


Our People

by wolf3223



Series: Her Weakness series [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: But mostly fluff, Clexa, F/F, Fluff, Lincoln and Octavia break up because you guys want Octaven, Octaven, SO MUCH FLUFF, Wick's gone, bye bitch, implied sex, probably some angst eventually, so many innuendos, so this books is just so much gayer than the first two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 150
Words: 144,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf3223/pseuds/wolf3223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa wants the Sky People to join the Coalition and become the 13th clan. Some like the idea, while others are weary. Clarke and Lexa come up with a perfect solution: travel the twelve clans after a meeting in Polis. It'll give them time to relax after going through so much, time to prove once again that the SkaiKru is a good ally, and time for Lexa to be among her people.</p>
<p>Will the Sky People successfully join the Coalition? Will Clarke and Lexa ever have peace and quiet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke's POV

The day after the party, Octavia and Raven were so hungover they couldn't leave their tent. The sunlight hurt their eyes too much. They made their boyfriends run around the camp and get them things like food and water.

Lexa and I were busy the entire day making preparations to go back to Camp Jaha. All of my people that fought in the war are coming back. We were successful in retrieving all of the bodies (as far as we know).

It's the next day and Octavia and Raven are somehow still slightly hungover.

"That was a horrible idea, O. Never again." Raven groans as their boyfriends force them out of their tent.

"We have horses that we can ride there, right?" Octavia asks.

"We do. But we don't have enough for everyone so you can either go with each other or share with Wick and Lincoln." I tell them.

"Wick and Lincoln." They both respond at the same time.

"I'd much rather spend my ride home feeling muscles." Octavia says with a wicked grin.

"Rude. You know I have muscles, too." Raven teases.

They head off towards Wick and Lincoln, bickering.

Lexa comes up to me and reaches for my hand. "They are odd. You know that someone else could have shared a horse."

I smile at her. "I know, it's just fun to mess with them. I'm hoping that if they have to throw up they'll throw up on their boyfriends instead of the horses. Lincoln and Wick can clean themselves. The horses are a pain to clean."

Lexa laughs quietly and it's such a beautiful sound. "That is why we would make them clean the horses, Clarke. Though horses do take kindly to that type of thing. They might get kicked."

"Maybe it'll knock some sense into them so they don't drink that much again." I joke.

"Come on, slowpokes!" Octavia yells at us. "Let's go!"

Raven hits her arm. "Hush. You're giving me a headache."

"That's what happens when you're hungover." Octavia makes sure she's out of range of Raven's fists.

Raven groans and they both get onto the horses behind their boyfriends.

Lexa and I walk to our horses. They're black stallions she picked out herself for us. I made sure that they were both brought here for us before we got her back. Mine is named Argo after some old earth hero's horse. Lexa's is named Malachi.

We get on our horses and we both double check to make sure we have everyone. Lexa nods and we set off, her and I at the front. There's guards riding behind us and at strategical points in the line. It's unlikely that we'll be attacked, but Lexa and I agreed that having the guards would be a good idea. Just in case.

The ride itself is uneventful but Lexa and I keep quiet. I think we're both used to being targeted constantly. We keep our eyes and ears open, making sure we aren't followed. Nothing happens except for when we had to pause because Octavia stumbled away from her and Lincoln's horse to puke.

And by the time Camp Jaha is close enough I can see it, my lower body is sore from the riding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's chapter one of Our People! For those of you that don't know (or remember) Argo is the name of Xena's horse! And Malachi is the name of the horse that I was riding and sat in a pond (while I was riding him. There was so much mud). Hope you like the name... I really couldn't think of anything better that would for with the theme of the other names. Oh well.
> 
> Thank you guys, we hit 100k on Her Weakness yesterday!!! I definitely did a dorky happy dance. It was a great way to end the week! (There was no snow days, even though there should've been like two. I mean yes it's Michigan and we're used to snow but the roads were hazardous. There was even a warning from my school area that the roads are hazardous. There was at least one accident involving a bus. I'm still kind of angry about that) Anyways! Thank you all so much! My parents are taking me and my brother to Outback Steakhouse tomorrow night to celebrate! Thank you again and stay awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa's POV

Clarke's relief when the Ark is in sight is evident. I am aching just as much as I imagine she is. She has not built up a tolerance for riding horses, and I have not been able to ride for months while I was kept prisoner.

I can hear the guards shouting excitedly from here. People stream from the Ark, waiting behind its gates as we near.

Clarke lights up, sitting straighter. Her people do not even seem to mind my presence. Though I would guess that giving up my freedom for her has quieted their doubts. Our horses are lead away by guards and I watch as Bellamy runs through the crowd.

He swoops Clarke up in a hug. She laughs as he twirls her around before setting her down.

"Hey, Princess! You got the Commander back."

"Kane actually helped Lexa and her parents get out."

"Hang on, her parents?"

"Long story. I'll explain it to everyone soon, ok? I want to give everyone a day to rest after traveling so long. We do have some that are injured, but since mom and I along with some other good healers were there, none are life threatening."

"Glad to hear it. Everything here has been running pretty smoothly and we've been gathering food to store for winter. The Grounders have been helping us with that." Bellamy smiles at me. "So, thanks for that. It's good to see you again, Commander."

"It is good to be back."

Octavia runs through the gathered people and tackles her brother onto the ground. They both laugh and stay there for a moment, hugging. I am honestly surprised that she has moved this much while she is still what Clarke calls "hung over". I have noticed that she is a ball of energy waiting to be unleashed.

"What the hell, Bell? You greeted the Princess before your own sister?" Octavia nags as she helps him up.

"I saw her before I saw you!" Bellamy protests.

"Sure you did. Now stop pestering our esteemed leader so we can tell you all about our utter awesomeness!"

More and more of the ones that went to battle are going into the crowd, happily reuniting with loved ones. Clarke stays by me, seeming content just holding my hand.

"Are we ready to ask them?" Clarke questions quietly.

"Only if you are." I murmur back, squeezing her hand.

"Alright then." She leads me up onto the platform they never took down when her people voted her to be their leader.

Most people quiet down respectfully and it is quiet enough to start. We explain what happened at the Ice Castle (being vague on what happened to me when I was held there despite their curiosity). They are all relieved to hear that the war is over.

It does not take as long as I was expecting and soon we get closer and closer to when we should ask.

"One last thing, and it's something you can all vote on. Commander Lexa has asked us to become the 13th clan in the Coalition. It would mean that we're officially allies with not only her people, but 11 other nations. We can help each other survive. I agree with Lexa, but in the end it's your choice."


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke's POV

After I tell my people Lexa's idea, I set the voting to be tomorrow. I know some might change their minds or feel better about their decisions if they have a night to think about it.

We inform them about our plan to travel.

We're stepping down and off of the platform when Octavia and Raven come over.

"We're going too." Raven says.

"I figured you two would like to. Octavia, you may take Lincoln as well."

Indra strides over. "Heda, I would like to travel with you and make sure these to do not make trouble. I will not go, I apologize. My people need my attention."

Lexa nods, "Of course. Travel safely, Indra and may the gods honor you for all you have done."

Lexa and Indra grasp each other's forearms for a moment before letting go.

"Thank you, Heda. May the gods keep you safe on your travels. I am prepared to leave now." Indra bows and ruffles Octavia's hair as she walks past. She heads to her black horse and gets on. It rears up on its hind legs and gallops away.

Octavia scowls, fixing her hair but I can see the softness in her eyes as she watches her mentor ride away.

"She will come if we need her." Lexa says.

"Hey, Lexa. Look." I point to where her parents are talking with my mom.

Her parents are listening respectfully, but there's a certain tightness to their expressions.

Lexa squeezes my hand and I know she's worried. I squeeze back and we head over there.

"Hey, mom. I see you've met Lexa's parents."

"Yes I have. It was lovely to meet you." Mom's words seem forced.

"It was lovely for us to meet you as well. I hope you reconsider what you spoke about." Lexa's mom smiles.

She and Lexa's dad walk away.

"Mom, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Mom." I give her a hard look.

"Ooh, the Griffin Glare. What'd you do, Abby?" Raven asks as she butts into our conversation.

"Nothing!" With both Raven and I's disbelieving eyes on her, she relents. "I might have mentioned that I don't trust the Commander. Or her people."

"Mom, we've talked about this. Multiple times."

"I know! But do you really want to date the girl that betrayed you? That betrayed us?"

"Oh, you mean the woman that came back to help, even though it wasn't in her people's best interest? The woman who saved me from the Mountain Men when I was taken hostage? The woman who's been nothing but kind to me? That woman?"

Mom huffs and avoids looking at me and Lexa.

"Chancellor." Lexa says, the surprise of her suddenly speaking up making my mother look up. "I do understand that you neither like or trust me, but please do not extend that hostility towards Clarke or my people. Clarke does love you, and losing both her mother and her father is a cruelty fate to anyone. I know you may never accept me or this relationship, but I ask of you to respect it. As long as Clarke wants me, I will be by her side."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww I love this side of Lexa. Also, Wick's gone. They fired him from the 100 so Raven is free from his clutches! So he's not here anymore. No explanation (maybe later, maybe not. I don't know yet), just like the show. Perhaps he fell of the horse and into mud and Raven laughed so hard she left him behind or something. Or he vanished mysteriously. No one knows... Anyway! Thanks for reading and stay awesome!


	4. Chapter 4

Lexa's POV

Clarke and I retire to her room. Her mom is not happy about us sharing a room again. Clarke hands me sleep clothes and we turn our backs to each other as we change. Now is not the time for us to admire each other's bodies, especially since our room is so close to Clarke's mother's. As well as Octavia's and Raven's.

Clarke gestures for me to join her on the bed, yawning. I lay beside her. She moves closer to me and we fall asleep with our legs entwined.

I awake to the sound of the door being thrown open. I turn my head towards Clarke and away from the bright lights.

"Wake up!" Raven yells cheerfully.

I sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes. I glare at her and pointedly look at Clarke, who is somehow still asleep.

"I know, I know. But come on. The vote is soon. We let you sleep in after a night of hot sex long enough."

Clarke groans, signaling that she is now awake. "Raven, we didn't-"

"I know." She sighs. "You two are so boring."

"Are they up?" Octavia asks, walking into our room from behind Raven.

"We are now." Clarke grumbles.

"Well come on, Princess. The vote's starting soon. Get dressed and don't get distracted by your hot girlfriend."

I flush and Clarke gets up, ushering her friends from the room.

I stand and run a hand through my hair, trying to get out the messy tangles.

Clarke walks over silently and moves me until I am sitting on the only chair in the room. She braids my hair quickly with nimble fingers and I focus on the comforting feeling so my mind does not wander.

She is finished quickly and I look into her mirror, impressed. Clarke braided my hair perfectly.

I turn to her. "Thank you, Clarke. You did it perfectly."

Clarke smiles and kisses my cheek. "No problem. Octavia taught me how so my hair won't get in my face while I'm fighting."

I nod and we get dressed again. Clarke puts her clothes on quickly so she comes over and helps strap on my armor. It is distracting to feel her hands on my body, especially since she presses her lips to my exposed skin whenever she gets the chance, which is often.

Once we are both clothed, I take her hand in mine and pull Clarke closer to me. I kiss her gently and her hands automatically go up to cup my jaw. I have noticed that her hands are either there or in my hair when we are kissing.

Raven and Octavia decide that this moment is the perfect time to burst in.

"Told you, O. You owe me a cup of booze." Raven says and I can practically hear the grin on her face.

Clarke and I pull away from each other. Octavia is scowling at Raven, who looks annoyingly happy.

"Stop betting on my love life." Clarke chides.

"Nope. The pool for when you're finally going to get laid is getting too big to hand it all back." Raven says, cackling at our mortified expressions.


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke's POV

There's a betting pool for when Lexa and I will have sex? Right, of course there is. With Raven and Octavia, I'd expect nothing less.

Lexa looks horrified at the thought that our friends are betting on our sex life.

"Are you guys coming? Oh wait, no you're not." Raven cackles. She and Octavia high five.

Lexa's blushing again. As endearing and adorable as that is, I know she might be getting uncomfortable soon. Not to mention that she's nervous about the result of this vote as well. After all, it is her idea.

"Shut up, guys. Let's go." I brush past them, following Lexa.

We're holding hands again (it's really cute how Lexa always reaches for my hand no matter where we are) and she's pretty much pulling me away from Octavia and Raven.

"Lexa." I murmur and she slows her pace enough for me to catch up. "Don't worry, everything will work out. My people seemed to like the idea of joining the Coalition. Then we can travel and spread the news. And Octavia will have Lincoln to calm her and Raven down on our travels."

Lexa pauses and takes a breath. "I know that, yet my mind is plagued with irrational worries."

"Clarke, Commander." Bellamy calls, waving us outside. "The vote's been tallied." We walk outside hand in hand and Bell walks up onto the stage. "The vote's done. And I have to say, I predicted that this would win, but it was a landslide. The Sky People have voted, and we will become the 13th clan to join the Coalition."

Cheers rise from the crowd and I smile proudly. I turn to Lexa. "We should probably say something."

She nods, happiness dancing in her eyes. The crowd goes silent, waiting for her to speak.

"It is a great honor to welcome the Skai Kru into the Coalition. Clarke and I will travel and spread the word. There will be a formal meeting we will call soon to finalize it. Together, we can not just survive, but live."

The crowd cheers again and I squeeze Lexa's hand excitedly. "Should we have a celebration?"

Lexa's mouth twitches into a small smile. "We will have a celebration tomorrow night. Let us revel in the fact that in the short time our people have known each other, we have won a war, rescued our people from the Mountain and become true allies."

No one settles down, they all go off to do their work while talking excitedly. We've never had a party like this before.

Bellamy walks up to us. "This is a great opportunity for both of our people. Thank you, Commander."

"Nice job with the speech, Heda." Octavia says as she walks up. "Even some of your stoic guards seemed excited. It was pretty hard to tell, but they were twitching!"

"Yeah, Commander." Raven followed Octavia over here. "You have quite the way with words. Is that how you scored Clarke here?"

"'Score' Clarke?" Lexa asks, sounding confused. She hasn't learned all of our slang yet. It's pretty entertaining (and another cute thing but she'd deny that).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone (if it's you, I apologize because I can't remember your username) recently commented on the sexual tension and how they'd jump each other's bones by now... And that maybe would've happened in the show if it went this way. But, Clarke didn't trust her at first and then Clarke was kidnapped and then Lexa was kidnapped and then they had to fight a war... They haven't had much down time to have sex. Though I have a feeling that might come up soon. Maybe. Just know it might be detailed or just a vague mention to the fact they finally did it. Just wanted to address that (I know a lot of you are really looking forward to some Clexa banging). Thanks for reading and stay awesome!


	6. Chapter 6

Clarke's POV

"'Score' Clarke?" Lexa asks, confused.

Raven smirks. "You know, is your way with words how you got Clarke to date you? Though I personally think it's your body." She looks my girlfriend up and down appraisingly.

"I do not know how I convinced Clarke to date me." Lexa admits.

I squeeze her hand gently and kiss her cheek. "I'll let you know later." I whisper in her ear, delighting in how she shivers.

"You're going to lose that bet, Raven." Octavia says, her eyes on us.

Lexa ignores their bickering and gestures for one of her guards to come over.

"Fetch a courier."

He nods and bows. "Sha, Heda." He jogs towards the gate.

Lexa turns to me. "Would one week be a good time for you for this meeting?"

"One week should be fine." I smile at her.

A courier rushes over, bowing her head. "Heda."

"There is to be a meeting with the clans in one week."

She nods and bows again before running back out of the gate.

"Can one courier really inform all 12 clans within a week?" I wonder aloud.

"In a week, no. She is most likely going to get more couriers to help."

"Commander Heart Eyes, what are we going to do in the meantime?" Octavia asks.

Lexa gives her an unimpressed look. I have to admit, the nickname is accurate. I've caught her many times looking at me like I'm her entire world. She never looks away, embarrassed when I catch her. Lexa always just smiles gently. Though she might to that because that smile is my weakness and always ends with us making out.

"We will stay here. We will leave two days before the meeting to get to Polis in time."

"This one's in Polis?" Octavia frowns. "Why? The last one was in TonDC or wherever."

"We have more time to prepare. Polis is where the meetings are usually held. It is the capital of the 12 clans where anyone is welcome. It is also home to my headquarters. It can be the first place we go on our travels."

"Sounds good. Wait does that mean O, Lincoln and I are coming, too?" Raven questions.

"If you want to come on our travels, yes."

"Is Bellamy going, too?" Octavia gestures to him. He joins our group.

This time, I answer. "No. He's not going. We need him here to keep Kane and my mother from accidentally destroying everything we've worked for."

"Alright, Princess. I'll make sure Abby doesn't piss off too many Grounders." Bellamy gives me an understanding smile.

"Thanks, Bell."

Lexa holds out her hand. They grasp forearms and nod to each other. It's nice to see that they respect each other. At first, Lexa was jealous and wary of Bellamy and Bellamy didn't trust any Grounders, especially the Commander. It's amazing to see how they've grown in a few months.

Lexa gestures for another guard to come over. "Prepare for the celebration tomorrow night. Use as many people as you would like to help set up."

"Sha, Heda." The guards bows and runs off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, another party. More hammered Octavia and Raven? Definitely. Also, I thought you all should know that this story is probably going to be a lot less angsty than the previous two books. Well, I have a vague idea of what's going to happen, but things can change. I'll let you know if I think of something that'll make you cry! (Mwahahaha) But nothing like that has come to me for this book yet. So get ready for some cuteness and fluff and slight angst! Thanks for reading and stay awesome!


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke's POV

Octavia and Raven keep up their relentless jokes until I grab Lexa and we leave the Ark.

"Sorry about them." I apologize. Even I was blushing. Listening to their innuendos for a hour can do that to a person.

Lexa shrugs. "It is who they are to do things like that. Though perhaps we should have sent them to the people setting up for the party and forced them to help."

I nod, "That is a much better punishment. Though being out here in the woods with you is much better."

Lexa squeezes my hand gently. She looks around and perks up slightly, her eyes sparkling. "Come, I know of a place we can go."

I walk alongside her toward the river with the giant Octavia's-leg-eating snake. "Isn't there the big snake over there?"

Lexa shakes her head. "Not anymore. I had my warriors kill and dispose of it."

"Thanks, Lexa. It was a pain in the ass trying to avoid this river. Plus, it has great scenery." I press a kiss to her cheek.

She flushes slightly, her mouth curved up in an easy smile.

The river comes into view and it looks even more beautiful than I remember. The water's a light blue and glistening in the sunlight. The pebbles alongside it are various shapes and colors (I never knew that I'm a rock nerd before now). There's gentle breeze that blows our hair back and makes small ripples appear on the water.

Birds fly lazily overhead and I close my eyes and tilt back my head. It feels nice to be unhurried and not worried for once. This place feels like a calm I've only felt with Lexa. It feels... Eternal.

I open my eyes and see that she's already looking at me with those "heart eyes" as Raven and Octavia so delicately put it.

Instead of thanking her again verbally, I close what little distance is between us and press my lips to hers. I feel her smile into the kiss and I can't help grinning too. Our teeth clash and we part. I rest my forehead against hers. It's impossible to resist giving her another short kiss before I look her in the eyes.

"Thank you." Lexa says.

"For what?"

"For being you. For being with me. You never did tell me why. I am still uncertain how I 'scored' you."

I laugh, "Well, Raven explained what exactly you scored."

Lexa purses her lips, hiding a smirk. "She did say that I scored 'a hot piece of ass'."

I wave her off. "Oh, Raven's just obsessed with butts. Don't worry about that."

"She had better keep away from you." Lexa throws a glare towards the Ark, where Raven is probably terrorizing someone or blowing something up. "If I must, I will fight her for you." She flexes her arms, which is not fair because I'm fairly certain she knows I have a thing for her muscles.

"No fighting Raven. She has gunpowder."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I may have gotten the idea for a tranquil reunion with the River Of Death when I was listening to Keane's Somewhere Only We Know. Because clexa always deserves to have a bit of peace and quiet and gay kisses :) Thank you for reading and stay awesome!


	8. Chapter 8

Lexa's POV

"No fighting Raven. She has gunpowder."

Clarke makes a good point, but I would still fight for her. As long as she wants me, I will fight until my death to keep her happy and safe.

I nod. "I will not fight your friend."

Clarke kisses my cheek again and it feels like I am melting at her touch. "Thank you. But Lexa, she's your friend too."

I look at her incredulously. At times, her friends barely seem to stand me. And when they are okay with being around, it is usually when I am being teased by them about my relationship with Clarke. Is this what the Sky People consider to be friendship?

Clarke runs her thumb over the back of my hand. I look down at our entwined hands. That is something I have done a couple of times.

"Yes they are. They're your friends as well as mine."

"Why do they pry into my personal life if they are friends?"

"That's what friends do. They care about your personal life because they care about you. What, have you never had a friend before?" Clarke asks jokingly. I do not respond. "Shit, you haven't?"

Clarke looks sad at the thought that I have never had a friend. "As I was just informed, I do have a few friends. But before you, I had only acquaintances and people that I would trust with my life. Friendship is seen as a weakness, and one the Heda cannot afford."

"You do know that it's not weakness, right? It's strength."

"That is something I have learned from you, Clarke. You have proved that love, whether platonic or romantic, is not weakness. It makes you strong."

Clarke smiles, her expression a calm I have only seen when we are alone. "I'm glad. I want you to be happy."

"I am happy with you, Clarke."

Clarke looks at me like I created everything she loves about the world and handed it to her on a silver platter. She leans in again and we kiss gently. One of my hands rests on her hip and the other is in her hair. Her hands are gripping my fore arm muscles, confirming my suspicion that she likes them.

She moves toward me insistently, even though we are close as we can be with our clothes still on. I am pushed backwards until my back hits a tree. Clarke smirks into my mouth. I let out a growl that makes her shiver when I realize she meant to back me against a tree.

I flip our position so she is against the tree. Clarke looks at me with dark, hooded eyes while we pause, panting for breath. She grasps my bicep harder, pulling me closer until our lips touch again.

We continue kissing until I hear a whistle.

Clarke and I break apart to see Octavia and Raven nearby.

Octavia looks incredibly annoyed. "Dammit, Reyes. That's cheating! I would've won that bet if we let them do their thing."

Raven grins smugly. "All's fair in love and war, O. And by the sparks flying, I think it was both."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raven, you ass. They could've finally gotten laid! Oh well. I went back and looked at the summary thing for the story and it resembles what's happening in season 3 so much. So the question is: Do I think like the writers of the show? (If you're one of the writers, hit me up I'd love to help write the show) Either way, pretty awesome. Thank you for reading and stay awesome!


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke's POV

"So are you two here for a reason?" I ask.

"Nope. We wanted to make sure the leaders are okay. The last time you two snuck off alone, the Commander was kidnapped and you had to lead a war." Octavia says.

"Besides, all of your guards are back at camp sending worries looks toward the gate every five minutes that you two haven't returned. They're busy so we decided to come." Raven smirks. "Too bad you two didn't."

"Maybe they would have if you didn't cheat." Octavia pokes Raven in the side.

They start bickering again and Lexa and I exchange an amused look. She takes my hand and we walk toward Octavia and Raven.

Raven sees us and grins. "You two might want to fix your hair before we go back. Lexa's braids are shockingly no longer perfectly pristine. And Princess, you have twigs. Everywhere. Nice job pushing her against the tree, by the way." Raven whistles. "Hot."

I let go of Lexa's hand and move behind her. I braid her hair. Once I'm finished, she plucks sticks from my hair. Lexa is wearing this smile that's only visible if you see the slight twitch of the corners of her mouth.

Octavia and Raven escort us back to camp.

Monty runs up. "Raven, Jasper and I need your help. We have to make so much alcohol and we need another pair of hands. Come on!"

He drags her away and I swear I hear her say "I'll help you if you make more soon that I can use to blow shit up." Knowing Raven, that probably is what she said. Hopefully not, though. This is a time of peace and I don't think the other clans will take to kindly if we randomly make things explode.

Maybe she'll just bring a flask or a gallon of it on our travels.

Octavia leaves, no doubt to find Lincoln either to practice fighting or to make out.

"Clarke. We should plan where we will travel."

That's something I haven't thought of... We walk to the room where the layout to the Mountain still is on the board.

I drew it on a piece of paper before so I know I can erase it without mom freaking out.

"Lexa, can you draw the clans? Or where you think we should go?"

"Of course. I will be sure to have a courier to send maps to the Sky People. But I can draw the borders as best I can for you."

Lexa starts drawing it from memory, and it's not bad at all.

"Here is Polis. It is the capital of the 12 nations." She points to a dot in Trigeda territory. "This is where the meeting will be. There is a wide selection of places we can go from there. It is up to you if you want to go to the different clans or stay on Trigeda land."

"We probably should go to the clans and show them the Sky People are their ally, not their enemy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, I finally posted the script thing based on a few chapters of Her Weakness on Wattpad :) Thanks for reading and stay awesome!!


	10. Chapter 10

Clarke's POV

"That is a good idea." Lexa remarks. "Some of my people do not like that we are allies, and they may not accept the SkaiKru's acceptance into the Coalition at first. Despite leading our people against the Ice Queen and winning a war, some see SkaiKru as another group of Mountain Men. Traveling to the different clans with me may reassure them."

I expect as much. We're still relatively new here on the ground, and we have technology that the clans fear.

"We can ask the leaders of the clans if their people would like us to send someone to teach them how to use guns and technology."

"They may not like it, but I think they will agree. Perhaps sending a healer to teach our healers some of your techniques would be good as well."

"We don't have many doctors, but maybe we could spare one... Or I could teach them as we travel. I may not be an expert, but I did learn a bit from my mother."

"It may make our travels longer if you teach. I would like to make sure that is something you are okay with." Lexa's eyes are kind and understanding.

"It's fine with me. As long as you don't mind being stuck with Lincoln, Octavia and Raven for longer."

"They will be the most difficult part of this." Lexa gives me her small smile that always makes my heart melt. "And we will need to bring guards as well." I open my mouth to retort that we'll be fine. "That is not up for discussion, Clarke. We are leaders and targets to our enemies. We travel with guards. Your safety is more important."

I take a deep breath and nod, relenting. I know how she worries.

"Alright, Lexa."

"Mochof." She relaxes, her shoulders releasing tension.

"Let's go get some food. I don't want to make any more big decisions on an empty stomach."

I reach out and take Lexa's hand. I can see how that action makes her eyes light up.

We get food and thank the farmers and hunters. We sit side by side on a log, reminding me of the night we returned from killing the Ice Queen. That night she told me that she wanted my people to become part of the Coalition.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Octavia calls.

I look up at her, scowling at myself for automatically reacting to that.

"Hey, O. What's up?"

"Stop being so disgustingly in love and get your butts over here and enjoy time with your friends!" Not pausing for a breath, she takes our plates of food and stalks back over to where some of what's left of the 100 are sitting around a fire.

I sigh at her antics and get up, holding out my hand to Lexa. She takes it and stands. We walk over to them and take a seat right next to each other again. This time we're near a fire and the heat combats the cold winds that signals the start of winter is coming.

I raise an eyebrow at Octavia. "Can we have our food back now?"


	11. Chapter 11

Lexa's POV

"Don't act like you two would rather be on a cold log than in front of a warm fire with your friends." Octavia says, handing us back our food.

Being with Clarke is where I would rather be.

Clarke turns and kisses my cheek. "Same here. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy."

I guess I did not just think that after all.

Raven strides over, still limping slightly though I have noticed she has gotten used to walking with her brace and that she seems to have an easier time walking.

"Hey, O." Her eyes drift to where we're sitting. Her eyebrows raise and she turns back to Octavia. "You got Clexa here? What kind of kinky sex toys did you promise them to snap them out of their lovesick drooling over each other?"

Though I have been spending a lot of time around Sky People, their words still confuse me sometimes. This is one of those occasions. How does one grow sick of love? And what are these "kinky sex toys" she speaks of?

I ask these questions to Clarke quietly and notice how her face flushes.

"I'll tell you later, Lexa. I promise." She murmurs.

"I didn't promise them anything!" Octavia replies to Raven.

"Oh? Then what did you do?"

"I reasoned with them. They were sitting on a log in the cold and I told them that they could sit over here."

"And then?"

"I took their food and brought it over here." Octavia mutters.

Raven throws up her hands triumphantly before pointing at Octavia. "Ah ha! You did bribe them!"

"I did not bribe them! I just... Encouraged them to come over here."

"You took their food, O. What kind of sick person are you to take food of all things?"

"Octavia, Raven." Clarke says. They look at us and I do not have to look to know that Clarke is giving them her hard look. It is one that makes even my most seasoned warriors tremble in their boots. "Stop goofing around. Sit down and eat."

They grumble and nudge each other the entire three steps it takes them to sit next to us. They pick up their food and start to eat, still challenging each other with their eyes.

"I did not know that you are good with children, Clarke."

She laughs and gestures for me to glance to Octavia and Raven, who look incredibly offended.

"Hey, we're not..." Raven trails off, her eyes going wide. She begins hitting Octavia's arm excitedly. "O, O. Do you know what just happened? The Commander made a joke."

"Stop hitting me." Octavia complains. She freezes for a moment and narrows her eyes at me. "You called us children. In a joking manner. And made Clarke laugh. Oh my god, Raven she did make a joke!" They high five.

"You owe me a panther, Octavia." Monty says, grinning.

"Dammit!" She swears and I am once again confused. Raven nudges her until she turns to her. "How was I supposed to know the Commander if 12 clans, the Great Uniter, has a sense of humor? And can make a joke?"

"That's just another bet you lost." Raven says, grinning.

"Float you, Raven. I haven't lost that yet."


	12. Chapter 12

Clarke's POV

"Why does Octavia want Raven to float in the river?" Lexa asks me, confused.

"That's our way of saying fuck you." Octavia says after she stops laughing at confused Lexa.

"What is fuck? I have heard Clarke use it when she is mad but I do not know what it means."

"That's what you and Clarke will be doing tonight, hopefully." Octavia smirks as I blush and glare at her. I mouth shut up at her but she continues. "Fucking is like you taking Clarke to bed."

Lexa nods seriously. "It is what Clarke had told me you and Lincoln do in the woods?"

Now Octavia's blushing and Raven is cracking up. She's bent over, wheezing and clutching her stomach.

When Raven gets her shit together, she gasps out. "That is exactly what fucking is."

I might as well explain the rest since these two really are children. "Fuck is different, though. In Trigedasleng, I think it's 'jok'."

Lexa's eyes darken, only focused on me and the others notice.

"Oh, the heart eyes have become sex eyes. Should we leave you? Or escort you to your room?" Raven questions before turning to Octavia. "You might win this bet."

Lexa blinks and swallows. It's something I've noticed she does when she needs to hide her emotions. Her eyes lighten slightly and she glances away from me, but shifts slightly closer to me.

"What's this bet?" Mom asks, giving Raven and Octavia her disapproving stare.

"Uh..." Octavia looks like a deer in headlights.

She glances at Raven pleadingly, probably hoping she has an idea for something other than what they're actually betting on.

"We're betting on when your daughter's getting laid." Raven says bluntly. "Octavia bet that it will be this week and I was just saying she might win the bet."

Mom gives me a shocked look before turning her attention to Lexa. She moves subtly closer to me, gazing back at my mother without fear.

"I will talk to the two of you later." Mom tells Lexa and me. I am not looking forward to that conversation. She turns back to Raven and Octavia. "Is this bet just the two of you? I want it shut down."

"We've already told Clarke that the bet is too big for us to stop it. It's a pool now, with about half of Arkadia betting." She grins proudly. "I'm the bookkeeper, so I know. You want in?"

Mom sputters, her face turning red. She spins on her heel and marches back in the Ark. "I want to see the both of you in the medical center in thirty minutes!"

"Told you I could fluster the Doc." Raven says to Octavia, who groans. "You owe me an iPod."

They begin bickering again, Octavia insisting that Raven cheated.

Lexa's tense beside me. I reach out to hold her hand, tracing circles with my thumb like what she does to me sometimes.

Lexa lets out a shaky breath and looks me in the eyes. "This conversation is worrying me. Your relationship with your mother is already falling apart because she does not approve of my being with you. I do not want you to lose your mother."

"I won't. And that's not the only reason it's falling apart. She doesn't trust me to make my own decisions." I frown at that. "Including being with you. She thinks of me as a kid. I'm her kid, but I'm not a child anymore. I'll keep trying to reach her, but I can't promise she won't shatter what little of a relationship we have left herself."


	13. Chapter 13

Clarke's POV

Lexa and I walk to the medical center together, hand in hand. She is tense and to anyone else she would seem scared of this conversation. But I know better. Of course she is a little nervous, but she's mainly worried about me and my relationship with my mother.

She knows what it's like to lose both her parents (though after years of thinking they're dead, she found out that they're alive) and I know she doesn't want that for me. To be honest, I don't to lose my mother. She's been really irritating and very disapproving of my relationship with Lexa, but she's still my mother. She's the only thing left I have of dad. He'd want me to try, and I will. But my patience and understanding does have it's limits.

We arrive early because we left as soon as we finished our food. Mom's already here, pacing back and forth with a conflicted expression. When she sees us, she stops.

She lets out a deep breath and gestures for us to sit.

We comply and Mom sits across from us. She notices our hands are entwined but doesn't mention it.

"I don't know how to start this conversation." She admits. Lexa and I stay quiet, letting her gather her thoughts. "I just want my little girl to be happy and safe."

"Mom, that's the problem. Well, one of them. I'm not a little girl. And I am happy. I'm happy with Lexa. And I don't know why you can't seem to accept that."

"You'll always be my little girl. I know you're not anymore, but I still want to protect you." I'm about to say something but she waves her hand. "You don't need or want me to anymore and I think that's what terrifies me the most. You have someone now who cares about you and I'm happy for you, I really am. It's just that she's the Commander of 12 clans, soon to be 13 and that life can't be easy for either of you. Like I said, I want you to be safe."

"Excuse my interruption, but she is safe by my side." Lexa says. This is finally the heart to heart discussion with my mother we've been dancing around since the day we returned as girlfriends. "Word by now has definitely spread the clans and now everyone knows that she is mine and I am hers. They will not attack her, because that would mean attacking me and the armies of the clans."

"That's one of the things that worry me. Your people will kill you if they suspect you're 'weak'. If she's by your side, then she's in danger too."

Lexa nods understandingly. "That is why we have personal guard made up of the most loyal warriors. I select them myself. They know that even if I fall, they are to protect her with their lives."

I frown. "Hey. You're not allowed to die anytime soon."

"No promises, ai prisa, but I will try not to."

I flush when I realize what she said. "Hey, I'm not a princess!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww... Cuteness. Finally, they actually talk things out! Even in this story, Lexa just has to talk about her death. That is what the Skai Kru call a "mood killer". Thank you all for reading and stay awesome!


	14. Chapter 14

Clarke's POV

"Hey, I'm not a princess!"

Mom laughs. "You're our Princess, sweetheart. The Grounders even call you the Sky Princess. And some other name, but I'm not sure what it means. One head ah or something."

Lexa looks confused for a moment before understanding. "Yes, my people do call you Skai Prisa, but there is a new nickname for you. It is not seen as a bad thing. You are also known as Wanheda, or the Commander of Death."

I blanch. Commander of death? Why?

"That doesn't sound like a good nickname." My mother says. I'm glad I don't hear a threatening undertone.

Lexa shakes her head, "It is. Clarke has made a name for herself, and for so many to call her Heda is an honor. It is not bad." She takes my hands. "Our people respect you, and acknowledge what you have done to survive. You have been in impossible situations and have gotten out alive. You were kidnapped by the Mountain twice, and were able to escape both times. Once with Anya, once with Octavia and me. You saved your people from the Mountain. You saved me from the Ice Queen. We killed the Ice Queen and brought peace to the Azgeda. Most would not be able to survive any of these things, let alone all of them. Therefore you are called the Commander of Death."

Well, when she puts it that way it's not hard to see why they'd call me that. I may not like it much, but I guess I'll just have to deal with it.

"Are you okay?" Mom asks, sounding nervous after I've been quiet for a while.

"I'm fine, mom. I'm just going to hand to get used to being called Wanheda." I answer her unanswered question." And we're okay, too. I know you worry about me, but I have Lexa by my side. I'll be safe."

Mom lets out a breath. "Okay. I just want you two to be careful. With everything." She gives us both the famous Griffin glare. I guess she didn't forget about the betting pool. "And I need to apologize, Lexa. I've been unfair to you."

Lexa holds out her hand and I watch, smiling, as my girlfriend and Mom shake hands.

"Your worries are the same as my own. I will protect her with everything I have."

"I know you will. Thank you for that. Take care on your trip."

"We will. And if things go our way, soon there'll be Grounders from all over coming here to learn." I say.

"Here?"

"Yes. Until we build a new town where both the Sky People and my people can live in harmony." Lexa's lips twitch into a small smile at her own words and I know that this town is where we might make our home. She's proud of it already, and as of now it's just an idea.

To my surprise, Mom claps her hands together excitedly, making me jump slightly. "That sounds great! We can help build the houses."

Raven walks in with her hands over her eyes. I just look at her. Why is she here?

"Alright, clexa you better be decent."

Mom huffs. "Raven, what are you doing here? And what is a clexa?"

Raven takes her hand away from her eyes. "It's time for the Princess and the Commander to get ready for the party. I remembered that they'd be here and thought they'd be naked and squirming on one of your patient beds. But that doesn't seem to be the case." Mom's mouth is hanging open and I think all three of us are blushing. She grabs Lexa and I's hands and drags us from the room.

Once we find our footing enough to walk on our own, I let out an annoyed "Raven!"

"Shh. No complaining. There's a party and alcohol tonight and we're leaving soon for the wilderness. Now come on, Octavia and I picked out the perfect outfits."

I hear the glee in her voice and feel a bolt of fear shoot down my spine. This is going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry last chapter was so serious! I wrote it after I wrote an essay for a class. But finally we get to hear from Abby about why she's been so rude. And next... Probably shenanigans. And if you guys don't know any of the Trigedasleng, feel free to comment or contact me and I'll translate it. Or if you're like me and don't like confrontation, there's also this site that I find really handy called Trigedasleng.org  
> In other news, when I finish my other story (I Hate Myself But I Love You) I have an idea for another story... Another Clexa one, actually. The idea is that Clarke comes to the ground before the 100... Let me know if you guys would be interested!  
> Thank you awesome humans for reading my story and stay awesome!


	15. Chapter 15

Lexa's POV

Raven stops dragging Clarke and I down the hall and actually allows us to walk. She says she and Octavia have picked out outfits for tonight and I do not like the way her eyes are sparkling. Clarke gives me an exasperated look.

"If it gets too bad, we kick them in the shins and run." She whispers to me.

I nod. "If that does not work, we threaten to send them to Indra to work."

"That's so evil," Clarke breathes out. "I love it. Alright, my plan is plan A, yours is plan B." Seeing my confusion, she explains further. "We do mine first, yours second. Plan A, plan B."

That makes sense.

"Hey lovebirds, hurry up! We're getting you two ready before O and me." She shoves us into Clarke's room, where Octavia's waiting. "I brought them."

"Finally, Reyes. I was starting to think you got lost."

Raven sticks out her tongue and then Octavia does the same.

"We are friends with children." I sigh.

Clarke laughs, a sound I could never get tired of.

"Okay, stop with the heart eyes, Commander." Octavia says. "We have the perfect clothes for you to wear. We encouraged some Grounders to tell us the Commander's casual style. You know, without the armor. Which you look hot in, but still. No Grounder seemed to know what you like to wear besides armor."

"Few have seen me without my armor."

Clarke seems to choke on nothing as Octavia and Raven burst out laughing.

"I bet." Raven snorts. "But we took the liberty of getting you this awesome set of clothes in all black." She gestures to the bed. I eye them warily. "There's a shirt that flows down and turns into a really cool cape and some pants that actually look armored, but aren't. Clarke will definitely drool over you in these."

"Why would I want Clarke to drool on me?"

Octavia's mouth twitches in amusement. "No not like that. We mean she'll think you look amazing and want to throw you on the bed and have her way with you."

"Which is what Clarke's outfit will do, too. We've got that blue shirt that makes her boobs look amazing and this black leather jacket Octavia found. And these black pants that make her butt look incredible." Raven points to the articles of clothing as she describes them. "Octavia, I think you might just win that pool because if they look as hot as I think they will there's almost no way they'll be able to resist each other."

Raven smirks at us as Octavia drags her from the room. Octavia calls back, "Get dressed." Then she shuts the door behind her.

"Do you want me to turn around and wait? Or leave? I do not want to make you uncomfortable, Clarke."

She dismisses my concerns with a wave of her hand. "We can change together. It'll be fine."

I search her eyes and see nothing but honesty, no fear or uncertainty. I nod and grab my clothing.

I still turn my back to Clarke, not wanting to be tempted by her beautiful body when our friends are probably waiting right outside.

"I must say, they did a surprisingly good job choosing what I would wear. This is similar to something I have in Polis." I murmur as I begin taking off my armor.

I hear Clarke's breathing hitch and resist the temptation to turn around. I am surprised by how well the clothes fit me when I put them on.

"Are you finished?" I ask Clarke.

"Almost." I hear the rustling of fabric and a grunt passes Clarke's lips. My jaw flexes automatically. "Alright, I'm good."

I turn around and my mouth drops open slightly. She looks beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auto correct has done wonders for this chapter today! I was typing down and it changed to fish (Husband!Clarke). And Octavia nearly shit the door again before auto correct caught it.   
> Thank you guys for your enthusiastic comments! I'll definitely start posting the story after I Hate Myself But I Love You is finished!  
> Thanks again for reading and stay awesome!


	16. Chapter 16

Clarke's POV

I can't resist looking at Lexa while she changes. Her back tattoos look incredible and my hand twitches, wanting to trace them with my fingers. I get the urge to draw them, as well.

I'm pretty sure Lexa can hear how my breath catches. I turn around, huffing at myself.

Focus on getting dressed, not your almost naked girlfriend, I remind myself.

The pants prove to be slightly difficult to get on. I guess I've been more well fed than I was when I last wore these. I let out a grunt of satisfaction when I get them on.

I watch as Lexa fiddles with her outfit. When she turns around, I notice with pride that her mouth drops open slightly. I take the time to study her. She looks incredible, and I have to admit that shirt-cape thing looks awesome.

"You look beautiful." Lexa murmurs.

"So do you." I say back.

I close the gap between us, kissing her. Her eyes, as always, betray her emotions and I internally swoon when I see the love and awe. I almost don't want to close my eyes, but I let myself get lost in the kiss.

There's a loud knock at the door and we pull apart.

"Hey! No sex until later! Are you both decent? Can we come in?" Raven calls through the door.

I groan and open the door. She and Octavia look a little disappointed. I'm guessing they thought our clothes would be askew.

"Shoot. And here I thought these would be irresistible." Octavia sighs. "I want a new sword."

"We need to get dressed. Stay here. No banging." Raven drags Octavia away.

"Banging?" Lexa questions.

"Sex." I explain.

I sit on my bed and Lexa's standing by the door, her uncertainty showing. I gesture for her to join me. She closes the door and sits next to me.

I rest my head on her shoulder with a content sigh and intertwine our fingers. Lexa gently presses her lips to my forehead and I can feel her smile. We stay like that until Octavia and Raven burst in again.

"I really am going to lose this pool," Octavia groans.

Raven just nods, "They're just so sweet together. Look at the Commander being all cuddly."

Octavia nudges her. "Let's get to the party before Commander Heart Eyes decides to kill us."

Lexa and I are still holding hands as we head towards the door. Tonight will be interesting. Octavia and Raven follow us, bickering about something as we walk out.

I'm impressed by what everyone's accomplished. There's a stand where Monty and Jasper are handing out drinks. There are more tables than I've ever seen and food atop it that I'm practically drooling at.

Raven and Octavia stop arguing (I'm starting to think that it's their weird way of bonding or flirting. Maybe) and drag us to the table where what's left of the 100 are sitting.

Lexa and I sit side by side on the fallen log acting as a bench. I lean into her slightly and smile at how relaxed she feels.


	17. Chapter 17

Clarke's POV

"Alright, bitches." Octavia says excitedly, clapping her hands together. "Time for drinking games!"

Oh no.

The others cheer.

Lexa seems confused. "What are these games you drink to?"

She looks so adorable. I press a kiss to her cheek. "There's a lot of different ones. But they're basically an excuse to drink alcohol. We don't have to participate if you don't want to." She squeezes my hand, giving me that small smile she allows herself when we're not alone. "Let's get food."

We sneak away from the others. I know they'd try to drag us into a game if we aren't subtle about our escape.

"The cooks did well." Lexa remarks as we near the table.

I let out a hum. Just the smell is amazing. We get plates and I make sure to thank the hunters and cooks as we pass them on the way back.

When we sit down, Raven's smirking at us. "Where'd you sneak off to?"

"We went and got food." I say as we sit side by side.

"Boo. You two are boring. Just fuck already."

I'm glad I'm not eating anything because I would have spat it out at her words.

"Raven! Are you drunk already?" I lean closer to her, noticing the faint smell of alcohol on her breath.

"Drunk?" Raven scoffs. "No. I've only had enough to get a buzz. And both sober Raven and slightly buzzed Raven think you should bump uglies already."

"Raven!" I groan.

Lexa knows what she means by "fuck" and is blushing. Though I don't think she knows what bumping uglies is. Actually, I'm not a hundred percent sure what that means either, but knowing Raven it's something sexual.

"Raven!" Octavia yells. She comes over and sits in her lap. "What did you tell the Commander?"

"I just told them that you should win the betting pool."

"I know I should. No pressure, though." Octavia holds up her hands, teetering enough that she nearly falls off Raven and the chair. "I'm okay." She says when she steadies herself.

"Where's Lincoln?" I ask, looking around. I haven't seen him much lately.

"Oh, he's probably with Gustus. Gustus is here for a bit helping with the wounded and Lincoln's been helping him. He said he might come tonight, though."

"He will if you have anything to do with it." Raven snickers.

Octavia laughs but bats at her. "You're horrible."

"That's why we're friends."

A courier rushes over. "Apologies, Heda but there is a message from Polis. It seems that King Menelaus has discovered that the Ice Queen was hiding a Night Blood."

"A Night Blood?" I ask.

"The ones with Night Blood have the potential to become Heda. It is a tradition dating back to the first Commander." Lexa explains. "That is why my blood is black."

"I wondered about that." I murmur. I thought it was a Grounder thing at first, or a genetic anomaly. Maybe it's more than that.

"The fact that Nia, the Ice Queen, was hiding one means they must be exceptionally strong and show great promise. She must have hoped that when I die the next Commander would be hers to control."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone else just flat out ignoring what happened after the middle of the new episode? Because I am. Damn. They did the thing. Don't worry I'll keep writing and posting because denial isn't just a river in Egypt. And even after I get over it (pfft. Never) I'll still be writing my clexa. So no worries!
> 
> On a happier note, what ship should sail? Linctaven? Octaven? Linctavia? Should Raven stay alone and awesome or get together with someone and be awesome? Raven and a different character (like Ontari or something)? Raven and an original character?
> 
> Once again, thank you amazing humans for reading and stay awesome!


	18. Chapter 18

Lexa's POV

I am reeling over the new information the courier brought us.

"We may need to shorten our trip." I tell Clarke regretfully.

I have been looking forward to visiting the clans again. I have not been able to do so for years. Keeping up the Coalition, fighting the Maunon (Mountain Men), and making sure the Ice Nation stayed in line took up all of my time.

"Because of a new Night Blood?" Octavia asks.

I nod. "I like to watch over the Night Bloods' training, and I have not been back to Polis in a while. And this is not just a Night Blood, this is a potential Commander that may have been brainwashed by Nia. I must make certain that she will not be a danger to the Coalition and the other potentials. I have a trusted Night Blood that has excelled in his training that can watch her while I am gone, but I would prefer not to be away for too much longer." I turn to Clarke. "As long as that is okay with you, Clarke. We will still be able to spend a few days in each clan and get them to accept your people."

"It's fine." I do not entirely believe Clarke, and search her eyes for disappointment. I am met with only kind understanding. "I promise, Lexa. We're pretty lovable, so we should be able to charm the clans in a few days. I'm excited to see Polis." She smiles and I know that she is speaking the truth. I know Clarke would rather spend more time at each clan, but as a fellow leader and frankly, someone that understands me better than anyone, she gets my worried. "You speak so highly of it that I'm not sure the real thing will live up to your words."

I relax even more at the playful teasing. "Polis is the Commander's city, Clarke, and the capital of the 12 clans. It will exceed your expectations."

"Heda?" The courier questions hesitantly. "Would you want me to get some other couriers and relay the message of your shortened trip?"

"Mochof, but no. I will inform the leaders at the summit. You are dismissed. Enjoy the food and celebration."

"Pro," he whispers before bowing and rushing off.

"I keep forgetting that she's nice." Octavia sighs.

"Who?" Raven asks, wrapping her arms around Octavia's waist.

Raven still has her in her lap. Is this another Skai Kru thing?

"The Commander. The way her warriors speak about her, you'd think she's a goddess with no feelings and can kill a man with nothing but a toothpick."

I can guess what a toothpick is. "A toothpick is similar to small stick?" When Clarke nods, I feel myself smirk. "In that case, I have."

"Crap. How?" Raven seems fascinated.

I do not know whether to be concerned or impressed by how interested she seems in anything involving death and destruction.

"I was Anya's Second then and there was a man that always looked at the kids wrong. When he tried to reach for me, I stabbed the nearest stick into his pelvis. When he fell to his knees, I stabbed it in his eye."

Octavia whistles. "Whoa. How old were you?"

"I believe I had just turned seven."

"Man, Griffin. You have a keeper. Not only does she have an amazing body and gives you heart eyes constantly, but she could definitely kick anyone's ass. Speaking of butts, particularly the Commander's and Clarke's..." Raven trails off, letting out a breath. "Right, O?"

"I wholeheartedly agree."

They laugh as Clarke groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the (almost) unanimous vote, there will be Octaven! Lincoln isn't just going to fade away, I'll keep him around! Maybe. I don't really know. I'm kind of writing this story like I go through life. I'm making it up as I go. But thank you for your feedback, your comments make my day! Thanks for reading and stay awesome!


	19. Chapter 19

Clarke's POV

Once Raven and Octavia finally stop talking about our butts, I try to steer them towards a normal (as normal as life here can get, anyways) conversation.

"What are you thinking of doing while we travel?"

"I'm going to drag Octavia along with me to translate. I want to see what kind of technology I can get. Hey, when I get back I could start teaching Grounders some mechanics."

I see the gleam in her eyes and know it's something she's passionate about.

"What if there are kids that want to learn?" Octavia asks, twisting in Raven's lap to face her.

"I'll teach them. Man, they're going to learn so much. I can teach them how to swear, how to blow things up, how to build bombs..."

Octavia swats her, "You can't swear around kids! I'm sure they'll want to learn, but don't traumatize them!"

"I'll have to make sure they all know that I'm inevitably going to curse, then. And swearing doesn't traumatize children, it traumatizes the overprotective parents."

"Guys, come on." I say, mainly to stop them from starting another argument. They turn to me expectantly. "As long as you don't blow them up I'm sure they'll be fine."

Raven lets out a "ha!" and sticks her tongue out at Octavia.

"Lexa?" Octavia asks.

"I assume these swear words are ones such as 'fuck' and other tasteful words your people have taught my warriors." Lexa muses. Octavia and Raven look embarrassed yet proud. "I would prefer that such words will not reach the ears of children, but with Skai Kru, especially the two of you, that may be impossible."

"That was savage." Raven states, the corner of her mouth turning up into a smirk. She freezes for a moment before repeatedly slapping Octavia. "Octavia! Octavia! The Commander just demolished us with words!"

"Ow! Stop it," Octavia expertly catches her wrists (she must have to do that often if she can do that without looking). "Yeah, so?"

A proud grin takes over Raven's face. "We taught her well."

Lexa looks as confused as I am. I rub small circles onto the back of her hand.

"We did." Octavia wiggles happily in Raven's lap. "Heda, you can now obliterate anyone in your path using only words now."

"Do you understand what they are talking about?" Lexa asks me, not bothering lowering her voice to a whisper.

I shake my head. "Nope. I'm at a loss too. I think they're drunk already."

This time Octavia slaps Raven's arm. "We forgot to do the best thing about parties! We're not drunk!"

"Yet." Raven declares.

She stands, making Octavia fall and catch herself on the table. I can practically feel the heat of her glare as she turns to Raven. Their hands link together as they march toward where the alcohol is being handed out.

"They aren't drunk yet?" I murmur.

Lexa shakes her head. "I suspect we will never understand them."

"You may be right. Want to grab the rest of our food and drinks and eat in my room?"

Lexa nods and I reach out and hold her hand. It makes me smile when I realize that it's become automatic now, us holding hands. I feel myself fall for her a bit more at that realization.


	20. Chapter 20

Lexa's POV

We walk back to Clarke's room-our room, she said. I am not certain if she even noticed. Either way, it makes my cheeks warm and my heart melt. Our room.

I wonder if she will like Polis enough to stay. It is a beautiful town, though I believe the Gonasleng (English) word closest to what it is would be city. It is a prosperous city with little crime and good treatment of the poor. There is little crime partly because they all fear the wrath of their Heda, but mainly because that would be disrespecting the city, therefore disrespecting not just me, but all previous Commanders.

I made sure when I became Heda that the poor would be treated well. My mother and father did not have much, even by our standards, and they often struggled to put food on the table for the three of us. Sometimes they would give me half of theirs, though that would leave them with mere stale breadcrumbs and water. That changed when I became Anya's Second. I was able to hunt and often sent them what I could, and sent them the money my kills provided when I could not. I never forgot their sacrifices. And I started a policy in Polis to treat the poor well. I make sure everyone is fed, and very few people have starved in my city since I became Heda.

"Lexa." I hear Clarke say. I pull myself out of my thoughts to see her facing me with a gentle smile on her face. "Where'd you go? You were miles away."

This is a Skai Kru euphemism I know. "I was thinking about Polis. I was wondering if you would like it."

"I'm sure I will." Clarke murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to my cheek.

She pulls me into her... our room. I must have been lost in my thoughts deeper then I thought if we arrived without me noticing.

We sit on the two chairs in her room. It is a comfortable silence as we eat. The walls are not thick enough to completely block the sound of the celebration outside. When we finish, Clarke takes my empty plate and takes it outside to put it with the other dirty dishes. I want to take them from her and bring them out myself but I refrain from doing so.

Clarke comes back with small glasses of clear a liquid. We already have water, so that must be alcohol.

"Octavia and Raven stopped me when I tried to head back and shoved these in my hands." Clarke's voice is tinged with amusement. "They said that it's not a proper party if we don't drink this stuff. They're drunk now, but just as stubborn as always. Also, when I started coming back with this stuff, I'm pretty sure I heard them talking about my 'amazing ass' again. And they yelled 'get it, Griffin!' loud enough for TonDC to hear." She huffs, but I know she is laughing internally. Clarke hands me one of the glasses. "Be careful, Raven called this Rocket Fuel, so I'd that it's really strong."

She downs her glass, grimacing and coughing a few times. Their alcohol cannot be that strong. I drink mine.

I nod, impressed. "It is stronger than any I have ever drank."

"How did you not even flinch?" Clarke groans.

"Was I supposed to?" I question, frowning. "Alcohol is a common drink that almost all consume once they have reached their 18th summer."

"Does everyone that's a Grounder have a high tolerance, then?" Clarke wonders aloud.

"It is commonly used to numb pain, whether emotional, mental, or physical. It is also used for cleaning wounds, a fact I am certain you know."

"I do know that. You all must have high tolerance then. Alcohol was scarce on the Ark, and only used in celebrations. We're not as used to it."

This does explain how Octavia and Raven have become drunk so soon. I believe I can hear them singing something about "getting it on".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Props to those of you that got the song reference! (Let's get it on by Marvin Gaye, I think. Alycia was singing some Marvin Gaye song while the cameras weren't rolling during the sex scene) Also, more background on Lexa?? One sentence to provide examples as to why she thinks Polis is awesome turned into two paragraphs and a background. Oops... Oh well. For the song I was going to do that one that's name escapes me that goes "shot through the heart and you're to blame. You give love a bad name" because I'm still salty about 307 (and will continue to be forever). Anyway. Thank you amazing humans for reading and stay awesome!


	21. Chapter 21

Clarke's POV (You're welcome)

Lexa nods in understanding. "I had wondered why Octavia and Raven got 'drunk,' as you put it, so quickly."

I laugh, "They probably shouldn't drink so much."

I shake my head, nearly groaning out loud when I hear Octavia and Raven singing loudly. When I was there, I tried to stop them, but they called me a party pooper and told me they were "serenading" their fans. They then shooed me away and told me to get laid. Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with them (they'd say it's because they're awesome but I don't want to confirm that, their egos are big enough).

"Where did you go?" Lexa asks softly. There's a soft smile on her face. "It seems you were miles away."

I make a face at her after she basically repeats what I said earlier. She laughs at that, which immediately vaporizes every negative thought and feeling in my body. She's always beautiful (which is something that annoyed me when we first met) but I love when she's like this. Her hair's flowing down one shoulder and her expression's so gentle it makes me practically melt inside. I can see how relaxed she is. Beautiful.

She raises her eyebrows at me slightly, an amused smile dancing at the edges of her lips. Right. She asked me a question. What was it again?

I can't remember, so I say the only thing on my mind. "You look gorgeous."

Her mouth drops open slightly (why does she have to look so kissable all the time?). Lexa's cheeks flush slightly and she ducks her head down, her hair partially blocking my view of her face.

"Thank you, Clarke." She says so quietly I wouldn't have been able to hear her if our room wasn't almost silent. Except for the sounds of the party still going on outside, that is. "You look beautiful as well."

She sounds oddly shy and vulnerable, and there's a charge in the air that I can't quite place.

I cup her chin and tilt her head up until we're once again eye to eye. I can feel the effortless grin on my face and see how it affects her. I move my hand from beneath her chin to cup her jaw and bring her closer to me. Lexa's eyes flutter closed and she takes a shaky breath as our foreheads rest against each other. Our breaths mix together and I wait until she leans forward, impatient, to kiss her.

My eyes close as our lips touch, pouring everything I feel for her into that kiss. We break away reluctantly, only leaving an inch between us as we catch our breaths.

"Wow."

I'm not sure which one of us says that, maybe both of us did, but it breaks through the heaviness I didn't notice is in the air. We laugh quietly, kissing again messily.

Soon, we're both focused on each other again and I push against Lexa, making her step back. When her legs hit the edge of the bed, she stumbles backwards but somehow manages to sit gracefully. Our lips broke apart when she started to fall. She gazes up at me with hooded eyes that reassure me that we don't have to do this if I'm not ready.

I nod my consent and kiss her again, slowly lowering her down on her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, they get out that sexual frustration. But just so you know, smut is just going to be implied in these stories... But if you want a story that has smut but will also make you cry, I recommend a story on archive of our own called the Note. I have it saved on my phone (to remember which one it is I put "suffer and cry" next to the name). It's actually super good and I recommend it anyway, just be prepared for waterworks. Also, if you're the author and don't appreciate this, let me know and I'll delete this portion! Thanks you all for reading and stay awesome!


	22. Chapter 22

Lexa's POV

I wake up feeling content. I attempt to get up, but fail when I am held back. There is warmth pressed against my naked back and I remember last night. Just the thought of it brings a dopey smile to my face as I feel Clarke (also naked) grumble about it being too early as she snuggles closer to me. Her arms tighten around me.

Somehow, we are under the covers. I thought that we had accidentally pushed them off the bed. And I know Clarke was as tired as I was after hours of making love, so I am surprised she got the covers and pulled them over us before falling asleep.

I keep still, not wanting to wake up Clarke. With no window in here, I cannot tell what time it is and I am not certain what woke me up. Either way, she deserves her sleep. Especially after last night. Which I am certain Clarke and I will be mercilessly teased about by Raven and Octavia. If they were not unconscious when we began, they most likely heard us. Neither of us particularly cared about keeping quiet, though I know we were not really loud.

Clarke squirms behind me and presses her lips to my shoulder.

"Morning." Clarke says, her voice rough with sleep. She smiles against me when she hears my breathing hitch. I love when her voice is like that.

"Good morning, Clarke." I move to turn around, but she keeps me like this. I frown for a moment, confused as to why she would want me like this. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well after I passed out." She purrs, moving even closer to me. "You certainly know how to keep up."

I let out a hmm, just happy to feel her against me. "I was impressed by your stamina."

She moves one of her arms from around me and traces the tattoo on my bicep. "That's why I was impressed with your ability to keep up with me."

I let out another content hum and cuddle back into her. I noticed her infatuation with my tattoos last night, and I'm certain all of them have at least two bruises ("hickies" as Clarke called them) on each of them. She seemed to particularly like the one on my back. Her fingers move to my back as though she is responding to my thoughts, running them along my tattoo.

"Clarke, never let us drink that much again." Octavia says as she and Raven walk into the room. "HA! I WIN BITCHES!"

"Octavia, no. Shhh." Raven groans, covering her ears. "Oh float me." She says when she notices us. "I didn't think they'd actually do it for awhile." She smirks. "And who would've thought the great Commander of 12 soon to be 13 clans would be the little spoon." Raven laughs. Little spoon?

"Go away." Clarke growls.

"Yeah, let's go. Maybe they can enjoy some morning sex too." Octavia says. She is happier than I expected she would be.

"Yeah. I wondered what those noises are and just figured that Abby and Kane finally got their freak on."

Clarke makes a noise of disgust.

"Gon we o wan op (leave or die)." I know Octavia knows what I mean. By the way she pales, she does.

She drags a confused Raven out, apologizing.

"Thanks for that." Clarke murmurs. "What did you tell her? I've never seen her react like that."

"I told her to leave or die." I worry that Clarke may not like me threatening her friends with death. Again.

To my relief, she laughs. "I'll have to remember that one."

Her fingers resume tracing my back tattoo. Clarke kisses my shoulder, moving closer to my neck until she reaches my broken infinity tattoo, as she called it. Her lips trace it, and I feel her smirk against my skin.

I huff out a quiet laugh. "Again?"

"Again." She confirms.

I roll over onto my back and bring her lips to mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, writing the morning after was a lot more fun than I thought it would be. Thank you guys for reading (and your awesome comments, they really do make my day) and stay awesome!


	23. Chapter 23

Clarke's POV

Lexa and I get out of bed long enough to actually leave the room (there were a few occasions where one of us was dragged back into bed or just pressed up against the door. Have I mentioned that Lexa's dominance turns me on? And she doesn't seem to mind when I turn the tables on her).

The guards patrolling the compound give us knowing smirks and I honestly can't tell if Raven and Octavia told them or if we were just loud. After our late night activities and our morning activities and our afternoon activities, we're both starving. It's the main reason we left our room. Hearing your girlfriend's and your stomach harmonizing their growls isn't exactly sexy.

We sit at the table we were at last night. It's late enough that there aren't many others still eating, and the ones that are are too busy being hungover and internally dying to talk. We sit as close together as we were last night and revel in the comfortable silence.

"Hey, I told you I couldn't hear them anymore!" Raven says. "They came up for air."

She and Octavia sit across from us.

"I think their moans are still ringing in my ears. That's why I didn't notice them stopping. Or maybe it's Kane and-"

"Okay, no." I lift my fork and point it threateningly at Octavia. "Never talk about my mother's sex life. Ever. Or I will throw my food at you. And I'm starving, so then I'd be even more irritable. So no."

"You wouldn't waste the food." Raven points out.

"True." I admit. "But I do have a girlfriend that's really good with her hands." Lexa almost chokes on her rabbit meat and coughs as Octavia and Raven burst out laughing. "I meant with knives, but that's true too."

"I know." Octavia waggles her eyebrows. "We could hear you last night, begging for her to-"

"Octavia." I groan and notice that Lexa's hiding a smug smile. Oh, I will get her back for that later.

"It was pretty hot." Raven says and Octavia nods. These two, I swear. "But don't think we've forgotten about the little spoon." Raven points at Lexa, grinning. "We heard you being shoved up on that door and damn Griffin, I didn't think you had it in you. I mean, I know you had it in you because we could hear everything, but..."

"Raven." I give her what's been dubbed my Griffin Glare and she backs down immediately.

Lexa looks slightly uncomfortable like she always does when my friends decide to discuss our sex life, but she also does seem almost proud.

"I was not aware you were that strong, Clarke." Lexa murmurs, but it's loud enough that Tweedle dee and Tweedle dum hear.

"While you were gone, I lead our army." I remind her, not even bothering to wipe the smirk from my face. "And Indra wouldn't let their replacement Heda be a 'weak Skai Girl'. Her words, not mine."

"She made Clarke do push ups and fight. Sometimes it was raining and her clothes clung to her..." Raven trails off, an almost dreamy expression on her face. Is she fantasizing about my body? In front of me and my girlfriend? Seriously? Only Raven...

Octavia bats her arm, snapping her out of her daze. "Perv."

"You love it." Raven grins.

Octavia just shakes her head, smiling, and hits her arm again. That quickly escalates into an all out hitting fight between my best friends. But I can't help but notice that O didn't deny it... That's new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone have a good rationale as to why Lincoln and Octavia are breaking up? I'm not killing him off (cough cough Jason Rottenegg) because he's a sweet character and one of the only males on the show that I don't want to smack some sense into. Otherwise it's going to be the totally lame "fell out of love and just noticed and we're better off as friends" type thing... Thank you for reading and stay awesome!


	24. Chapter 24

Clarke's POV

"Aren't you two supposed to be hungover and dying?" I ask.

"We're dying internally. But Raven tried to make a hangover curing drink that actually worked. There's just a little head ache and I only feel slightly nauseous. The only bad thing is that it tasted horrible." Octavia shudders, her nose wrinkling.

"It really did." Raven groans. "It actually tasted like rocket fuel mixed with rusty metal. And I know what both of those taste like. It was disgusting but effective."

"How do you know what they taste like?" Octavia questions.

"I work around them so much, you know. For the rocket fuel, I have drank out of the wrong cup. Needless to say, it wasn't coffee. The rusty metal, well when you work with bad metal some residue gets stuck on your hands. And let's just say that I forgot to put my hair back and some got in my mouth. Nasty."

"As enlightening as this is, did you come over here for something or just to get jealous of our sex life?"

"I am so not jealous of your sex life, Griffin." Octavia retorts.

"Oh yeah? When's the last time you and Lincoln went to the woods?"

"Uh." She squints, trying to remember. "I can't remember. But I'm pretty sure we're just going to break up soon anyways."

That makes me pause. They have always seemed like the perfect couple.

"Crap, O, I'm sorry." Raven rubs circles on Octavia's back, sympathy on her face.

"Nah, it's been inevitable for a while. I do love him, you know? But I guess it's kind of faded from a I'm in love with you to a you're my best friend kind of love."

"When are you going to talk to him about it?" Lexa asks.

I smile at her concern, knowing that she cares about him because he is now one of the 12 (soon to be 13) nations she watches over. I've seen that she cares about every single person in the nations. And it's certainly going to be interesting seeing her once again in her element, among her people. Because we're not officially her people yet. People of the clans love her, and from what I've gathered from what she's told me, the children are the ones that love her the most. I'm going to love seeing her interact with them. I lean further against her, reaching out and taking her hand.

"Soon. I mean, preferably today or something in case he decides that after that he doesn't want to travel with us."

"He will still come." Lexa sounds certain. "If what you say is what is happening, then he would still come to protect Clarke and I, as well as his best friend."

Octavia relaxes slightly. "I know. I just, I hate to think that I might be reading it wrong and I might break his heart."

"It would be worse if you never told him how you feel. Pretending to be in love with someone never works out." Lexa says gently.

"Dang, when did you turn into a romance guru?" Raven asks, looking impressed.

Lexa looks at me, confusion in her eyes.

"She means when did you get so good at giving relationship advice?"

Lexa flushes slightly and shrugs. "My Night Bloods tell me everything that happens, and romance is something they love to tell me about, or ask me advice about. And my guards sometimes talk amongst themselves on long journeys, and I have learned from them what does and does not work."

Octavia smiles, but looks slightly pale. "Thanks, Commander. I'll go talk to him now. He's probably just got back from patrolling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. After taking your ideas into account, I've decided to stick with my original idea. Not that yours were bad, this just seemed like the most realistic way to do this. Because let's face it, Lincoln would never even try to get with someone when he already has a girlfriend. Though I am liking the idea of him getting a boyfriend later on, so let me know what you think and who it could be (I like the idea of Bellamy just because then Raven can tease Lincoln about her and him being the only two to bang both Blakes). Anyway, thank you for reading and your comments! Stay awesome!


	25. Chapter 25

Lexa's POV

Raven, Clarke and I sit in relative silence while Octavia is gone. Raven shifts in her seat often, glancing over her shoulder worriedly while Clarke and I finish our food. She returns about twenty minutes later, looking calm and relieved. She does seem to be surprised when she sees that we are all still waiting for her to return.

"Hey." Octavia says, settling in next to Raven again.

"How'd it go?" Raven asks, taking Octavia's hand.

Clarke and I both notice, but we know not to say anything. If we do, they might get scared of whatever is going on between them and pine after each other from a distance until the day they die or until one gets over the other. It may seem dramatic, but I have seen such a thing happen before.

Octavia lets out a breath, "Better than I thought. Why did I think he would be anything other than sweet and amazing about it?"

"You were worried you'd break his heart, O." Clarke reminds her. "And I'm assuming he took it well?"

Octavia nods. "He took it amazingly well. Lincoln said that he feels the same way, but not in the I don't want to break your heart by letting you know you're breaking my heart way. And you were right, Lexa. When I asked him, he said that he's still going."

"I am glad. There will be two more guards traveling with us, and Lincoln fights well."

When we sit in a more comfortable silence as Octavia and Raven exchange looks, Clarke taps my hand to get my attention. "I'm going to head to the medical tent and get what we'll need for traveling."

"Would you like me to accompany you?"

"No, I'll be fine. Thank you." Clarke stands and I do as well. "I'll meet you at our room before dinner?"

I give her the smile I know she loves, reveling in how she asks and does not demand. It is such a refreshing change from being captive and when the representatives for the clans demand things from me.

"Of course."

Clarke grins and kisses my cheek. "See you later, babe!" She says as she rushes off.

Judging by Octavia and Raven's laughter, they have noticed that my cheeks have flushed.

"Babe?" I murmur. From how Clarke used it, it is probably not a bad thing but I do not know what it means.

"Oh that was precious." Raven wheezes. "The great Commander blushing when her girlfriend kisses her cheek."

"And she doesn't know what babe means." Octavia points out. "Don't worry, Heda. It's like a cute nickname that someone gives their significant other."

I take in her words and accept them. I trust Octavia to tell me the truth on such matters. Raven, on the other hand might try to convince me otherwise. I have a feeling that if she thought she could, she would attempt to convince me that hi and bye are the same thing. Or that the color orange doesn't exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be a little jump, just a few days though. Thank you amazing humans for reading and stay awesome!


	26. Chapter 26

Clarke's POV

The next few days pass quickly and almost uneventfully (Lexa continues to be adorable and plans our travels with a serious expression. It's kind of cute, the intensity she's focused on this. Also Raven manages to catch her breakfast on fire) and suddenly it's the day we're going to leave to go to the meeting.

Lexa and I made sure everyone packed what we need before today. She introduced me to those two guards yesterday, Ryder and Nix.

"Why did you have to wake us up so early?" Raven complains, yawning.

It's dawn, but that's a few hours earlier than they usually get up. Since Lexa's been sleeping next to me, I've adjusted to her sleeping pattern.

"So we can get to Polis on time." Lexa says, leading Octavia, Raven, and I towards where she told the guards to meet us.

There's tension in her shoulders. I speed up slightly so I can walk alongside her, taking her hand. Lexa takes a breath and gives me a half smile. She's stressed about this meeting, and has told me her fears about how it will go. A few clans have grown to respect us, but some are still wary.

I watch her Commander mask go on. Her strides become more confident and there's an almost emotionless expression on her face. Lexa's eyes betray her feelings, and I can tell she's concerned for our safety.

I squeeze her hand, letting her know I'm here. She's my Lexa, but she's also the Commander and I know sometimes she just needs to be the Heda.

The guards walk up to us when they see us, bowing their heads to Lexa. There are seven horses behind them, one for each of us.

I let out a happy gasp when I see that Argo's one of them. He whinnies when he sees me, pawing at the ground. He looks like he wants to come towards me, but his training is preventing him from doing so.

I glance at Lexa, smiling when I realize she's already looking at me with her "heart eyes". Our things are put in a wagon (if that's the right word for it) the biggest horse is pulling (that would be Lincoln's horse, who's funnily enough called Big Mac).

Lincoln, Ryder, and Nix put their items in as well and Nix checks the horses' saddles one last time before gesturing for us to get on. I reluctantly let go of Lexa's hand, but enjoy the joy in her eyes as she walks up to Malachi. He huffs happily and nudges her outstretched hand.

Argo walks up to me and I do what Lexa did. He whinnies again, his hot breath on my hand, and flicks his ears. I want to spend more time like this, but to get to Polis on time, we need to leave as soon as possible.

I go to his left side and put my foot in the stirrup. I swing my body over and settle on the saddle. I revel in the fact that I've only been riding horses since around the time Lexa was captured, but I've progressed a lot since my first time. (I've told no one other than Lexa and Indra's the only other one who knows this happened because she was there. But the first time I attempted to get on the horse I fell backwards into the mud. It was deep enough that I sunk in up to my knees and Indra wasn't much help the first five minutes because she was busy cackling.)

Octavia helps a begrudging Raven onto the horse. I'm pretty sure I hear Raven say "stupid leg" and Octavia murmuring comforting words to her. I glance at Lincoln to make sure he's okay with them being close so soon after he and Octavia broke up. He is looking at them, but I've spent enough time around him to know he's okay with it.

Lexa clicks her tongue and Malachi starts walking slowly. Octavia gets on her horse, steering her so she and Raven are next to each other. Nix and her horse pass Lexa until her horse is the one leading. We speed up and Lexa keeps next to me.

"Why is Nix in front?" I ask her.

"Safety precautions in case there is a trap on the ground we will not be caught in it." Lexa says back.

An arrow flies out of nowhere and lands right next to Nix's horse. It's well trained enough not to immediately bolt, but it does let out a distressed noise and stops when Nix pulls on the reigns. Laughter fills the air and Nix sighs and lets out a few curses in Trigedasleng. It's odd that she's so calm when we're under attack.

"Atrix, get down here!" Nix shouts.

A young girl no more than thirteen comes into view in one of the trees. "What, I can't have fun anymore?"

"Not when I am traveling with Heda and WanHeda."

Atrix climbs down, looking sheepish. "Sorry Nix. Apologies, Heda and WanHeda."

Nix turns her head back towards us as best she can. "I apologize. This is my sister, and while I am gone a nearby village was supposed to watch over her."

"It is no problem, Nix." Lexa assures her, dismounting her horse.

She murmurs something in Atrix's ear and I watch as the young girl's mouth drops open excitedly.

Lexa gestures back towards the wagon and Atrix runs off to it after thanking her. "Mochof, Heda."

Atrix returns with what looks like candy and thanks Lexa again before speaking to her sister. "Ai hod yu in, Nix. Leida." (I love you, Nix. Goodbye)

"Ai hod yu in senteim. Ste klir." (I love you too. Stay safe)

With that, Atrix runs off and Lexa remounts. I feel my heart melting in my chest after seeing a little bit of how she is with kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry that there wasn't a chapter yesterday! I thought I'd have time but I didn't with the craziness that was yesterday (I'll explain it in the next paragraph). I hope the extra long chapter makes up for it! So tomorrow will be the start of the new clexa story, as well (the one where Clarke gets sent down earlier). And I have no idea what to call it. Maybe the 1, like the 100 but she's sent alone. But maybe not, I'll figure it out tomorrow. Also, two character names I made up (maybe. They could have already existed and I might've ripped them off from my memory): Atrix and Nix. I think they're pretty cool. And that Atrix part just was a spur of the moment thing, I have no clue where that came from but it's in the story now!
> 
> Yesterday after school my parents picked my brother and I up and we flew to Arizona. But sadly it wasn't that simple. The weather was bad so we had to be rerouted and we were on the plane waiting for that for more than an hour. Like we were supposed to leave at 5:40 pm and we left at 7. And then, when we finally did get up in the air, we were subjected to the worst turbulence I've ever been in. The plane was rocking side to side and to keep myself sane and not panicking as much, I wrote down my thoughts on my phone. These are quotes from it (I can't figure out how to transfer it onto here):   
> Rickety est flight I've ever been on. Like a roller coaster. Except less fun and with the chance of FALLING OUT OF THE SKY AND DYING  
> Back and forth is terrifying. Little drops scare the shut out of me  
> IN A LITERAL DEATH METAL MACHINE  
> Hums shot down in a blaze of glory during turbulence.
> 
> So yeah. That was my craziness yesterday. Plus I was up for a total of twenty hours and didn't think my writing would be good. Or coherent at all. I did get maybe seven hours of sleep last night so hopefully this isn't terrible! Thank you all for putting up with my weird and stay awesome!


	27. Chapter 27

Clarke's POV

After Atrix, the ride is not eventful and when we stop for the night, it's mainly due to Octavia's complaining. I know for a fact she can easily ride twice as long as we have, but we've all noticed Raven grimacing in pain. We're stopping more frequently than Lexa would like, but I know she understands why we are doing it. Raven's tough and strong, but she'd never ask to stop.

While Nix and Ryder set up camp, Lincoln unloads some gear from the wagon. Octavia helps Raven off her horse. Lexa and I give them time to talk when we notice how close they're standing to each other (and the shy and ashamed expression on Raven's face). We walk to where Nix and Ryder are setting up camp and silently begin to help them.

With four people, it doesn't take long to finish.

"Heda, WanHeda. I am going to patrol the area." Nix says, bowing before walking away.

"Ryder, Clarke and I will go catch some food." Ryder seems concerned and Lexa reassures him. "We will stay together."

He still seems reluctant but nods anyway.

She gestures for me to follow as she moves toward the forest. Lexa hasn't put on her war paint, but she is in her armor and has her two blades strapped to her back.

I take out my dagger that's strapped to my side, knowing I could grasp my sword that's on my back. Daggers are easier to catch game with, and it's easier to throw them with precision. Though in the war I have seen Octavia pick up a dead Ice Warrior's sword and throw it with deadly accuracy and hit another Ice Warrior at about 50 feet.

Lexa glances over at me as we make our way silently through the forest. She looks at my weapon choice and nods, taking out her own dagger. I pause when I hear a scuffling noise. It's coming closer and I spin quickly, throwing my dagger.

It hits a rabbit directly in the forehead and it slumps onto the ground, dead. Though rabbits are larger and meatier than they were in history books, it's not enough to feed seven people.

"That was a good throw." Lexa praises.

I turn and see her eyes sparkling with pride. I move a little closer to her and press a gentle kiss to her lips. She sighs into my mouth, and we both pull away before the kiss gets too passionate. We're not in the safest place to lose ourselves in each other for long.

But apparently that short minute was long enough for something to creep up on us. It sounds too small to be a person, and the movements are too slow and careful to be anything other than a predator stalking it's prey. And judging by the fact the woods around us have gone silent aside from noises of its stalking, the prey is Lexa and me.

Lexa comes to the same conclusion and she grips her dagger tighter. My hand automatically goes to my empty dagger sheathe, stifling a sigh when I realize it's still in the rabbit. I pull my sword out, the sound of metal against the sheathe echoing in the quiet of the forest.

There's movement out of the corner of my eye and Lexa and I turn ourselves slowly to face where it's coming from, not wanting to startle whatever it is into pouncing on our back or vulnerable sides.

Golden eyes watch us from the undergrowth. Black lips peel back to reveal pointed white fangs and I grip my sword tighter.

It's crouched down, slowly stalking closer but not bothering to be quiet now that it knows we see it. It lets out a low growl and pounces at me. My eyes widen and I back up, moving my sword to block its attack. It's teeth close around the blade before gravity takes hold and it lets go, falling gracefully onto the ground.

It eyes Lexa and I feel my heart stutter in my chest. Lexa is in a fighting stance, determined and fierce. It swipes at me and I bring my sword down, hitting the back of its tail. It yowls in pain and leaps at Lexa, who's been watching me with worried eyes. She's distracted and there's panic rising in me now. I run at the panther, trying to get Lexa to refocus on the real danger here.

I hear her let out a gasp and my sudden running at it scares it into making a clumsy leap at her to avoid me. Its claws hook onto her shoulder piece and it's an odd site, a giant black cat hanging from my girlfriend's body. Careful not to hit her, I slide my sword into its neck, hitting it's carotid artery. Blood rushes and it drops from Lexa almost immediately. It lets out a quiet whine as it dies.

I don't focus on that and rush to Lexa. "Are you alright?"

"I am okay, Clarke."

I'm not convinced. "You were unfocused while fighting. What's wrong?"

She opens her mouth and I know she's going to deny it again so I just give her a look. Lexa sighs and runs a hand through her hair. "I apologize, Clarke, my lack of focus must have been worrying. I am just..." She hesitates, "concerned."

I reach out and touch her arm. "What's bothering you?"

She avoids my gaze and looks down timidly. "I just worry what will happen next. Clarke, you are the leader of your people and I am the leader of mine. After Polis, you may have to go back to Arkadia, to your people."

Realization hits me, "You're worried I'll leave you to go back and our relationship won't work out."

"Distance for long periods of time between lovers often makes the fire between them burn out into warm ashes." Lexa murmurs, her eyes flicking up and meeting mine. I watch as her jaw twitches.

I give her a short kiss. "Lexa, that's not going to happen to us. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. I've been thinking about staying with you in Polis."

Lexa's mouth drops open slightly and she blinks in quick succession, swallowing thickly. "I do not want this to be a forced decision, Clarke. I want you to stay with me because it is what you want, not what I want."

I rest my forehead against hers. "You are what I want."

She lets out a shaky breath. "What about you being Chancellor?"

"Kane did a good job. I don't want to be their leader, I just want to help my people. I can do that from Polis."

Lexa's mouth twitches up into a smile. "You can. When your people become the 13th clan, they will need an ambassador in Polis."

I beam, "That would be perfect."

The hope in her eyes and the adorable smile on her face is too cute to resist so I lean in and kiss her again. This time, we don't stop when it starts getting passionate and Lexa presses me against a nearby tree. Her hands stay on my waist while my hands cup her jaw (she definitely knows I have a thing about it).

"Yeah, Raven I found them!" Octavia yells, making us jump and pull apart. She's standing next to the dead rabbit with an amused look on her face. "You were right, they were making out against a tree again!"

I blush at the "again" remembering the last time they caught us doing this, they told us about the pool. Which Octavia is very happy to have won.

"We did catch food." I point out.

Octavia just smirks and takes the rabbit back to camp, leaving Lexa and I to bring the panther back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and angst in one super long chapter (for me at least)... But yeah, Clarke's a badass and Lexa's an adorable worried badass and they're two nerds totally in love with each other. EDIT: The book where Clarke comes down sooner is out! It's on both Wattpad (under the_Sarcastic_Dork) and archive of our own. It's called The One Who's Fallen. Thank you guys for reading and stay awesome!!


	28. Chapter 28

Lexa's POV

Clarke and I carry the panther she killed back to our makeshift camp. The others eye her catch, impressed. I guide us to set it down near a stump where it will be easier to cut up.

"Dang, that's a big cat. Who caught it?" Raven asks.

"Clarke killed it." I announce.

I know my pride of her shines through in my voice, but I could not care less. I have learned from Clarke that emotions are strength, as is allowing emotions to show.

Titus will not be happy once we are in Polis, he always taught me that they are weakness. After Costia, I believed him. But part of Clarke's beauty, her uniqueness, is her love. It is so evident in everything she says and does. She loves her people as if they are her family, and it shows. It is one of the things that drew me to her.

"Nice, Griffin. I see there's a demon rabbit too. That's pretty impressive after an hour of hunting. Though how much was hunting and how much was fuc-"

Octavia presses her hand to Raven's mouth, muffling her words. She glares at the warrior, who just gives her a cheeky smile in return.

"I will start cutting the rabbit, Heda." Lincoln says, bowing his head and grabbing it. He heads back to the wagon and pulls out some supplies.

"I can do the panther." Nix says.

I nod, "Very well. Clarke and I will get started on building a fire."

"What would you like us to do?" Octavia asks. I look over at her and Raven, who is freed from her grasp. Octavia is in what Clarke calls her "serious warrior mode".

"Relax." I order. Octavia frowns, but says nothing. Raven looks like she wants to protest. "We will be riding again tomorrow. We need you both not to be exhausted."

They sit on a fallen log that I think Octavia dragged over. Raven has exhaustion in her eyes and leans against Octavia, yawning. Octavia wraps her arm around her.

It is a private moment, so Clarke and I silently walk away.

"How long do you think it'll take until they get together?" Clarke questions.

"Hopefully before the end of this trip." I respond as I pick up fallen branches to burn.

"I wonder if we were ever like that." Clarke murmurs. "They're so obvious and I'm pretty sure everyone that looks at them can tell they like each other."

"We probably were." I admit. "I do not hide affection well, not do I want to with you. By now, all in the nations know that you are mine and I am yours."

Clarke's cheeks flush and she kisses my cheek. "You're so cute."

I feel myself blushing at her words and give her a quick kiss to hide my shyness.

We pick up sticks until we're both satisfied and then begin trekking back. Octavia and Raven are in the same place, but Raven is not leaning on her as much.

Clarke sets down her sticks and I make a ring of stones. I set up sticks into a tent shape, picking up dead leaves from the ground and tucking them in. Once I'm satisfied, I step back.

"How are we going to light it?" Clarke wonders aloud.

I begin describing the possibilities of how to light a fire in this terrain while Clarke listens intently. My words are interrupted by a crackle. I turn towards the sound and am shocked to see the fire has been lit.

"How...?" Clarke cocks her head adorably at the fire, confusion written on her expression.

"I honestly have no idea." Octavia says, eyeing Raven.

"I think things just spontaneously combust around me." Raven says, and I recognize that she is joking. "You might want to step back, Octavia."

"I'll risk being burned." I believe that Octavia was meaning to sound teasing as well, but it comes out sounding like a confession of love.

Clarke "aww"s and giggles as they both flush. "Oh how the tables have turned." She laughs.

"Clarke, there are no tables." I stare, confused. This must be another Skai Kru phrase. "How have they turned?"

Octavia, Raven, and Clarke begin laughing, but I do not take offense. I have learned through experience they find my lack of comprehension in their phrasing amusing.

"It just means that usually Octavia and Raven are teasing us for being cute together, and now I'm teasing them for being cute together." Clarke explains.

"Your phrasings are odd." I say.

"You're odd." Raven retorts.

"Mockery is not the product of a strong mind."

Raven and Octavia eye me incredulously. "Seriously? Clarke, your girlfriend sounds like a fortune cookie." Raven says.

"You've never even had one." Octavia reminds her.

"So? I have a good imagination."

"That's very fortunate." Clarke says in a joking tone.

Octavia and Raven groan.

"What is this fortune cookie?" Lincoln asks as he places the meat he has cut in the cauldron above the fire to cook.

"It's a cookie you eat and there's paper in it that tells you your fortune." Octavia explains.

"Raven has called me odd when your people rely on baked pastries to tell your future." I tease.

Clarke grins and Raven hoots. "I love when the Commander has a sense of humor. Dang you picked good, Griff. She's hot, strong, smart, and funny."

Clarke playfully narrows her eyes at her friend, but I can hear the serious undertone of her words that makes my heart melt in my chest. "She's mine. Hands off, Reyes."

Raven just mockingly sticks out her tongue at Clarke. "You know I don't have eyes for your girl."

"Yeah, you have eyes for someone else." Clarke grins, looking from Octavia to Raven. They both blush and look away from each other.

"I have eyes so I can see." Raven jokes, but I believe it is to cut through the awkwardness I have no doubt she is feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww that was so cute and fun to write! Octaven for the win, even if they're both adorable dorks that are trying and failing to hide their feelings. So many jokes and puns... You get to see a bit of what my friends constantly have to put up with. And in case you didn't see my note last chapter, the story where Clarke comes down sooner has started! It's called The One Who's Fallen and it's on both Wattpad and archive of our own. Chapter three comes out tomorrow if you're interested! Thank you awesome people for reading and your comments, and stay awesome!


	29. Chapter 29

Lexa's POV

Once the meat is cooked, it is distributed evenly. I watch with amusement as Clarke, Octavia, and Raven ravenously eat it. I once mentioned how Skai Kru eat to Clarke, who explained that they only had what is called "rations" in space, a bland food that makes Clarke grimace by just talking about it. She found it funny when I was shocked when I learned that they had no animals in space to hunt and had never tasted meat before landing here.

When everyone is full, we head to our tents. Clarke nudges me, nodding to where Octavia and Raven are heading into the same tent. Lincoln is on first watch and I eye him, glad when I see the happiness in his eyes as he looks at Octavia and Raven's tent.

Clarke and I go into our tent. Since we are only traveling and not staying in them for longer than one night, the tents are smaller than the ones set up at war camps. They are just big enough to stand in with my head hitting the top and to lie down in.

There are already furs in ours and Clarke flops gracelessly onto them with a yawn. A smile plays at my lips as I lie down beside her. We get under the furs and she immediately snuggles closer to me. I kiss her forehead, content to sleep like this. Clarke grumbles incoherently and tugs at my armor.

I am immediately concerned because I know we are both too tired after such a long day to make love. I scoot down until we are face to face, searching her drooping eyes.

"What is wrong?" I ask quietly.

"I just want to feel you." She murmurs, her words slurring slightly with exhaustion.

I relax and smile, pressing a short kiss to her lips. She tugs at my armor again and sleepily assists me in taking it off until I am in my undergarments. I set my armor on the ground, smoothing out any wrinkles as Clarke pulls off her shirt and pants, tossing them to me. I chuckle and fold them, setting them next to my armor. We take in the sight of each other's bodies. Clarke makes a circular motion with her hand. I roll into my side away from her and she immediately presses up against me and wraps her arms around me. Her hand rests where my heart is as if to reassure herself I'm here, I'm alive.

I pull the furs up, knowing nights are going to be getting colder. Clarke falls asleep quickly, her hand falling from where it was near my heart to on my chest. She lets out a happy yet sleepy sigh and cuddles closer, entwining our legs. I close my eyes and find myself falling asleep almost instantly.

I have been sleeping better with Clarke around. There are less nightmares, and I feel safe in her arms or by her side.

I awake to the feeling of something on my neck and shoulder. It takes a few moments before I am conscious enough to know that it is Clarke's kisses that woke me up. My face breaks out into a grin as I stretch my muscles. I feel Clarke shiver behind me and know it is not because she is cold.

I turn around in her arms and lean in, kissing her gently. She wastes no time and deepens it, bringing her... Talented tongue into the kiss. The furs slip down past our shoulders as she reaches up and cups my face. My hands rest on her hips, rubbing circles as we part to catch our breath. Her eyes are dark as she leans back in, taking my bottom lip between her teeth. Clarke releases me and moves onto her back, cocking a confident eyebrow at me. I climb on too of her, straddling her hips as the furs slip lower, exposing my back. The fire Clarke is putting in my veins is more than enough to combat the cold morning air.

"Hey, Clarke are you guys up?" Octavia calls but Clarke does not seem to hear and the meaning of the words Octavia speaks are lost to me in a haze of desire.

Her lips are back on mine, testing my self control. As her friends have mentioned, we are not quiet. She lets out a low growl when I try to slow down the kiss that makes me tremble. Clarke grasps my shoulder and tangles a hand in my hair, deepening the kiss again until I am gasping into her mouth. My last ounce of self control is gone when she moans into my mouth. I kiss her back vigorously.

"Clarke? Are you awake- OH." The sound of Octavia's surprised exclamation is accompanied by the sound of the flap of our tent opening. I cover Clarke's body from her view as best I can as she scrambles to get away. "Crap, sorry!"

I sigh and rest my forehead against Clarke's, knowing we will not be able to continue this until tonight in Polis. Her pleading eyes meet mine, but we both know we can't continue right now.

I give her a gentle kiss and get up. When I look over at Clarke, she seems resigned to our cruel fate. We put on our clothes, stealing kisses (some turn into short "make out" sessions that leave us both breathless) along the way. Clarke finished dressing first and helps me put on my armor, something I have noticed she likes to do.

We leave the tent hand in hand. Octavia's by Raven, and the guards are packing up their tents.

"What were they doing? Ha, your face is so red, O but seriously what were they doing that could make you blush so much?" Raven pesters.

"I was about to get laid when Octavia decided it was the perfect time to come in." Clarke says grumpily.

"That can't just be it, look at her face. Were you guys naked or something?" Raven pokes Octavia's flushed cheek.

"Almost. But we slept that way." Clarke says.

Frustrated Clarke seems content to give details of our relationship. I do not mind. Oddly enough, I find her to be cute and endearing right now.

"Nice. I haven't got to see them naked." Raven sounds disappointed as she states it. "Yet. I'll get them to go skinny dipping with us sometime."

"Skinny dipping is swimming naked." Octavia provides.

"Well I'd like to be naked right now." Clarke gives Octavia a glare that's less harsh than her signature one.

"Sorry about that, Princess." Octavia seems to let go of her embarrassment and looks at me, smirking. "Nice back tattoo, by the way."

Clarke stares at her in shock and my mouth twitches from trying not to smile at that. Raven bursts out laughing and she and Octavia high five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter was written in a car ride to the airport (for some reason we stayed at least an hour away). If you're curious about the hecticness that is my life for the next few days, I did a status thing on here :) it's gone well so far, except the plane is delayed nearly an hour so that means if I go to school I'll be running on 5 hours of sleep maximum (and I always have around seven even on school days so I'll be extremely tired) so I'll be trying to convince my parents that sending a barely functioning from lack of sleep kid to school is a bad idea, so hopefully that works. Thank you all for reading and stay awesome!


	30. Chapter 30

Lexa's POV

It takes a shorter amount of time than usual to get ready to go. Clarke's frustration seems to have made her friends work faster. The horses seem to pick up on our want to get to Polis, and canter most of the way.

I ride alongside Clarke again with Nix in front of us. Almost the entire ride, I am watching Clarke from the corner of my eyes. She always knows when I am looking at her and she decides to torture me further by taking her bottom lip between her teeth. I shift on Malachi, recalling biting her lip this morning. She releases her lip and smirks. Even if we have not made love until recently, by now Clarke knows what she does to me.

The ride seems to take forever while I ache for Clarke's touch. I let out a relieved breath when I see the gates of Polis. Clarke looks over at me and I remember my promise that she would love Polis. I mentally scold myself for my distraction and take a moment to calm my body enough so I can ignore my desire.

The warriors guarding the entrance immediately yell, "Heda!" as the gates creak open.

I get down from Malachi and the others do so as well. The Polis guards wordlessly take the reins of the horses, nodding in respect to me and Clarke.

I walk into Polis with Clarke next to me, smiling. It has been too long since I have last been here.

"This is Polis." I murmur, gesturing.

Clarke turns her loving gaze away from me and gasps. "It's so big. Is that a skyscraper?"

"It is the largest city. The first Commander landed near here and it has since become the capitol of the clans. I assume you mean the tower when you said skyscraper, yes?" I wait for Clarke to nod and confirm before I continue. "That tower has withstood the past century. It is now the tower of the Commander. It is where the meeting will take place."

"Do you have a throne in there?" Raven asks, but I think she is being sarcastic.

"Yes."

Raven gapes. "Shit. Sometimes I forget how powerful you are. You're like the Queen of your people."

I frown, "I suppose so. However, from my understanding Queens inherit the throne from their parents. I was chosen by the spirits."

"You're the Chosen One?" Raven questions, nudging Octavia. They seem amused by something.

"I could be considered so." I answer.

Clarke takes my hand and gives our friends a look that makes them immediately stop laughing.

"Are we going to be staying in your tower?" Clarke asks.

"Yes. I sent a messenger ahead and there should be rooms prepared for you all." I say as I begin walking, leading them through the streets of Polis.

It is midday, the busiest time of day, and people call out their greetings to me. I respond to as many as I can, using the names of those I can remember.

"Wait. Hold up. Does that mean we're sleeping in the tower too?" Octavia's eyes are wide when I look briefly back at her.

"As long as you would like to, yes. If you would rather sleep elsewhere, there are good hotels that will give you a good rate."

"I would so give you a hug right now if I didn't have a badass reputation to keep up." Raven sniffs and I turn and am surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"Raven, we all know you're a softy underneath your tough exterior." Octavia teases.

"Well so are you!" Raven retorts.

"You love it." Octavia says and Raven has no response to that.

Clarke notices as well and decides to spare Raven the shyness of the silence. "Raven's reputation is her ability to blow things up."

I nod, "it is true. We do not have many words for such things in Trigedasleng, but some call you faya raunon, which translates to fire person."

Raven grins, "that's awesome. Hear that, O? The Grounders gave me a cool nickname."

"They call her plangona." Clarke says and I raise an eyebrow. I did not expect her to know that. "What? I listen. It means warrior woman."

"You're the new Xena." Raven laughs.

"What is this Xena?" I question.

"I'll tell you later. If you're still awake, of course."

I do not understand how Clarke can turn a simple sentence into something that makes my heart pound.

"Very well. However you may not be able to stay awake either. Come, the tower is not much farther."


	31. Chapter 31

Clarke's POV

The vastness and beauty of the city is enough for me to be able to push down my frustration. Though I'd love nothing more than to push Lexa into the nearest secluded place and have my way with her, I know we'll have time for that later. It doesn't make the waiting any easier but the thought makes it easier to focus on other things.

I find myself falling a bit more in love with Lexa as we make our way through the cobblestone streets of Polis. There are many people that greet her with happy smiles and when she greets most by name back, I feel my heart melting.

I reach out and take her hand, keeping my hold on her light in case she's not ready to have the people of Polis to see us together. She just tightens her grasp and I see out of the corner of my eye a pale blush on her face and her genuine smile that's incredibly beautiful.

Some of the people that have been greeting her make comments in Trigedasleng along the lines of "nice job Heda" and "she's beautiful".

Before long, we're standing in front of the Commander's building that towers over us. It looks even bigger up close. The guards see Lexa and immediately bow their heads in respect and open the doors for us.

"This is so fancy." Raven gasps.

"It is the Commander's Tower, so it reflects the power and influence of the Heda." Lexa explains, leading us towards an odd looking door.

The guards in front of it open it for us, allowing Raven, Octavia, Lexa, and I in but telling Lincoln, Ryder, and Nix to wait for the next one. The next one? The room behind the doors is incredibly tiny, only big enough to fit the four of us so I can see why they only wanted us to go. But where do we go from here? The guards shut the door again and the box-like room jolts. I grasp Lexa's hand harder.

"It is okay. This is a... I believe the old Gonasleng word for it is elevator." Lexa assures us.

The elevator starts moving up, making me nearly fall on my face at the suddenness.

"I thought you don't have electricity." Raven remarks, studying the box as if it holds the secrets to the universe.

"We do not. A few Commanders ago had an elderly father that lived here with him who was unable to climb the many stairs it took to get to his room. He was old, but an active man and the Heda didn't want to have to move him to the bottom floor. It is the most dangerous and the most vulnerable to attack. This elevator has been here since the first Commander, and that Heda had read extensively on old word mechanics. Using his brightest people, he put this back into operation. At the bottom, there are two people pushing a wooden wheel that pulls this up or down."

"Fascinating." Raven murmurs.

I do have to admit in impressed. That must have taken a lot of time and brain power to accomplish.

The elevator stops suddenly. "What's happening?" I try to keep the panic from my voice.

After so much time in the vast openness of the world, I hate small spaces.

"We are here. This is the main floor." Lexa informs us as the doors are once again opened by guards. We step out and she leads us again. "This is where the meeting will take place, and it is where my throne is. The next floor up is where the Ambassadors sleep, the next above that is where the guests the Commander invites and trusts sleep, and above that is the Commander's floor."

"You have an entire floor?" Octavia asks. "Right, sorry I forget you're the Commander sometimes."

"You will sleep on the floor below me. Clarke, once again, you are welcome to join me or you may sleep on the floor below me."

"I'll sleep with you." I say. "You have a promise to keep."

Lexa frowns for a moment before realizing what I'm talking about. She didn't necessarily promise but she told me we'd continue tonight and I intend on holding her up to that.

"Of course." She clears her throat. "You may get settled into your rooms or explore. Clarke, if you want to you can accompany me to speak to my top advisor, Titus. I am sure he would like to meet you."

That last sentence was an obvious stretching of the truth, but I feel like she doesn't want to speak to him alone.

"Sure. I'll see you guys later." I say to Octavia and Raven.

"Bye, Princess." Octavia calls as Lexa and I walk away.

I groan. I had hoped they forgot that stupid nickname.

Lexa chuckles at my annoyance. "Come, Prisa (Princess). He is bound to be in my throne room."

"Seriously?" I grumble. "You too?"

"You are too beautiful to be anything less, hodness (love) and you are not yet my Queen."

Does that mean...? Does she want to marry me some day? Do Grounders even have a marriage ceremony? Or am I thinking too much on this?

Guards open the doors again and Lexa leads me into a spacious room with a familiar intricate throne strategically placed at the back and center.

"Did you have people bring your throne here?" I question. It looks almost exactly like the one I first saw her in.

Lexa shakes her head. "No. The one you have seen me in is only a replica, one lighter to carry and easily taken apart for transportation."

"Heda?" A masculine voice asks.

We both turn around. The voice belongs to a bald man with tattoos on his bare head in what look to be ceremonial or religious robes.

"Titus."

Lexa's stoic expression is back on her face, but she does not let go of my hand. Titus notices this and frowns. Lexa hasn't told me much about him other than the fact he was her teacher, which I'm guessing means that he's the one that put that "feelings are weakness" crap in her head. This will be an interesting conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a disapproving Titus appears... Now that exams are *finally* over, I can relax, so this chapter is longer than the last one (sorry about that, it was after taking an ACT work keys test and I didn't want to write as much as I have been) Thank you all for reading and stay awesome!


	32. Chapter 32

Clarke's POV

"Welcome back to Polis, Heda." Titus bows his head.

"It is good to be home." Lexa says in a formal tone.

"I understand you are not staying long?"

"We will stay for the meeting of the clans and then we will travel."

"We as in you and three Sky girls." He waits for Lexa to nod. "Heda, this is dangerous. We do not know much about them. This could be the end of your fight if you go."

"Surely you have been kept informed of what has been happening." Lexa's voice is cold and I automatically shiver. "You must know that the Sky People have been by our side and a Sky Person, Wanheda herself has lead our people to war to get me from the clutches of Nia."

"Heda-"

"No. This is not about the danger of the Skai Kru, they have proven themselves to be allies. Ron ai ridiyo op." (Speak true)

Titus' eyes flicker to me for a moment and judging by the scowl on Lexa's face, she noticed too. "The Heda must not have personal relationships."

It sounds like it's something he's had to repeat multiple times. I smile at that, thinking of a younger Commander Lexa giving him a hard time and still dating Costia against his wishes.

"Have I not proven to you that I can separate feelings from duty?" Lexa growls.

"Costia was a-"

"Titus." Lexa's tone drops even lower. "When she was murdered and had her head out at the foot of my bed I still welcomed her ripas (murderers) into my Coalition."

"You allowed yourself to be taken so this Sky girl would live."

"And it worked." Her voice is calmer now, but the fire in her eyes are still there. I squeeze her hand to remind her that I'm here by her side. "She lived and commanded our army. Not only that, but she won versus our enemy and killed Nia. She saved not only me from her clutches, but my parents and the rest if the Azgeda (Ice Nation). This is about your belief that love is weakness. And I did not believe it until Costia died, teacher. Clarke has shown me that love is not weakness, but strength. If you cannot see that, keep your opinion to yourself."

"Sha, Heda." Titus bows his head and leaves, recognizing that he has been dismissed. His eyes watch me as he passes, mistrustful.

Once the door closes, Lexa slumps slightly. "I am sorry you had to see that."

"It's alright, Lexa. I guess I know who to avoid being alone with, he might try to kill me or something." I try to joke, but it falls flat.

"I hope he does not go that far. He will forfeit his life if he does." That sounds like a promise.

"I have no doubt you would kill him the second the thought comes into his head." I press a kiss to her cheek and a small smile appears on her face.

I can tell the argument with Titus is still weighing on her mind. I'll wait until she's ready to voice whatever's going on in her head. I rub my thumb over the back of her hand while I wait.

It takes a few minutes for her to speak. "Do you think it was weakness when I gave my freedom for your life?" She asks quietly enough that if I weren't as close to her as I am I wouldn't be able to hear it.

"No." Lexa looks up at me, vulnerability shining in her eyes. "It was brave. It was kind of stupid and you could've gotten yourself killed, but it was brave. You didn't know if I could get you back."

She smiles and seems a little lighter. "I knew you would not give up. I knew you would get me eventually."

The doors burst open. "The rooms are freaking huge!" Octavia says.

"I know. But what's up with-Hey, Clarke. Have you checked out your room yet?" Raven asks.

"Not yet. Why?"

"They're enormous, like they're bigger than twice the size of my old room on the Ark." Raven grins, and I notice how close she's standing to Octavia.

"Yeah, they're awesome. But what's up with all of the candles? We have like twenty in our room." Octavia questions, raising an eyebrow at Lexa.

"Do you not like candles? I can have them removed."

"No, they're fine. It just seems like too many in one room."

"That is one of the rooms with the least candles." Lexa murmurs under her breath, sounding honestly perplexed at the implication that there are a lot of candles.

In the throne room, there's a few but not enough to be a fire hazard.

"Wait. Did you say 'our room?'" I ask Octavia, smirking. The tables have turned once again.

"Um yes. Well..." Octavia clears her throat, blushing and Raven seems speechless, but I'm not sure such a thing is possible. "Uh."

"Don't hurt yourself trying to respond. I guess you'll be having as much fun as me tonight." I laugh when Octavia blushes a darker red. "Just don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That isn't much." Raven snarks, but I can see she's worried about something.

"Just remember that we heard what you would do. All night." Octavia bolts after those words, probably heading back the safety of her and Raven's room.

"Come here, Raven." I order.

"Why?" She complies nervously.

I make her sit on one of the chairs lining the wall. "To check on your leg. We did just ride a long way, and I want to make sure you're not in pain."

"I'm fine." Raven protests.

"Really?" I slide off her brace and gently prod her leg, frowning when she winces. "When did the pain start?"

"It's usually when I ride horses. It jostles my leg. It isn't bad pain, I'm fine."

Disbelieving, I continue to prod her leg, grimacing in sympathy when Raven lets out a pained hiss.

"Lucky for you I have a pain reducing medicine that I brought just in case. I have one pill with me, the rest are in the wagon."

I hand one to her and she swallows it, "Damn that tastes bad."

"That's why you're supposed to swallow it with water." I sigh. Her physical pain should lessen soon. Now... Onto whatever's going on in her head that's causing her pain. "Now what's on your mind?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do keep a regular schedule and update my stories every three days if you want to keep track. So, for example, the next chapter for this story will be on Friday, so chapter and then two days no chapter, chapter. Just info in case you're curious or want to know when the next chapter will come out! Thank you all for reading and stay awesome!


	33. Chapter 33

Clarke's POV

"Now what's on your mind?"

Raven shakes her head, looking down so her hair falls around her and shields her face. "Nothing."

"We both know that's not true. What's bothering you?"

Raven glances up at me, vulnerability in her eyes. It seems so much like a Lexa thing that it takes my breath away.

"It's Octavia." Raven murmurs, so quietly I almost don't hear her. "We've been getting closer lately and I just... I don't know." She lets out a breath.

I move one of the chairs so I can sit facing her. Lexa walks over to stand by my side. She won't admit it, but I know Lexa's worried about our friend too.

"What exactly is troubling you about Octavia? Is she hurt? Or ill?" Lexa questions in a soft tone.

"No, no she's fine as far as I know. It's just... I like her. More than I ever liked Finn. Or anyone, really."

"What's so bad about that?" I question.

"It's terrifying. I've never felt anything like this before. She only recently broke up with Lincoln and I don't want to burden her with my feelings."

"Raven." My tone makes her look up at me from where she was studying her boots. "You are not a burden. Have you noticed her grieving for her lost relationship?"

"Uh, not really but that could just be because they're still best friends." Raven speaks like this is something she's told herself many times.

"They are best friends. Lincoln has always been a respectful man and will understand if you start dating." Lexa assures her, making me grin at her.

"She doesn't like me like that."

"How do you know?" Lexa asks.

Raven just shakes her head, "I just know."

"Then you do not know." Lexa says gently. "Speak to her. You do not have to confess your feelings until you are ready and comfortable doing so. Holding your feelings back does nothing but cause tension and stress."

Raven lets out a breath. "When did the Commander become a love guru?" She jokes, but then turns serious. "Thank you both. I'll... I'll talk to her. I'm not ready to tell her how I feel just yet. I'll go find her."

Raven gets up and Lexa stops her from moving for a second. "Dinner will be in approximately one hour. Talk to a guard and they should lead you to where it is."

"Alright. I'll see you guys then. Don't be too loud while I'm trying to talk to my best friend, okay?" Raven winks before turning and striding out, limping less than when she came in. I'm glad the medicine has helped.

I stand, so close to Lexa that our breaths intermix. I feel the embers frustration that's been clawing at me all day ignite.

"What could we do for an hour?" I practically purr.

Lexa takes a step back, reluctance in her expression. "We cannot do that now, Clarke. As much as I wish we could, we need to make preparations for when the other clans arrive."

"Do we have to do it now?" I grumble, hoping she'll say no.

"Sadly, yes ai hodness (my love). I promise, right after dinner we can go to bed. Until then, we have work to do."

"Fine." I sigh. "What do we have to do?"

"We must make sure the rooms are prepared and ready for their arrival. They should all be arriving tomorrow. These are not the ambassadors, I have called for the clan leaders to gather. They take offense when their room is not up to their standards."

"They do? Seriously? A room can offend them?"

"Yes. If it does not fit their culture and beliefs, it is considered an insult from me. Come with me, you will have to learn the different cultures."

Lexa spends the next hour talking about the twelve clans and their different cultures while checking their rooms. It's so much information at once that it makes my head spin. Finally, Lexa looks outside and realizes we are a few minutes late to dinner.

Lexa takes my hand and leads me around. I frown, having gotten lost after the third turn and the second staircase. This place is a huge maze. When we finally arrive at what I think must be the dining room, the guards open the door for us, allowing us to have our dramatic entrance. Everyone stands and bows their heads to Lexa. She waves her hand and they all sit down again.

Our spots are near Octavia and Raven with Lexa at the head of the table and me next to her. Titus is across from me, giving me death glares when he thinks Lexa isn't looking. Octavia is next to him, giving unsubtle heart eyes to Raven, only pausing to glare at Titus when he glares at me.

Dinner is quieter than I thought it'd be, with everyone eating their meals in relative silence. Other than Octavia, Raven, Titus, Lexa, and I, there's no one here I know but I assume they are ambassadors to the clans. I make a mental note to learn their names and what clans they belong to.

Once everyone is finished, Lexa stands and dismisses everyone with a few clipped words reminding them of the meeting tomorrow. Lexa and I are the last to leave but Octavia and Raven manage to walk out just ahead of us so we can talk.

"Hey. The clan meeting tomorrow will go good, right?" Octavia asks nervously. "Dinner felt pretty tense."

"They will accept Skai Kru." Lexa says, and it sounds like a promise. "The ambassadors have not seen me on quite some time. I am sure they mean nothing by it."

"Alright, good. Now you two run off, the sexual tension between you two is getting to be unbearable." Octavia winks before taking Raven by the hand and marching off.

Raven looks at their entwined hands in awe but is focused enough to tease is as well. "Go get laid, just try to be quieter this time."

A blush colors my cheek and doesn't go away until Lexa tugs on my hand, ours still entwined as well. There's a silent question in her eyes and I smile at her, falling for her a bit more at her answering smile.

"Let's go to your room." I say, lifting her hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it.

Her smile grows at that, "It is our room, no matter where you decide to make your home."

"My home is with you." I respond honestly.

There's unshed tears in her eyes as she leans in and kisses me. It doesn't take long before we're both grinning too much for us to kiss properly. I pull back, taking in her still closed eyes and dazed but happy expression.

I can't resist giving her another peck before I whisper, "Race you." And I begin to run off in the direction I think her room is.

Her chuckling fades for a moment before she's caught up to me, jogging easily alongside me.

"You don't know where it is, hodness. Let me lead you."

I sigh and agree, slowing to a walk with her. We make our way through the winding hallways before she stops in front of a guarded double door.

The guards open the door and I rush to step in before Lexa, smirking back at her. "I win."

She lets out a playful growl and advances toward me, crashing our lips together.

I get lost in her, not noticing the door being hastily shut by the guards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this is an okay chapter, I'm sick (nothing serious my nose has just been running since yesterday morning). ...I did it ironic that the day I got sick Prince died. Of the flu. (It was sad news to get, he was a good man and made amazing music) Thank you all for reading and stay awesome!


	34. Chapter 34

Clarke's POV

Somehow, I wake up before Lexa. We didn't get much sleep last night (we were both pretty insatiable), so I don't know why I've woken up. It feels like it's early morning.

A knock sounds at the door and I groan, shaking Lexa's shoulder. She grumbles sleepily and cuddles back further in my arms. It's not fair she's being so adorable when it's too early for everything. I shake her shoulder again when the knock comes again, this time faster paced and louder.

"No." Lexa says, her face half pressed against the mattress.

"Lexa," I whine, "someone's at the door and they won't go away."

Lexa sighs and removes herself from my embrace, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She takes the largest fur and wraps it around herself, otherwise naked and walking to the door.

I shiver without Lexa and the warmest fur. I sit up to watch as she pads to the door, her bare feet making a small slapping against the cold floor. If I end up living here, I'm making her get a carpet or a bear pelt or something. She opens the door a crack, her posture straighter. Somehow Lexa manages to look elegant when she's wearing nothing but a fur.

"Moba, Heda (Sorry, Commander)." The person at the door stumbles out before rushing away.

Lexa returns to bed with a tray of food in her hands, using the other one to keep the fur around her. She silently hands it to me and gets back into bed, draping the pelt back over us. Lexa snuggles into my side, taking an apple and eating it, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Tired?" I tease her, my voice hoarse with sleep.

"Mm. You kept me up almost all night."

"Me? I seem to remember you imitating that last round."

"You looked so sexy in my bed, I could not resist your allure." Lexa murmurs, pressing a kiss to the nearest patch of skin, which happens to be the base of my neck.

I can feel her smile against my skin at my shudder. "Don't we have a meeting today?" I gasp out against her attack, which has become relentless.

"Mm." Lexa stops her assault on my neck, but I can practically feel the bruises forming. "We have to get downstairs soon to greet the other leaders. The meeting is later tonight."

"We can continue this later, then." I press a kiss to the top of her head.

"Very well."

We finish eating the breakfast and get dressed, Lexa and I both dressing up in our armor. She frowns at something on my armor and then runs her hand over the shoulder piece she gave me what feels like forever ago.

"This has a dent."

So that's what she noticed. "It's from a sword." Lexa's eyes snap up to mine, worry in them. "It stopped it from cutting me, but I still had a bruise there for a week or so."

"I could have it repaired after the meeting, if you would like. The best armor smith in the twelve clans resides here and works exclusively for me. I can have her add a sash, as well."

"That would be great, thank you. Wait, isn't the sash reserved for Commanders?"

Lexa nods, "They are reserved for the Heda and her most trusted warriors. You are my girlfriend, ai alf keryon (my half soul). Perhaps yours could be blue, for the red is only for the acting Heda."

"Ai hod yu in (I love you). Mochof (thank you)." I kiss her gently.

"Pro. Ai hod yu in seintaim (you're welcome. I love you too)."

Lexa reaches out her hand and I meet her halfway, entwining our hands. She leads me out of her (our, if Lexa and I have anything to say about it) room.

We stop at a familiar door, which the guards open for us. Lexa strides confidently toward the throne at the center of the room. I pause in front of the steps to go up to it. She turns, confusion on her face.

"What is wrong, Clarke?" Lexa asks.

"I don't know where I'm supposed to sit."

Lexa smiles, the one she reserves for me. "We can bring a chair from the sides of the room."

Now I'm kind of confused. Bring it where?

Lexa pecks my cheek as she walks past me. I spin to watch what she's doing. She picks up one of the fancy heavy looking chairs easily and begins carrying it toward me. Still confused, I wonder if she wants me to sit facing her on the throne or something.

Lexa climbs the steps with the chair, sweat glistening on her neck. She sets it down next to her throne, scrutinizing them with her hands on her hips. She then readjusts the chairs so they're centered.

"This won't be seen as favoritism?" I ask nervously.

"Do not worry, Clarke. It has become well known throughout the clans that we are together. If anything, it will be seen as a declaration that we are equals and you should be treated with respect."

Lexa takes my hands in hers and gives me a reassuring smile.

I let out a shaky breath. "I just don't want anyone to take you away from me again."

"I cannot make any guarantees, hodness (love). The life of a Heda is dangerous and perilous, as is the life of the Heda's partner. You can take care of yourself, and I know you would survive what Costia did not. But Commanders usually do not live to see their thirtieth year. But I can promise I will try my best to stay where I belong, by your side."

I squeeze her hands. "Thank you, I know you'll do everything you can to keep that promise." It isn't a threat to make sure she does, but an observation. I wrap my arms around her and pull her close, nuzzling against her shoulder and neck. "You're going to be the first Commander to hit ninety."

Lexa laughs and I can feel the vibrations from it echoing through her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some nice fluff and slight angst before we get to the meet and greet and then... The meeting. Thank you all for reading and stay awesome!


	35. Chapter 35

Lexa's POV

Clarke only unwraps her arms from around me when it is announced to us that the leaders have begun arriving. I gesture for her to sit on her place next to my throne. If she does decide to stay here with me I will have to look into having a throne built for her.

I sit in my throne, slipping into my commander role easily. I cross my legs and rest my arms on the arms of the chair. It is a pose I adopted from my mentor, the previous commander, and Anya.

The guards open the doors and a woman I have not seen in ages strides in. She walks confidently until she's right before the stairs to Clarke and I. She falls to her knees before us and I hear Clarke's surprised intake of breath. I did not tell her what the leaders coming before me entails. I instructed the messengers to tell them all they are to state their names for Clarke.

I gesture for her to rise and she does, meeting my eyes with her twinkling ones. "It is good to see you again, Heda." She turns to look at Clarke, giving her a charming smile. If it were anyone else, I would be jealous (but I would never tell Clarke that. Though I would bet my sword she already knows) but I know her well enough to know this is just her personality. "You must be Clarke kom Skai Kru. It is an honor to meet you. I am Luna kom Floukru. My nation is also called Floudonkru but it means the same thing."

Clarke nods and smiles, "it's nice to meet you, as well. Your warriors were fearsome in the war against Nia."

Luna is evidently pleased at Clarke's praise, bowing her head to her. "Mochof."

"I thought you are in hiding." I state.

Luna shrugs, "I needed a break for a bit, but I am back now. You know I cannot stay away from my people long."

I fight a grin at that, feeling the sides of my mouth twitch up for a moment.

There's a scratching noise at the door and some hushed voices that sound the like the guards scolding someone. Clarke tensed beside me, so I place my hand over hers, hoping it reassures her.

I do not know whose it is, but I do know what that noise is from. I remember it from my youth.

"Teik em min op (let it enter)." I order.

The door opens a crack and a wolf dog runs in, scrambling over to Luna. She looks down at it, amusement in her eyes.

"What is that? It doesn't look like any dog I've seen pictures of." Clarke asks me.

"That is a wolf pup. Since they are wild by nature, few are allowed to be given them. Few are allowed by the wolves to have one."

Clarke frowns. "The wolves give permission for people to take their pups?"

"Not many are foolish or brave enough to go into the caves and areas they live. Even fewer make it out alive. Wolves are fierce beasts and if they do not want you to have their pup, they will rip you apart. I see you managed to survive somehow, Luna."

"I got lonely in the wild." She shrugs. "Now, if you would pardon us. I believe it is time for your next leader to come in."

Time passes quickly after Luna leaves. The leaders come in one by one and now before me. I make certain that all of them introduce themselves to Clarke, since she knows few of them.

There is of course Indra kom Trikru and Menelaus kom Azgeda. There is Achi kom Ingranrona (Plains Riders), who is also the best horse trainer in the clans. Naib kom Sankru (Desert Clan), Reas kom Podakru (Lake People), Fay kom Delfikru (Delphi Clan), Tage kom Trishana (Glowing Forest), Jota kom Ouskejon Kru (Blue Cliff Clan), Suren kom Louwoda Kliron (Shadow Valley), Dracas kom Boudalan (Rock Line), and Caran kom Yujleda (Broadleaf).

After so much greeting and small talk with most of the leaders (some are more talkative than I expected), Clarke and I are hungry again and the sun is high in the sky.

The cook in the Heda's tower knows me well, and sends up food for us and one of her assistants she sent up informs me the other leaders have been taken care of. I thank them and they leave, smiling politely to Clarke and me.

"Who knew meeting so many new people would be so exhausting?" Clarke breathes out, slumping in her chair from the straight posture she had adopted with the leaders.

I take her hand and run my thumb over her knuckles. She looks down at our entwined hands before looking up at me with a grin.

"I hope you are not too tired for our meeting later. I apologize, I am used to this and I did not know you would become so tired."

"Lexa it's fine, I promise. I'm okay, just hungry. Speaking of food, how did they know that we're hungry? Did you send for them when I wasn't looking?"

Reminded of Clarke and I's hunger I get up to grab our food and hand Clarke her plate before sitting back down. I turn in my seat so I can look at her.

"No, I did not. The cook here is a friend of mine from our youth and she knows I am often drained after the greetings. She also knows I sometimes forget to eat when the other leaders come."

Clarke nods, eating her food quickly. "You'll have to introduce me to her, if she makes food this amazing, we need to be friends."

I smile at that. I do not have many friends, and those I do I keep close. Clarke understands that. It makes the ever-present question become more prominent in my mind. What did I do to deserve someone as beautiful and amazing as her?

"I think you would like each other. She is almost as stubborn as you."

Clarke's head snaps up from where she's devouring every last speck of food and gives me a joking wounded look. "I'm not stubborn!"

"Yes you are, it's one of the things I love about you."

Clarke smiles and pecks my cheek. "I know I am, just hopefully a good stubborn. I love you too."

"It is your stubbornness that is the reason we were not killed by the Pauna."

Clarke huffs at that, a smile tugging at her lips. "I can't believe you were just okay with giving up and getting killed by a giant mutant gorilla."

"And I couldn't believe you didn't let it kill me."

"Float me, stop being adorable." Clarke grumbles, grinning as she pecks my cheek again.

We finish our dinner in comfortable silence. I am about to take her dish and set it on a place I know an assistant will come pick it up later when there's a noise in the hallway. My hand goes to my dagger strapped around my waist as the door bursts open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just remember, this is going to be mainly fluffy! I didn't plan on making this a cliff hanger, it kind of just happened... Thank you for reading and stay awesome!


	36. Chapter 36

Clarke's POV

I spin around as the door bursts open, my hand on my dagger on the holster around my waist. I clutch the handle, ready for a fight. I blink, surprised when a dozen or more kids come rushing in.

They all let out a cheerful "Heda!" when Lexa comes into view and gather around her. They're close enough to her to touch, but far enough away to respect her personal space.

There's a smile on Lexa's face I've never seen before and it's so incredibly beautiful it takes my breath away.

A moment later, a frazzled looking woman runs in, panting. She bends over, putting her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. She sees the kids gathered around Lexa and lets out a few choice quiet words.

"Moba, Heda (Sorry, Commander)." The woman lets out, standing again when she's breathing easier. "They heard you are back and got away from me."

"Do not apologize, Serana. I know how the Natblidas are." Lexa looks down at the kids surrounding her, her hands on her hips and that adorably gentle smile still on her face. "Now what did I tell you all about running away from your caretaker?"

"Not to do it again. Moba, Heda." The kids chorus.

"Good. Now, let me see if you remember your training. Chit bilaik fou bakon kom hedplei? (What are the four pillars of being a Commander?)"

"Heda, daunde laik thri (Commander, there are three)." A blond haired boy, older than most of the others, says.

"I am glad you remember the number I have taught you. However, I am adding one. Aden, list the three I have taught you."

"Sha, Heda." The blond boy dips his head to her. "Noun, fiyanes, en uf (wisdom, compassion, and strength)."

"En hodness (and love)." Lexa adds.

The kids look at her in confusion and I smile at her, even though I know she can't see me. I begin walking closer, making sure I'm close to Lexa but not too close to the kids. We've never met so I don't want to make them uncomfortable.

"Heda?" Aiden asks hesitantly. "We have been taught hodness laik kwelnes (love is weakness)."

"Hodness nou laik kwelnes. Hodness laik uf. (Love is not weakness. Love is strength.)" Lexa states, looking them all in the eyes. "Love gives us something worth fighting for. It could be a person, a friend, a group of friends, your clan, all the clans. It makes us want to fight for those we love, which in turn gives us strength when we would usually fail."

"This is what I have been telling you, Heda." Serana says in a teasing tone, but there's tears in her eyes. "I am glad you finally learned it."

"You have Clarke to thank for that." Lexa says, gesturing towards me. I grin at the fact she can tell exactly where I am without even looking.

The kids turn to me. A smaller one walks up to me, stopping a foot away from me. "Yu laik Clarke kom SkaiKru? Yu don kep klin Heda. Mochof (You are Clarke of the Sky People? You saved the Commander. Thank you)."

"Pro. Ba Heda don kep klin ai fos (You're welcome. But the Commander saved me first)."

"You speak good Trigedasleng." Serana remarks.

"Thank you, I had Indra and Octavia teach me when I was trying to get Lexa back from Nia."

"You speak it better than I expected, hodness." Lexa says, giving me the soft smile that makes me melt inside.

"Are these the Night Bloods you told me about?" I ask Lexa. The kids look younger than I expected.

"Sha. Do not let their youth fool you, they are some of the fiercest fighters in Polis."

The kids smile bashfully at that. "Mochof, Heda."

"I'll have to watch them train sometime." I suggest. I know it's something Lexa's been dying to do, and there's no way I could deprive her of that when her smile is so big around them.

"That would be lovely. However, you must excuse us. We were trying to find Ontari when they ran off." Serana apologizes.

Ontari? But that's the Night Blood that was found in the Azgeda under Nia. Oh that's not good.

Lexa's happy expression turns worried. "Very well. Take whoever you need to find her. I would like to speak to her tomorrow."

"Of course. Now come, let's go find her." Serana ushers the kids out of the room, shooting Lexa and I an apologetic smile.

The door closes behind them after the kids chorus out their goodbyes.

"I hope they find Ontari soon." Lexa murmurs, her smile falling from her face. "Who knows what she had to go through under Nia's rule. There is no telling what she is capable of."

"I'm surprised no one's tried to kill her yet." I say and Lexa looks at me in confusion. "Our people seem to like to take out whatever could be a problem in the future."

"Our people?" Lexa asks, smiling. "I love when you refer to them as that. Yes, we do usually do that. However Night Bloods are special and treated with the utmost respect. Unless they go insane or prove they will murder or go on a rampage, no intentional harm will come to them from our people. They all have the potential to become the next Heda. The killing of Night Bloods in the way you speak has not happened often. I have seen it done once to a young boy who thought he was not the next Heda, but a god with power over life and death. Sadly, we only found out after he had killed another Night Blood in the night. Some are not made to become Commander. There have been many who could have been, but instead chose to leave the life of the Night Blood behind and escape Polis. Sometimes I can tell who they are and I send them away myself."

"That's heavy. Some people go insane just being a Night Blood?"

"None have since I became Heda. I take care of the Night Bloods as if they are my family. There have been other commanders who have not been so good with them."

I take Lexa's hand. "Well from what I've seen, you're amazing with them."

Lexa kisses my cheek, "Mochof."

A throat clearing interrupts us and we turn toward the door, where a blushing guard is looking anywhere but at us. "Apologies, Hedas. The meeting will begin soon."

"Thank you." Lexa says and he nods stiffly, turning back to guard the door, which he has left open.

"Did he just say Hedas? Not Heda?" I ask.

"He did. You are being recognized as my partner and my equal. Though it is only your strength that makes others recognize that."

"Flattery will get you everywhere." I kiss Lexa quickly. "Now let's go to the meeting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of the amount of Trigedasleng and coming up with Serana's name (bonus points if you can guess where I got it. Hint: it's a video game), this chapter took me a bit longer than usual. However, it was incredibly fun to write and the Night Bloods will definitely show up again in the future! Also, my teacher saw my laptop background (which is an amazing picture of Lexa on her throne looking gay as hell) and said "Is that what you want to be when you grow older? Because I could see you doing that." And it was honestly the best compliment I've ever gotten in person. Thank you all for reading and stay awesome!


	37. Chapter 37

Clarke's POV

"When do you want to go watch the Night Bloods train?" I ask Lexa as she leads me in the direction of where the meeting will take place.

"Perhaps tomorrow. It will be a busy day, nonetheless. We will be speaking to Ontari and if all goes well, the ceremony to make Skai Kru the 13th clan will take place tomorrow night. If we have time in the morning, we could go down and watch."

"That does sound busy. I'm sure we'll find time for them. Maybe we can even join in and train with them."

A smile lights up Lexa's face. "I would love that, and so would the Natblidas."

We stop in front of another set of double doors, and she takes my hand and squeezes it before dropping it. Lexa takes a breath and I can see her putting on her Heda mask. Her back straightens and she exudes power (which she always does, but when she's in her Commander mode it's even more than usual). The guards open the doors for us and we stride in side by side.

The other clan leaders are already in the room and stand at the sight of Lexa. They dip their heads and Lexa gestures for me to take the seat next to hers. I stand in front of it, bowing my head to her.

After a moment, she addresses us. "Welcome, leaders of the twelve clans."

The other leaders straighten and chorus, "Welcome, Heda."

A few curious eyes land on me, probably wondering why I'm here if this is a meeting for the twelve clans. Lexa sits, her piercing eyes meeting everyone else's before landing on mine. There's a fiery determination in them I've always admired.

"I have gathered you here today to welcome Skai Kru into our midst. For those of you that do not know, this is Clarke kom SkaiKru."

"By welcome in our midst, you mean what?" Luna prompts.

I have to admit, I'm kind of impressed she has the guts to talk to Lexa like this. They must be closer than I thought.

Lexa gives Luna a hard look that makes the leaders on either side of her look nervous. Luna just smirks at her.

"Our numbers grow as we welcome the SkaiKru as the thirteenth clan."

I do a quick scan of the other leaders' faces and am pleased when most are surprised, a few skeptical, but there is no outrage that I can see.

Dracas (I'm proud that I remember he's from Boudalan/Rock Line) is frowning, and Lexa must notice too. "Dracas? Do you have something to say?"

He hesitates at the coldness in her voice. "Are you certain it is wide to allow the SkaiKru into our Coalition?"

Dracas visibly flinches under the weight of Lexa's glare. "Elaborate."

"Moba, Heda (sorry, Commander). I am just wondering if your emotions are clouding your judgement."

Lexa's voice gets quiet, which I never thought would be more terrifying than yelling. "You question my judgement based on my emotions? Do any of you recall Costia?" Lexa looks around the room, eyes landing on me last and I hope I give her a comforting look. That's what I was aiming for, at least. "She was taken by Nia and tortured and beheaded." Her voice rises, but never gets louder than normal, just more forceful. The vein in her neck throbs as she continues. "She had a messenger place her head at the foot of my bed. And yet I still allowed Nia and Azgeda into my Coalition. I do not allow emotions to control what I do."

"Moba," Dracas apologizes.

"Skaikru has proven they are good allies." Lexa continues, her voice getting calmer as she speaks, but there's still not mistaking the power in it. "They helped us free our people captured by the Maunon. They fought with us against Nia. Clarke lead our forces against her. She was among three Skaikru who fought alongside Indra and I inside Nia's castle on the front line. They have healers with more advanced knowledge that could save lives and heal illnesses we cannot. They have mechanics that can make everyday life easier. They have warriors as fearsome as ours. Does that rid you of your worry?"

"Sha, Heda. Moba. I apologize to you as well, Clarke kom Skaikru. I know you mean well."

"There's no need to apologize. Our people have not interacted much. Your concern was not irrational." I pause and glance around the table. "I know there are probably some more of you that are wary of my people, but that's fine. We'll prove to you we can be trusted allies. One thing Lexa didn't mention is that we have stored knowledge for decades that may be beneficial to you all. We have old texts and volumes on nearly everything."

Lexa meets my eyes and gives me a small smile, something I know the other leaders don't miss.

She turns back to the others, her expression blank again. "Are there any objections to Skaikru becoming the thirteenth clan?" No one speaks up. Luna and Menelaus both give me a respectful nod. "Clarke kom Skaikru is to branded with the mark of the Coalition tomorrow evening." She looks around the room again. "Dismissed."

The others file out, each stopping by me to welcome Skaikru into the Coalition. At last, Lexa and I are the only ones left in the room.

We take steps toward each other, meeting in the middle. Our faces are so close our noses brush. Her Commander's mask is off and she's grinning.

I press a short kiss to her lips. "We did it."

She gives me a slightly longer kiss, our smiling making our teeth clash together but we don't care. "We did."

I reach down and take her hands in mine. "What's the branding you talked about? I've heard a bit about it from you, but I don't know much."

"It is like the Old Earth practice of branding livestock. There is metal that's end has my Coalition's mark on it. It is heated in a fire and the end is pressed onto your skin. I apologize, I did not realize you did not know much about this."

"No problem, I'm just glad that if I'm going to be branded, it's with your mark." I wink at Lexa, who's flustered by my comment.

"Hey is it over now?" Octavia pokes her head in. She sees us standing so close and Lexa blushing and smirks. "It's safe to come in, Rae. They're having vigorous eye sex if the Commander's red cheeks are anything to go by, but their clothes are still on. I told you they wouldn't be banging on the table."


	38. Chapter 38

Clarke's POV

Raven follows Octavia in the meeting room. "I said that would be hot, I didn't say that's what they'd be doing. I don't think the Commander's into public sex, even if the building's hers."

I watch in amusement as Lexa's mouth drops open slightly and she looks shocked at Raven's crude words.

"I didn't know you have the hots for the Commander." Octavia teases.

"What can I say? I like brunette Grounder girls."

That makes Octavia pause and flush. Even though she's with the Sky People, she's still considered a Grounder by everyone. She doesn't mind at all, and when she introduces herself she's "Octavia kom Skaikru en Trikru."

I decide to save her further embarrassment by changing the subject. "Why are the two of you here?"

"We haven't seen you all day!" Octavia complains.

"We've been in meetings all day." I point out.

"Not this morning, you weren't." Octavia retorts. "We came by Heda's room this morning to give you the best wake up call ever. We passed a really flustered servant on the way, murmuring something along the lines of 'Heda forgive me for seeing you like that'."

"It's not my fault Lexa decided to answer the door wearing nothing but a pelt."

Lexa flushes, "I had just been woken up, hodness. My clothes were still scattered on the floor from last night."

"Nice." Raven gives me thumbs up.

"Oh hush. Now why are you really here?" I look between them. "Did you both finally get your acts together? Or is it something else?"

"We wanted to know how the meeting went." Raven admits.

"It went well." Lexa relaxes as she speaks, much more comfortable talking about this. "Clarke is to be branded tomorrow evening."

Octavia perks up, "So it really went well!"

"What's this branding thing?" Raven asks.

"Clarke is going to have metal with a symbol on it burned onto her skin." Octavia explains. "It means they've accepted us into the Coalition."

"Basically, yes." I affirm, "The symbol is the one of Lexa's Coalition."

"So it's basically her symbol she's branding you with." Raven says, understanding in her voice. She says something under her breath that sounds like "kinky". I'm glad she didn't say it louder.

"Yeah. Now come on, just thinking about the meeting made me hungry." Raven says, grabbing Octavia's hand and dragging her away. "Come on, clexa, we're getting food."

"We just ate." I tell her. "Go have your date with Octavia."

"It's not a... Shut up, Griffin. You're loud in bed." Raven protests defensively, stopping before Octavia and her get out the door.

Neither of them let go of each other's hand, which Lexa and I notice. We exchange an amused look before I respond. "So is Octavia. Surely you heard her and Lincoln when they snuck away to the woods?"

Octavia blushes and Raven drags her from the room, grumbling under her breath. I think I hear her say something like "I could make her scream louder".

"Green is a good color on Raven." I remark when the door closes behind them.

"Clarke, she is not wearing green."

"It means she's jealous, love." I respond, grinning at Lexa.

She's standing next to me, so close our shoulders brush. "Yes, she is. How long do you think it will take until they admit they are together?"

"A week."

Lexa nods, entwining our hands. "I think it will be shorter than that, especially if they meet the Natblidas. They love to meddle in others' love lives." She smiles and goes quiet for a moment. "I hope they figure it out. They would be good together."

"They would." I murmur, resting my head on her shoulder. "If they don't figure it out before we have to leave in a week, I say we lock them in a room until they do."

"They will not appreciate that," Lexa chuckles, gently resting her head atop mine. "But it should work. Or perhaps we should put them in a life or death situation. That is what worked with us."

"It worked, but you nearly died." I say, frowning as I remember the sight of seeing her get stabbed.

"So did you. You were kidnapped and shot, hodness." Lexa's body tenses up at her own words, as if she's lost in the memory.

"And you were my knight in shining armor."

Lexa's head lifts and I can practically see the confusion on her face. "My armor does not shine."

"It's a figure of speech, Lexa." I laugh. "I mean you saved me."

"I guess it is only fair you saved me from Nia, then." She presses a kiss to the top of my head.

"I guess so. Do you think the rest of our lives we'll be saving each other from something?" I question.

"The only thing I imagine in my future is us together. I have not thought past that." Lexa states.

She's too amazing to resist. I remove my head from her shoulder and move so I'm standing in front of her. I kiss her softly, only pulling back when my lungs scream for air.

"That sounds like an incredible future to me." I whisper against her lips.

We stay in the meeting room, murmuring sweet nothings (that really mean everything) to each other until I notice how late it is.

"Lexa, we should probably get some food and go to bed. " I sigh, not wanting to leave her embrace.

"Very well. You head up to our room. I will be right behind you, I will just order something to be brought up."

A wide grin spreads across my lips. "Our room?" Lexa blushes and I kiss her quickly. "I'll meet you there."

I make my hips sway more than usual as I walk away. Lexa lets out a heavy breath and I know we won't be sleeping as much as we should tonight.

We behave just long enough for us to get the food Lexa ordered a guard to get and eat. After that, I push her back onto the bed and we stay up for hours worshipping each others' bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so much fluffier than I thought it would be... I think it's because I get to do a presentation on my favorite subject, Lexa (which I am actually looking forward to doing on Monday), and I'm going to talk about her death. It's dragged up a lot of sad feelings, so enjoy the fluff I have written to combat that! Thank you all for reading and stay awesome!


	39. Chapter 39

Lexa's POV

My body automatically wakes before the sun rises. Clarke's arms are around my waist and her face is pressed against the back of my shoulder. We are in a position she calls 'spooning', with her as what she calls the back spoon.

It is a comfortable position and I sigh contently, resting my hand on hers where it drapes across my stomach. Clarke grumbles sleepily and moves closer, entwining our legs further.

"Clarke." I say quietly, knowing it will wake her up.

"No." She groans, burying her face into my back.

"Clarke, we will have to get up soon. The Natblidas will be starting to train." She says nothing but squeezes me to her tighter. "You did say you want to watch them and perhaps join them."

"Not this early. Why do they have to wake up when the sun's not even up yet?"

"Enemies could attack at any time, it is good that thy can wake up and be ready so early. But, honestly, I think Titus just enjoys their groaning in the morning."

"Then Titus must be evil."

"No, he just likes when they are not loud. They are good students, but he has little patience for their games."

"Games?"

I fight the urge to smile, knowing she will be able to tell. I am succeeding in waking her up. "They play pranks on Titus. It is very amusing at times. Once they dyed all of his white robes pink on a week long holiday when he was supposed to wear white. They sometimes sneak into his room while he sleeps and color in his tattoos. I have heard that once, they tricked him into thinking I am in trouble and led him outside to see a raccoon in a trap they set. Then urged him to 'free me'."

Clarke's laughter is muffled against my skin, but I can feel the vibrations. "I'm liking those kids already. When you were a Natblida, were you like them?"

"I did play pranks on Titus with Costia and Luna, and he hated it because he could never catch us. I believe our best was when we put a young horse we found in the woods into his room. It took him hours to get it back down, it kept biting and kicking at him."

"How did you manage to even get it up so far? Isn't his room a floor below ours?"

"Two floors. But sha, it was difficult. It did not want to get into the elevator. We were lucky that Costia was good with animals and coaxed it in."

"Didn't any guards see you?"

"Of course. They were too busy trying to not laugh to stop us. We became infamous in Polis as the 'Three Muskrats'. I think it's an Old Earth thing."

"You mean the Three Musketeers?" Clarke questions, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Perhaps. It feels like ages ago." I sigh. It feels as though I have aged a century since those days.

She taps my arm so I turn around in her arms. Clarke kisses my forehead before taking my lips in hers. I melt into her, grasping her hip lightly as I deepen the kiss.

The moment is broken by a knocking at the door. We pull apart and I look down so make sure the pelts are covering us. Our clothes are still in various places from last night's (and this morning's) activities, and I can only hope our undergarments are not in an obvious place.

Once I am satisfied, I call out "Enter."

"Moba, Heda (sorry, Commander). The Natblidas are awaiting Wanheda and your arrival."

"We will be down in half an hour."

With that, the messengers bows her head to us and exits, shutting the door gently behind her.

"Do we really have to leave the bed?" Clarke groans.

"Sadly, yes hodness. Today is going to be a busy day. As much as I would love to stay here and hold you all day, we do have to get up."

Clarke sighs, "You're so comfy, though."

"We will do this another day."

"Promise?" Clarke wraps her arms around me and I kiss to the top of her head.

"I promise."

She lets out a sigh and squeezes me tighter against her before letting go and getting out of bed.

Clarke winces as her feet touch the floor. "I'm going to make you get a carpet or a pelt to put on the floor so my feet don't freeze in the morning."

"I will have Titus get one while we are gone." I sit up on the bed and watching her move about the room.

"Thanks." Clarke looks around. "Where did my shirt go?"

"It should be near the door." I say, recalling Clarke practically ripping it off herself the night before.

"Oh, yeah. Hey, why are you still in bed while I'm up?" She complains.

"I am simply enjoying the view."

Clarke grins at that and strikes a pose. I get up, laughing and kiss her. She pulls back after a bit, resting our foreheads together.

"Mm. Thank you for that. What was that for? Because I know I'm irresistible, but I didn't think that simply striking a pose would get me that reaction."

"You are adorable." I remark, kissing her nose.

She pouts playfully, "I'm a fierce badass."

"You are both." I stare openly into her gorgeous blue eyes and she blushes.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" I murmur.

"Like I'm your everything."

"You are." I say honestly and she kisses me again.

"You are so cute, Lexa." Clarke remarks, sighing happily. "Now come on, we've got to get dressed. We're going to be late to see the Natblidas."

She moves away from me and strides around the room, picking up her discarded clothes and tossing mine at me. I snap out of my daze and help by taking clothes from my closet for us to wear.

"You may have to change later for the branding." I say, handing her clothes. I made Octavia and Raven get some of our stuff from the wagon yesterday since they were complaining about being bored. "Your armor was sent to my blacksmith last night, it should be ready after we are with the Natblidas."

"Thank you." Clarke grins at me before putting on the clothes I handed her.

"Of course."

My mouth goes dry, and I force myself to stop studying her body (if I don't we will never leave our room) and put on my own clothes.

We meet each other half way to the door, entwining our hands as we leave our room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you don't remember from earlier in this book, Clarke is still called Wanheda because she has evaded death multiple times in situations where almost anyone else would have died. In this story, it's not necessarily a negative thing (because the last thing Clarke needs is another negative thing in her life, but that's mainly just on the show). Thank you all for reading and stay awesome!


	40. Chapter 40

Lexa's POV

The elevator ride is uneventful, and when we get down to the bottom floor, a guard silently hands us food. We eat on our way out, our hands still clasped together.

I lead Clarke toward the training rings as we finish up our food (as I finish my food, really, because Clarke still eats like she will not have any food tomorrow). The Natblidas are already there and training, but they light up and stop when they see us approach.

"Heda." Titus says respectfully, dipping his head to me. I do not miss the distrustful glance he gives Clarke. "The Natblidas informed me you would be coming. They are excited to have you watch them train. They have improved greatly in the time you have been away."

I purse my lips, trying not to get annoyed at how he is intentionally keeping Clarke out of the conversation. "It has been too long since I have watched them, let alone joined them. Clarke and I will be watching, and then will join them."

Titus opens his mouth to protest, but I give him a glare that makes him sigh and grumble. "As you wish, Heda."

"You are going to join us?" Aiden asks.

I turn to him, hoping he will not mind. He has not before, but now there is Clarke. I am not certain how they will react to having her with us. When I look, however, he is grinning happily and I am relieved to see it is genuine.

"Yes, and so is Clarke, but I would first like to see how you all have improved."

Aiden lets out a little "Sha!" And runs off to the other Natblidas. They quickly get themselves ready to fight, something Titus must have taught them how to do without him while I was away.

Clarke is silent, her hand still wrapped around mine. I look at her, hoping she will not mind being here for a while. There is a gentle smile on her face that takes my breath away as she watches the kids scramble to get in their protective padding and grab their weapons. She glances at me, squeezing my hand when she notices I am looking at her.

I do not look away until she gently reminds me why we are here. "They're starting to train, hodness."

My breath catches once more as she calls me 'hodness'. I squeeze her hand and focus on the Natblidas training. Despite my attention not being completely focused on the Natblidas (Clarke's use of hodness still lingers in my mind), I can tell they have in fact improved. They are more graceful, the teaching advice I gave them before I left must have made an impact (I had told them to think of their weapon as an extension of their body. I even considered tying their weapons to them to get them used to the weight and feeling).

A younger Natblida comes up to me, a shy and nervous expression on her face. She has only been in Polis with me a year, but I recognize her immediately.

Her name is Koa and I give her what I hope is a reassuring smile. "Heda, Wanheda, can we watch you two fight?"

"You want to watch us fight each other?" Clarke asks, surprise in her tone.

"Sha, beja." The girl nods, excitement showing through her nervous exterior.

"Clarke?" I ask. She turns and looks at me. I search her eyes, and she gazes into mine. Reaching a silent agreement, we nod to each other. I look back at Koa. "Sha. But we will be using the training sticks."

I am confident in both of our abilities, but I do not want to risk harming each other.

"Mochof! I will grab the sticks!" Koa runs off to the storage shed near the training grounds.

She comes back a moment later, and I help Clarke with her armor, making sure it is strapped on tight enough, while she checks my armor. Koa hands us each two swords. I am surprised she remembers I prefer to dual-wield swords.

We get into the ring and the other Natblidas get behind the wooden fence surrounding it. Some other people notice what is happening and stop to watch, as well.

I lock eyes with Clarke, who smiles back at me. We get serious after a moment of eye contact, silently making sure we are both okay with this. Once we are satisfied, we get into our fighting stances and circle each other.

Clarke loses our game of patience and attacks first. I block it by crossing my swords against her strength, duly noting that she has gotten much stronger. She breaks out of my block easily and takes a step back, huffing out a frustrated breath as she studies me.

I let her, staying in a ready stance for when she decides to come at me again. It is not long before she charges at me again, her sticks twirling through the air in an attack I barely have time to block. Not stopping, she manages to hit my side with one of her sticks, making me grunt.

Concern shows on Clarke's face, so I nod to her and get back into my stance. She relaxes slightly, but I know I will have to reassure her that I am not hurt badly after we finish this. I attack first this time, spinning as my sticks slice through the air. Clarke block as best she can, backing up to try to stay out of my range.

When her back hits the fence, a look of resignation comes onto her face. She takes a deep breath as I near her, striding closer. Clarke looks up into my eyes and my steps almost falter at the fire in her eyes. She is planning something.

When I get close enough to touch her with my hand, she becomes a flurry of motion. One stick comes up, and I block it before it hits my face. She then brings her other stick to rest on my shoulder pad. Clarke smirks at me and taps my neck.

"That's Wanheda one, Heda nothing." Clarke teases as she gets herself free. She gets back into her fighting stance, smirking at me. "Ready for more yet?"

I huff out a laugh, forgetting we have an audience. "Of course. Come on, hodness."


	41. Chapter 41

Lexa's POV

When Clarke and I fight, everything else fades and there is only us. We do not stop training until Titus cuts us off with an apologetic look, murmuring about how late it is. I glance up at the sky and let out a few quiet curses. We have been training for longer than I thought. It has been hours and we still have to speak to Ontari before Clarke is to be branded.

Clarke notices the time again, grimacing sheepishly. "I didn't realize it's so late. We'll have to end this in a tie."

"You have kept score?" I ask, "I lost count after the tenth round."

"I have, it's currently at 13-13. It's kind of fitting for today."

"Sorry to interrupt, Clarke kom Skai Kru, but Ontari is waiting for you both." Titus says.

"Mochof, Titus." I respond, giving him a hard look. I do not want Clarke to have to put up with his unfounded mistrust of her.

"Where is she?" Clarke questions.

I glance back at the Natblidas to make sure she is not with them. I do not see any unfamiliar faces, so she must be elsewhere.

"I am not sure, she is not with the Natblidas. Titus?" I turn to him.

"She is... In the basement."

My jaw clenches, "You put her in a cell?"

"Sha, Heda, but-"

"No, Titus. She is a Natblida first, an Azgeda second. She is to be treated humanely and with respect. Take her out this instant and send her to the throne room. Clarke and I will be waiting for her. After that, you are to prepare a place for her to stay with the other Natblidas."

"Heda, she is Azgeda, raised to hate you. She might kill you or the other Natblidas." Titus says pleadingly.

"She can try, but she will fail. Ai gonplei nou ste odon (my fight is not over). We will talk to her and determine if she is a danger to herself or others. Now go."

Titus scrambles off and Clarke takes my hand in hers, rubbing the back of my hand with her thumb silently.

"Let's go up to your throne room." Clarke says in a comforting tone, leading me back to my tower.

I say a hasty goodbye to the other Natblidas, who are already training again in the ring Clarke and I took over for a while.

"Perhaps someday it can be our throne room."

Clarke's eyes flicker to mine and she grins, "Perhaps after all the traveling."

"You fought well." I admit when we are in the elevator.

"Mochof, you did too. I still can't believe I tied with the Heda. Either you're losing your touch or I'm amazing." Clarke teases, nudging my arm.

I smile, ducking my head. "You are amazing. Your technique has really improved, I am impressed."

The guards hold the elevator doors for us and I make sure to thank then as we pass.

Clarke squints at me, a playful smile still on her face. I cannot tell what she is thinking. "Now are you saying that because it's true or are you saying that because I'm your girlfriend and you have to?"

"It is the truth." I say as I hold the door to the throne room open for her. Clarke hmms as though she is not entirely convinced. I pause, taking her hand once more as the door shuts behind us. "Clarke Griffin, you have always been strong and a fighter. Even before Nia kidnapped me, I was so impressed by how much you had improved in fighting. I know me training you was mainly an excuse so we could see each other, but you did so well. You are a fast learner, and wonderful to teach. I can tell you do not think as highly of yourself as I do, but that does not change how incredible you are."

Clarke's eyes are filled with tears and I panic for a moment, hoping I did not say something wrong. She sniffs and I reach up with my unoccupied hand to wipe away the tears forming.

"You say the sweetest things." Clarke murmurs after a moment, smiling at me. "Mochof, Lexa. Now can we sit up there before you say something too cute and Ontari walks in on us making out?"

"Of course."

I am never opposed to kissing Clarke, but Ontari might not appreciate walking in and having that as her first impression of us. I walk with her up the steps to my throne, her chair still there from yesterday. We sit, our hands still entwined, meeting in the middle between our chairs.

I run my thumb over the back of her hand as we wait, marveling at the fact her skin is still so soft.

The door bursts open and a very annoyed looking girl strides through. She looks to be roughly our age, her face scarred like most Azgeda warriors.

"You wanted to see me, Heda?" Ontari spits out my title.

"Sha. I apologize, I was not aware Titus locked you in a cell. I have spoken to him, and you are to sleep with the Natblidas as long as you pose no threat to them or yourself. If you do pose a theeat, you will be given a room to stay in until that is no longer the case. Unless you break a law, you will not sleep behind bars again."

"Mochof." Ontari says, but there is skepticism and mistrust in her expression.

"Would you consider yourself a danger to others?" I ask, deciding a direct approach may work best on her.

"Only to my enemies."

"And who would you count as your enemies?" I question.

"I am not certain anymore. After Nia was killed, I lost everything I knew. I am still trying to figure out who my enemies here are. You and Wanheda killed Nia, so as of right now, you are enemies." She answers truthfully, fixing me with a hard look as if daring me to throw her back into a cell.

"And the Natblidas and people of Polis?"

"They have nothing to fear from me as long as they do not get in my way." Ontari states.

"Get in your way? What are you working towards?"

"Becoming Heda, though I have a feeling there will not be a new one called for quite some time. I will settle for becoming a general."


	42. Chapter 42

Clarke's POV

"Becoming general is a noble pursuit." Lexa remarks. "But you must know that if you do become a general, you will be working directly under me. You will have to take my orders."

"I am aware of that." Ontari says drily, her nose wrinkling at the thought. "It is something worth doing that for."

I study her. Why does she want to be a general so bad? Is it because it's the closest thing to Heda she thinks she can get? Does she crave validation or want to make Nia's soul proud? Is it so she can gain Lexa's trust before stabbing her in the back? Or does she want to help her people? I'll have to keep an eye on her. I don't really trust her yet, and I won't until I know her motive.

"I am aware you do not trust me." Ontari states, snapping me out of my thoughts. "And I do not trust either of you. You have not proven yourselves to be a good ally to me, just like I have not proved myself to you. In time, perhaps we will."

"I can tell you would be a good person to have by our side." Lexa says. "But you do understand our mistrust of you, sha? You were raised by our enemy. Nia threatened Clarke, as well as kidnapped and tortured me. She tortured and killed Costia and sent her disembodied head to my bed. She could have easily corrupted your mind, and while I do apologize for you being locked up, I will tell you we will be keeping an eye on you."

Ontari nods. "I do understand why, but do you see my side? You killed the only family I've ever known. She was not the greatest person, and not completely sane, but she was all I had. You two killed her. I am not saying it was not called for, but it shattered every aspect of my life. Menelaus is a good king, a good and fair leader for Azgeda. However, he is not the one who raised me."

Ontari's eyes flicker between Lexa and I, hopefully finding the compassion I know we both feel.

"Sha. I do see your side. I'm sorry we took Nia away from you." I say earnestly.

"I am over it." Ontari waves my words away, avoiding our gazes and looking out at Polis instead. "It is late am you both have an important meeting later. I will go to my new sleeping quarters. Am I trusted to sleep with the other Natblidas or do I have to sleep alone in a room?"

Lexa thinks for a moment and turns to me. There's hesitance in her eyes and I reassure her silently that I will support her decision, whatever it may be.

Lexa turns back to Ontari, letting out a quiet breath. "You may stay with the Natblidas."

"Mochof. Good luck tonight." Ontari nods her head to us before leaving, the door shutting with a clang behind her.

"Do you trust her?" Lexa asks me quietly.

"To not kill the Natblidas in their sleep? Sha. I'm just not sure she won't make our life like what happened to Caesar."

"Caesar?" Lexa questions, turning her body in her throne to face me.

"Sha. He was an... I think he was an emperor, but I haven't heard the story in years. It's an Old Earth thing about the Romans or something, so Bellamy might know more. But from what I remember, he was the head of an empire and was literally stabbed in the back by his generals."

"And you thought our ways are harsh." Lexa teases.

"Yeah, that might've been a bit hypocritical. I mean, every crime was punishable by death on the Ark. Which in my mind, is harsher than your ways. I think it was just... Imperialism or something that made us think we're better than you."

Lexa purses her lips at my words, sighing. "Your Gonasleng has so many words I have never heard of. What is imperialism?"

"I'm pretty sure it's the mentality of 'hey I found this land, there are already people here, but it's mine now because we're more advanced and they're savages.' "

"You think we are savages?"

I practically trip of my next words in my hate to get them out. "No, no, not at all! I was just explaining what imperialism is and-" I stop when her stoic expression breaks out in a grin. "You were kidding." I groan, "You spend too much time with Octavia and Raven."

Lexa's smile doesn't fade as she stands, letting go of my hand to stretch out her arms. I can't see her muscles underneath her armor, but I can imagine exactly how they're flexing and shiver. Lexa's cute smile morphs into a smirk.

"As much as I would love to fall into bed with you, we have a ceremony to attend. We have to get ready." Lexa murmurs.

I sigh, knowing Lexa's right (at this moment, I'd rather push her onto our bed instead of romantically falling on it). I get up and move toward her, retaking her hand in mine.

"Let's go back to the room, then. We can have our fun later."

I give her a sultry look, delighting in her gulp as I drag her out the door. She recovers from it quickly and catches up, no longer needing me to pull her along. We reach our room fast, surprisingly not running into Raven or Octavia on our way (I'm glad they're coming with us on our travels, it's weird not seeing them after being constantly around them for so long).

We silently help each other make sure our armor is on correctly. All the communication we need is made with eye contact and gentle kisses (I've found that since she came back from Nia, we can't resist each other's physical contact for long). I help Lexa put on her warpaint, a process made difficult because she keeps stealing kisses (it's incredibly adorable, but distracting all the same).

Lexa put me in front of the mirror she has and shyly asks what I would like as my warpaint design. I let her choose, and she goes with a dark green, almost black swooping line under my eyes, going back to my hairline. Looking at my face with it on is surprisingly different. My features are beautifully accented and my eyes pop.

"Is it okay? Do you like it?" Lexa questions quietly from where she's standing behind me, her eyes meeting mine in the mirror.

I turn and respond with a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for continuing reading this story/series! Because some of you incredible humans were worried when the score was 13-13 (some thought I meant like the episode, 307, but I meant as in Skaikru is becoming the 13th clan), here's a reassurance: because I'm me, there will be angst but my stories always have happy endings :) Stay awesome!


	43. Chapter 43

Clarke's POV

I stop Lexa from explaining exactly what we have to do and what will happen at the meeting after I've heard the same thing from her six times. I know she's worried and nervous. To e honest, I am too. There are endless possibilities of how tonight can end, and not all of them are good.

I reassure her as best I can. "I'll stay by your side no matter what, hodness. This may not even go badly. The other leaders showed no sign that they didn't like the idea of Skaikru becoming the 13th clan."

Lexa looks down between us at our entwined hands, taking a deep breath. "I know. There is just so much that could go wrong."

"Then we'll prepare ourselves for the worst. That way we'll be ready for whatever happens."

"Sha. Mochof, Clarke." Lexa seems more relaxed, and she even gives me a small smile as she looks back up at me. "You are good at calming me."

"Well, I cause you so much worry that I should at least know how to rid you of it." I say in a teasing tone, causing her smile to grow.

"I cannot argue with that logic. You have caused me a great deal of stress in the time I have known you. I do not regret a thing." Lexa murmurs, kissing my nose gently. Float me, she's so adorable.

"Me neither." I kiss her slowly, feeling her relax further in my arms. I pull back, sending a wistful glance at our bed. "Come on, we have to go."

Lexa sighs, her breath mixing with mine. She takes my hand and we head to the throne room, and I'm sure almost everyone is already there. When we pause outside of the doors, Lexa opens her mouth. Knowing she'll try to explain everything again, I lean in and press a kiss to her cheek.

"I know what I have to do, ai hodness. Now go, I will wait for my cue."

Lexa pulls away from me, nodding before striding confidently through the double doors leading into her throne room. There is maybe thirty seconds of silence coming through from the other side, but it feels like an eternity. Finally, the best singer in all the clans (well, Lexa argues that I am, but I doubt that I can top this incredibly beautiful voice) begins the anthem. I wasn't aware the Coalition has an anthem until yesterday, when I heard Lexa was humming something. I almost laughed when she told me it's called "Take A Life With Me". It's very fitting for our lives, and both Lexa's and the Ark's culture.

The guards hold the door open for me and I march in. My eyes immediately go to Lexa's, and I know they probably shouldn't because this whole first part is supposed to be me showing that I (well, for lack of a better word) submit to her. My eyes stay on hers, ignoring everyone else in this room until I am at the foot of the steps. She's standing in front of her throne, her hands clasped behind her back. She looks so stoic, but her eyes give away her emotions, as they always do. We give each other a slight nod as I walk forward.

I take my eyes off hers and drop to my knees, bowing my head to her. I make good use of the advice Lexa gave me earlier, making sure my knees don't collide painfully with the hard floor.

The sound of clanking armor and swishing fabric under the woman still singing the anthem tells me that everyone (beside the singer) has bowed to Lexa. I glance up at her to see that her gaze rests solely on me, her mouth slightly open and adoration and love in her eyes.

Lexa orders everyone to stand, and walks down the steps to grasp my arm and pull me up. This isn't something she told me would happen, but I'm guessing she's seeking comfort and reassurance in my touch. She lets go a few moments after I'm standing, going back to her spot in front of her throne and next to a very displeased looking Titus. I go to the side of the room as Lexa told me, far enough forward to stand out, but far enough back to not block anyone's view. The singer finishes the anthem and bows her head to Lexa.

"Today we welcome Skaikru into our midst." Lexa states, glancing calmly around the room. Her voice is not what I would consider loud, but it holds a power that is undeniable and certainly everyone can hear her and is listening. "Does anyone object to this?" Her tone makes it obvious she won't listen if anyone does, and no one speaks up. I'm not certain if it's because of her tone or if no one actually has an objection. "Then we will begin. Clarke kom Skaikru, legendary WanHeda, and the slayer of the tyrant Nia will take the mark of the Coalition." I notice nods of approval from the other leaders. "Clarke, do you accept the mark?"

"Sha, Heda." I dip my head to her, and I can tell through the twinkle in her eyes that she is pleased with my words (she told me earlier that I only have to say yes).

"Fleimkepa." Lexa says.

Titus moves to the person keeping the fire in the room going, who hands him what Lexa's told me is the branding stick. The end of it is white and red as he approaches me. He looks entirely too pleased to be doing this. I'm wearing my armor, so I roll up my sleeve, looking him dead in the eyes.

Titus presses it to the skin on my arm with what feels like an unnecessary amount of force. I keep my eyes on his, not allowing myself to so much as flinch as white-hot pain shoots through my arm. The sound of sizzling and the sickening smell of my burning flesh fills the air, and Titus pulls the stick back. I think he's disappointed I didn't scream in pain.

Lexa steps down from her throne, extending her hand to me. We grasp forearms, and I can tell Lexa's being careful and trying not to touch my sensitive burned skin.

And with that, the ceremony is done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I guess I'm saltier than I thought... I wasn't going to make Titus this much of an ass, but it seems fitting. Thank you all for reading and your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	44. Chapter 44

Lexa's POV

"With the mark on Wanheda, Skaikru is officially the thirteenth clan." I say, my voice carrying around the room with ease. "The celebration to welcome them to the Coalition will take place tomorrow night." I silently dismiss them with a wave of my hand. Clarke hangs back, and I swallow down my concern for now. "Titus," I call as he tries to leave. "Stay. We have something to discuss."

He dips his head, nervously not meeting my eyes. The guards close the doors after everyone else leaves, only Titus, Clarke, and me remaining.

"Sha, Heda?"

I stride slowly down the stairs, stopping in front of him. He still will not meet my eyes. Though he is taller than me, I feel as if is tower over him, especially when he cowers like this.

"I understand you do not like or trust Clarke, but there is no reason for you to harm her because of your paranoia." I say coldly.

"I do not know what you are talking about." Titus denies.

"You know damn well what I am talking about, Titus. You did have pressed that hard with the branding iron since Nia and Azgeda were brought into the Coalition." Titus opens his mouth to argue but I cut him off. "No, Titus. You have been loyal to me for years, but you will not harm Clarke. Do so again and I will put your head on a spike outside Polis' gates. Is that understood?"

"Sha, Heda." Titus at least has the decency to look ashamed, but I have a feeling this does not mean he will warm up to Clarke anytime soon.

"Gon we (Leave)." I growl and he scurries away like the cowardly rat he has been acting like. With that done with, I turn to Clarke. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay, yeah. I'm sorry about Titus."

I frown, "Why would you apologize? If anything, I should be apologizing. I did not think he would sink so low."

"I can tell he's been a good ally. I'm just sorry I'm messing all that up."

I blink, my mouth opening slightly in surprise at her words. Once I find my voice, I take her hands. "Clarke, there is no need to apologize. This is not your fault. Titus did not like me with Costia as well, but he at least tried to be nice and subtle about it then. Whatever his problem is with you, it's his problem, not yours."

"Mochof." Clarke kisses my cheek gently, the loving look in her eyes as she pulls away making my heart melt. "He did not like Costia?"

"Sha. When Titus and I were alone, he would try to convince me to 'set her free' saying my love would prove deadly to her in time. He was correct in that respect, which made it easier for me believe the other things he had told me about love, as well."

"Hodness laik kwelnes (love is weakness)." Clarke murmurs.

"Sha. But that is not of importance right now. Are you sure you are alright?" I glance at her still-exposed arm, the brand showing.

"I do know a little about medicine." Clarke says in a teasing tone, and the look in her eyes convince me she is not in too much pain.

My body relaxes and I lead her to the seat I have still left next to my throne.

"As do I." I tell her, the corners of my mouth turning up in a small smile. "Though I have mainly patched up my own wounds, and I am uncertain what to do with a burn."

Clarke gives me the steps, ordering me around quietly, as I try to follow each one. There is not everything I need in the room, but I do not want to leave her side for now. I make do with what we have in here, putting on gauze I brought and wrapping her arm. I press a kiss to her forehead as I finish and pull away.

"Lexa." Clarke says sternly, rising.

I have not moved away, so we are so close I can feel her breath on my face.

"Sha, what is it? Does it hurt?" I ask worriedly.

"A little, but it's much better now, and that's beside the point. Lexa, you're making your guilty expression." I have a specific expression for when I feel guilty? "This wasn't anything I didn't agree to, alright? This isn't your fault, either."

I sigh, knowing she is right. "Yes, I know logically it is not my fault, but I still feel responsible."

"You're not, Lexa." She says sternly before her voice softens and she takes my hands. "I don't blame you for it. For any of it anymore. You've done so much for me and my people when you didn't have to. So thank you."

My mouth opens slight and my eyes widen. Is she talking about...? We have not spoke on the subject in so long, and I did not want to push her by bringing it up. Clarke has not explicitly stated she forgives me for it, but... I have been hoping it is implied.

"Do you mean..." I swallow, hoping I am not wrong about this. If she is not ready to talk about it, I would really hate to bring it up and possibly start an argument. "Do you mean you forgive me for leaving you at the mountain?"

"You've been forgiven for a long time." Clarke murmurs earnestly. "I just haven't said it." Her eyes meet mine. "I do understand why you did it. I always have. And I know if I were in your position, I would've done the same thing. I think... I think that's what I was so angry about after it happened. It hurt me so much, but it's something I was and am willing to do."

With that burden from my shoulders, I feel so much lighter. I cannot resist leaning in and kissing her gently.

"So does that mean you are willing to leave me at the mountain next time?" I tease when we pull back for air.

Clarke laughs, "Definitely not. Now I know what it's like to live without you, and I never want that again."

With that she leans in again, and I happily lose myself in her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww fluff! I was writing and realized that (well, as far as I can remember) Clarke never really told Lexa she forgives her for leaving her in the mountain, so I thought I'd remedy that. Thank you all for your support and lovely comments, and stay awesome!


	45. Chapter 45

Clarke's POV

"Octavia, you were right." I hear someone say.

I pull away from Lexa, who's eyes are still closed and she's breathing hard from the intensity of our kiss (well, it turned into a make out session). I turn toward the door and see Raven standing there, leaning casually against the open door frame with a wide grin.

"About what?" Octavia asks as she comes into view.

Her eyes are only on Raven until she's pointed in our direction. Is that how Lexa and I looked? I mean, they tease us about heart eyes but Octavia's giving Raven some serious heart eyes right now.

"They were making out again. You were right about that." Raven says, coming into the throne room and letting the door shut behind her. She turns her attention to us. "Hey, clexa we've missed you! We haven't seen you all day-"

"So we're all having dinner together." Octavia finishes Raven's sentence.

I smirk, feeling Lexa entwine our hands as she recovers and stands next to me. "Aww, look Lexa they're already finishing each other's sentences."

Raven and Octavia both flush and look at the ground.

"Odd, considering that I do not think they have figured anything out yet." Lexa says in a teasing tone.

"Well, I've figured out you two are being assholes right now." Raven grumbles, crossing her arms over her chest defensively before speaking louder. "Now come on, I want food."

"You Sky People are always hungry." Lexa says fondly.

"We're just always down for eating something or someone delicious." Raven remarks.

"I can confirm that." Octavia nods, grinning at Raven.

I glance at Lexa, who looks a mixture of amused and uncomfortable.

"Where do you want to eat?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Anywhere with table and food." Octavia stretches, her arm wrapping around Raven's shoulders. I have to admit that's a good move, and Raven certainly doesn't seem to mind judging by the way she's leaning some of her weight against Octavia, a small content smile lighting up her face. "We're hungry."

"We could always eat out." Raven says, and the way her mouth twitches up even more tells me she meant for it to sound that way. "But maybe we can do that another time. Do you two have a table in your bedroom? Or is there a fancy dining room somewhere?"

"There is a table in our room." Lexa muses, "it will be a tight fit for four people. There is a dining room on this floor, if that is what you want."

"That's a hard decision. I want to see your guys' bedroom, plus I made a bet with Raven that it smells like sex. But a real dining room... It's up to you, Rae."

"Oh thanks, give me the hard decision. Hmm... Their bedroom. I want to see it, and I know if we go any time they're in it, we might get an eyeful of our naked friends. As much as I'd like to see Lexa's abs..." Raven trails off, staring at nothing.

Octavia nudges her. "Hey Reyes, stop drooling over the Commander's flawless stomach."

Raven sighs and I glance at Lexa to see what she thinks of this exchange. She looks both flattered and embarrassed.

I kiss her cheek, "You abs are really amazing, babe."

"Babe?" Lexa murmurs. "I am not an infant."

"It's a term of affection, Heda." Octavia explains for me.

"Shh. Let's get food. I'm starving." Raven says.

Lexa and I lead the way, Octavia and Raven following behind us (Octavia's arm is no longer around Raven's shoulders, but they're holding hands now). Lexa orders a nearby guard to send food up to our room, enough for four. The guard nods, dipping his head to us respectfully and rushes off.

"Why did you have the celebration be tomorrow night instead of tonight?" I wonder aloud to Lexa.

"I knew today would be hectic and that we would not be up to that much action tonight."

"Did I hear there's a party tomorrow?" Octavia asks, dragging an equally excited looking Raven along with her to get closer to us.

"Yeah, tomorrow night. I think all of Polis is going to be celebrating the thirteenth clan." I look to Lexa for confirmation.

"Sha, hodness. I think you will like the music." Lexa says, the gentleness in her gaze making me want to stop and stare forever.

"I'm sure I will." I brighten, "Does that mean we can dance again?"

"Sha."

Lexa smiles, probably remembering the first time we danced. It was our first date, and it was perfect.

"If I remember right, you're a good dancer. We can show everyone how it's done." I remark, grinning.

"Well then." Octavia huffs, her eyes sparkling. "Raven and I challenge you to a dancing contest tomorrow."

"We do?" Raven asks, glancing down at her brace. "O, I'm not sure I can dance very well."

"And I'm sure you can." Octavia says confidently. "We'll practice tomorrow, and you're kind of a mechanical genius so I'm sure if you need to, you can adjust your brace."

"Thanks." Raven says quietly, but there's so much emotion behind it that Lexa and I give each other a look, both of us staying silent and giving them their moment. After a minute if silence, she breaks it. "You guys are going to be Raven about my dance moves. Get it? Raven? Raving?"

Octavia groans good naturedly and Lexa seems to be fighting the urge to laugh at Raven's (admittedly good) pun.

"That was a good one." I say, turning so I can high five Raven with the hand that's not holding Lexa's.

"I know, right? I know you loved it too, O."

"You wish, Rae."

They light heartedly bicker the rest of the way to our room, only stopping when the guards open the doors for us.

"Holy crap, this is huge." Raven gapes. "Is that headboard supposed to remind me of your awesome throne? Because it does."

"How is the food already here?" Octavia asks, gesturing to our dinner which is on the table, already set and four chairs ready for us to sit on.

"I don't know. Maybe we were slowed down by your innuendos." I tease.

"Maybe we were slowed down by Lexa's and your heart eyes." Raven retorts.

"Maybe you're thinking of your and Octavia's heart eyes." I shoot back.

Neither of them have a response to that, and both of them are blushing.


	46. Chapter 46

Lexa's POV

"Let's eat before the food gets too cold." Clarke says, a small smirk on her face as she watches Raven and Octavia sit next to each other, both of them still blushing.

I hold the chair out for Clarke and push her in after she sits.

"Wow Clarke, you landed yourself a real gentlewoman." Raven teases, breaking her silence.

"Yes I did." Clarke agrees, looking at me with a fond expression as I sit beside her.

I watch in amusement as the sky girls stop bickering and begin devouring their meal. I eat slower, savor in the delectable taste of freshly cooked meat, knowing this is something we will have to do for ourselves as we travel. I will have to make certain we have enough herbs, or can find enough on the way.

"Clarke, your girl looks like she finds something about us funny." Raven says, her mouth full of unchewed food.

I wrinkle my nose in distaste at the sight.

"That's because she's eating properly while we wolf down everything." Clarke responds.

"And to think your people thought mine were the savage ones when we first met." I joke.

"How wrong we were, clearly we are when Raven's the one talking with her mouth open like a beast." Octavia says, not quite able to hide the fact she too is talking with food in her mouth.

"You hypocrite!" Raven bats at Octavia's arm, while Octavia tries not to choke while laughing. "You're doing it too!"

"So what? The food's good, and the company's too good to not talk to." Octavia protests.

"You two are children." Clarke says, flinging a small piece of fat I had cut off the meat at Raven and Octavia.

It hits Raven square in the forehead with a wet slap. Octavia bends over the table, clutching her sides as she cackles like a madwoman. I cannot resist letting out a laugh of my own. Raven's scandalized expression and the fat slowly sliding down her head makes for a hilarious bit of entertainment.

"We're the children, Clarke?" Raven grumbles, wiping off the fat.

Once Octavia stops wheezing in laughter enough to move, she wipes off the excess grease still on Raven's forehead using the napkins.

"Yes, you and Octavia act like children." Clarke manages to get out between snickers.

There is such a youthful, happy expression on her face, it makes me fall a little harder for her.

"You're just jealous that you can't have fun, you grandma." Raven retorts, smirking playfully.

I guess the fat flinging incident is not something she is angry about. Either that, or she is planning her revenge.

"I can too have fun! And Reyes, you're older than me!"

"We'll just have to agree to disagree, little Griffin. And my being older than you just means I'm young for my age."

"What does that even mean?" Clarke murmurs under her breath before talking louder. "This argument will be settled by the dance contest tomorrow night. The winner of that is the winner of this argument."

"What's the prize?" Raven asks, a gleam in her eyes.

"Having the losers live with their defeat? I don't know." Clarke huffs. "I think you have something in mind, and I'm not going to like it."

"Winning team gets to ask the losers one question that HAS to be answered honestly, no matter how embarrassing."

"I don't even want to know what you want to ask us." Clarke sighs.

"So. Deal or no?" Octavia questions.

Clarke turns to look into my eyes, searching for any indication I am not okay with the terms. Despite Octavia an Raven being unpredictable, I have come to respect and trust them. They must never know this, of course. I would never hear the end of it. I nod to Clarke.

"Deal." Clarke says.

Raven looks too pleased for me to not be worried, but there is no going back on our word now.

"Octavia, we're going back to our room to plan and rest up before we pulverize clexa at dancing." Raven says, standing after she and Octavia finish their food.

"If we're clexa, what does that make you two?" Clarke asks.

"Awesome." Raven says, barely a moment after she hears the question. "Besides, we aren't dating."

"Sure, live in denial." Clarke teases. "What do you think, Lexa? Should we be calling them Ravia?"

"Don't encourage her, Lexa." Raven warns, "Remember that I'm an expert at making thing go boom."

"Remember that I'm the one you share your bed with." Clarke shoots back, making my eyes widen. Surely she would not kick me out of bed for something as trivial as this... "Try me, babe."

With the glint in Clarke's eyes, I know she will not actually kick me out. This is just one of the lighthearted arguments Clarke has told me Sky People have. Raven once called it a "mine is bigger than yours" contest, though I am uncertain as to what that means.

"Octaven." I provide.

Clarke nods approvingly and Raven looks almost impressed at my choice.

"That's... actually not bad. Now bye bitches, see you tomorrow when we kick your butts." Octavia calls over her shoulder as she drags Raven behind her out the door.

It closes quietly, as one of the guards catches it before it slams and lets it fall gently back into place.

"Well, that was entertaining." I murmur as I begin stacking the empty plates for a guard to pick up later.

"It certainly was. Do you think we'll win tomorrow?"

"Perhaps. Though both Octavia and Raven seem determined, and the combination of them might not be something we can win against. Have you seen either of them dance?"

Clarke ponders for a moment before replying. "Only when they're drunk, and I'm certain they're much better sober. They have to be, otherwise they wouldn't be so confident."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I did not intend for this to be so fluffy, but oh well :) Thank you for your amazing comments and stay awesome!


	47. Chapter 47

Clarke's POV

Lexa sighs and smiles (it's one I've only seen when she's looking at me and I love it). "Well, there is no use worrying. We both know we are good at dancing together. Practice will not do much good since the contest is tomorrow, but we can if you want to. Otherwise, perhaps we should rest so we are not exhausted tomorrow."

"We could do the horizontal tango." I suggest, grinning. Float me, Octavia and Raven are rubbing off on me.

"I am not familiar with that dance."

"Trust me hodnes, we've done this dance many, many times these past few weeks."

"Horizontal tango." Lexa murmurs and I can practically hear the gears turning in her head. She cocks her head to the side as she thinks, which is such an adorable sight I can't resist kissing her nose.

"Yeah, we did that last night in bed." I provide, smirking when understanding flashes on her features.

"Oh." Lexa says, blushing. "Perhaps if we do that, we should in the morning. We do need our rest, and we have not gotten as much as we should these past few nights."

"Alright." I kiss her forehead. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to. Plus, I'm kind of tired too."

Lexa takes my hands in hers, leading me to our bed, but I know her intentions are innocent. We part to take off our clothes until we're only in our underwear and get into bed. I love that we've gotten used to sleeping skin to skin (it's one of my favorite feelings). Lexa immediately moves to the center of the bed where I am. I open my arms to silently invite her to come closer. She lies half on top of me, her head tucked into my shoulder.

I grin as she tries to move closer a few moments later, kissing the top of her head. Lexa sleepily tilts her head to capture my lips gently in hers. After lazily kissing until Lexa nearly falls asleep, we part and she lays her head back down, letting out a breath. There's a calmness to her features I love seeing. Even after everything that's happened, Lexa still has it in her to feel safe and happy. More than that, she feels safe and happy with me. I run my fingers through her hair until she falls asleep and I follow soon after. 

——–——

I wake up because of something moving around and I groan, rubbing my eyes with my hand that isn't pinned under Lexa. A whimper catches my attention and I open my eyes to see the movement I felt is Lexa thrashing around, and one quick look tells me she's having a nightmare. She's had a few while by me before, but not many have been this bad.

I pull her closer, using my strength to stop her arms and legs from moving too much. She whimpers again and buries her face in my shoulder. I let go of her, stroking her hair like she likes. She lets out a cute sleepy sigh, but she's still tense and her freed hands are clutching me tightly. It doesn't hurt or anything, it's just concerning.

"Lexa." I whisper. "Wake up, hodnes."

"Clarke." She breaths out onto my skin, moving closer and wrapping her arms around me. From her voice I can tell Lexa's awake now, but she's still shaking.

"I'm here. I'm here, hodnes." I continue running my fingers through her hair until her breathing slows and the shaking stops. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Lexa says, her voice muffled by my shoulder. She turns her head so I can hear her more clearly. "I will talk about it. It is just... I have so many people I care about now. There are so many people that could hurt me if they get hurt or killed. I never thought I would be in a situation like this."

"You're worried because you think your friends and family will get hurt?" I can feel Lexa nod against me. "That's something I worry about, too. It's a worry everyone has. I'm not belittling your fear, I'm just saying that your friends and family worry about hurting or losing you, too. It's a possibility, and it always will be. No matter what, there'll always be someone that opposes us or them or whatever someone's standing for. There's no way for us to make every person in the thirteen clans happy. So we'll just have to protect ourselves and our friends and family. Man, that wasn't really motivating." I sigh, feeling Lexa let out a chuckle. "I think I want to lie down for the next century."

"Then who would run the clans with me?" Lexa asks teasingly.

"Rude." I huff, glad nonetheless to hear some happiness in her tone. "Of course I would, I'd just do it from bed."

"That sounds unnecessarily difficult."

"You make a good point. Fine, I'll get out of bed."

I begin to sit up and Lexa whines adorably, burrowing further against my shoulder. "Not now."

"That's fine with me." I murmur, letting myself fall back and lie down. Lexa lets out a "mmph" when we hit the bed and I laugh.

Lexa raises her head to look at me, her eyes sparkling with mischief. She rolls fully on top of me and tangles our legs together so I can't escape. She settles, laying her head down on my chest.

"We may have to get up eventually." I murmur a reminder, but we both know I don't want to get out of this position.

"Eventually meaning later." Lexa says convincingly.

It's even more convincing when she starts kissing the closest bit if my skin (which just so happens to be my boobs).

"If you don't stop, we won't be getting out of bed for a while."

Lexa stops and looks up at me, searching my eyes for any hint of me not wanting to consent. Seeing none, she grins at me. "That sounds like a good plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I did not plan on that nightmare and now you have proof I'm not good at reassuring people... Anyway, thank you for reading this story! Your comments make my day! Stay awesome!!


	48. Chapter 48

Clarke's POV

After an... eventful morning in bed with Lexa, we finally leave the room a few hours into the afternoon. When we get to the dining room, Octavia and Raven are already there.

"Hey, lovebirds. We decided to wait up for you guys here when we heard you stop." Octavia leans back in her chair, her arm resting 'casually' behind Raven.

"We weren't that loud," I protest.

"Yeah you were. We were on the floor beneath you and even with the ceiling separating us, we could hear you clear as day."

I squint suspiciously at them. "Why were you a floor beneath us?"

"Practicing. You guys were working out too, by the sound of it."

I groan and sit across from them, Lexa sitting beside me. She reaches out and entwines our hands, rubbing her thumb across the back of my hand. A guard walks in and sets food down in front of us before leaving silently.

"Finally," Octavia groans, immediately digging into her plate.

For once, Lexa doesn't make a witty remark and I glance over to see her eating less 'properly' than usual. Octavia, Raven, and I continue eating but we're all unsubtly watching her. She notices quickly and doesn't seem to mind much.

"Hungry, Heda?" I tease.

Raven bursts out laughing and we look at her funny until she can stop long enough to explain. "It just reminded me of that old game everyone hated to play as a kid but it was one of the few game boards that survived. On the ground I guess we could call it 'hungry hungry Heda'."

I have to admit, I'm impressed she thought of that so quickly. Octavia and Raven high five.

"What's got you so hungry?" Octavia asks Lexa, her smirk telling me she knows exactly what's been keeping her away from food.

"Yeah, usually we're the ravenous ones." Raven adds, grinning and nudging Octavia's side with her elbow. "Eh? Raven-ous?"

"How do you even come up with these?" Octavia says, shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"I'm a woman of many talents."

Lexa looks relieved they stopped questioning her about her hunger. And I know is mostly my fault we didn't get out of bed sooner, though Lexa did drag me back into bed almost as many times I pulled her back in.

"So when is our dancing contest?" Octavia questions as she turns back to face Lexa and I instead of Raven. "I mean, I know you and Clarke have to announce the start of the festival."

"Yes, and we can do it any time," Lexa says, nodding. "You may find your limbs to be looser after a glass of alcohol."

"Are you trying to tell me that getting drunk will help our chances of winning? Sabotage." Octavia hisses, the sparkle in her eyes letting me know she's kidding.

"That is not what I meant," Lexa says, frowning. "The drinking before the contest was merely a suggestion. Though perhaps not a good one considering Skaikru is not used to drinking much."

"Chill, O. We'll drink the Commander under the table after we win the dancing contest."

"Drink me under the..." Lexa murmurs, trailing off in confusion.

"It means they think they can hold alcohol better than you. I think," I explain.

Lexa laughs, the sound making Octavia and Raven look away from each other (they've been really heavy on the heart eyes lately. More so than normal). "Do they not recall the ride back from the war?"

"That was one instance." Raven objects.

"There's many, many more I can think of." I point out, grinning as Octavia and Raven blanch. "Remember the first time you tried drinking and Raven kept talking about being a broom and then you two started singing some old Britney Spears songs. Badly."

"We'd do that anyways if we were sober." Octavia states, which is a good point.

"Except neither of you were wearing a shirt, you were both singing and dancing in pants and a bra. And one time you guys made out because Murphy dared you too."

"What?" Octavia squeaks out, both her and Raven paling.

"Just kidding, that last one wasn't true. But the fact you believed me..." I stop there, letting their imagination finish my sentence.

"Oh float you, Griffin." Raven huffs, leaning back in her chair and resting her head against Octavia's arm (how she's managed to keep it there and still devour everything on her plate, I have no idea). "You gave me a heart attack for a second."

"Aww, do you want your first time kissing each other to be special instead of a drunken thing neither of you remember?" Octavia and Raven look away from each other, blushing. "You two need to figure this out." I warn, seriously considering locking them in a room together to help things along like Lexa and I discussed earlier.

"Figure what out?" Octavia asks innocently.

I just sigh and get up, gathering the dishes and stacking them so the cleaning people have an easier time.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, O. You do too, Raven. You can't avoid talking forever." With that, I drag Lexa with me as I leave the room, the door shutting behind us. "Do we have much we have to do before the celebration starts?"

"Not much, no. The main thing we need to do is to get dressed." Lexa says, giving me a soft smile.

"Alright. No distractions this time."

Lexa chuckles, pulling on my hand to get us moving toward our room. "I will not distract you, Clarke. If anything, you will distract me."

I grin and don't deny it. We both know she's right. When we walk into our room, I blink, confused as to why my armor and shoulder guard are on the bed.

"I had them sent to the blacksmith last night, it should be all repaired." Lexa says shyly, smiling when I kiss her cheek in thanks.

I drop her hand as I stride over to the bed, Lexa following behind me. "It looks like it's new."

"Only the best for you, hodnes."

I kiss her quickly, not wanting to get lost in her lips right now. There'll be time for that later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I thought we'd get to the contest this chapter, but I guess not. Next chapter, I promise! Thank you all for reading and stay awesome!


	49. Chapter 49

Lexa's POV

Clarke and I walk up the wooden steps onto the platform where I will address our people. It is a beautiful night for a celebration, with the stars shining brighter than normal like they know their Skaikru is safer now. The cobblestone streets are lined with torches, every one of them lit and giving off such light that if I did not look up at the sky, I could be fooled into thinking it is day.

Our people have gathered, all going quiet as Clarke and I stand on the platform. This is the largest celebration I have ever attended. The roads are packed with people as far as I can see, with people from Polis, Arkadia, and neighboring villages. Clarke gives me a nod and I clear my throat, ready to begin.

"Tonight, we celebrate the growth of our Coalition." I say, knowing my voice can be heard without raising it. "Just last night, we welcomed SkaiKru into it as an official clan. This is a celebration not just for our new allies, but for the peace we will bring about together."

Cheers erupt from the people of Polis, and my lips twitches into a smile. I look at Clarke, loving how widely she's grinning at me. She squeezes my hand in hers. With my short speech over with, I walk off the platform with Clarke to make way for the musicians to set up. They dip their heads to us before continuing on their way.

Glancing around and seeing at our people intermixing is an amazing sight. Skaikru were of course invited to this celebration, so only a few essential people stayed back with the ones that could not come. Everyone looks so happy, like nothing in the world could knock them down from this feeling. It is infectious, and I cannot seem to stop smiling. This is what I work for. This happiness, this sense of calm. The comfort of knowing the next generation will grow up in a better world than I did.

We head over to Octavia and Raven, who have already been handed some alcohol.

"Don't drink too much," Clarke warns them. "I don't want you to have excuses when we win."

"How cute, she thinks they'll win." Raven smirks confidently.

"We'll just have to prove them wrong." Octavia sets down her drink on the nearest table.

"You want to start now?" I ask.

"Yes, though we could put it off if you are nervous." Octavia suggests, raising an eyebrow at us.

"No, we can start as soon as the music starts, which should be soon." I glance up at the platform as I speak, noting they are nearly set up.

We spend the next few minutes discussing what we can do on our travels when the music starts. I release Clarke's hand only to offer it to her again. She shakes her head, laughing gleefully as she takes it.

"So chivalrous." She murmurs in my ear, her tone laced with amusement.

The first song is a slow song, so we dance like we did the first time. Waltzing, I believe it is called. Clarke rests a hand on my waist and leads us through the moves. Octavia and Raven watch us, soft smiles on their faces.

Clarke's head gently bumps mine and I know she did that on purpose. It works, and I am completely focused on her presence once more. We take turns spinning each other and reveling being in each other's arms until the song ends.

I glance over to see that Octavia and Raven have been attempting to copy our movements (they are actually not doing bad). The next song starts, a fast tempo I have no idea how to dance to.

Raven and Octavia pull away from each other just enough so they can see each other's faces and exchange a smirk. They let go of each other completely and break out into dance moves I have never seen before. Their movements are fluid, yet sharp.

"How the... When did they learn how to break dance?" Clarke mutters.

"Break dance? How do they break dancing?" I murmur, knowing this is probably another Skaikru thing I do not understand.

"No, it's a type of dancing." Clarke explains.

Their feet slide across the uneven cobblestone road with ease. We watch them as they move their bodies with seemingly impossible ease in tandem. Their moves somehow work together flawlessly, as if they have been practicing this for years. After the song finishes, the people around Raven and Octavia, including Clarke and I, cheer for them. They take a bow before walking over to us.

"Will you admit defeat?" Octavia asks, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

Clarke meets my gaze and I nod in understanding at the emotion in her eyes.

"They can communicate with their eyes, O." Raven points out, nudging Octavia with her elbow.

"Ow. Yeah, I can tell." Octavia nudges her back, a playful glint in her eyes.

"Sha. We know when we are beat," I concede.

"Yes! Told you those moves would work. No one can resist the power of Octaven!" Raven pumps her fist in the air while Octavia just shakes her head with a find expression on her face.

It is one I know well, for I wore it whenever Clarke and I were together before we officially became a couple. They really do need to work this out and talk.

"So, Raven what do you think our question they have to answer should be?" Octavia asks, Raven lighting up instantly at her words and whispers in her ears. Octavia's face breaks out into a wide grin and she begins laughing. That is not a good sign for us. "Oh that is perfect. What if they don't elaborate?"

"We'll make them."

That is certainly not promising.

"Are we going to do this here?" I ask, hoping they will say no. Knowing them, it will be something sexual, which I do not want random people to hear about.

"Yup." Octavia has a sinister look in her eyes I don't like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, a kind-of cliffhanger. Apologies for not really elaborating on the dance much, I realized while writing this I know very little about dancing and this was probably not a good idea... Oh well. Next, we'll get to Octavia and Raven's question! Thanks for reading and stay awesome!


	50. Chapter 50

Clarke's POV

Raven rubs her hands together excitedly. "Alright. Our question is-"

"Wait." At Raven's unimpressed look, I elaborate. "Can we go somewhere less public for this? Knowing you two, the question is sexual and I don't want a bunch of random people hearing about Lexa and I's sex life."

Raven sighs dramatically. "Fine. Come on, I saw a secluded space earlier."

Raven takes Octavia's hand and leads us through the crowd and into an ominously dark alley.

"You're not secretly a serial killer, right?" Octavia asks. "You didn't take us here to murder us?"

"Nope, we're just here to make our friends extremely uncomfortable by asking them very personal questions they have to answer honestly."

"This is going to be fun." Octavia says excitedly.

"Stop torturing us and just ask us the question already." I groan.

"Fine, miss impatient." Raven says sarcastically. There's a sparkle in her eyes that is making me nervous. "The question is... I wish we had a drumroll for this." At my glare, she holds up her hands. "Okay, okay. Who's the top?"

"Oh my god, Raven." I groan.

"What does she mean?" Lexa murmurs. Usually I'd find her confusion endearing, but I'm too mortified to feel much of anything else.

"A top is the one who's sexually dominant." Octavia explains.

Lexa flushes, "Oh."

"You have to answer." Raven reminds us like we've forgotten. "Truthfully."

"I know, Reyes. It just depends." I really hope they don't ask me to elaborate on that. This is not a discussion I want to have with anyone. Ever.

"You can't just leave it at that." Octavia complains and Raven nods at her words.

"If you are asking who is usually on top, that would be me." Lexa says and at this point, I'm not sure I'll ever stop blushing.

"Ha, told you Raven."

"On top doesn't mean she's the top." Raven argues before waving her hand that isn't holding Octavia's at us. "Please continue."

"This is just going to drag on, isn't it?" I sigh, loving that Lexa's silently comforting me by rubbing her thumb across the back of my hand. She knows I love that.

"Until you give us a straight answer. Even though that's the only thing in this conversation that's straight." Raven grins as Octavia high fives her for her joke.

"Hilarious." I grumble before speaking up. "Okay. Lexa's usually on top, but I'm usually the top, if that makes sense."

Raven nods, a look of understanding in her eyes. "Ah. I get it. So it's like Lexa wears the pants but you control the zipper. Or something."

"Basically, yeah." I agree.

I roll my eyes as Octavia grumbles under her breath, handing Raven something. Of course they bet on this too.

Lexa moves closer to me, so I release her hand and wrap that arm around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Aww, they're so cute." Octavia coos at us, grinning. "Alright, we're done interrogating you. Go be adorable together and have fun."

Relieved, Lexa and I begin to work our way out of the alley, hearing that Octavia and Raven aren't too far behind us.

I move to unwrap my arm from her shoulders, knowing Lexa doesn't usually like touching too much in the sight of others (outside of hand holding, of course). Lexa stops me by resting her hand on mine for a moment.

"Would you like a drink?" I question, speaking a bit louder than normal to be heard over the noise.

Lexa nods and when we get out of the alley, it's clear the celebration is in full swing. Everyone I can see is dancing and laughing, and most have a glass in their hands. It's an amazing sight to see our people so happy. I know Lexa thinks so, too. This is what we work for, what we fight for.

We make our way over to the nearest person that's been hired to give out alcohol.

"Something not too strong, beja (please)." I say, knowing we won't want to get too drunk tonight. We'll want to remember it.

The woman nods, giving us a bright smile and hands us two glasses.

Before we leave, the woman speaks in a heavily accented voice. "Thank you for bringing peace."

"Pro (you're welcome)." We both give her a smile as we speak almost simultaneously.

She laughs at that and waves us away, urging us to have fun.

We find a log to sit on, somehow managing to sit down without me having to unwrap my arm from her shoulders. It's a slightly uncomfortable position because she's slightly taller than me, but we both love it too much for me to complain.

We drink until we've drained our glasses, spending the time speaking quietly or watching people dance.

Once we're finished, Lexa takes our empty glasses and stands. "I will take these back. After this, would you like to dance with me?"

"I'd love to."

Lexa smiles at me and I definitely don't watch her butt as she walks away. After losing sight of her in the crowd of people, I see two women that look familiar. It's hard to tell because they're making out, so I can't see their faces very well. They shift positions, tilting their faces so I can see the one facing me. Holy crap, that's Octavia. I look at the other, seeing the black hair and it hits me like a Pauna. That's Octavia and Raven. And they're making out. In public. Heavily.

Lexa comes back, sitting next to me.

"What are you grinning about?" Lexa asks quietly, a small smile growing on her face that I know is just from seeing me smiling.

I gesture in the direction of Octavia and Raven, not wanting to pint and also hardly believing they figured it out already.

"That's Octavia and Raven."

"Where?" Lexa questions, scanning the crowd. "I do not- oh. I guess they have spoken or at least figured something out."

"I can't wait to tease them about this." I say giddily. I finally have something on them that isn't about their 'obvious but apparently not obvious to each other' feelings.

"Perhaps we should do that later. Let them have their moment." Lexa murmurs.

"Yeah. Instead of rudely interrupting them like they do to us so often, let's dance."

I stand and hold out my hand to Lexa, loving how brightly she smiles as she takes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fluffy. And so much fun to write. Plus Octaven is finally an official thing!! Thank you for reading and stay awesome!


	51. Chapter 51

Lexa's POV

After Clarke points out Octavia and Raven, the rest of the night is a whirlwind of dancing and talking. It is the most fun I have had in years, and I cannot remember a time where I have smiled so much. Clarke and I both spend a lot of it looking at each other as we dance, giving each other what Octavia and Raven like to refer to as "heart eyes."

We even try to break dance, which Clarke turns out to be good at (she may have caused me to stop moving altogether when she was dancing like that. The way she can move her body was almost literally jaw dropping). When Clarke is not distracting me, I try as well. I am nowhere near as good at it as Clarke, Octavia, and Raven are, but Clarke assures me I did not make a complete fool of myself. I let her reassure me, though I did feel many eyes on me that were not exactly in awe of my skills.

We turn in very late, a few hours past midnight when our feet are too sore to continue. Clarke and I walk back to my tower, wincing with every step. Both of us have been drinking, so in order to walk in a straight line, Clarke holds onto me and stays closer than usual. That is the reason she told me, but I suspect she just wants to be close to me. I cannot complain, I am enjoying her closeness as much as she is.

By the time we get back up to our room and our bed we are barely upright, exhausted by our eventful night (and morning). Neither of us bother to put on pajamas or anything, just stripping until we are in nothing but our undergarments.

Clarke flops dramatically onto our bed, groaning happily. I let out a tired chuckle, and get into bed beside her. I assist her by helping her get under the furs. Clarke does not move much while I maneuver her, only murmuring out a thank you before falling asleep with her face on my shoulder. Her arm tightens around my waist and I kiss her forehead before I let myself follow her into unconsciousness. 

——-——

I wake up to a mouthful of golden hair. I gently get it out, hoping not to wake up Clarke. It feels early, and Clarke hates morning in general. And today, she will be waking up after a late night with drinking. She will most likely have a "hangover" as I have heard our friends call it.

I try to get up, only to have Clarke clutch onto me tighter, grumbling in her sleep. I let out a sigh, knowing there is no way she will let go long enough for me to get something for her inevitable headache. If I get up, I will wake her up, and she looks so peaceful sleeping I would not want to unless absolutely necessary.

For some reason, a guard pokes her head in at this exact moment, as if she can hear my inner turmoil. I gesture for her to come here, and she walks over to the bed silently.

"I heard movement coming from in here," she explains. "Do you need anything?"

"Can you get some medicine for a headache?" I whisper.

"Are you alright, Heda?" She asks worriedly.

"Sha, I am. Clarke will not be when she wakes up."

The guard smiles understandingly. "I will get it and leave it on the table beside your bed."

"Mochof." I say, stifling a yawn.

"Reshop Heda. You have moons worth of traveling ahead of you. You will need your rest." With that, the guard leaves.

Clarke pulls me even closer, sighing adorably and I fall back asleep with a smile on my face and the woman I love in my arms.

When I wake again, it is because I can feel Clarke waking up. She lets out a low groan and burrows her head in the space above my shoulder, probably using my head to block out light.

I kiss the top of her head. "Good morning, ai hodnes (my love)."

"I don't think it's morning anymore." Clarke says, her voice raspier than normal.

I smile at her response, reaching over and picking up the bottle on the side table. Clarke lets out adorable little noises of protest until I settle back against her.

"Here, this should help with your headache."

Clarke grabs it from my hands, gulping it down in one try. She makes a displeased face, but lets out a sigh of relief.

"Mochof." She rests her head back on top of my shoulder.

"Pro." We lay in comfortable silence. "We are going to have to get up eventually, hodnes. We cannot stay here forever."

I can tell Clarke is about to make a retort, but she is cut off by her own grumbling stomach. She sighs while I fight off laughter, knowing she would not like me being amused by this.

"Come on, we can get food." I try to convince her. It does not work and she just tightens her arms around me. Time for another tactic. "I am sure Octavia and Raven are hungry as well."

Clarke's head jolts up, narrowly missing hitting my jaw. Her eyes are wide and sparkling with mischief.

"We can tease them," she says gleefully.

"Yes we can. I will go inform a guard to get Octavia and Raven. Where would you like to meet them?"

"The dining room." Clarke says calmly before cackling. "Revenge is ours."

Perhaps this should be concerning, but I find her to be gorgeous and cute even when she is planning on exacting revenge on our friends. I pull on a nearby shirt, which judging by the looseness in the chest is Clarke's. I walk to the door and open it partially to reveal one of the guards. I relay our order to get Octavia and Raven and he scurries off (he may not have expected to see his Heda in nothing but a shirt and undergarments).

Clarke walks toward me and hands me my clothes for the day. She is already half dressed (and I am having a more difficult time than usual keeping my eyes on her face until she pulls on her shirt).

"I can't wait to get them back for all of the times they teased us." Clarke says, grinning and bouncing on her heels while she waits for me to get dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was so much sleepy clexa cuteness. Also, my chemistry exam kicked my ass today (I'm good at school, so I'll be fine and I'm sure I did good but I know I didn't do great). One down, three to go. Thank you all for reading and stay awesome!


	52. Chapter 52

Clarke's POV

Once we both get dressed, Lexa and I head down to the dining room. Lexa's practically leading me there since I'm still not fully awake. We only pause once for Lexa to give another guard a quiet order before we move on. I'm slightly more awake by the time we get there, and Lexa seems completely enamored with my sleepy face.

We sit and wait in the dining room, which has already been set. The food's already here, but I know Lexa wants to wait for Octavia and Raven to get here before we start eating. I can't wait to start teasing them.

They both stumble in moments later, looking as tired as I feel. They sit down across from us, scooting their chairs closer so they can lean against each other. Octavia's not even wearing her usual braid, so they must've been up really late.

"Good morning." I greet them. "Well, it's actually afternoon, but close enough."

Octavia just groans in response and Raven speaks. "Why did you wake us up?"

"For food."

They both perk up slightly at that, managing to sit up and reach for the food on the table. Lexa and I take some as well, and I get extra because I know if I don't Octavia and Raven will eat everything.

Octavia moves her head slightly, which moves her hair from blocking a part of her neck. I almost let out a triumphant "HA" at the sight but instead decide to embarrass them.

"Nice bruise Octavia." I remark, grinning as I bite into an omelet.

"Hmm?" She frowns, looking confused.

"On your neck." I elaborate and Raven pulls her hair away to reveal a large hickey. Raven flushes bright red at the sight, but still manages to look smug. "Good job, Raven." I turn to Lexa, who's smirking at both of them. I know for a fact she knows what a hickey is. She has to, because she gives me them so often. I don't mind in the least. "Seems like they figured out more than just their relationship."

Lexa nods in understanding. "I wondered why my guards seemed so exhausted and complained about the noise. You two must have kept them up."

"We do know for a fact that Octavia's loud. I guess Raven is too," I say.

"Maybe we're just really good in bed." Raven retorts, crossing her arms. "Don't get jealous because I got laid last night and you didn't."

"Well, we were both too exhausted to do anything. Plus I got to cuddle with my incredible girlfriend."

"So did I. Just after quite a few rounds of amazing sex."

Despite the fact I'm loving teasing them and seeing them blush, I really am happy for them. They're good for each other. "So you did figure out your relationship."

Octavia snaps out of her embarrassment and nods almost shyly, giving Raven a kiss on the cheek.

Raven grins, her face going slightly pink. "Hey Clarke, now we both have hot Grounder girlfriends."

I laugh, "Yeah we do."

"Clarke you just admitted you think I'm hot." Octavia says, smirking.

"You're mainly hot-headed." I retort and point out. "Your girlfriend just admitted she thinks Lexa's hot."

Lexa continues to quietly eat her food, the only sign she's listening to us being her flushes face. I reach out and hold her hand under the table.

Octavia turns to Raven with her eyebrows raised. "Come on, babe. You can't deny it. She has the jawline of a goddess." Raven points to Lexa's face.

Lexa blushes even more at that. I laugh when Octavia nods without a second thought. I mean, I can't deny it either. Lexa and I both know I absolutely love her jawline. 

After letting Octavia and Raven stare at Lexa for a minute, I decide it's time for a change in subject. "Are you ready to leave tomorrow?"

"Pretty much. We just need to pack up the rest of our things from the room." Raven responds.

Lexa relaxes next to me and I know she's happy that they're no longer staring intensely at her face.

"Good. Lexa, what time are we leaving tomorrow?" I ask.

"We leave early in the morning." When she hears three groans, she smiles. "Do not worry, it will not be at dawn. It will be an hour or so after the sun comes up. I will send guards to wake you up."

Octavia questions around a mouthful of food. "So where are we headed first?"

I think it's almost sad how we know exactly what she's saying because she does this so much. And Raven's just as bad.

I answer anyway, knowing saying something about it won't make them stop their nasty habit. Hopefully they'll tone it down while we're traveling, because I doubt the clans will find it amusing. "We're going to Azgeda first. Lexa and I figured that it would be good to go to a familiar place first. And while we've been there for the war, we didn't really see much."

"Wow. You two have this all planned out, don't you?" Raven sounds impressed. "How long will it take to get there?"

"We are headed to the capital, so we have a relative idea of how long it takes." I respond.

"Oh no." Octavia groans. "I hated that. It was so freezing and we walked over miles of flat, snowy hell."

"That was when we couldn't take the main roads in fear we'd get murdered by guards." I remind her. "It'll take a short amount of time this time, I promise. And the roads, from what I've heard, aren't horrible. We'll be fine."

"Alright." Octavia sighs. "We should probably head back upstairs and pack before we forget." She and Raven get up to leave.

"Wait, one more thing." I call, making them pause at the door and look back at me. "Remember that we have to get up early tomorrow, so don't stay up too late."

I laugh as Raven and Octavia groan and walk out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for wishing me good luck on my exams! The rest were easier than I expected, and I got an 88% on the Chemistry exam! Thank you guys for reading and your support :) Stay awesome!


	53. Chapter 53

Lexa's POV

After finishing eating and cleaning up after ourselves as well as Octavia and Raven, Clarke and I head back to our room. We make sure we have packed everything twice, scouring every inch of the room. Afterwards Clarke practically drags me outside, claiming walking around will cure my "grumpiness" and panic.

"I am just concerned, Clarke. I have not been on a trip this big to all of the clans since I first became Heda." I protest, but continue to allow her to lead me outside my building.

"Your people love you, Lexa. There's nothing to worry about." Clarke says reassuringly.

I smile, but do not let her beauty disarm me as I continue. "Really? There are Paunas out there, Clarke. There are wolves, bears, bandits, rogues that despise me."

Clarke pauses, pulling us over to the side of the street so we do not disrupt the flow of people walking. She takes both my hands in hers and looks into my eyes. "That may be true, but we have guards with us as well as Raven and Octavia. And you have me. We won't let anything happen to us. Plus you're the badass dual-wielding swords Heda, you can fight off anything. We'll be okay, hodnes (love)."

I let out a breath, allowing myself to find comfort in her words. "Mochof (thank you)."

Clarke kisses me softly and then lets go of one hand. We resume our walk, and I can tell that my steps are lighter and less weighed down my worry. As we walk, we are greeted by many and acknowledged silently by more. Everyone's smile seems genuine. After so much war and pain it gives me great pleasure to see my-our people so happy. And judging by Clarke's wide grin, she feels the same way.

We wander aimlessly hand in hand, taking in the beauty of Polis and its people. There are still cleaning crews out to finish cleaning the mess left after last night. I am tempted to offer my assistance, but I know they would refuse (and possibly urge me to have fun with Clarke. Our people love her almost as much as I do).

It begins to get dark already, so we start to head back. Clarke and I walk down every street that looks interesting, slowly making our way towards my tower. It is late enough that the torches along the streets are being lit. The way the light hits Clarke makes me nearly stop and stare. The twinkle in her eyes lets me know that she can tell I am in absolute awe of her gorgeousness. It takes me a little bit to notice that she is blushing. It is an adorable sight and I press a kiss to her flushed cheek.

We reach my tower quickly, but we do have an early day tomorrow so perhaps it is for the best. Our ride on the elevator is quiet except for the groans and squeaks of the metal as it moves. The doors open and we walk through, heading straight for our room. I yawn, covering my mouth with my free hand. Despite how much we slept last night, somehow I am still tired. Clarke chuckles beside me before yawning too. I guess what Aiden and the other Nightbloods have told me could be true; yawning may be contagious.

The guards hold the doors open for us and we thank them as we pass, walking into our room. The doors close behind is and we part, taking off our clothes. We both know we are too tired (and we have to get up too early) for us to do anything. I like to think of it like we have gotten used to the comfort of skin to skin contact in bed.

I take our discarded clothing and set it in a bin that I keep dirty clothes in. It will be washed while we are away, so we will not have these clothes for awhile. It makes me glad that I told Clarke to wear something she does not want to bring this morning. I straighten our armor from where it is hanging up in a "wardrobe" as Clarke called it, though she was uncertain of the name as well. We will be wearing tomorrow, so I check and make sure every piece is in order and undamaged.

Clarke has to basically drag me away from it, gently closing the doors of the wardrobe. I am not sure why I am so nervous for this trip. I know that we will most likely be okay, but I still worry.

Clarke and I are barely in anything, just our undergarments. She leads me to the bed, and we get under the pelts on opposite sides, but move to meet in the middle of the bed. Clarke lies on her back and I get onto my side, wrapping an arm around her waist. I nestle my head into the space above her shoulder, and she shivers at first at the feeling of my breath hitting her neck.

Clarke moves her arm from where it was trapped between our bodies and wraps it around me until her hand can touch my back. I smile at the feeling and move closer to Clarke. Her fingers move up and down the tattoo on my back.

I love how she loves my tattoos. More than once, I have caught her staring at them or tracing them with her fingers (we both know how much I love that). I even promised her that one day I would let her draw them.

My bicep tattoo, however, feels incomplete. It has two parts, and it needs a third. When I got them, it was to symbolize my failed relationship with Costia. The one facing upwards was to remind me of the blissful ignorance of loving her, and the one facing downwards is to remind me of the burdens of being Heda. How me being Commander cancelled out that happiness. But with Clarke, she lifts me up higher than Costia ever did. She understands me, what I am going through as well as what I have gone through. She sees all the parts of me, the good and the bad, and loves me anyway. Not just that, but she loves all of me. I want to get another section facing upward, to symbolize her making me rise up and go beyond Heda, to symbolize that our love can conquer everything from taking down a psychotic Queen to helping each other through the pain life gives us. I tell this to Clarke and ask her to be the one to draw it on my arm for the tattoo artist to trace (we will have to find one in our travels, preferably soon).

Her mouth drops open slightly and happy tears fill her eyes. "Of course, ai hodnes (my love). I heard there is a good artist in Azgeda."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww was that cute or was that cute? And I got to put one of my head canons in! As in, the reason for her bicep tattoo. By the way, Lexa's tattoos are fun to draw, just time consuming and a bit challenging to get right. But I did paint her bicep tattoo (mixed with a portion of her back tattoo) and my art teacher absolutely loved it so much that I got an A on it as my final project and it's currently hanging up in my school's hallway! I have pictures of it on my phone so when me or my mom brags about it to someone they can see what I did (even my brother was impressed).
> 
> Also, I'm thinking of maybe writing a one-shot so show how Octaven worked it out... It won't disrupt my normal posting or anything, it'd just be something I'd be working on in my spare time if you're interested.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading and stay awesome!


	54. Chapter 54

Clarke's POV

"Clarke." Lexa says, her voice soft.

I keep my eyes shut and tighten my arm around her. "No."

"Clarke, we need to get up." I can hear the smile in her voice.

"It's too early." I complain, turning my head toward her voice so I can rest my chin on the top of her head.

"Clarke, beja (please). We need to leave soon. And if you do not get up, Octavia and Raven may burst in."

"No they won't. They have more self control and patience than that." I murmur.

Right on cue, the door bursts open, making me flinch. Well, I guess I'm not going back to sleep now.

"Hey, Hedas!" That's Raven. Of course it is. The universe just loves proving me wrong, doesn't it? "You ready to go? Oh."

"I told you they'd be naked. Come on, let's go." Octavia urges.

"I thought you were kidding! And look, more proof that Clarke's the top. Told you they weren't just telling us what we wanted to hear."

"Alright, Rae." Octavia pulls on Raven's arm. "Let's leave before Clarke's glare turns deadly and she decides to kill us."

That's probably a smart move. Raven seems to see the wisdom in that and they walk out. But not before Raven calls back, "Stop banging and let's go!"

It's good that she leaves the room in a hurry after that because if she didn't and if I weren't naked...

"Clarke, hodnes (love)." Lexa's voice snaps me back into reality and out of my fantasy of catching up to them and punching Raven. "Are you ready to get up now?"

I sigh and kiss her forehead. "Sadly, yes."

Lexa chuckles and gives me a soft kiss. She gets up and out of bed, leaving slightly warm furs in her wake. I watch her back muscles flex hungrily as she stretches her limbs. Lexa's beauty inspires me to get up and I stand, walking over to her. I wrap my arms around her waist, resting them against her stomach and press a kiss to her neck. She sighs happily and leans back against me.

"We need to get ready to go." Lexa says quietly.

I know she doesn't want to leave this position, and neither do I. But I also know that we're probably already late. So I untangle myself from her and settle for just holding her hand as we head to the wardrobe where she keeps our armor. We separate to get dressed.

Lexa and I silently help each other put on the armor, including both of our shoulder guards. Once we're finished, Lexa runs her fingers through the dark blue fabric coming from my shoulder guard with a small smile on her face. These are the smiles of hers I love the most. The genuinely happy ones she can't control and can't hide. Happiness looks gorgeous on Lexa, and I can't wait to see it for the rest of our lives.

I take her hand once more and lift it to my lips, kissing it gently. The smile on her face grows and I can't resist kissing her, too. It's quick, because they're probably really impatient by now. I don't let go of her hand as we head out of our room. Raven and Octavia are sitting down against the opposite wall outside our door.

"Finally," Raven groans. "You guys took long enough that we sat down to wait for you."

"Why were you waiting outside of our door?" Lexa asks.

They stand up, and Octavia answers. "Raven thought we should stay here and make sure you didn't start banging and make us even more late."

I roll my eyes and Lexa grabs the last of our things that we're taking.

"Here's your food, you can eat on the way." Raven says as she hands us each a plate. Before I can even ask, she answers my unspoken question. "Don't worry, we already ate."

Lexa and I let go of each other's hand in order to start eating. We finish by the time we get to the bottom floor on the elevator. A very helpful guard offers to take them to be cleaned for us. Lexa and I thank them and head outside.

Our three guards are waiting outside the tower for us. Nix leads the way, turning without a word and walking through the streets. I don't take offense, knowing that people take guarding Lexa seriously. And now that I'm pretty much considered to be Heda, too... Well, Wanheda. They're twice as serious. Which until now, I didn't know that was possible.

We head back toward the stable, and I find myself excited to see our horses again. Some guards begin leading our horses out from the stable. It goes by without a hitch until I hear a loud whinny and an "oof". Judging by the smile on Lexa's face, my guess was right. It's Malachi, Lexa's horse, who I've noticed doesn't really like anyone beside her and me.

Lexa clicks her tongue and Malachi comes trotting out with a man running after him, grumbling in Trigedasleng. Malachi stops in front of Lexa and lets out a happy snort, lowering his head. Lexa chuckles at him and the running guy stops in front of us, huffing.

"They are all ready to go. Though you may want to check this one, when we tried to make sure it was on right he nearly kicked me in the face."

"Mochof (thank you). Moba (sorry) about Malachi. He does not like many people."

The man nods and walks back into the stables, probably to tend to the other horses. Lexa moves around Malachi, keeping her hand on him so he knows where she is. She checks the straps and makes sure everything's in place. When she's done, she nods to Nix, who gets on her horse. Everyone else does too (it's nice to be on Argo again, I missed him) and it's kind if hilarious to see Lincoln get on Big Mac, but they're both kind of huge so it works. The wagon's attached already, and we have everything we need. Hopefully. Nix clicks her tongue and leads the way once again, with Ryder staying in the middle with the rest of us, and Lincoln staying behind everyone.

With everyone ready, we set off. Azgeda, here we come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Octaven one-shot is out! I posted it yesterday, it's called Want to Bet? I'm actually pretty proud of it. It took me like three hours to do, but I think it turned out good.
> 
> The horses are back! And it reminded me of how a few of you commented a while ago on Big Mac's name and it's connection with McDonald's, which I didn't even notice until you guys pointed it out. Like Malachi, he's named after a real horse. He really was huge, I'm pretty sure he was bigger than a Minivan.
> 
> And I finally have a plan for this... I think a lot of you know where this is going to go but I'm not going to spoil it :) No worries, it won't be like the surprise of the last book, it'll be incredibly fluffy and happy. It won't come for a while, though. You'll know it when you read it. Alright, that's enough about many things. Thank you all for reading and stay awesome!


	55. Chapter 55

Clarke's POV

Being on the road is surprisingly less boring than I thought it would be. There are a lot of people on the road besides us (though not many are on horses) since we're still close to Polis. There are merchants and traders on the roads, traveling with their merchandise.

It's interesting to see everyone, and Octavia sometimes makes up backstories for them that are really detailed. For example, she told us this one trader that's selling weapons really wants to be a warrior, but this is the closest she can get. Octavia made up this whole elaborate backstory about her parents both being warriors and being killed in a surprise attack. There's more, but it'd take a while.

After a while, Octavia got bored of making up stories and being the entertainment. Raven, being her usual charming self, keeps trying to convince everyone that some things aren't real. Like milk. The only problem is, she's really good at this. She nearly convinced Lexa that milk was actually... You know, the other white stuff bodies naturally produce. And then she nearly convinced Lincoln that trees are actually tall bushes. After she almost convinced Octavia that sticks are tree poop, Octavia told her to stop doing this.

So, of course she did and started making us question everything. She went on a long rant about how time is an illusion, and then pretty much terrified everyone by telling us about her theory that oxygen slowly kills people. Complete with facts and details. By the time she was finished, it's getting dark.

We get off our horses and I groan happily at the feeling of earth beneath my feet. I hold into Argo for a minute so my legs can get used to standing again. Lexa comes over, Malachi trailing behind her.

"Are you alright?" She asks, worry evident in her voice. She must've seen me holding on to Argo.

"I'm fine." I can tell she isn't convinced, so I take a few steps until our faces are nearly touching. I take her hand, hoping that along with my words will reassure her. "After so long on Argo, my legs forgot how to stand for a moment."

Lexa chuckles, relieved. She kisses my cheek and then leads me to where the others are already setting up camp. The horses follow us (not just ours, but everyone's). Lexa goes to help while I stay back, telling her I'll take care of the horses.

I unhook the wagon from Big Mac first, and he whinnies happily after I do that. I take off the horses' bridles and saddles next, though I do struggle a bit with Big Mac because his back is higher up than my face. With perseverance, I do eventually get it down. Either I'll have to grow another five inches or so, or Lincoln's going to be taking it down next instead of me.

By the time the horses are done and grazing on nearby plants, the camp's done and the others are already cooking our dinner. My stomach grumbles and I silently promise myself that I'll force them to stop for at least a quick lunch for the rest of the trip. I shouldn't have to go this long without food.

I make my way over, sitting down next to Lexa. She smiles at me and kisses my forehead, passing me a plate of food. I let out a low moan at the first taste, barely able to keep from snickering when I see how hard Lexa's blushing.

Octavia and Raven are already done with their food and are pretty much cuddling on a log. Well, maybe cuddling isn't the word for it. Raven has her arms around Octavia and Octavia's face is turned toward Raven like they're having a conversation. Though judging by Raven's flushed cheeks and hungry expression, Octavia's not talking about some cute animal she saw on the way here or how excited she is to see Azgeda again.

I have a feeling they'll be keeping everyone up tonight. I glance at Lincoln. I know he's been okay with this so far and has been really good with just being friends with Octavia. I just worry sometimes, like now, he might not be okay with some things. Like being subjected to his ex-girlfriend moaning with her new girlfriend. I know that odds are, he'll be okay (maybe just a little weirded out, but that's my response to hearing that too).

Lexa and I finish up our food and set the dishes down beside me so I can hold her hand and wrap an arm around her.

"What are you worried about?" She asks quietly.

"Lincoln. I know he probably will be okay with everything like he has been, but he hasn't been subjected to Raven and Octavia moaning yet. Which I'm pretty sure we'll hear tonight."

"We can tell them to be quiet." Lexa suggests, "Or hand them a spare piece of cloth." At my confused expression, she elaborates. "For a gag."

"Oh," I blink. "Wait, how do you even know that?"

"Raven and Octavia have suggested to me that we use it." Lexa says with a completely straight face.

"They what? They're louder than us!" I exclaim, barely keeping my voice quiet enough so the others can't eavesdrop.

"This was before they started dating." Lexa explains.

I sigh and move closer to Lexa, changing the subject. "How long until they go back to their tent?"

We both look back at them and I bite my lip to keep from laughing. It looks like the tables have turned and now Raven is whispering in Octavia's ear. Judging by how Octavia's squirming, Raven's seduction technique is working.

"Three." Lexa says.

"Three what?"

"Two. One."

Right on cue, Raven is dragged into their tent by Octavia, smirking back at us.

"Use a spare piece of cloth!" I call after them. "Or at least try to keep quiet." Raven and Octavia's loud laughter comes from their tent. Apparently they remember telling Lexa that. I turn to her. "How'd you know?"

"I recognized Octavia's expression. It's the same one you have sometimes." Lexa explains.

"Really?" I ask, unable to keep the surprise out of my voice.

"Sha. When that expression comes on your face, I know we are in for a long night."

I blush at that. "Wait, does that mean Raven and Octavia are going to keep us up all night if they can't keep quiet?"

"Possibly."

I glance up at their tent, already hearing some shuffling and muffled moaning. The guards turn in for the night. Well, all except for Ryder, who's on the first watch shift.

It's getting late, and we're going to be traveling more tomorrow. It's a smart idea, turning in for the night. Lexa seems to come to the same conclusion and we stand up and head to our tent.

Like every other night, we help each other out of our armor and get underneath the furs the others set out for us. Instead of falling asleep almost immediately in each other's arms, tonight is full of soft, gentle touches with unspoken promises of more.

It's nearly an hour later when we're both satisfied, covered in sweat but both of us too exhausted to clean ourselves up. Lexa wraps an arm around me and I cuddle up against her. We fall asleep quickly wrapped up in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww. I couldn't resist putting that last part in there. Thank you all for your support and lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	56. Chapter 56

Lexa's POV

The guards wake us up as soon as the sun starts to rise and leave very little time to eat breakfast. They will not being doing that again, and one reason is because the Sky girls have already made them promise they will not. I think they have learned their lesson, even if the Sky girls did not do that. They have been complaining and "grumpy" as Clarke puts it all day.

I do not blame them, they are not used to waking up so early. Especially after a long night, though Octavia and Raven were up much later than Clarke and me. While they nearly fall asleep eating their breakfast, the guards are getting the horses ready. Clarke is next to me, practically leaning on me while finishing up the last of her breakfast.

Surprisingly, Octavia and Raven did not finish before me. When I hear a thud, Clarke flinches and we both look up. Octavia and Raven have fallen back asleep and fell off the log. Their soft snoring confirms that they are sleeping, that and how they still have not gotten up. Plus, they are cuddling on the ground, which I know they do not like to do in front of others.

"Should we let them sleep?" Clarke asks.

"The horses are nearly ready to go and they have not finished their breakfast. We should wake them up." I respond, fighting the urge to laugh when I notice that Raven is curled up against Octavia and cupping her breast in her sleep.

"Their breakfast is all over the ground now." Clarke points out, then giggles when she sees their compromising position. "Wow, even when Raven's unconscious she wants Octavia."

"You are more similar than I thought." I tease, making Clarke nudge me and gesture for me to continue. "I have woken many times to find your head on my chest, or your hand doing the same thing Raven's is, or with your hand or knee between my legs."

"What can I say? You're gorgeous and irresistible." Clarke murmurs in my ear, kissing my neck once.

"Hedas!" Nix calls from where she is already on her horse. "Please wake up those two so we can leave. If we ride soon, we may be able to make it into safe Azgeda territory by night fall."

I nod and get up, taking all the dishes back to the wagon and putting them in the bag I brought for dirty ones. Clarke waits for me to come back before heading over to Octavia and Raven. I do not blame her for not wanting to wake them on her own.

"Octavia, Raven get up." Clarke says in a normal tone, no louder than normal.

Raven grumbles while Octavia waves her hand at us halfheartedly, evidently trying to get us to leave.

"There is smoked meat waiting for you," I lie.

They both open their eyes and look up at us, squinting.

"Where is it?" Raven questions, her voice raspy. I do not think it is just from being exhausted. She and Octavia were incredibly loud last night. I just hum, not answering her question.

"Babe, your hand is on my boob." Octavia points out.

"Can you blame me?" Raven practically purrs and they start kissing, despite still being on the ground.

"We have to go. If you don't get up, I'll pour this water on you." Clarke threatens.

She is holding up the bucket of water we were using to clean the meat for dinner in. Octavia and Raven do not seem to care about Clarke's threat. Octavia even puts up her middle finger to us, which I have learned is a Skaikru insult.

Clarke lets out an exasperated sigh and pours the water on their faces. Octavia and Raven flinch and sit up, both of them glaring at her.

"What the hell, Clarke?" Raven complains. "This smells like uncooked meat."

"Good." Clarke mumbles, but then speaks louder. "I hope that quenches your thirst for each other. We have to get going."

Raven and Octavia mutter out curses, getting up. They both wring out their hair and stomp over to their horses, giving us dirty looks over their shoulders.

"Their thirst?" I ask Clarke as we head toward the horses.

She puts the bucket in the wagon and we get up on our horses before she answers. "Yeah, it's like their want for each other. For example, last night and how they were incredibly obvious about what they would be doing soon."I nod, understanding.

Nix leads us and we start heading toward Azgeda once again.

"Hey," Clarke says to get my attention. "Earlier Nix said safe Azgeda territory, not just Azgeda territory. What did she mean?"

"The road we are taking to Azgeda is infamous for having thieves, wild beasts, and assassins on the way. It is also the best and fastest route into Azgeda. The other roads are either perilous because they are incomplete in places or have large holes. Or they are so cold in places that if you stop for the night you will be dead by morning."

"Wow. If this road is so important, why isn't it protected better?" Clarke questions.

"A lot of the assassins and thieves reported directly to Nia. The assassins killed anyone suspected of being against Nia while the thieves stole and reported how much a traveling group had."

"But that was when Nia was Queen. What about now? Is it still as bad?" Raven asks from behind us.

"I am not sure." I answer. "After the war, I would assume that they will want to make this road safer. There are more important things to do first, however. Many were displaced during the war as well as Nia's tyrannical reign, or were forced out of their homes. If I were the leader of Azgeda, giving people a place to live would be the first thing on my mind. The road is probably the next thing that will be rebuilt. It is the most direct route from Azgeda's capital to Polis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you wanted to see more octaven, so there's some! Actually, like usual I didn't plan any of this and this is from the top of my head. As on, I make this up as I write this. But hey, we got Raven grabbing Octavia's boob, so that counts for something! Azgeda is coming up soon! And man, it keeps hitting me that I'm going to be writing every single one of the clans. I'm going to have to either find myself a map or make one... It'll be an interesting challenge, though. Thank you all for reading and stay awesome!


	57. Chapter 57

Clarke's POV

As we resume riding, for the first hour everyone has to keep an eye on Octavia and Raven. Raven fell back asleep on her horse and fell off it, managing to sleep through landing on the ground and nearly getting stepped on by her horse.

After a while, the two of them get bored and urge us to entertain them so they won't fall asleep. After I fail to come up with anything, Lexa begins to tell stories of some of the great heroes of her people. Her storytelling is incredible, and a few times I find myself wishing we're stationary so I could draw either the story or Lexa telling it. After Lexa's done telling them, though I'm sure there are more, we stop for a quick lunch break.

"Thanks for the entertainment, Lexa." Raven says, giving her an impressed grin and thumbs up.

"You are welcome."

"If she's done, what's going to entertain us?" Octavia sighs. "Riding silently is so boring." Raven whispers something in her ear and Octavia's face breaks out into a wide grin. "You're brilliant, babe."

"That doesn't sound good." I murmur to Lexa, finishing up the last of my lunch. I think I'll need the energy.

"We could do what we did on our date." Lexa suggests.

"Which one?" I ask. We haven't been on a bunch of dates, but we have done a variety of things on them.

"The rudely interrupted one."

"That only narrows it down slightly."

"I meant we could do puns." Lexa says, her eyes sparkling.

I laugh at the reminder. Oh, that was so much fun. "I'm not sure the others would appreciate them. Let's see what terrible thing Octavia and Raven have come up with, and if it's as bad as we dread we can do puns." Lexa nods, both of us glancing over to where Raven and Octavia are plotting.

After everyone's done eating, the dirty dishes are loaded in the wagon and we head on our way. We make it about twenty minutes before Octavia and Raven put their plan into action.

Raven starts rapping to some song I don't recognize at first. "One thing, I don't know why. It's doesn't even matter how hard you try. Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme to explain in due time."

"All I know." Octavia sings.

"Really?" I murmur. I admit that while their singing is loud and slightly obnoxious, they're not bad.

"Time is a valuable thing, watch it fly by as the pendulum swings. Watch it count down to the end of the day, the clock ticks life away."

"It's so unreal."

"Didn't look out below, watch the time go right out the window. Trying to hold on, but don't even know I wasted it all just to watch you go. I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart. What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when..."

"Hang on." I say, cutting off Octavia. "Why singing? Why this song?"

"Singing is fun, plus this song is almost as awesome as we are." Raven explains while Octavia looks a little ticked off that I interrupted her before she could belt out the next bit.

"Can I continue?" Octavia asks.

"Fine, but no more after this song. We need to listen to make sure there aren't any assassins or thieves." I sigh.

Octavia grins and nods. "I tried so hard and got so far. But in the end it doesn't even matter. I had to fall to lose it all, but in the end it doesn't even matter..."

"What are they singing?" Lexa asks me while Octavia and Raven continue.

"It's an Old Earth song called In the End by Linkin Park. I think I've played it for you on that MP3 player that I borrowed from Raven."

"I think I have heard it, it certainly sounds familiar. They are doing good." Lexa admits, glancing back at where Raven is continuing to rap while Octavia starts beat boxing.

"Don't let them hear that, they'll never stop." I say, half joking and half not.

Octavia and Raven finish the song and stop singing. They continue quietly humming, but it's easy to tune that out.

There's something rustling overhead in the tree branches over the road that I hear almost immediately after they stop singing. I exchange a look with Lexa. I quietly pull out my bow and notch an arrow. The rustling continues almost directly above us. It doesn't sound like a big animal, but it's better to be safe than sorry. Or dead.

I aim, glancing for a moment to Lexa, who nods at me. Octavia and Raven continue humming, but I can practically feel their concerns and the tension radiating off of them.

It's still above us and I see Lexa looking around for other threats, her sword drawn. I aim once more, take a deep breath, and fire. There's a squeak and then something falls almost directly onto me. I catch it, impressed with my own reflexes. It's a squirrel. Of course it is. Lexa sighs quietly, relieved.

"Clarke. You shot a squirrel you couldn't even see? And then caught it? With one hand?" Octavia asks incredulously like she wasn't here for the entire thing. "Wow. Just... Wow."

"That was a very good catch." Lexa smiles at me.

"Mochof." I say, wishing we weren't on these horses so I could give her at least a short kiss.

It's getting later, so it won't be much longer. I glance down at the squirrel in my hand, studying it. My arrow hit it right in the heart. The squirrel itself is larger and more muscular than they were according to my old textbooks. Other than that, it isn't extraordinary at all. I run my other hand through its fur, checking for any irregularities. There's nothing stuck beneath the skin like a tracker or something.

"We are now in Azgeda territory." Nix announces. "We will be stopping for the night soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was fun. I did not expect for any of them to burst into song... Originally, I was actually going to have Octavia and Raven sing the intro to Lion King but that didn't work out. I actually know all of the lyrics to In the End and have known them all since middle school when I would quietly rap the lyrics in the hallways because headphones weren't allowed. But yeah, I love the song despite it reminding me of my angry phase. Anyway, thank you all for reading this and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	58. Chapter 58

Lexa's POV

"This isn't what I expected." Raven says as Octavia helps her down from her horse.

"What did you expect?" Octavia asks.

"I thought that the instant we got onto Azgeda land it'd magically become freezing cold or something."

"I don't think the world works like that, babe." Octavia says, pressing a kiss to Raven's cheek.

"But it has mutant bunnies, giant gorillas, and people that bleed black." Raven points out.

"That's... that's a good point." Octavia concedes, frowning.

"Lexa, Octavia, Raven, come on!" Clarke calls. "We're setting up camp over here, stop dawdling!"

"Dawdling?" I murmur, but apparently I say it loud enough for Raven to hear.

"We've taught you what goofing off means, right?" When I nod, she continues. "That's pretty much what dawdling means, goofing off and not helping."

"Raven, quit flirting with Lexa and get over here and help us!" Octavia says loudly from where she's setting up their tent.

"I will go get some firewood." I offer.

Clarke kisses me quickly when I get close enough to her before going back to work. "Alright, stay safe."

I head into the forest surrounding our make shift camp site. We will not be around many trees for a while, so I will gather enough for tonight and then perhaps come back for more with Clarke.

It does not take long to find enough to make a warm fire. The nights here are colder than the others, mainly Clarke, Raven and Octavia, will expect. A larger fire tonight should keep us all from freezing.

I head back with my arms full, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. I know it was a squirrel earlier, but it still set me on edge and I cannot find it in myself to completely relax right now.

By the time I get back to the others, the tents and everything is already set up. Lincoln is setting up a few pieces of wood so I make my way over. We work in silence, setting up the fire, leaving some of the wood out so we can put it in later to keep it going.

When we are done, I go and sit next to Clarke while Lincoln sets the fire. I wrap an arm around her as she leans against me, yawning. Resting her head against my shoulder, she watches the others prepare dinner. I know she probably wants to get up and help, but she is exhausted. We were woken up early after a late night. It was early for me, so it was incredibly early for her. Today, despite riding for most of it, had been tiring as well. Before we go to sleep, I will talk to the guards and let them know we will be leaving once everyone is naturally awake and has eaten breakfast. As for the sticks I was going to get with Clarke, we can do that in the morning. The sticks are not going anywhere, and neither will Clarke if she stays up too much later.

I can tell when the fire is lit only because of the way its light dances across Clarke's face. The smell of cooking near fills the air shortly after it is started, but I am too entranced by Clarke to look away. She notices, of course, and gives me a tired smile.

"We're all exhausted, but they still have the energy to be sickeningly adorable together." Raven grumbles loudly, making Clarke look up at her.

"They got more sleep than we did." Octavia reminds her.

"Yeah, but we got it on more than they did. So who really won?" Raven responds, smirking.

"Definitely us." Octavia says and they high five.

Clarke's body shakes slightly as she stifles her laughter. I kiss her forehead, knowing she can feel my smile. Ryder's even smiling a little bit as he passes out our dinner. I take Clarke and I's plates and thank him. Clarke lifts her head off of my shoulder slowly, as if it takes quite a bit of effort.

I give Clarke her plate and she quietly thanks me. I eye her worriedly. I have never seen her like this. She catches my gaze, and I know she immediately sees the concern in them. She gives me a soft, gentle smile and I let out my breath, not even aware I was holding it. She is okay, but exhausted.

"Hey, O. If you were the Grounder Pounder for being with Lincoln, what does that make Clarke?" Raven asks. The question is so seemingly random, all of us are silent for a moment. "A Heda Banger?"

"Oh my god, Raven." Octavia sighs, but her amusement is evident in her voice.

"You're a Grounder Pounder too, Raven." Clarke points out and I quietly ask her what they are talking about. "A Grounder Pounder is someone that sleeps with a grounder."

"Commander commands-her?" Raven muses. "No wait, Clarke's the top. Commands-her Commander." At that point, Octavia bursts out laughing.

"I'm too tired for this." Clarke sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Knowing Clarke, she means that. I look away from her only to fix Octavia and Raven with a stern look.

I pretend not to hear Raven say, "Damn that was hot." They know what that look meant, and they will stop for now.

"So, how much longer until we get to our destination?" Octavia asks, changing the subject.

"Two more days if we ride quickly." I answer. "But at the pace we are going, it will be two and a half to three days. We will be staying at the capital of Azgeda for a short time before we leave."

"And go where?" Raven asks.

I smile softly. It is a place Clarke will love. I will buy her paint in the capital because I know she may want to capture it on paper. I have brought a few canvases in the wagon and a blank notebook for her. She is an amazing artist, and I have a feeling the Heda's tower will be getting many new paintings on the wall.

"I will not tell you where, only that it is still in Azgeda."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has it all planned out, a surprise for Clarke and art materials... Hopefully I can give what I'm picturing in my head justice when I write it! Thank you all for reading and stay awesome!


	59. Chapter 59

Clarke's POV *warning: Violence!

After Lexa and I grab as many sticks as we think we'll need, we eat breakfast and then set off again. Luckily, Octavia and Raven aren't as loud as yesterday, keeping their conversations mostly to themselves. Except when they're arguing about something and need someone to decide who's right. Usually they ask me, but they did ask Lexa to settle one. It was something like "are we all half centaur?" and roped Lincoln into their discussion. Octavia and Raven both think yes, while Lincoln disagrees. After Lexa asked if that means horses are half centaur too, and then asks if that means we're related to horses, they go quiet for a while. It was actually pretty funny.

"I didn't know you're a philosopher." I tease Lexa.

She smiles at me. "I do read a lot when I have the time. I have read many of the Old Earth philosophers' work."

Her answer surprises me. Not the reading part, because I have noticed she likes to read, but the fact that she's read philosophy.

"I tried when I was on the Ark, but it was all phrased in the most difficult way possible. I couldn't understand any of it." I admit. I'm good at reading and comprehending what I read, but things written like that (as in, unnecessarily complex) I put down soon after starting it.

"Perhaps I could explain a few to you sometime, though I would like to refresh my memory beforehand. We can do that back at Polis."

"That sounds good."

We ride for a few minutes after that, completely unfocused on anything but each other and staring into each other's eyes.

When we refocus on the road, I notice a dark shadow out of the corner of my eye. Now I know shadows are usually dark, but this one is different. And moving alongside us. It's too big to be a small animal, and moves swiftly and silently. This might be one of the robbers or something that Lexa warned us about.

I click my tongue, getting Lexa's attention. I move my eyes from her to where the shadow is. She catches on immediately, her face going cold as she puts her hand on her sheathed dagger. Her swords are on her back and reaching for them would be too obvious.

I try to think of a way to do this. Do I pull out my bow and shoot at the person? Do I get off Argo and charge at them?

Before I can think of anything else the shadow starts getting bigger. I curse quietly. They're coming closer. I pull Argo to a stop and Lexa and I get off our horses. The others immediately stop and get off too, tense and ready to fight.

Without any prompting, Ryder and Nix move closer to Lexa and I while Octavia and Raven go over by Lincoln to guard the wagon. The horses flick their ears nervously, barely staying silent.

Everyone draws their weapons and I pull out my bow, aiming towards the shadow rapidly getting closer. It's big, as in wide. Bigger than any human I've ever... it's not just one human.

"There's more than one." I say, just loud enough for everyone to hear me.

Lexa curses in Trigedasleng (which normally I'd find hot, but right now I'm busy hoping we won't die) and does her nervous hand thing with the hilt of one of her swords.

Soon, they're close enough that they're not in the shadows. They're definitely not friendly, what with their swords and various weapons (is that a mace? I didn't know they still existed, let alone are used). Their faces are covered, only leaving enough so they can see.

I aim my bow, take a deep breath, and fire. One person falls backwards, my arrow sticking out of their chest. Like the squirrel, I hit them right in the heart. There are six others. Two of them split and head towards the wagon. Which is not a smart move. At all.

Raven's digging through the stuff in the wagon and raises up a small object in the air, victorious in finding whatever that thing is. She grins, one I recognize from when we were battling the Ice Queen. No, she couldn't have brought...

She fiddles with it before throwing it at the approaching people. One of them catches it and they both pause, looking down at it in confusion. It explodes, making little bits of the two fly everywhere.

"You brought a fucking grenade?" I yell at her. "That could've blown everything up! Including us!"

"It didn't though." Raven points out, smirking and wiping some blood off her face. We're going to need to find somewhere to clean up.

The four others seem more hesitant after that display, but continue coming at us. I gesture for Octavia and Raven to stay with Lincoln and the wagon. We've got this. There's one for each of us.

I put my bow away and take out my swords. We start to run towards them. The fight is more bloody than I expected. Nix easily disarms her opponent and then beheads them. Ryder stabs his through the gut, right where the liver is, and twists his blade. I wince at that, and the person falls back, dead.

I focus on mine, blocking their first attack. Of course I got the mace person. Though I have to admit, it does seem like it'd be difficult to wield.

I continue blocking, making note of their stance and every small error in their stance. They're not as skilled as I previously thought. I kick their shin and when they wince, I kick them in the stomach. They fall back onto the ground and I put my sword to their throat.

"Clarke, wait." Lexa says, putting her hand on my shoulder. "This is the last one alive. We can get information from them."

I nod, stepping aside but keeping my swords at the ready until they're not a threat. Lexa ties their arms behind their back and their feet together. Her back is straight and she looks down at the person. She's in Heda mode, and she's not going to stop until she gets the information she needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I forgot how fun writing fight scenes are! And now we get to a little bit of plot... But no worries, this book is still mainly going to be fluffy! And as always, there will be a happy ending. Thank you for reading and stay awesome!


	60. Chapter 60

Lexa's POV

The others (minus Clarke) go to clean themselves of the pieces of the two people Raven blew up. Apparently there is a warm spring nearby. Perhaps I will go there later with Clarke. After we get the information from our captive.

I stand still in front of them, staring coldly down into their eyes. They shift uncomfortably on the ground, trying to avoid my gaze. I take off the mask they were wearing to disguise their face. As soon as their mouth is free, they spit at me. I easily dodge it, scowling at them. I take it the rest of the way off, noticing that it is a bald man who is many years older than I am.

"What clan are you from?" I ask. He stays silent, so I kick him in the stomach right where Clarke did earlier. He gasps for breath, trying to move his hands. "What clan are you from?"

"It does not matter." He grunts out, still panting.

"Why not? Most are proud of being from their clans." I inquire.

"Because clans mean nothing now. There have always been twelve, but now we welcome the Skai Kru with open arms. There used to be a sense of loyalty that binds a clan together, but now you control everything." He spits at my feet, deliberately missing.

"We welcome Skai Kru because they have proven to be great and powerful allies. I would prefer for them to be with us to bring about peace than to be against them and have thousands killed fighting an unnecessary war." I say coldly. "My Coalition makes the world a safer place where we can thrive and live, not just survive."

The man rolls his eyes.

"Why did you come here?" Clarke asks.

I notice with satisfaction that he seems scared of her almost as much as he is scared of me. "That is none of your business, Skai Girl."

She crouches so she is face to face with him. "You know, I'm what you call a Healer. I know how to help with wounds, but I also know how to make them worse. I can torture you for weeks and not let you die, even if you beg to. I can break every bone in your body, or cut you a thousand times and still not have you die. I can easily make you wish you had never been born. So tell us what we want to know, and maybe you won't suffer even more."

I have to purse my lips to keep from smiling too much at Clarke's words. She is absolutely terrifying. It is impressive.

The man nods his head rapidly. "Okay, okay. Fine. We are the Noukru."

I frown at that. "The banished ones have formed a clan?"

"Not all of us have been banished by you or a clan leader. Many of us heard of the Noukru and ran away to join it. We try to bring about the world our previous lives lived in."

"The world of chaos and death?" I question.

"The world where clans meant everything. The world where family meant something." He rambles on, but I do not listen. It is clearly an insane man's rambling.

Clarke laces her hand with mine, and I look at her. Both of our hands have crusted blood still on them, but we ignore that. She gives me a small smile meant to encourage me, which I appreciate. I hear the man stop talking and scoff. I turn back to him, raising an eyebrow.

"No wonder they are the thirteenth clan now. You are with their leader."

I am prepared to knock some of his teeth out, but Clarke squeezes my hand, silently telling me to wait. 

"It's true that we're dating. However, that's not the only reason my people have become part of Lexa's Coalition. You know what else I've done, besides lead my people? Along with Lexa, I rescued my people from the Maunon. I led the Coalition's army when Lexa was kidnapped, and got her back. I stormed the Ice Queen's castle and Lexa and I killed her. Now tell me again that it's only because I'm dating Lexa that we became the thirteenth clan."

He stays silent and I smirk proudly, kissing Clarke's cheek and not caring that we still are covered in his comrades. "You worded that very well."

"Mochof (thank you)." She gives me a genuine smile (the one that makes me melt) and then turns back to him, her expression serious again. "So why are you here? You've told us your mission is to bring about the chaos of before the Coalition, but that doesn't explain why you're here."

"Clarke." I say quietly after quickly putting the pieces together in my head. "They came after me because it is my Coalition. It is still young and shaky. The clans all follow me, but some wish it was not in place. If I am killed, it is more than likely that the Coalition will break apart and fail. They came here to assassinate me."

There is a new fire in Clarke's eyes, yet they are so cold as she glares at him that it makes me shiver. "If they try that again I won't stop until every last one of them is dead." She growls.

The man looks even more terrified and squirms again.

"We should let him go." I suggest. They both look at me like I am insane. "Let him tell the others just how easily we killed his friends, and how we know who they are now."

"Please, they will kill me if they know I have you information!" He pleads.

"And I will kill you if I ever see you again. The other clans will not take you in, especially if I give you the mark."

He pales, but does not try to talk.

"What mark?" Clarke asks.

"It is a mark of a coward, a murderer, or a rapist. Someone unfit to live in our clans' society. Only the Heda is allowed to make the mark, and it is recognizable by all." I pull out my dagger and carve the mark onto his forehead. I cut the ropes binding him and hand him his mace, which he takes, evidently surprised. "Try anything and die in vain. Now go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was an interesting chapter... Next, they'll have to clean the two blown up people off of them. Thank you for reading and your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	61. Chapter 61

Clarke's POV

The guards come back an hour or so after Lexa let our captive go. Nix raises an eyebrow when she notices that he's gone, but says nothing.

"You two should go clean up." Ryder suggests with a kind smile. "We will guard the horses and the wagon."

Lexa nods at his words, taking my hand and we head towards the hot springs. She's silent and it's obvious she's lost in her own head. I lift up her hand to my lips and kiss it gently, making her look up at me.

"Hey." I say softly, making us stop walking so we can talk. "What's wrong?"

Lexa lets out a breath. "I just hate that we had assassins come after us-after me. You could've been hurt or killed, and our friends could have been too. And it is because some group wants to kill me."

"So you feel like this is your fault?" I ask. Lexa does one of her adorable habits, moving her jaw from side to side, as she nods. "Babe, it's not your fault. Really. So there's some group out to kill you. You didn't form them, you didn't teach them their beliefs, you didn't tell them to try and kill you and put others in danger. You've just been doing what you do best: bringing peace and happiness."

I've been looking Lexa in the eyes as I talk so she knows I mean every word I say. After I finish, she glances away for a moment.

"Mochof, Clarke." She gives me a smile to let me know she's doing better. "I know that logically it is not my fault, but sometimes it takes me hearing it from you to make it stick in my mind. If that makes sense." Lexa cocks her head as she stops talking, a small frown on her face.

It's absolutely adorable and I lean in for a quick kiss. "It does make sense. Sometimes you have to hear it from someone else to believe it." Lexa's smiling again at my words and nods to confirm that's what she meant. I steal another kiss. "Alright. We're still covered in blood, guts, and other people parts so let's go wash it off."

Lexa chuckles, her eyes sparkling beautifully. It's an amazing sight that makes me fall a little harder for her. "You put it so eloquently, hodnes (love)."

With that, she squeezes my hand in hers and we start walking again. Soon, there's an unmistakable sound of water and yelling. But not scared or fighting yelling (not even the fun AKA bed kind), but the happy kind.

I grin at Lexa, who's grinning and shaking her head, both of us recognizing the voices. We start walking faster, pushing the last few branches out of the way. The spring is more like a pond and Octavia and Raven are in it (and surprisingly, not making out like I thought they would be). Since there's pretty much no such thing as a bathing suit anymore (the Grounders don't care much about nudity and in the Ark we never had enough water to splash with, let alone swim in), they're both makes and splashing each other.

They haven't noticed us yet. Octavia makes an impressively large wave by moving her arm in a circle around her body just underneath the surface of the water. It crashes down on Raven, who sputters and spits out the water, scowling playfully at Octavia.

"O, you ass!" She yells before splashing Octavia by flopping her arms around in the water.

It seems effective, though Octavia's laughing too hard to tell for sure. Raven gets revenge for her laughter by pushing Octavia under the water for a moment. In retaliation, Octavia pops up and spits out a mouthful of water at Raven. She glares at Octavia for a second before they both burst out into giggles. Raven's the one that spots us.

"Hey, Griffin! Grab your girlfriend and strip! Come on, the water's nice!"

"That is both the best and worst possible way to put that, Rae." Octavia snorts.

Ignoring the flush on my cheeks, I let go of Lexa's hand. I make eye contact with her, silently making sure she's okay with taking off her clothes in front of our friends. She seems slightly uncomfortable, but nods. I give Octavia and Raven a look, hoping they'll understand and look away or start distracting each other.

Octavia must get it, because she suddenly trails her hand up Raven's back. She yelps and spins around, their water fight resuming.

I kiss Lexa's cheek before pulling away and looking her in the eyes. "You don't have to do this. If you don't want to, or feel uncomfortable..."

I trail of and Lexa gives me a soft, genuine smile. "I am okay. It will just be odd to be naked around people other than you."

I laugh and kiss her cheek again before starting to take off my clothes. "Lets not make a habit out of that."

Luckily, Octavia and Raven are too busy with their water war to watch (or leer at) Lexa and I. I finish first and Lexa lets out a pleased hum when I start helping her with her clothes. At this point in our relationship, I think I can remove her clothes faster than she can. A sudden wolf whistle surprises both of us when we're both completely naked.

"Dang Griff!" Raven yells. "You and hot Heda are looking good!"

Octavia smacks her shoulder, but can't completely muffle her laughter. I roll my eyes at Raven, not letting myself feel too self conscious. Lexa takes my hand once again and we walk to the edge of the hot spring.

I dip my toe in to see how hot it is and let out a graceless meep. "How are you two not boiling alive right now?" I ask Raven and Octavia.

"The trick is to take breaks to cool down. We learned that after Ryder nearly passed out." Octavia says. 

I frown, eyeing the water warily.

"Come on, hodnes." Lexa urges me quietly. "Lets try it and if you start feeling dizzy or you just do not like it, you can stand in the shallower part while I wash you."

I sigh, relenting. "Alright."

I squeeze Lexa's hand as we make our way into the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is out so much later than usual! I was checking out a college and didn't have time to write until like 2 pm... Anyway, octaven for the win! They're such adorable nerds together. And skinny dipping next chapter! Which I personally have never done, so hopefully it's not completely inaccurate. Thank you for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	62. Chapter 62

Lexa's POV *nudity!*

Clarke curses as we walk further into the water, clutching my hand. I keep an eye on her to make sure she is not cursing in pain or in anything other than annoyance.

"Clarke, you could make a sailor blush with that mouth." Raven laughs, floating on her back ahead of us.

I frown, not knowing what that means. "It's an Old Earth phrase." Clarke explains, taking a break from her swearing. "I think sailors were famous for cursing a lot."

Kind of understanding it, I nod. "Are you alright?" Clarke gives me a confused look and I realize that may have seemed random. "With the heat of the water. It is not bothering you too much, is it? We can get out if it is too much."

"Oh no, I'm fine now. It just takes a bit to get used to the temperature." She reassures me, giving me a smile.

"Hey lovebirds, stop drooling over each other." Raven teases, slowly floating towards us.

"Like you aren't." Octavia retorts, splashing Raven's exposed stomach.

Raven yelps and stands up, their water fight resuming yet again.

Clarke rolls her eyes and starts gently scrubbing some of the stuff off of my body with her hands. I hum happily at the feeling and let her work without a complaint. She works her way from my hands up my arms, and I smirk at her when I notice her lingering at my biceps for longer than necessary.

Clarke playfully sticks her tongue out at me, so I lean in and kiss her. She chuckles against my lips and only pulls away to glare at Octavia and Raven, who accidentally splashed her. They both visibly pale and apologize, moving a little further away to resume their fun.

Clarke sighs and continues washing me, moving up to clean off my shoulder. Though that part of me is not covered in blood and other small parts of bodies, it feels nice to get all of that dirt off. Once she finishes with my shoulders, she starts working up my other arm.

Instead of watching Raven and Octavia have fun, or how she gets all of the blood and grime off of my body, or how the water darkens around me because of that, I watch Clarke. She is so expressive, even if she tries to keep a straight face. Though she is good at keeping a straight face, but I can always tell her emotions by looking in her eyes. Right now, she is calm and happy.

Clarke hums a song I do not recognize, meeting my watchful eyes and giving me a smile so bright that it is a wonder I have not been blinded. My answering smile makes her stop for a moment and kiss me. Clarke pulls away, both of us still smiling, and kisses my nose before continuing to clean my arm.

She reaches my shoulder quickly after that, and then I notice a mischievous glint in her eyes. Clarke starts working on cleaning my collarbone and neck. After she is done, her fingers trace my collarbone and she licks her lips. We might have to have another late start riding tomorrow. I have a feeling we might still be tired anyway, with us keeping each other up late.

Clarke looks up into my eyes and gives me a smirk, moving her hands down and grasping my breasts. My eyes widen. I had not realized that cleaning each other would include everything... Though if she is doing this to me, I get to do this to her later. I glance at her chest quickly, glad she is too focused on mine to notice.

Clarke looks into my eyes again, silently asking if this is okay. I nod, hoping that Raven and Octavia do not yell something inappropriate at us while we are doing this. Though Clarke's glare earlier may have scared them enough that they will not try it. I let out a relieved breath when Clarke finishes washing and having fun with my breasts, glad that Octavia and Raven didn't comment.

Clarke lowers herself slightly in the water so she can reach my abdomen easier. It is more difficult to see her face and therefore her expressions, but I know she is definitely enjoying this.

"Float me, I love your abs." Clarke murmurs, tracing them on my stomach once she is done cleaning there.

"I know." I respond, grinning when she looks up at me in annoyance. She sticks out her tongue at me again and I chuckle.

"I'm going to move onto your legs next, you smartass, unless you want a thorough cleaning." She practically purrs that last bit, winking at me suggestively.

A thorough cleaning? What- oh. Oh. I blush, shaking my head. "We can do that tonight."

She grins even wider, seeming pleased with my response. "Alright. Now lift up your leg so I can clean it. Try to stay balanced so you don't fall."

I lift up my leg, wishing there is sand under me instead of stone so I could dig my heel in. I am good at balancing, of course, but when Clarke grabs my outstretched leg and pulls it up even farther, I start to lose my balance.

"Clarke." I say warningly, trying not to fall. She hums in response, focusing on cleaning my leg.

Clarke lifts my leg out of the water and I fall backwards, even my head going underwater. I resurface, floating on my back, to hear Clarke, Raven, and Octavia laughing.

I start getting up when Clarke puts a hand on my abdomen to keep me down. I frown up at her in confusion.

"Stay there, you're at the perfect place for me to wash your face and hair. But I'm going to finish your legs first." Clarke explains, giving me a cute lopsided smile.

I nod, putting one foot down to keep myself from floating away but staying down. Clarke washes off my legs and feet before moving up toward my head. She cleans off my face first, instructing me to keep my eyes shut and when I should not breath through my nose or mouth.

It is relaxing, but I love when Clarke moves on to my hair and runs her hands through it. By then, Raven and Octavia have gone back to the guards to help set up camp for the night so it is just her and me.

Clarke is at the perfect spot for me to look up at her. She smiles whenever she catches my eyes, which luckily for me is often. When she is completely finished cleaning me, she taps my shoulder and I stand up.

I return the favor and wash her body, just with more lingering touches because we are alone and I love the way her eyes darken. We do end up having fun at the spring, and I delight in the fact that I have to remind Clarke to be quiet more than once. She more than makes up for it though, when it is my turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is later than usual! Until August 4th on Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays I have driver's training! It's 10-12 but I have to walk (and that's forty minutes each time), and it's right when I usually write! It'll be back to normal after that! Thank you all for your support and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	63. Chapter 63

Clarke's POV

Lexa and I come and eat dinner with the others after we're finished with our time in the spring. The smirks on Octavia and Raven's faces tells me that they know (and probably heard) exactly what we were doing. Luckily, they don't pester us and instead debate with each other about whether or not cats still exist (as in domesticated cats).

I don't bother pointing out that there's this old lady in Polis that definitely has one, or how Lexa's eyes light up whenever she sees the cat. I'll have to keep an eye open for one in our travels. A cat could definitely come in handy anyways, killing rodents and when it sheds enough fur, we can make a wig for Titus or something.

"How much longer until we get to the capital?" I ask Lexa.

"One day if we ride fast, but most likely a day and a half."

"Where are we going after that?" I pry, hoping she'll reveal the secret place.

Lexa smiles and moves closer to me on the log, wrapping an arm around my waist. "It is a surprise, Clarke. You will have to be patient."

I pout at her, knowing that this particular one is one of her weaknesses. Lexa chuckles and kisses my cheek. I sigh, resigning myself to not knowing. Besides, no matter where it is, Lexa picked it out personally. So that means I'm going to love it, especially since she's keeping it's location secret from me. If it were going to be a generic nice place (like the Azgeda capital for example), she'd tell me about it. So this means Lexa picked it out specifically because she knows I'll love it. Which is really adorable and sweet of her.

"No Octavia." Raven says louder than she had been talking, sounding both annoyed and amused. "Leaves are green because of chlorophyll, not because they're jealous of animals because they can't walk."

"Then why do they go reds and yellows and brown in the fall?" Octavia retorts, a teasing glint in her eye. Oh this should be interesting.

"I didn't study this, but I'm pretty sure it's because there's less sunlight then and they're preparing for winter, storing all that chlorophyll and nutrients. Wait, then why do you think they do that?"

"They finally accept they'll never be able to walk or run. The yellows are starting to realize, the reds are angry, and brown is the final stage, dying inside. Then in one desperate attempt to be anywhere but that place they've been their whole, short life, the leap from the branch they call home and fall to the ground, dead." Octavia tells this whole thing while gesturing and practically acting out everything, making it that much better.

"That was actually well thought out." Raven admits. "A truly incredible level of incorrectness, but well thought out."

"Thank you."

Octavia stands and takes a bow. Raven and I clap for her, Lexa still close to me and laughs quietly, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"Why is green associated with jealousy in your culture?" Nix asks, speaking up for the first time since Lexa and I came back.

"I thought it was associated with envy." Lexa adds.

Octavia waves her hand dismissively. "Whatever, they're practically the same thing. They're homonyms."

"You mean synonyms, babe." Raven says.

"Close enough."

"A synonym is two words with similar meanings. A homonym is two words that sound the exact same but are spelled differently. Like tide an tied. One's the waves coming to shore, and the other's kinky." Raven explains, grinning widely at Octavia.

I stifle my laughter at Raven's explanation.

"Well, aren't you educational." Octavia teases, poking Raven in the side.

"Yup. I also happen to be tired. Would you care to join me?" Raven asks, smirking. I know she's not tired. It looks like we are definitely going to have a late start tomorrow.

Raven stands and holds out her hand, which Octavia takes. They walk hand in hand to their tent on the far side of camp (either they or the guards must have known they'd be making noise tonight). Now that I'm thinking about that, Lexa and I's tent is pretty far too.

"We should probably turn in, too." I say to Lexa.

She nods and gets up, helping me up and kissing my hand like the chivalrous dork she is. We head to our tent, bidding the guards goodnight. They give us knowing looks, probably assuming that the instant we're in the tent, we're going to jump each other (again).

After Lexa closes the tent behind us, she wraps her arms around me. Her front is against my back, her head resting on my shoulder. We stay like that for a bit before I turn around in her arms and kiss her gently. She sighs happily into my mouth, making me smile against her lips. This kiss is perfectly innocent, both of us trying to continue kissing despite both of us smiling widely. Eventually, I pull back just enough to kiss her nose and rest my forehead against Lexa's.

Her hands move beneath my upper armor, gently resting her hands against my bare sides. I open my eyes, not realizing until now that I had closed them to see her lower lip tremble, her eyes closed. A tear glistens and falls delicately down her cheeks. Earlier today is the closest we've been in a while to being torn away from each other again. I'd be lying if I said it doesn't remind me of when she was kidnapped. It must remind her of then too.

Lexa's eyes open again and she doesn't ask anything. She doesn't need to. I can see everything I need to know in her eyes. I lean in again and kiss her, noticing that I can faintly taste the salt from her tear on her lip. Moving almost at the same time, we start taking off each other's armor.

We had our fun earlier, but this isn't the same this isn't the same. This is life affirming, gentle and not just sex like earlier, this is making love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so much more educational and then fluffier than I thought it would be... Remember, the others don't know yet why they were attacked. Lexa and Clarke will have to tell them the next day. And bonus! Finished this before I have to go to drivers training! Thank you all for reading and stay awesome!


	64. Chapter 64

Clarke's POV

I wake up feeling so refreshed and calm after the hectic mess that was yesterday. I'm wrapped around Lexa, my legs tangled with hers. We're spooning, and she's the small spoon. I kiss her shoulder and she lets out a breath, cuddling back against me.

I smile, then notice that I woke up before her. Which is a rarity. It hasn't happened for a while. Yesterday really must have taken a lot out of her.

Someone knocks (well it's a tent do they just tap on the ground). "Heda?" Octavia whispers. "Breakfast is going to be done soon. Come out with Clarke whenever you are ready."

"Octavia, she's still asleep. We'll come out soon." I say back, keeping my voice low so I won't wake Lexa up.

"Alright."

I hear Octavia's footsteps retreat and turn my attention back to Lexa. When Octavia started talking, she tensed up and twitched like she was going to wake up. But when Lexa heard my voice, she relaxed. It's like even when she's unconscious I can calm her down. Or something.

I start kissing the back of her neck where she has her broken infinity tattoo. Lexa shifts, still asleep. I make my way from the back of her neck to the side, working towards the spot on her neck that drives her crazy. She starts stirring, but when I gently bite down on that sensitive place on her neck, she jolts awake with an aroused gasp.

"Clarke." Lexa breathes out, her voice husky.

"Breakfast is almost ready." I murmur teasingly in her ear.

"Breakfast is not what I want to eat right now." Lexa says, turning around in my arms and meeting my eyes. Oh float me that was smooth.

We only get through one round before our rumbling stomachs kill the mood. It's much later than when we usually have breakfast, so of course we're both starving. Lexa and I put on our armor (though we keep distracting each other with fleeting touches that sadly don't lead to anything more because we're both hungry) and head out of our tent hand in hand.

Octavia and Raven give us knowing looks as we're handed our reheated breakfast. Raven even gives us thumbs up. Once we finish, we get on the horses and resume our travels.

"So why did they attack us?" Octavia asks. It takes me a second to notice that she's talking to Lexa and I. "You had a hostage and you let him go, so you probably got some good information from him."

"Yes, we did." Lexa confirms, glancing over at me. I nod, silently letting her know that she can tell them but I'll be here if it gets difficult or if she needs anything. "They all were part of a group called the Noukru. They believe that the world right now is failing. They believe that there is no sense of loyalty now towards clans. They do not like that the Skai Kru has become the thirteenth clan. They want the world to be the way it was before me, before the Coalition."

"But wasn't that world full of chaos and war?" Raven asks.

"Yes. They seek to destroy everything I have built and to kill me." There's a moment of stunned silence after Lexa says that.

"We won't let that happen." Octavia says, her voice so low it almost sounds like a growl.

"I'll blow them all to tiny bits." Raven promises.

"Mochof (thank you)." Lexa says, sounding amused as well as touched. "I hope it will not come to that but I know it will. This kind of group will not stop until either I am dead or they are."

"Why would they kill you?" Raven asks. "Don't they mainly want to destroy the Coalition?"

Lexa nods. "Yes, but you must remember that it is my Coalition. It was my idea and I made it happen. The peace I have brought has not come without sacrifices. Some may feel that their losses are not worth peace. Some may feel that chaos is the natural order of things that weeds out the weak. Whatever their motive, they want to destroy the Coalition. To fully do so, they have to kill me. Clan leaders and ambassadors are loyal to me. The people of the clans are loyal to me. The Coalition is stronger than ever, but still young and vulnerable. Killing me is the only way to completely shatter the peace. Clans would blame each other and start wars. Old rivalries would rise to the surface once again. The world would become truly chaotic. The only person who would be able to stop that is me... And Clarke." Lexa purses her lips at her own words.

"Why Clarke?" Raven asks. "I mean I know she's a natural leader and all that, but why her out of everyone?"

"One reason is because I love her and she loves me. We know each other sometimes better than we know ourselves. Clarke is smart. She would be able to figure out what to do, how to keep everyone from killing each other. Plus, our people respect her. Trust her. She is the only one they would trust to lead after me, even if she does not have black blood. The Natblidas already love her, they would be the first to accept her."

"Lexa, I'm going to cut you off there." I say, my voice quieter than usual. "This is turning into a hypothetical world where you die and I live. I don't even want to think about that happening. Ever."

"Hodnes (love), it will not happen. I am not leaving you anytime soon." Lexa promises. If we weren't on horses right now, I'd kiss her. "But I just want to warn you that I fear that the man did not tell us everything. I think they want to kill you almost as much as they want to kill me."

I let out a shaky breath. I'm so going to need to cuddle with Lexa tonight. And it's not the fact that I'm on their hit list that's bothering me. It's the fact that I know why. True, I could lead if Lexa died. Hypothetically. However, without her by my side... Alive. I'd shatter. She would too if I were killed. Lexa's good with concealing emotions, but not with me. If they were to kill me, I'm not sure if she could survive that after everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, dark chapter!! I know some of you might get worried, but I want to remind you that I don't kill of main characters :) there WILL be a super fluffy adorable ending eventually. Thank you all for reading and stay awesome!


	65. Chapter 65

Lexa's POV

After such a heavy conversation, I really want to wrap Clarke in my arms and not let go until all of those horrible thoughts flee from our minds. But we have to get to the Azgeda capital. We do end up going faster than I thought, and end up getting to the gates of it right before dark.

The guards see us and immediately bow their heads, calling for the others to open the gates. It groans as it opens, revealing Menelaus.

"Hedas." He says, dipping his head in respect to us. "Come with me. The guards can take care of your horses."

He waits while we get off our horses and get what we need from our wagon.

I quietly tell Malachi to be good. I do not want him to break anyone's legs, which he has done before. He huffs but flicks his ears. I will take that as a sign that he has agreed.

I walk next to Clarke, not taking her hand only because we need to greet Menelaus properly. 

I grasp his forearm. "How have things been going?"

He smiles kindly. "It has gotten much better, but there is still much to do. Though there is something I would like to speak to you all about when we get to my castle."

I nod and release his arm. Clarke barely gives away her surprise when Menelaus' arm stays extended for her to grasp. She greets him as well, reaching out and holding my hand when he lets go.

Menelaus greets Octavia and Raven the same way. "I would like to thank the both of you for helping us in the war. Your assistance helped us win."

After that, he politely greets our guards as well before leading us toward the castle. He talks along the way. "The castle has not been destroyed, but it has been renovated so much you may not recognize some places anymore. Heda, I think you will be pleased to hear that the dreadful torture room had been turned into quite a few bedrooms. We have been using the castle to conduct political affairs, but mainly to house refugees and those displaced by the war until their homes are built."

Menelaus leads us through the castle gates, which seem to be locked open. We have barely entered when I notice that there are a lot of people here. They brighten when they notice Menelaus, but do not walk up to talk to him.

"It has been difficult to help everyone, but we have been trying our best." Menelaus says. "Here we provide shelter, water, and warmth, but food is their responsibility. If they cannot afford it, of course we give them food until they can. We even have a person whose sole job is to help others find jobs. My chief advisor and I have been providing incentives for people to become farmers to help with the food shortage. It has been working so far, and we have more hunters and gatherers than ever. It will be a long process to get Azgeda better than ever, but we are making good progress."

I nod, taking in what he has said. "You have done well, Menelaus."

"Mochof, Heda."

We pause in front of large shut doors. The guards positioned at either side of it open it for us, bowing their heads. We are in the throne room.

My shoulders tense and my hand goes to the dagger strapped to my hip. Roan's here. He watches me calmly.

"What is Roan doing here?" I ask.

"He is my chief advisor." Menelaus says, glancing at my hand.

"Are you certain that is wise?"

"Who's Roan?" Clarke asks, squeezing my hand and calming me down. Slightly. I move my hand away from my dagger, but keep myself ready for an attack.

"He is Nia's son."

"I trust him." Menelaus states. "I was wary at first as well, but he has proven himself to be loyal to Azgeda. He became my chief advisor because he knows politics better than anyone I have met because of his mother. But that is not what I want to talk to you about. We uncovered a plot to kill me and replace me from some group called Noukru. Have you heard of them?"

"Yes. They have come to my attention recently." I say.

"Good. We foiled the plot, but they have become a nuisance. They have set us back months because of their actions. They pillage, steal, and kill whoever they want. There is too many of them and their camp is too far away for me to be able to spare enough soldiers. We need all we can get after the war, but we do not have enough to wipe them out. They have an alarmingly large number of people in this camp, though I would guess that many of them are unwilling and forced to be there, or only there because of a loved one. I would like your advice, Hedas. I do not know what to do."

Clarke taps the back of my hand. I turn and meet her eyes. We have a silent conversation, which Octavia and Raven tease us about, but it comes in handy often. I nod and then she speaks.

"We can take them out for you." Clarke offers.

"I could not possibly ask you to-"

"We're offering." Clarke says gently, cutting him off. "They tried to kill us on our way here, so it would be our pleasure to take out some of those nomon jokas (mother f*ckers)."

Menelaus thinks about it for a minute, then looks back at Roan, who nods. He lets out a breath. "Yes. Mochof. You are here for a bit, and it does not matter when you do it. Let me know when and how I can assist you when you think of anything. For now, I will lead you to your rooms. I am sure you are tired."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else is disappointed that Clarke never swore in Trigedasleng on the show? That I know of, at least. I didn't really watch much of season three. The only episode of the show I watched live was 307 :/ and look how that turned out. Anyways... Thank you all for reading and your lovely comments that make my day!! Stay awesome!


	66. Chapter 66

Clarke's POV

Menelaus gives us the perfect place for us to stay. There's a common area like a living room with couches and stuff surrounded by five bedrooms. Personally, I think the best part is that all of the bedrooms have their own bathrooms. With plumbing. The perks of living in a castle. It's especially nice because I was getting sick of peeing in the woods or being afraid that my pee will freeze to me. But that's probably more information than anyone wants...

Anyway. By the time we get everything we need into our rooms, it's really late and we're all exhausted. Lexa and I say goodnight and then she keeps me upright and helps me into our room. There are two rooms with double beds, and we got this one because this room has a bunch of candles. Yeah, Octavia and Raven still tease Lexa about that.

Lexa does light one of them that's right next to our bed.

"Babe, that's a fire hazard." I say, yawning.

"I have never had anything accidentally set on fire with a candle." Lexa says as she helps me take off my armor.

"What about on purpose?" I ask.

Lexa gives me a mischievous smile. "Why do you think Titus is bald?"

I choke on nothing, suddenly very awake. "What?"

"I am kidding, Clarke. But yes, I have set things on fire on purpose. I was young once." Lexa says that last sentence over dramatically and sighs. She grins at me when she sees my amusement.

"You nerd, you still are young." I laugh.

Lexa chuckles with me and then leans in to give me a soft kiss. She helps me out of the last of my clothes and them starts taking off her own. I swat her hands away and do it for myself.

Lexa stands and watches me with a warm, loving expression as I carefully take off her armor and clothes. I delight in the fact that we both know I can take off her clothes faster than she can (and she can do the same with me). Once she's just in her undergarments like me, we get into bed on opposite sides and meet in the middle. I rest my head against her shoulder, smiling when she kisses the top of my head and wraps an arm around me. I wiggle around to get comfortable, making Lexa let out that cute sleepy laugh I rarely get to hear.

We fall asleep quickly, Lexa's breaths evening out a few minutes before I fall asleep. It doesn't seem like it's been that long when I wake up. Light is streaming in from the window and I groan, trying to use Lexa's body to block it. I can feel her chuckle.

"Hodnes (love), wake up. It is late." Lexa says gently. I just grumble against her arm. She runs her fingers through my hair. "We can take a nap later."

I'm warming up to this. But just a little.

"After sex?" I murmur.

Lexa laughs quietly and kisses the top of my head like she did last night. "Sha, ai alf keryon (yes, my half soul). If that is what we both want."

At that, I open my eyes. The light is way too bright for me after just waking up, and my automatic reaction to it is to hiss and snuggle further into Lexa. She finds that reaction hilarious, even when I grumble out a complaint.

"Come on, love birds! Get up, there's food and I can't promise it'll be available by the time you drag your sexy butts out of bed!" Octavia yells through the door.

Did she just call Lexa and I's butts sexy? What? My bewilderment over Octavia's words wakes me up. What else did she say? Food.

"Fine. I'm up." I sigh and stand, hearing Lexa do the same.

We help each other put on clothes, which ends up being slower because we keep stealing kisses. When we head out the door, some people are setting down our food. Which either means Octavia and Raven ate everything so we need more or the more likely option where Octavia lied to get us out of bed.

I sit on the couch, yawning. Lexa sits next to me and hands me a plate of food. I kiss her cheek in thanks, scooting over so we're so close that our thighs are touching.

"So what are we going to do about the whole 'taking out the group of Noukru' thing?" Raven asks.

"I will need a map and someone to point out exactly where their camp is. Then Clarke and I can go out there and see what we are up against." Lexa muses. "As long as you would like to come, of course." I nod and Lexa smiles at me before continuing. "We will then make our plans based on what we know."

"Alright." Raven says. "There's probably a training ground near here for you, O. We'll ask someone about that soon. Then I can go around the capital for technology and stuff. I have some ingredients to make things go boom, but I need more."

"You brought more explosive things?" I groan. It's amazing that she didn't accidentally blow us up.

"Yeah." Raven grins. "I have enough to make a few more grenades, but if I'm lucky then I might be able to make some even better things. And don't worry, I brought money."

Before anyone can say anything else, Menelaus comes in. "Good morning. Is there anything else you need?"

Lexa stands and faces him. "Yes, actually. Thank you. I need a map and someone who can show me exactly where the NouKru camp is."

Menelaus nods. "I will have someone do that immediately."

"Mochof." Lexa says. "Is there a training ground near here?"

"Sha, there is one in the courtyard of the castle. I can bring a map of the castle as well and show you where it is." Menelaus says, then leaves.

Lexa sits back next to me and we continue eating our breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can't believe this is chapter 66... There's so much longer to go! Recently, I've had people ask if there's going to be a fourth book. As of right now, I don't know. I'll know when I get close to the end, but we aren't right now. I'll let you guys know as soon as I know! And this book, it isn't ending anytime soon :) I can see it becoming 100 chapters long! Thank you all for reading and stay awesome!


	67. Chapter 67

Lexa's POV

Octavia pores over the map of the castle while Raven looks over her shoulder. The man who brought it is still here, shifting nervously and waiting for an order. I do still want him to point out the Noukru camp on the map he brought me, but I think Octavia might have some questions first.

"What's this?" Raven asks, pointing to a room on the map. "It just says 'keep out storage'. Does that mean keep out, it's just storage or does it mean don't store things in there? What could even be in there that would be necessary to keep people out?"

"It is a storage room." The man says, not making eye contact. "I am not certain what is in there, you would have to ask Menelaus."

"Alright, then go get him please. I'm curious." Raven says. She is getting pretty good at ordering people around.

"Yes, of course. Is there anything you need, Hedas?" It sounds like he really wants us to say no.

"Yes, mochof. Come back with Menelaus and then I have a few questions for you."

He bows his head to Clarke and I after I finish talking, scurrying out of the room like a rodent. I do not trust the man. I am not sure why, though.

"Something's off about that guy." Octavia looks away from studying the map and frowns at the door still slowly closing after he left.

"I noticed that, too." I remark, looking down at Clarke's hand gently holding mine when she squeezes. So she thinks that as well. "We will have to talk to Menelaus about that after he leaves."

As if on cue, the door opens and Menelaus strides in, followed by the nervous man.

"You have a question for me, Raven?" He ask kindly.

There is a gleam in her eye that makes me almost feel sympathetic towards the Noukru. That is a manic look I never want to be aimed at me. It is like she senses that there is something off about that room, perhaps there is something in there that she can use.

"Yeah, there is. What's in this storage room? You have a couple others but only this one you don't want people to go in."

"I would prefer to answer that question with just us in the room." Menelaus answers calmly. Ah, he must not trust the man either.

"Alright." Raven says reluctantly.

"Heda, you had something to ask of him?" Menelaus prompts.

"Sha (yes). Where is the Noukru camp?"

"Oh, it is right here." He points, shaking badly.

I take a pen that Clarke gave to me a few weeks ago and mark that spot down, labeling it.

"Mochof (thank you). What do you know about them?" Clarke questions.

He gives Menelaus a look, seeming even more nervous, and Menelaus nods. "Not much. They are good at hiding their plans. King Menelaus has been having me watch them. There are people who are unsure about Noukru and their beliefs, as well as people just there for someone they love. As well as children. You are not going to kill everyone, right?" He asks. "Only about half of them are warriors."

"Of course we will not kill everyone." I frown at the implication. "Do you know if they want to kill Clarke?"

He shifts, looking at the wall behind us instead of meeting our eyes. "I do not know, Heda."

"Very well." I have a feeling he actually does, and it is an answer I will not like.

"May I go, sir?" He asks Menelaus, nearly pleading.

"Yes. Feel free to rest. You did well today." Menelaus answers, dismissing him with a wave of his hand.

He leaves, and everything is silent as we wait for his footsteps to get further and further away.

"You are all right not to trust him." Menelaus says. "He is... I do not even know what to call him. He has five kids, and being a spy pays very well. At first he only wanted to feed his kids. But I knew he would be a terrible spy, so I said no until he practically begged. I knew he might be caught, even after having him trained for a month, so I did not tell him that he is not the only one watching Noukru. And he was caught within the first five minutes of getting close enough to their camp to watch. They did something unexpected and brilliant, however."

"Hey after this are you going to tell me about your secret storage room?" Raven interrupts.

"Yes. Let me finish speaking first, though." He is evidently slightly annoyed, but it is impossible to be mad at Raven for long. "They converted him to their side, made him one of them. So he became a spy for them while remaining a spy for me. But like I said, he is the worst spy I have ever seen. We feed each other false information. He is as subtle as a boulder rolling down a mountain. He gives me bits of information about Noukru that is worth the money. I still pay him so he can feed his kids and partner."

We take that all in for a moment while Raven is practically vibrating in excitement.

"Okay so what's in the room?" She asks when she cannot wait anymore, which is not long.

"Technology that we do not know what to do with. Some looks incredibly dangerous, but over the years it has become a storage area just for technology and parts. You are welcome to take whatever you would like. It is the least I can do for you."

"Can you lead me to it?"

"Yes." Menelaus says hesitantly. "Can the three of you come too? I do not know what she will do when she gets in there."

"You might not want to know." Raven remarks, grinning widely and rubbing her hands together in excitement.

Octavia and Clarke exchange a look and then Clarke nods to me.

"Yes, we will come." I say, already dreading this. I just hope Raven does not make the entire castle blow up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was an interesting chapter, and a surprisingly quick one to write! Thank you all for reading and for your wonderful comments! Stay awesome!


	68. Chapter 68

Clarke's POV

Menelaus leads the way with Raven only a few feet behind him, practically dancing the whole way. I've only seen her this happy with Octavia. Speaking of Octavia, she's staying near Raven but far enough away that she won't get hit by her flying limbs.

Menelaus stops in front of large double doors that extend nearly to the ceiling (so about ten feet high). He glances at Raven, who's bouncing on the balls of her feet like an excitable puppy, and sighs. He takes a key out of his pocket and unlocks one of the doors.

I can see a bit past him. The room is lit up by sunlight coming through the clear ceiling. It's huge, and full of rows and rows of technology extending up to the ceiling (which is even higher than the doors).

Menelaus opens the door wide enough for us to get in and Raven pauses a yard or so into the storage room.

Raven's mouth drops open and her eyes light up brighter than the fireworks she set off the last time we were here. She takes it all in and lets out a quiet but clearly audible sexual moan.

"I'm in heaven." Raven states, wiping a but of drool from her lips.

She rushes over to a row, carefully bit excitedly digging through everything. She pulls out a rectangular box and gasps.

"Oh float me. Look, it's a microwave! And it's in perfect condition!"

Raven sees something through the row and sets down the microwave as carefully as if it were her own child. She skips over and I'm pretty sure I see her wipe a tear from her eyes.

"Guys. Guys come here. Holy crap. Oh float me." Raven says, her voice a few pitches lower than usual. "I can die happy now." We walk over, keeping a distance between us and her. "Look. It's a fucking bazooka. Oh my god."

Oh no.

"Bazooka?" Menelaus asks from behind Lexa, Octavia, and me.

"Yeah." Raven strokes it and then picks it up, cradling it gently. We all take an automatic step back. Even Lexa does, and I'm pretty sure she has no idea what it is either. "It's so beautiful. See, it shoots a bomb from here." She taps the barrel, and I'm really glad it's not pointed at us. This is so dangerous. "And then BOOM." She yells, making us jump. "Freaking obliterated. This is going to be my new baby. I'm going to fix you right up, don't you worry."

And now she's talking to it.

"Tinker with it in here." I suggest. "And try not to explode."

Raven hums in understanding, but is focused on the bazooka in her arms. "I'm going to have to test you before we use you against anything. Oh this is going to be awesome. With the stuff in here I could build fifty of you."

I pale at that. "Maybe don't do that. This stuff could be useful for other things."

Raven sighs and nods. "Fine. Okay. I'm going to need a few tables in here and a chair to start."

"I will have someone bring that for you immediately." With that, Menelaus flees from the room. Smart move.

Raven, still holding the bazooka, looks at stuff in the rows while humming happily. She walks over to one and then shifts the bazooka so she's holding it with just one hand. She picks up a small device with a screen and turns it on.

Music starts coming out of it and she starts dancing with the bazooka as her partner, twirling around. She moves to another row and sings quietly. She picks up two things and tosses them at Lexa and I. We catch them and I relax when I notice that it's not anything that explodes. I think. You never know around Raven.

"Binoculars to help with your stalking." Raven explains, pretending the bazooka is a guitar when the guitar solo in the song starts.

"It's not stalking." I sigh, flinching whenever it's pointed in my direction. "We're going to be observing our enemy."

"Potato, tomato." Raven waves a hand dismissively.

"That's not even the saying." I murmur under my breath.

"We should start planning, Clarke." Lexa says. I nod and then Lexa turns to focus on Raven. "Be safe."

"Don't worry, I'll give her the safety talk." Octavia says.

"But babe..." Raven whines.

"No excuses." Octavia crosses her arms and Lexa and I start making our way out.

"Can we at least have sex afterwards?" Raven asks. I did not need to hear that.

"Only if you put down the bazooka."

Raven groans and relents. "Fine. Give me your boring safety speech."

Octavia starts talking and I know that despite her protests, Raven is listening (she always listens to Octavia). Lexa and I get out of their earshot and watch some guards carry four tables and two chairs toward the storage room.

Lexa and I walk to our living room and sit on the couch. The map is spread out in front of us on the table.

"These Noukru are either idiots or do not know anything about strategic places to build a base." Lexa muses, pointing at the dot. "Look, they are not just on low land, they are on low land with higher ground all around them. It is the perfect place if you want to be ambushed. It will be easy to hide in plain sight."

I take that in. "We should wear white." Lexa looks at me, confused so I elaborate. "To blend in with the snow. It'll make it harder for them so see us. We should probably paint the binoculars white, as well."

Lexa nods, smiling proudly at me. She leans in for a quick kiss and then we refocus, cuddling even closer than before. With that figured out, we talk about what we should bring tomorrow when we start observing them. It takes us an hour to get everything ready and into a backpack (one for each of us).

We're ready for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an incredibly fun chapter to write, especially Raven's parts! Thank you so much for reading and your support! Stay awesome!


	69. Chapter 69

Lexa's POV

The next day, I have to wake Clarke up early. Waking her up is not easy on the best of mornings, but when I have to do it early, she is like an immovable boulder.

"Clarke." I murmur softly, hoping this morning will go better than I fear. "Clarke, it is time to wake up."

"Nope." Clarke grumbles. She cuddles into my naked chest even more and starts trying to fall back asleep.

"Clarke, hodnes (love), come on. We need to go."

Clarke mumbles into my skin and I let out a sigh. I try a different way. I run my fingers through her hair and she practically melts, humming happily. It just succeeds in making her relaxed and closer to going back to sleep. There is one way I have never tried to wake her up, but I think she might appreciate it.

I remove my hands from her hair, ignoring her whines of protest. I run my hands down her back, smiling when she shivers. I move us so that we are face to face. I start giving Clarke gentle kisses all over her face, like the ones I do when we are about to make love.

Clarke's eyes finally open and grins. "Hey babe." I try not to give away what her husky morning voice does to me, but I am pretty sure she already knows. "That is the best way to wake up."

Clarke leans in and kisses me hungrily, reaching up to cup my breast. I pull away, breathless, and rest my forehead against hers.

"We have to get up." I whisper regretfully.

Clarke groans. "You're just going to leave me like this?"

Jok (fuck), I know that tone. My jaw trembles with the effort of holding myself back from taking her.

"Sha, moba (yes, sorry). We will continue this later."

Clarke sighs. "Fine. But just know, tonight we're not going to sleep until we pass out."

Clarke and I get up and help each other put on our armor. When we are done, we grab our backpacks and binoculars and head out.

Clarke groans when we go outside. "Lexa, the sun's not even up. Why did you wake me up this early?"

"You agreed to this time to wake you up. And I had to start early to get you up in time. We are going to need the cover of darkness to get close."

I memorized the way and from the Noukru camp, so I lead the way. Clarke stays beside me, reaching out and grabbing my hand. It is extremely cold, so when I feel Clarke's hand feel like it is starting to lose heat, I pull gloves out of my backpack. I hand one pair to her and put on my pair.

Luckily, it is only an hour and a half walk. By then, the sun is starting to rise. When we start getting very close, we get lower to the ground.

There is a ledge in the place I picked out. There are no trees, but it should be enough to block us from their village's sight. We drop down on the ground when we get close. The snow up here is deep, so Clarke starts digging in it to make us a hideout while I start observing them using the binoculars the way that Clarke showed me.

Most seen pretty happy and well fed, but it is obvious that is not all. There are several that look absolutely miserable, but hide behind fake smiles. There is a heavily guarded building that is the food storage facility. I see some people look towards it wistfully. Are they not all well fed? I thought they would be, with all of their pillaging.

The most odd thing about the entire place is that I do not see any children. There are no shouts of happy kids playing in the streets. I look around, trying to figure out why. I get my answer when I look at a run-down building that I initially ignored, not thinking it is in good enough shape to be anything. But inside, there are a bunch of sullen-looking skinny kids sitting on the floor being lectured by a large man with a... Is that a whip? He snaps it inches from this kid's face, who flinches, looking absolutely terrified.

I growl lowly. If there is one thing I cannot stand, it is the mistreatment of people, especially children.

"Lexa." Clarke says quietly. "Come on in, I've finished our hideout."

I put down the binoculars and move into the hole she has dug. It is spacious for its small size, and Clarke and can fit in it side by side comfortably.

"This is good, Clarke." I say, giving her a smile. I mean it, but I know my smile does not reach my eyes, and she immediately notices.

"What's wrong?" Clarke asks, wrapping an arm over my shoulder as we huddle in the hole.

"They are worse than we thought. Look at the run-down building."

Clarke pulls out her binoculars and points them in the direction I direct her. She watches for a moment and then lets out a horrified gasp.

"Oh I cannot wait to kill them." Clarke says in a low, murderous voice.

"We will gather intelligence and watch their movements. When we are ready, we will attack. And we will rescue those kids." I promise.

"Alright."

We watch for the rest of the day, sharing our observations with each other. Clarke writes everything down in a notebook she brought. We eat the food we brought (which is not great, but it curbs our hunger) and wait to leave until it starts getting dark.

Clarke and I walk back to the Ice Castle hand in hand. The guards greet us and one informs us that there is fresh food waiting for us. My stomach grumbles happily at the thought. We will have to pack better food for tomorrow.

Clarke and I eat dinner with Octavia and Raven, giving them Clarke's notebook to look at.

"We should only need one more day of watching them to get everything we need. We will talk to the other spies that Menelaus has and then figure out what to do from there." I say.

We go to bed immediately after we finish dinner and talking to Octavia and Raven about today. Though Raven was sulking the entire time because Octavia would not let her bring her bazooka back to our rooms.

"It's unstable!" Octavia argued.

"It'll be fine as long as no one pokes it or drops it!" Raven whines.

It went on like that for a while. Clarke and I help each other out of our armor and fall into bed together, kissing.

"Don't forget the promise you made this morning." Clarke rasps in my ear. "We might have to get there late because we aren't stopping until we pass out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being longer than usual! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	70. Chapter 70

Clarke's POV

Like I predicted yesterday, we're probably going to get to the Noukru camp late. It's around two in the morning and we're only just falling asleep. I'm pretty sure I hear Raven or Octavia yell "finally!" before I pass out.

When Lexa starts waking me up again this morning I groan and turn away from her. I don't regret anything that happened last night (and this morning) but I do regret having to wake up so early.

"Clarke, beja (please). We are already a few hours late because I have let you sleep in." Lexa pleads quietly. "We need to get going. We can ride horses most of the way."

With a sigh, I sit up in bed, rubbing my eyes tiredly. I know she's right, and not having to walk in the snow and freezing cold for three hours sounds amazing.

"Alright, hodnes (love)." I say, turning my head toward her and blinking the blurriness of exhaustion from my eyes. "We can ride horses? Why didn't we yesterday?"

Lexa gives me an apologetic smile. "We will have to ride it bare back because a saddled horse looks suspicious if they see it. You do not know how to ride bare back, so you would have to ride on one horse with me. Plus, we cannot use our own horses. They are too unlike the wild ones."

"That explains it." I sigh. "I would still like to ride a horse there. Will we have to borrow one from Menelaus?"

"Yes. I had Raven and Octavia ask him of it was alright for us to do this earlier this morning. They were not happy to have me wake them up."

"We probably kept them up late last night." I explain. "We weren't exactly quiet."

Lexa blushes and stands up. She extends her hand to me and I take it, her helping me haul myself out of bed. I yawn and Lexa chuckles.

"You can take a nap when we get to our hideout, Clarke."

"Then who will write down our observations?" I mumble, letting Lexa help me put on my armor.

"I will." Lexa says, clipping on my shoulder protector thing. "I do know how to write, Clarke."

I smile, "I know that. You actually have very beautiful handwriting."

"Mochof (thank you)." Lexa says as I start helping her with her armor. Being able to focus on her body definitely helps me wake up. Too bad I'm putting on her clothes and not taking them off.

Once we finish packing up what we need, we head out of the castle hand in hand. Lexa leads me to the stables, both of us greeting Malachi and Argo before we talk to the head person.

They greet us happily, seeming really excited that we want to ride one of their horses. They show us this giant horse, it's almost at a Big Mac level huge.

"This is Tyson. He is our best horse for what you need, though I do recommend putting a blanket on his back before you ride. If you would like, I can get you one specifically made for him." They wait for our approval before they rush off to get it.

"We will have a blanket to keep us warmer in our hideout hole." Lexa points out.

"That's genius, babe." I say proudly, kissing her cheek.

Turns out, there's a huge difference between riding bare back and riding with a saddle. I cling to Lexa as best I can (she has her backpack on) as Tyson trots in the direction Lexa points him.

We end up getting pretty close within half an hour, but it feels like it took longer. Lexa and I get off Tyson and leave him to paw (is that even the right word? I mean, he has hooves) at the snow to get at the grass beneath it. We take the blanket and head to our hideout before I express my worry, hearing Tyson snort victoriously before taking a mouthful of grass.

"What if he goes away or gets lost?"

"He should not. I talked to the stable master about that, and they said Tyson is the best for what we need. If he wanders off by accident, he knows how to get back to the stable. He will be fine, Clarke."

"Alright." I nod, accepting her words.

We lie down together in the hideout, Lexa and I both pulling out our binoculars. She starts looking right away while I pull out my notebook and pencil. I adjust the blanket over us, cuddling up to Lexa's side.

"You could take a nap, Clarke." Lexa says quietly after I yawn for the fifth time.

"I just don't want to miss anything." I mumble, the cold sapping some of what little energy I have.

"I will write everything down and fill you in when you wake up." Lexa promises.

I consider this, knowing I'll fall asleep soon anyway. "Alright. Wake me up in a bit."

Lexa murmurs what sounds like a confirmation. I snuggle up against her and rest my arms under my head. I can practically hear Lexa thinking and planning on how we're going to do this. Knowing her, she's already got an amazing plan, but is going over it in her head over and over again to plan for every possible outcome.

"So when are we going to attack?" I ask tiredly, turning my head so I can see her face.

"It could be as soon as tomorrow of we get everything in order by then. But most likely in two days. We have to go over a plan, talk to Raven about what she has been doing and weapons, as well as talking to the other spies Menelaus mentioned to get more information."

"So you've already got a plan?"

"Yes, but I would like to go over it with you, Raven, and Octavia to make sure it is perfect." Lexa states, chuckling when I yawn again. "Take a nap, hodnes (love)."

I shift against her, trying to get as close to her as I can. I close my eyes and fall asleep almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The battle's coming up soon! Thank you all for reading and for your wonderful comments! Stay awesome!!


	71. Chapter 71

Clarke's POV

No matter how many times I ask, Lexa doesn't tell me about her plan, insisting that she'll tell me tomorrow when she tells Octavia and Raven. It doesn't really matter whether I hear it today or tomorrow, but I'm so curious about what her brilliant mind came up with.

It's easier riding bare back on the way back to the Capital. It might have something to do with me being less exhausted and more than happy to have my arms around Lexa. I press a kiss to her shoulder as the capital comes into view.

Lexa and I thank the stable person for letting us use Tyson and the blanket before heading inside the castle.

We walk hand in hand to our shared living room. We sit on the couch and I immediately cuddle up to her. We stay there, only moving when food is brought to us.

Octavia practically stumbles in when it gets too dark to see outside. She's sweaty and looks absolutely exhausted. She flops onto the couch opposite us face first with a groan.

"What happened to you?" I ask. She responds, but with her face pressed against the surprisingly comfortable cushions, it just sounds like nonsense. "O, I don't know what you're saying."

She turns her head to the side, "I got tired of training so I went to see how Raven's doing. She made me carry a bunch of heavy things back and forth between her work tables to the aisles of crap. Once, she made me grab this thing that weighed so much I could feel my spine compressing when I picked it up. And then she only needed it for one tiny spring." Octavia starts grumbling again about how lucky Raven is that she loves her.

We hand her the dinner that was left for her and she groans happily and devours it in minutes. Raven comes in and Octavia starts grumbling again, somehow managing to stay on the couch where she is. Raven grins when she sees Octavia.

"Move, you big oaf." Raven murmurs.

Octavia sighs like it's such a huge inconvenience, but rolls so that her back is to the back of the couch. Her arms open up automatically and Raven climbs onto the couch with her.

"Raven, your dinner is on the table." I say, taking Lexa and I's empty plates to the sink and washing them.

Lexa and I go to our room and leave them alone once we start hearing kissing noises. We help each other take off our clothes and get into bed. Lexa rests her head on my shoulder, letting out a really cute yawn. The poor thing must be exhausted, she stayed up while I napped, and she got as little sleep as I did last night.

Her breaths even out quickly. Despite my long nap earlier, I fall asleep pretty easily.

***

Octavia and Raven are snoring on the couch when we come out of our room. Lexa and I exchange an amused look and head to the kitchen to get all of us food.

They're awake and making out when we get back. It takes them a moment to notice us.

"Thanks for getting us breakfast." Raven says, Octavia helping her sit up. She stretches out her leg and I nearly sigh with relief when I don't see her even flinch. She's better.

"Do you want to change clothes?" I ask.

"Nah." Raven waves her hand dismissively. "This is a lazy day where we sit around and plan murder."

"That's the most morbid way you can put it." Octavia sighs.

"Not really, I could've said something about making people go boom. With Octaven, we can make that happen."

That's the nickname we gave to Octavia and Raven's relationship. Seeing Lexa and I's confused expression, Octavia elaborates. "She named her bazooka after us."

"Pretty romantic, right? It's as explosive as our love." Raven says dramatically.

Nix, Ryder, and Lincoln walk in. They sit down on some chairs near us, no doubt here to listen to the plan.

"What is the plan?" Ryder asks.

I shrug and let Lexa start talking. She takes a paper out of my notebook and puts it on the table. "This is a map I drew of the Noukru camp."

"Why does this one have an X on it?" Raven asks, pointing to one of the buildings.

"That is our first target. Raven, is your gun ready?"

"Your bazooka." I explain when I get what Lexa means. She probably forgot what it's called.

"Yeah it is." There's that smile that terrifies everyone.

"Good. This is what you will be blowing up. It is abandoned, and it will serve as a warning shot."

"Why do we need a warning shot?" Octavia questions.

"This is not just a group of warriors. There are innocent people, including children, that live here. We will give them a short time period after that so they can retreat and go into the buildings. Do not attack anyone that does not have a weapon." Lexa pauses after this, making eye contact with everyone like she's embedding that into their minds. "Then I will give the signal and we will charge. Try to stay in groups. Clarke and I will stick together, and Octavia and Lincoln can stay with Raven. Nix and Ryder, you two will stay together. A word of warning before we go into more detail. These are not just farmers turned into warriors. Many of these fought in the war on the wrong side. Some may be inadequate lay trained, but most will be highly trained and experienced warriors."

After that, Lexa and I start listing off some of our observations. We got lucky yesterday and saw some of them training, so we know how some of them fight. Lexa warns us that this will be a difficult fight, with us outnumbered about ten to one at the minimum. It's a few hours past noon when we finish and I remind everyone to rest their muscles today and to go to bed early tonight. It will be a long day but hopefully we will end up victorious tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be the battle. Remember, I don't kill off my good characters so don't worry!! :) Hopefully this chapter was okay, it feels different writing now that I got a new case for my phone... It's worth it because Holtzmann and a bunch of her quotes are on it! Anyway, thank you all for reading and your lovely comments! Stay awesome!!


	72. Chapter 72

Lexa's POV

No one is happy when I wake them up early, reminding them to get dressed. I end up seeing more of Octavia and Raven than I ever intended to (they were naked in bed, and judging by the crumpled sheets around them, they had a fun night). I wake Clarke up last and she grumbles like she did a few minutes earlier when I got out of bed.

I help Clarke into her armor and then put on mine, letting her clumsy and tired hands help. We strap on our weapons and head out to the living room. I sit with her on the couch, Clarke resting her head on my shoulder and yawning.

"Do not fall back asleep, hodnes (love)." I murmur.

She mumbles out a barely recognizable response and cuddles against me further.

The guards come out next, helping each other's armor to make sure it's on good. Raven and Octavia stumble out of their room a few minutes later, rubbing their eyes tiredly. Raven rushes off to her work room, muttering something about a drink to wake them up. She comes back a few minutes later, carrying drinks. She hands a cup to everyone.

"I made coffee for everyone." Raven says proudly. "It should wake us up so we won't be too tired while fighting for our lives."

Clarke groans happily. "Raven, you are a goddess."

"I know. But don't thank me until you taste it. The coffee beans are a hundred years old."

Clarke takes a sip and quickly gulps it down, making a disgusted expression. "Oh, fuck my life. That tastes like dust and regret."

I take a sip of the warm liquid and grimace. I set it down on the table and head to our room. I search through one of my bags and pull out a small sack. I return and take out a few leaves, handing a few to everyone. 

"These are what you call mint leaves. Crush them up and put them in and hopefully it will taste better."

They do, and Raven moans when she drinks it. "It's like Christmas in my mouth. If I didn't already have a hot Grounder girlfriend, I'd kiss you."

Though I am unsure what this Christmas is, I am certain that she likes it. Clarke kisses my cheek and murmurs out a "thanks". We eat breakfast and drink the coffee. After we finish, Raven leads us to her work room.

When we arrive, Raven gestures to the things on the table. "Ta da!"

"What are we looking at?" Octavia asks.

Raven huffs. She puts this strap over her shoulder and clips it into place. There are quite a few small round things attached to it and Raven seems really proud of it.

"Grenades." Raven says, grinning widely. That is what they called the thing Raven threw and then blew up. She made more of them? "Also, I cleaned up this baby."She picks up a large gun, making everyone flinch automatically and take a step back. Raven rolls her eyes. "Chill, the safety's on. I think." She looks at it for a moment. "Yup. We're good."

"That was in here?" Clarke asks, seeming both horrified and impressed.

"Yeah. And check this out." She holds up what looks like a loop of small metal bits. She put it over her other shoulder. "Ammo."

"What is it?" I ask, noticing that the guards are confused as well. I am glad that I am not the only one.

"This is ammunition for the gun. Bullets." Raven explains. "And the best thing. Next to Octaven, of course." She pulls out yet another gun. "A fricking shot gun."

Raven attaches the guns to her back like dual swords. She picks up Octaven and sighs happily.

"Alright, I'm ready. Show and tell is over. Lessgo." Raven points at the door with two fingers, practically skipping out.

I flinch with every clank of metal as she bounces around. We follow her, and Raven lets Clarke and I lead the way once we get out the castle. She hums until we get into the cold snow, away from the city. That is when she starts singing.

Clarke murmurs the names of the songs to me as we walk. Raven sings a song called "bang bang" and then "my songs know what you did in the dark" and then a song Clarke does not recognize. Octavia says that it is called "citizen soldier". It is less upbeat than the other songs. Then Raven settles on one song called "here comes the boom" and sings it repeatedly until we get close enough.

Clarke kisses me softly as the edge of the cliff comes into view, reassuring me quietly that we will be fine, that we can do this. I take a breath and gesture for everyone to get down. We crawl over to the edge, staying back both for safety and because we do not want them seeing us.

"So is that the building?" Raven asks, pointing.

"No, go nowhere near there." I order quietly. "That is the school, where the children are."

Raven nods in understanding. "It looks really run down."

I sigh. "Yes, it is. They do not treat children well."

"In all of our time watching, we never saw a kid play or even laugh." Clarke murmurs sadly.

"Well, now I definitely won't feel bad about blowing them up." Raven says. "So where's the building that I'm making explode?"

I point to a slightly more run down building that is pretty close to us. I do not know her bazooka's range, so I made sure that we are close enough that it should work.

"You're certain that one's empty?" Raven asks. "It's not another school or anything?"

"I am sure." I promise. "I watched it closely. Everyone stays away from it and no one has come in or out. I asked the other spies and they confirmed it."

"Alright then. Building, say hello to my little friend."

Raven aims, flipping a switch on the side. She shoots and almost immediately the building explodes, collapsing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, the battle... By the way, those songs are just ones that I know and got stuck in my head while writing this, especially when Raven was talking. Thank you for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	73. Chapter 73

Clarke's POV Violence!

Raven pulls the trigger and almost instantly there's a fresh hole in the side of it. The building is still for a moment and then explodes outwards, making it rain debris. Gray smoke comes from what's left of the building as people scream and scramble away from it.

Most of them run to different buildings, but some run to one specific building. It's the one that Lexa and I couldn't figure out its use. We have our answer when they run back out with weapons. It must be the armory.

I murmur my discovery to Lexa and she nods. "We will go in there and make sure it has no innocents and then blow it up so they cannot use any other weapons."

"Alright. It looks like almost all of the people that are still outside are warriors."

Lexa nods. She raises two fingers into the air, capturing our attention and then silently points to the camp.

"What does that even mean?" Raven whispers.

"It means follow her, she will lead us down into the camp. So be ready to fight." Octavia murmurs back.

"Right." Raven says.

She attaches a strap to Octaven and then puts it over her back. She shuffles around for a moment and before she manages to pull out one of her guns. It's one I recognize, but don't know the name of. It's definitely a machine gun, though. A click comes from it, making everyone else flinch while Raven grins.

"The safety's officially off. Let's go kick some ass."

Lexa looks more serious than I've seen in quite awhile. She silently leads us down towards the shouting soldiers.

"Raven, distraction." I murmur as we start getting close.

Raven's smile grows and she attaches a metal thing to the end of her gun. Is that a silencer? She aims and then shoots a rather large soldier that I was dreading having to fight right in the head. His head explodes and he drops to the ground. The amount of shouting increases and they're starting to look scared.

Raven pulls out a round metal object and chucks it into the middle of the street. What is that? It's too big to be a grenade. No, she couldn't have made an actual bomb and carried it here. With the amount of explosives she's carrying plus if that's what I think is, it's a miracle she didn't blow us all up already. It must be a smoke bomb or something.

I'm proven wrong when it explodes, leaving a jagged hole in the dirt road. It manages to stun most of the warriors and also blow off a few limbs of those that were too close. It's a gruesome sight, even for me.

We move in while they're distracted. I wasn't sure exactly what Raven was going to do, but I have to say she exceeded my expectations for just a distraction.

Lexa and I draw our swords and she lets out a battle cry. It's not one she used often, but it's well known in the clans. She only uses when it's necessary, and it scares the crap out of everyone that hears it. Because they hear that and know they're facing the Heda. This time, I'm pretty sure her main intent is to keep the civilians out of the way so we won't accidentally harm any of them. It's nerve wracking for me because I've never invaded before, except the castle. And there weren't any innocent people in the castle except the servants. This time, there's a real risk of accidentally injuring or killing someone that isn't a warrior and I can only hope that doesn't happen.

Some of the warriors are still dazed and looked confused when they see us until they see Lexa. It's pretty hilarious to hear these strong fighters yelp when they see her. She twirls her swords effortlessly in her hands, stabbing some warrior that thought they could take her on. They fall to the ground, bleeding out. Lexa runs her blade on their throat, not cutting until she reaches an artery. She pierces it and more blood spurts out, giving them a quick death.

By then, most are scrambling into action (except the few that had an arm or leg blown off, they're all busy screaming on the ground).

I take a moment to keep an eye on the others, making sure they stick with the plan. Nix and Ryder fight side by side. Raven's laughing and is having the time of her life, mainly sticking to shooting but occasionally throwing a grenade. Lincoln and Octavia fight off people that get to close to them, so I know they're good for now.

I return my attention to Lexa, who's beside me and carefully watching quite a few large warriors approach is. I pull out my handgun and shoot the ones that look the hardest to fight. I manage to shoot six until I have to reload. By the time I do, they're already too close to me for me to shoot them. I re-holster it after reloading and get into a fighting stance with my swords.

Once they get close enough, Lexa and I move in unison and attack. There's maybe twenty of them heading towards us and we make our way through them quickly, even for us. More guards come out of the armory, and we start on them too. I see Raven, Octavia, and Lincoln make their way into the armory by sneaking behind them.

Lexa and I end up back to back, swinging our swords with deadly precision. A kid and a few adults flee from the armory, heading towards another building. A few seconds later, Octavia and Lincoln run out as Raven casually strides out.

"Hit the floor!" Raven yells as Octavia drags her so she'll get away from the armory faster.

Lexa and I get down immediately, and I sigh in relief when I see the people got into the other building safely. The armory explodes a few seconds later, some flying debris hitting warriors, either stunning, injuring, or killing them. One very unlucky guy get speared, the weapon going all the way through his body and into the ground. It does kill him but still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I always forget how fun fight scenes are! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	74. Chapter 74

Lexa's POV

My ears are ringing from the explosion so I can barely hear a thing aside from screaming, though it sounds as though I am hearing it from underwater. I am still on the ground, taking in everything as my eyes flit over what is happening.

I do not notice that Clarke is trying to get my attention until she shakes my shoulder. I look into her eyes and the world snaps back into focus.

"Lexa, what should we do next?" She asks, helping me up.

I look around again. Octavia and Lincoln are trying to stop Raven from dancing around too much because she still has grenades and Octaven strapped to her. She only stops when Octavia threatens to force them to abstain from sex for a week. Well, she did not put it quite like that. She said something about how she will make Raven get "familiar with her own hand for a week". Raven stops dancing immediately at that, paling at the threat.

From the smoke and the rubble a man appears, walking out from the most intact house. He has many weapons attached to him and looks bored as he strides towards us. I get into a fighting stance and he just smirks.

"Ah, I wondered if you would show up. Hello, Lexa. Clarke." How does he know our names? I do not recognize him. "Oh put down your weapon, Raven." I glance back to see a shaken Raven lowering Octaven from where it was pointing at him. "Now. Let us have a civil conversation."

"We have nothing to say to you." I remark, glaring at him.

"Must we always resort to violence?" He glances at my swords, which I have not lowered. "Very well. I have a few conditions to fighting you. Obviously, my men are in no state to fight." He gestures around him, where his warriors are all dazed or knocked out or missing a limb or dead. "I will fight you, Lexa. And because I want it to be a fair fight, I will allow you to fight alongside your pet."

"My pet?" I ask, confused. I do not have a pet.

"Yes." He waits for a moment for me to get what he is saying. When it is obvious that I do not, he rolls his eyes. "Clarke. She is your pet."

"She is no pet." I growl, trying to subtly take deep breaths so I do not let anger control me. "Clarke belongs to no one besides herself."

"Sure she is."

"So what's your plan here?" Clarke asks, looking really annoyed. I re-holster my swords so I can hold her hand, hoping it will comfort her. She does relax slightly.

"Why, to further prove my prowess in battle. To defeat the Commander herself and her... mate simultaneously. The clans will know that you, Lexa, are no longer the strongest among them. They will hear how you two girls failed." He spits out girls like it is an insult, which only makes me want to kill him more. "They will bow to me, turning their back on you. I will become the Commander and rule everything!" He cackles, in a way that is way more insane sounding than when Raven is tinkering or playing with her explosives.

"He is delusional." I say to Clarke, not bothering to lower my voice. "That is not how our politics work. If I am to fall in battle, a Natblida from Polis will take my place."

Clarke smacks the back of my head just hard enough to get my attention and to hurt a bit. "Lexa, I told you. No talking about your death."

"It is inevitable, Clarke." She just smacks the back of my head again, making me whine in protest.

"Enough! You two fools will fight me. Whoever dies first loses and has to forfeit this battle. Your guard dogs may not interrupt or help in any way. Do we have a deal?"

I glance at Clarke, who looks nervous but nods when I meet her gaze. I turn back to him. "Yes. I am going to do one thing first."

Ignoring his protests, I turn to Clarke, cupping her jaw. "Lexa?" She murmurs.

I lean in and kiss her gently, long enough for her to relax and then I rest my forehead against hers. "We can do this. We are amazing fighters, especially when we are together."

Clarke squeezes my hand and lets out a deep breath. "Alright. Lets do this."

We pull away and unsheathe our swords. He grins and pulls out his swords, which are really cool looking katanas, the kind of sword that Clarke stole from that one warrior if I am not mistaken. Except these have blades coming from both ends of the handle. When we kill him we will take his swords and hang them up to remind us of our victory.

We get into a stance, and I almost do not notice people (civilians, by the looks of them) cautiously emerging from the buildings to watch us fight. They form a large ring around us, most looking at Clarke and I with a hopeful expression. Raven, Octavia, and the guards are at the front of the crowd.

I turn my attention to back where he is spinning his blades, trying to look intimidating. Clarke and I look into each other's eyes for a moment and a new wave of determination comes over me. We start advancing towards him, our feet moving practically in unison, despite us not even trying to do that.

He stops twirling his weapons and focuses. Clarke and I are on either side of him, both of us carefully avoiding getting too close. He lashes out, attacking Clarke first. He must see her as the weaker one, so he is trying to take her down first. I stay near them in case Clarke gets in trouble, but she is an incredible fighter. She easily dodges his swings, attacking back whenever she sees an opening. She manages to nick his side and he cries out angrily. The first blood has been drawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight! Fight! Fight! Remember there will be no clexa or main character deaths unless they're bad guys, clexa will just romantically kill people together. It's the perfect date idea! Not really, I wouldn't advise murder as a first date. Anyway! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	75. Chapter 75

Clarke's POV

I don't get a chance to revel in the fact that I got in the first successful attack. This guy roars, which I didn't think that humans can do, and then rushes at me. His attacks are stronger and the force of them make my muscles ache and my teeth clack together.

I block every strike, which only seems to anger him further. I can't get an attack in because he's moving so fast. I try and do what Lexa told me never to do, leaving a small area open and vulnerable to an attack. He jumps on the chance, thrusting his swords forward. He would've succeeded in making me a human shish-kabob if Lexa didn't step in and move me out of the way. Even with Lexa's quickness, he did manage to nick me. It's a small wound and on the left side of my stomach, away from any arteries or anything that could kill me so I'm good. But it is bleeding slightly and hurts a bit.

He comes at us, his double sided swords up in the air, ready to come down and try to cut us in half. Lexa looks almost bored as she kicks him in the chest, making him stumble backward and wheeze.

"Clarke. Are you alright, ai hodnes (my love)?" Lexa asks, worry evident in her features.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now let's kick his butt."

Lexa grins at me and I have to resist the urge to make out with her when I see the love in her eyes. It's probably not the best idea to get hot and heavy in front of all of these people and while we're actually fighting for our lives.

We advance on him side by side and he eyes us warily. Lexa twirls her weapons absentmindedly, a habit of hers that's both intimidating and adorable. We attack in unison, making him cross his swords in front of him to protect himself. I kick him in the knee and his leg gives out under him. Lexa hits him with the hilt of her sword, hitting his jaw. He falls backward and sprawls on the ground, one of his sword things flying from his grasp. I kick it away from him and we stand over him as he gasps for breath, glaring up at us.

We move back, letting him get up. He tries to attack and leaves his left side (he dropped the sword thing that was in his left hand) wide open. I jab his arm with the hilt of my sword, hitting a pressure point that makes him unable to move that arm at all. He panics, his eyes wide as he frantically moves his left shoulder, trying to her his now useless arm and hand to move.

We move backwards as he swings his sword wildly, getting out of his range. He stops moving for a moment, breathing heavily. He seems to notice for the first time that there's a crowd of people around us. He scowls and even from here I can see the anger burning in his eyes. I take a few steps forward while Lexa stays where she is, cautiously watching his movements. I see him prepare to throw his weapon at us and sheathe my swords. Lexa follows my lead and sheathes hers too.

As he throws it, I can tell that he has deadly accuracy and he's aiming at Lexa. I reach out and catch it, hissing in pain because I caught it by the back blade. There's a soft gasp of surprise from behind me and everyone is eerily quiet. I turn around, hoping I'm wrong and that it didn't hit Lexa, carefully making sure not to move around the sword.

Lexa's eyes are open wide, looking down at where the sword is piercing her chest. I nearly whimper and cry at the sight. I gentle pull out the sword, thanking whatever gods exist for the fact that it didn't hit her anywhere that could be fatal. It's still in a tricky spot, and I keep the sword steady as I pull it out. It went in about two inches, mainly thanks to me catching it and Lexa's tough armor that made sure it didn't go further. There's black blood coming from her wound and she calms down from her shock.

"Clarke, finish it. I will be okay. Ai gonplei nou ste odon (my fight is not over)."

"Put pressure on it, love. I'll check on the wound when I'm done with this."

I kiss her cheek before turning around and unsheathing my swords. If he hadn't hurt her, I would've given him the option to flee and live. But now he is so dead. My mouth is set in a firm scowl and his eyes widen, seeming to realize that he messed up badly.

He stumbles backwards, trying to get away from me. He doesn't even try to go for his weapons that are on the ground. When he reaches the edge of the crowd, trying to get through while still moving backwards to keep an eye on me. The crowd shoves him forward and he falls to his knees in front of me.

"Get up." I say.

He does and my lips form a smirk when I realize he's trembling. I bring my swords to his throat and slit it. Blood spurts from his carotid artery and hits my armor. He collapses onto the ground, his dead eyes unseeing.

I re-sheathe my bloody swords and rush back to Lexa, barely even hearing the cheers of the crowd. Raven and Octavia are already there with the guards nearby, making her sit on the ground and lean back onto Octavia's lap.

"I need to take off your armor to check the wound. Is that okay?" I ask, wanting to make sure.

"Yes, I have my bindings on." (That's the Grounder equivalent of a bra)

I take off her armor, trying to be gentle so I don't move her around much. The wound isn't terrible and the pressure she out on it definitely slowed the bleeding, but her stomach and abs are covered in a thin layer of her black blood mixed with sweat.

"Float me, her abs are incredible." Raven murmurs, flushing when Octavia looks at her with an amused expression.

I take a wet cloth from Lincoln, cleaning her wound. I sigh in relief when I can see it well enough. It's not good but not terrible. Lexa will be fine, she just needs stitches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, that wound is in the same spot where Lexa got shot in the show... Which I'm pretty sure was not fatal at all. Also, hopefully I named the right artery because it's been about a year and a half since I learned about that stuff! Lexa's going to be fine, this is just another example of me still being salty about her death. Thank you guys for reading; we're getting really close to hitting 100k on this story, which is insane! Thanks for your lovely comments and stay awesome!


	76. Chapter 76

Lexa's POV

Clarke tries to make us leave the Noukru camp right after she kills the leader and checks on my wound. I refuse to go yet and Clarke refuses to leave my side. We go around together, Clarke tending to the wounded warriors while I talk to the family waiting near them, trying to gather more information about Noukru. I do not get much, but the family always thanks Clarke and I for helping the warrior.

Clarke keeps glancing at me with a worried expression. No matter how many times I reassure her that I will live, that I am okay, she still worries. We make our way through the crowd, making sure that everyone has a place to sleep tonight and enough food.

"We should put someone in charge." I murmur. "Someone among them. Perhaps we should leave Nix and Ryder here for at least tonight so they can figure out who a good leader could be."

"That's a good idea." Clarke says before she calls everyone over. "Ryder and Nix, you are going to stay here and find someone who would be a good leader for this town. You can join us at the castle in the morning or whenever you find one. Is that alright?" Ryder and Nix nod. "Good. Now everyone else, we need to get Lexa back to the castle."

"I am okay, Clarke."

She fixes me a hard look that would make the most hardened warrior surrender. "I'll be the judge of that. Lincoln, Octavia, and Raven you're with us and we're leaving in two minutes. Finish up whatever you were doing."

Octavia and Raven do not even make a snarky remark, which either means that they are scared of Clarke or concerned for me. Or both.

"Clarke-" I try once again to assure her I am fine but she shakes her head and cuts me off.

"No, Lexa. I almost lost you today. If I hadn't caught that..." Clarke lets out a shuddering breath.

"I am here, ai hodnes (my love)."

"I know." She swallows and takes my hand in hers. "We can talk about this later."

I would normally protest, not wanting to put off a talk as important as this will be. But I can see how shaken she is, the tears in her eyes that she cannot hide.

I squeeze her hand, giving her a smile. "Alright. We can talk later."

Clarke nods and I gently wipe away a lone tear that falls from her eyes.

"Are you ready to go?" I hear Raven ask from behind us, her voice quieter and more subdued than usual.

I look at Clarke again. "Yes."

We walk silently out of the village and back toward the castle. It feels longer than the way here and I find myself missing Raven's singing because it filled the quiet. Plus, she was actually a pretty good singer.

When the castle comes into view, I speak. "Can the three of you go and report to Menelaus?"

Octavia nods, trying to smile but it does not meet her eyes. I do not miss how she worriedly glances between Clarke and me. "Of course. You two go ahead and go back to your room. We'll bring dinner."

"Mochof (thank you)." I say.

We get inside the castle and go our separate ways. I lead Clarke to the main living room connecting all of our rooms.

"Sit on the couch, beja (please)." Clarke orders quietly.

I do and she walks into our room. She comes back out with a first aid kit. Knowing what she wants before she asks, I take off my shirt and my bindings. She kneels in front of me, only looking at my wound. Her jaw trembles and another tear escapes. 

"I am here." I remind her.

Clarke moves up so she can kiss me. It is a gentle, soft kiss full of fear and sadness from her. I let her take what she needs from that. Clarke wipes the tears from her eyes and takes a deep breath.

Clarke takes a damp cloth and cleans my wound again before getting another one and dipping it in something. She runs it over my wound and I purse my lips, determined not to react to how it stings. Clarke puts that away and then takes out some string. I sigh, remembering how she told me that I need stitches. I hate needles. She pulls a small needle from the first aid kit she brings everywhere we go.

I focus on her face as she does the stitches, trying to memorize how her brows scrunch in concentration and how she sticks out her tongue a couple of times as she focuses. Clarke's eyes are what I end up looking at the most. Their beautiful color reminds me of the ocean and how free I felt swimming in it when I was younger. The odd thing is that I do not think that the ocean will remind me of her eyes. The color of them are too unique, too beautiful to be anything but her eyes.

Clarke blushes when she sees me looking at her. That is when I realize that she is done with the stitches. It hurt less than I expected. I barely felt it, though that could be because I was so lost in Clarke's eyes.

"I'll take them out in a week and a half." Clarke says. "You're going to be fine."

I thank her and grab my discarded shirt and bindings. "Come." I hold out my hand, which she automatically takes.

I lead her to the bedroom, having seen what she needs, even if she does not know it. I start taking off both of our clothes and when we are both completely naked, I get into bed and gesture for her to follow. Clarke curls up against me, resting her head on my chest (though she does carefully keep away from my wound). I kiss her forehead and wrap my arms around her.

Clarke's body starts shaking and she clutches me tighter. She moves her head from my chest to the bottom of my neck. She trembles harder and I can feel her tears starting to soak my skin. I tighten my hold on her just enough so that she can feel my strength. I murmur reassurances that I'm okay, we're safe, I'm alive until we both fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I did not plan on the angst... Don't worry, there'll be some really nice fluff soon! Thank you all for reading and for your wonderful comments! Stay awesome!


	77. Chapter 77

Clarke's POV

Lexa holds me while I let myself break down and cry until I fall into an exhausted sleep. I keep having nightmares about me not catching that stupid weapon and having her die in my arms. I wake up each time and feel like I'm drowning in grief until Lexa tightens her arms around me. That's when I start crying again, my tears both happy and sad. Happy that she's alive, but sad nonetheless.

One time I even dream that Lexa got shot by Titus, which is weird. It was more elaborate than my other nightmares and I could feel my heart breaking in my chest as her life slipped away in front of me. In true Lexa manner, she keeps reassuring me that I'll be fine, that she's done everything she can to make sure I'm taken care of when she's gone. That one I don't wake up from until she dies.

It's the dream that breaks me. I try to get further into Lexa's arms, attempting to ward off the panic attack I can feel coming. Lexa murmurs reassurances and kisses the top of my head but I can't get the sight of her lifeless eyes out of my head. Lexa tilts my head up and kisses me gently until I feel my panic slowly receding. I don't think I'll be able to sleep much after that, so I curl up in her arms.

"What time is it?" I ask, my voice raspier than usual because of all the crying.

"It is a little past dinner time. Octavia and Raven just got back a few minutes ago. Would you like me to get you food?"

"No, I'd like to go out there."

Lexa nods. "Alright. Will you be okay with them for a bit? I would like to talk to Menelaus about something. I promise that I will be back soon."

"Yeah, that's okay. I'll stay with Octavia and Raven while you do that."

I get up from underneath the covers, shivering at the contrast between being under the warm sheets with Lexa and the cold air. Lexa starts lighting a few candles so we can see (of course, she lights more than necessary but her obsession is cute and harmless as long as she doesn't set other things on fire).

Lexa puts on an outfit I didn't know she brought. It's a black and silver shirt with some pretty cool black pants. Lexa helps me into a light blue dress and kisses me.

We walk out of the room and see Octavia and Raven on one of the couches, talking quietly and seeming worried. They relax when they notice that we came out.

Lexa kisses me quickly, giving me a warm smile that pushes the dreams further from my mind. "I will go talk to Menelaus but I will be back soon."

"We'll keep your food warm." Raven chimes in, earning a nudge from Octavia. "Ow, what?"

"They were having a moment, you doofus!"

Octavia and Raven start playfully bickering again (which I'm starting to think might be foreplay for them).

"You Skaikru use the oddest words." Lexa says, shaking her head. "Doofus. I am not sure I want to know what it means."

"It just means idiot." I explain, kissing her again. "Now go talk to him so I can cuddle with you sooner."

Lexa smiles brightly. "That is a very good incentive, ai hodnes (my love). I will hurry back to you."

With that, Lexa leaves and I definitely don't watch her butt as she walks away. I look back to Octavia and Raven, who seem to have been looking at the same thing. I raise an eyebrow at them.

"I hate to see her leave but love to watch her go." Raven says. "Also, what does hodnes mean?"

"It means love." Octavia responds.

"So ai hodnes is my love?" Raven muses. "Octavia, you're ai hotness."

"Don't you mean hodnes?" Octavia asks.

"Nope! You're hot and you're my girlfriend, therefore you aren't merely my love, you are ai hotness." Raven explains, grinning happily.

I sit down on the couch opposite them and try not to laugh. Where Raven gets her puns, I'll never know.

"You know it just sounds like you're talking about how hot you are, right?" Octavia sounds like she's trying to be annoyed, but her heart eyes and smile prevent that.

"That's just a bonus. Ai hotness." Raven winks and they both burst out into laughter, high fiveing.

I shake my head, rolling my eyes as they launch into a debate about the pros and cons of using ai hodnes or ai hotness. They completely ignore the steaming food on the table between us, so I take a plate and start eating. At least I have them for entertainment. Raven wins that debate, getting Octavia somehow to agree that ai hotness is better and agreeing to let Raven call her that.

Lexa comes back while Raven's doing her victory dance, somehow managing to do it while seated. Octavia and I are laughing with Raven while Lexa just looks confused.

"What is so funny?" Lexa asks as she sits next to me.

"Raven." I say, and Lexa just nods in understanding.

Raven finishes her dance and pants before pointing to Lexa. "I came up with ai hotness and I get to call Octavia that."

"Ai hotness?" Lexa cocks her head.

"Like ai hodnes." I explain.

"Oh. I thought you were saying hi hotness."

"Patayto, tomahto." Raven shrugs.

"Babe, that's not the saying." Octavia points out.

"It fits better though. Similar concept, different words." Raven snaps her fingers and then points a finger gun at Octavia, who just laughs at her antics.

Lexa shakes her head, smiling. She leans over and picks up food.

"So what did you talk to Menelaus about?" I ask.

"Well, assuming you are all okay with this and the Noukru camp does not need our assistance, we will be leaving in two days for our next destination."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, those references to 307 though... And for the ai hotness thing, that's something that I've thought basically since I first read the words ai hodnes... And recently I thought about Octavia and Raven calling each other that and couldn't get it out of my head, so here it is! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	78. Chapter 78

Lexa's POV Implied smut! (You're welcome)

"Well, assuming you are all okay with this and the Noukru camp does not need our assistance, we will be leaving in two days for our next destination." I say.

"You still haven't told me where we're going next." Clarke points out, giving me a hopeful look as if that would make me break down and tell her.

I smile, kissing her gently. "It's a surprise, ai hodnes. I promise, you will love it."

Clarke sighs, but relents. "Fine."

"But you can tell us, right? I'm dying to know." Raven says, leaning forward.

"If you are dying, perhaps you should have Clarke check on you." I say, keeping a straight face.

"That's not what I-" Raven squints at me. "Oh, you got me. I'm so used to you be literal. That was good." She leans forward, raising her hand. Recognizing the gesture, I 'high five' her. "So can you at least tell us?"

"No, Clarke will ask you and you will tell her."

"That's not..." Octavia trails off for a moment. "That would probably happen, yeah. Alright, fine. Don't tell us."

I lean back against the couch and Clarke cuddles up against my side. She sighs happily when I wrap an arm around her.

"Your reverse psychology didn't work. I told you it wouldn't." Raven says, poking Octavia's side.

Octavia lets out an exaggerated gasp. "Liar, you were the one who suggested it."

Raven frowns. "Right. I forgot about that. Should we go to bed so I can make it up to you?" She smirks and waves to Clarke and I as Octavia drags her to their room.

"Shall we?" I ask.

I hold out my hand that's not resting on her shoulder to Clarke. She gives me this smile that makes me melt and fall harder for her as she takes my hand.

We walk to our bedroom and help each other out of our clothes. Some of the grief and sadness is gone from her eyes, but a lot of it is still there. She looks at me like she cannot quite believe that I am here, alive and with her.

I lead her into bed, sitting on it before her. Clarke looks down at me, her mouth slightly open, like she is dazed by me.

"We can do whatever you want." I murmur, holding her hands in mine. "We can kiss, we can cuddle, or we could go further. It is up to you."

Clarke does not have to say her response, I can see it in her eyes, but she murmurs it in my ear anyway. "Make love to me."

She leans down and kisses me before getting in bed and lying down, propping her upper half up on the pillows. I worship her body like the goddess she is, ignoring my own pleasure and instead focusing on hers.

Clarke falls asleep after about two hours. I crawl up the bed, keeping my movements light so she does not wake up. She needs her sleep after such a stressful day. I kiss her cheek before lying on my side next to her. She grumbles in her sleep, somehow still unconscious as she pushes me over and wraps herself around me. It is not the most comfortable position to sleep in, but I love it nonetheless. I fall asleep quickly after kissing her forehead and whispering a good night.

I wake up to a... pleasant surprise. Clarke is between my legs and making up for the pleasure she probably assumes she did not give me last night (though I think she knows by now that giving her pleasure gives me pleasure). We do not manage to get out of bed for another hour and a half. By then, we're so hungry that Clarke makes us get up (grumbling stomachs are not fun to listen to especially during sex, I know I prefer Clarke's moans).

We eat with Lincoln, Octavia, and Raven. Raven tries to tease us about our noise level, but when I remark on how she and Octavia are much louder and kept going later, she could not speak because she was smirking so much. Lincoln laughs at Octavia, who is also smirking but is blushing (unlike Raven, who just looks smug).

After breakfast, Raven and Octavia try to think of things to do today. Though Raven's ideas are all blowing something up or making something that blows up and Octavia's ideas are all along the lines of 'let's fight someone'.

"We should go to the market." I suggest from where Clarke and I are cuddled up on the couch. "We should get some supplies for when we leave."

Raven sighs, resting her head on Octavia's shoulder. "That sounds boring."

"But necessary." Octavia points out. "Plus, later we can go to your boom room and try to find some straps."

"Straps?" I ask. "For what?"

"Clarke can figure it out and tell you." Raven says, smirking again.

I look at Clarke, who is blushing and avoiding my gaze. It must be something sexual, then. Though with Octavia and Raven, that is not really a surprise.

"It, um. It could be one of two things. Do you have something silicon or rubber or are you just using the straps for a different thing?" Clarke asks, still not looking into anyone's eyes.

"Oh man. Clarke, you're a genius! I didn't even think of that!" Raven sounds excited. "Maybe I can find handcuffs or something in there too."

Judging by how much more red Clarke is getting, this is not something to discuss unless in private. I will have to ask her tonight.

"Anyway, market?" Clarke asks, clearing her throat.

"Let's go. I want to get to the boom room sooner rather than later." Octavia says, unsubtly winking at Raven. Is that their new name for Raven's workshop?

"Am I going to have to sanitize my work table again?" Raven asks. Why would she need to... Oh. Right.

"Probably." Octavia says and Raven's grin widens.

We head out after that, Clarke quietly explaining what they meant by 'straps' and then explaining the handcuffs. She tells me about this thing called something like a 'strapped on' which I think is an odd name. I get the concept of what it is after a few minutes of Clarke struggling to explain it.

"I have something like that in Polis." I state, making Clarke's eyes go wide. "Remind me, I can show you it when we get back there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not expect this chapter to be this dirty... Oh well! I know some of you got worried after the last chapter. I'm never going to go back on my promise and kill a main character, especially one I love as much as Lexa! :) Next chapter will be them in the market. And just so you know, school starts on Tuesday, which means updates will come later in the day. Thank you all for reading and for your great comments! Stay awesome!


	79. Chapter 79

Clarke's POV

When we get to the market, Lexa leaves me with Octavia and Raven so she can get things. She told me before she left that she's getting supplies for our trip. I don't mind, but it's kind of annoying to be around them while they can't stop making out. I'm glad when Lincoln comes over, smiling at me.

"Hey Lincoln." I talk loudly so Octavia and Raven will hear.

"Hello Clarke. Nix and Ryder are back from the Noukru camp, they want to talk to you and Lexa." Lincoln says.

I immediately perk up, worried. I hear a distinct lack of kissing, so they must be worried too.

"Has something happened? Are they okay?" I ask.

"Oh sha (yes), they are fine. They just want to tell you about whatever happened over there. Where is Heda?" Lincoln questions, frowning at a spot by my side that Lexa usually occupies.

"She's somewhere in the market." I answer.

"I will go find her. You three should head back to the castle to wait for Heda and I to return." Lincoln flashes us a large grin before walking toward the market. People automatically part for him, making way for his large self.

"But I wanted to get straps." Raven complains as we begin heading inside.

"You guys seemed like you were busy with the whole not looking around the market thing." I say sarcastically.

"Harsh, Griffin. Weren't you the one busy banging your girlfriend last night and this morning?" Raven retorts.

"Yes, but you two did the same thing. But louder and longer." I point out.

"We have better stamina." Octavia remarks, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Sure you do." I say, knowing that's probably not true.

We walk in silence for a bit before Raven sighs. "I was really looking forward to getting those straps."

"Babe, we can still use it without straps." Octavia says gently.

Raven's face lights up. "You're brilliant!"

She tries to drag Octavia presumably toward her workshop but I stop her with a smack on the wrist, making her whine like a scolded child.

"Oh no you don't. Raven, Octavia, you're coming with me to listen to Nix and Ryder. You're just going to make them tell you anyways."

They continue to grumble, but I don't have to drag them towards our rooms anymore. I know they'd rather have their fun in the "boom room." And I have to admit, it's actually a pretty cool name. I would never tell them that, their egos are big enough. And speaking of their 'fun...' I'm not going to get any sleep tonight, am I? They're going to keep Lexa and I up.

We get to the living room and sit together on a couch. Nix and Ryder must be in their rooms, so we wait. Octavia and Raven pass the time by throwing little pieces of lint at each other and giggling. It's like that for about twenty minutes until Lincoln and then Lexa strides in, a bag over her shoulder. Despite the floral print on it, she still walks in like she owns the room. Which, as the Commander of the Thirteen Clans, is pretty accurate.

"Clarke. Where are Nix and Ryder?" Lexa asks.

"I think they're in their rooms."

Not anymore. They come out of their rooms soon after Lexa talks. I think they heard her voice.

"Ryder, Nix." Lexa says as she sits next to me. "What happened?"

"It went very well," Ryder says. "Especially compared to how it could have gone."

"We talked to nearly everyone in that camp. There will be a new school made, and it will be better. There were many orphans, so I have talked Menelaus into helping them build an orphanage or a building for them to live in. They will be taken care of. Everyone, including kids, were given the choice to stay or go. Most chose to stay and make it a better place to live." Nix says.

"As expected, there were some complications and attempts at rebellion." Ryder starts talking when Nix stops. "There were no less than seven attempts to kill Nix and I, and one more attempt where twenty warriors tried to take back the camp. I am unsure where they came from, some were not from the village."

"They may have gotten reinforcements from another camp. Or had some fighters hidden away." Lexa suggests. "Did you find a suitable leader?"

Nix nods. "Sha, it was quite easy. She arose quickly and showed how good of a leader she was. She is loyal to you and to Menelaus. She will be coming here after we leave to try to talk to Menelaus. She wants to build a better road from their camp to the capital."

Lexa relaxes. "You have done well. I suggest you rest because if you two are not too exhausted, I would like to leave tomorrow."

Ryder and Nix bow their heads to Lexa and say "Sha Heda" before going back to their rooms.

Octavia and Raven leave pretty quickly after that, giving some really bad excuse and practically running out. I'm glad they're not going to do it in their room (though I'm sure they will later, they can't seem to keep their hands off of each other lately). It's weird enough hearing their sex moans and screams at night, I don't think I could look either of them in the eyes again if I heard them during the day.

Lincoln starts cooking lunch. Over the course of this trip, I've learned that he's really good at it so he mainly does the cooking. Octavia can't cook well at all, and Raven burns things (I think sometimes she does it on purpose but I can't prove it). Lexa's a really good cook, mine is passable as long as I don't try to make anything to complicated. Nix and Ryder prefer guard duty to cooking, so we mainly leave Lincoln to it.

Lexa wraps an arm around me and I cuddle up against her further. In just a few days, I'll finally know where Lexa's taking me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not exactly sure what I'll end up doing next chapter, I might start the traveling or skip forward to their destination... I'll figure it out. Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	80. Chapter 80

Lexa's POV 

Menelaus thanks us multiple times for taking care of the Noukru before we leave. Roan thanks us as well, giving me a genuine smile. I am beginning to trust him, but I would kill him before I let him in a room alone with Clarke. Menelaus promises Raven that he will send all of the technology and things in the storage room to the Skaikru camp for her. I know for a fact that Raven has some various things from that room packed in our wagon. Including Octaven the bazooka, which she claims is one of her "babies".

Our horses are very happy to see us. Raven's nearly knocks her over with an affectionate nudge. Luckily, Octavia's there to catch her.

"Aww, babe. You just fell for me." Octavia jokes.

Raven laughs and Octavia helps her up, beaming happily at her. That is one joke that I actually understand and I smile. Clarke, Raven, and Octavia have been teaching me some Skaikru jokes and what they mean. And I have to say, they are more funny than I thought they would be. Though this one is more cute than funny. They are good for each other.

Raven lets Octavia help her up onto her horse, which is something she used to try to do by herself. She is a strong woman and does not like asking for assistance, which is something I can certainly understand. But she also does not like asking for help when she needs it. A while ago, her leg bothered her so much she could not get on or off of a horse by herself. She hated that, and everyone could see it. Only Octavia could convince Raven to let her help her down. She is also the one who convinced Raven to get another surgery on her leg. Only the promise that Clarke would be assisting her mother and that Octavia would be right by her side the whole time made her say yes.

That was a while ago, even before I was taken by Nia. I was there when it happened, and ordered the best nearby healer to come and help. With the SkaiKru's technology and with the healers herbs, she went through the surgery unconscious and without pain. Her leg is much better now, though Clarke still worries.

The rest of us get on our horses and after we double-check that we have everything, we start moving. Nix, Ryder, and Lincoln know where we are going so we fall into a similar position as when we were heading here. Nix is at the front, leading us. Clarke and I are side by side behind her, with Raven and Octavia behind us. Ryder is back with Lincoln.

The ride feels long because most of it is across flat plains covered in snow with harsh winds blowing at us. I shiver, despite the layers of clothing I am wearing. I am glad everyone listened to me and that they are all wearing their warmest clothes.

Thankfully, it is not too far from the capital, so we get there a few hours after nightfall. I would have made us stop for the night if I did not know that we would all freeze to death. It is one of the reasons that not many come here. Well, at this time of year. In the summer, spring, and early fall it is a beautiful ride from the capital of Azgeda to get here. If Clarke likes it as much as I hope she does, we may have to come here again when the weather on the way is not as awful.

The town we are headed to is in what is essentially a large crater in the ground. It is protected from the harsh winds of winter. The way down is through a large cave-like tunnel. The people of the town built this when they got tired of their people dying when they use the sheer edges of the crater to get back up.

At first the tunnel was small, just large enough for someone on a horse. But as word of this place's beauty spread, it became incredibly popular and the tunnel was too small for the many people who wanted to come and see the wonders. So they expanded it, and the people who did were rather brilliant. It is taller and wider than necessary so that the horses do not feel trapped underground when they are ridden down or up. The slope itself is not too steep, so people can take elders and children here without worrying about the steepness.

I have not been here in a long time, not since I was a child. I take everything in like the others as we head down the tunnel.

"What are those on the ceiling?" Clarke asks.

The ceiling appears like it is glowing blue, keeping the tunnel lit enough to see. It is as beautiful as I remember, with the glow reaching down and showing how far you have to go until you reach the end of the tunnel.

"It is a mineral or stone that naturally glows. Here, it is an abundant resource so they use it to light the tunnel. It is better than using torches, which need to be replaced. These have been like this for as long as anyone remembers." I explain.

"It's beautiful. Would it be okay for me to draw or paint this?" Clarke asks.

"I would think so, but we should ask the head of the village in the morning." I respond as we get close to the exit. When we reach it, we get off of our horses. "We will have to lead the horses from here. There is a stable they can stay in."

The village is ahead of us, lit up just enough to see. There are a few people waiting outside of it. Two break off when we reach them, taking our horses to the stable. One steps forward and it takes me a second to recognize them.

"Heda Lexa." The woman says, a smile lighting up her face.

"Ora, it is good to see you again." I clasp her forearm. "I see you have become the leader."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for today, folks. Next chapter, we'll find out where the heck they are! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	81. Chapter 81

Clarke's POV

"I see you have become the leader." Lexa says, letting go of Ora's arm.

"So have you. You have grown up into a brilliant young woman, Heda." Ora responds.

Ora is a beautiful and short woman with dark skin untamed black hair. She almost looks like an older version of a painting of Costia that Lexa showed me. It was made by some artists in the art district of Polis who saw how Lexa was saddened after her death. They apparently painted her from memory, and when Lexa tells me that first saw the painting she nearly burst into tears.

Lexa's blushing faintly. "Mochof (thank you)."

"Now my daughter will show you to your rooms. Surely you remember her, Lexa." Ora smiles kindly. "I hope you do not mind staying in the inn, though I assure you that Tilan has the best rooms in the town."

"You know I am not picky, Ora." Lexa responds, smiling. "The inn sounds perfect." She turns to the woman standing next to Ora, who looks like a younger and taller version of her. "It is good to see you again, Ryn." They grasp forearms, both smiling and letting go after a moment.

"It is. It has been too long, Heda." Ryn says like she's teasing Lexa as we follow her while she moves leisurely through the darkened town.

"I have not been ready to come back until now." Lexa admits, glancing down at where her hand is entwined with mine.

Her words, along with the leader's resemblance to Costia, makes me more and more curious about this town. Of course, I know that Lexa tell me whenever she's ready.

"That is understandable." Ryn murmurs, then speaks louder. "That house over there is the main inn, but you all will be staying in this house, which is owned by the inn. You will have it to yourselves. The kitchen should be stocked with food, but let Tilan know if you need anything at all. Does anyone have any questions? No?" She looks at each of us to make sure. "Alright. Lexa, here is the key. I will see you all in the morning!" With that, she practically skips away.

Lexa puts the key in the lock and unlocks the door, holding it open for everyone. Lexa walks in, closing the door and locking it. The room is bathed in a gentle blue light, so there must be some of those cool glowing rocks around here somewhere. It illuminates the room pretty well, but doesn't hurt my eyes. The Grounders and watch in amusement as Raven and Octavia run around together, exploring the house. It's two stories, but the stairs are well made and only creak quietly as they stomp their way up.

"Lexa, Clarke! Your room is up here next to ours! The guards can take the other bedrooms on the first floor." Octavia calls down after we hear some whispering and giggling coming from up there.

I shrug when Lexa looks at me to see if I'm okay with that. I don't mind where I sleep, I just want to sleep soon. It's pretty late, especially considering we're not up because Lexa and I have been having sex all night. I'm close to crashing and even the nearest couch looks really inviting right now. Lexa squeezes my hand and then leads me up the stairs, smiling lovingly at me while I grumble about still being awake.

When we get up, the first thing I motive is that there's two big bedrooms up here, and luckily two bathrooms so we don't have to share with Octavia and Raven.

"That one's yours." Octavia points to the bedroom with the closed door while Raven just smirks in the background. "You'll see why."

I frown at her as she and Raven try to stifle laughter. Lexa opens the door and my eyes widen. I guess they really do know Lexa. There are a bunch of candles on every table in the room. There must be more than fifty!

"Why is there so many?" I ask.

"It is probably a 'prank' done by Ryn and Ora." Lexa says, grinning as she surveys the room. "Or perhaps it is a welcome gift."

"Babe, no. We're not bringing all of these back to Polis." My tone leaves no room for discussion.

"I know." Lexa reassures me. "I will keep only some. Some of them are not true candles, with those blue rocks where a flame would be." I squint, focusing my tired eyes. Sure enough, she's right. "I like them." Lexa admits quietly, walking into the room. "They will last forever. Can we keep them?"

I sigh, but can't resist smiling at her cuteness. "Sure. But we'll have to talk more in the morning about this place."

Lexa nods, knowing what I mean immediately, and closes the door after I come all of the way in. "Of course. I will tell you everything. Let us rest first."

"I'm going to pass out soon no matter what."

I groan happily as I strip off my clothes. After being in the cold for so long, being in a warm house feels like heaven. It's not warm enough to sleep naked, but I should be fine in a thin layer under the blankets. I pull my pajamas out of my backpack (I managed to get it off of the wagon before it and the horses were taken to the stables) and put them on. When I turn around, I see that Lexa was admiring me while she put on her own sleepwear.

She blushes when I catch her eye and raise a playful eyebrow at her. We slip into bed and I cuddle up against Lexa, sighing happily as she wraps an arm around me. In the morning, Lexa will tell me what's going on. I trust her and know that she wouldn't sleep if it were serious. And I can tell that she isn't awake from how even and slow her breathing is. I let out a soft breath, relaxing against her. We'll talk tomorrow. I yawn, snuggling up to her chest even more.

I fall asleep quickly like I always do when I'm sleeping next to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that we'd get to hear the whole backstory behind how Lexa knows Ora and Ryn this chapter... Well it'll definitely be in the next one! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	82. Chapter 82

Lexa's POV (Lexaven brotp!)

I wake up when the door creaks open, automatically grabbing my dagger that I hid under my pillow. It is just Raven, who holds up her hands when she sees my weapon so I relax and put my dagger back. Raven puts down her arms and approaches. It is only now that I notice that she is carrying a tray full of food. How she did not drop it while she had her hands up, I do not know.

I lie back down as Raven approaches. Clarke sighs happily in her sleep and snuggles back up against me. My sitting up when I grabbed the dagger displaced her, which she showed her feeling about by grumbling and clutching onto me as she slipped down lower towards my lap. Now, her head is back on my chest (I'm not sure she remembers this, but one night after hours of love making she told me in an exhausted haze that my boobs make a great pillow).

"Dang, Heda. Expecting company?" Raven asks. "Or are you just that jumpy?"

"I always have a dagger under my pillow." I say, knowing that does not really answer her question.

"Dang it Lexa. Now I owe O a refrigerator." Raven mutters.

I know a lot of Skaikru terminology, but this one escapes me. "A what?"

"A fridge." Raven groans. "Octavia bet me that you keep a dagger under your pillow because that's what she and Indra do, but I didn't think so. I thought you would keep it on the bedside table or something." She grumbles out curses.

"I could be killed in the seconds more it would take if I kept it there, especially if the person had Skaikru weapons." I point out.

"That's true. Oh, but you don't know what a fridge is."

Raven then explains it to me and I find myself fascinated by the concept. I have her tell me about different parts until I mostly understand how it works. By then, our breakfast is cold and on a nearby table (though it looks like it should taste just as good, except for the oatmeal).

I make Raven sit down after a few minutes of talking, knowing we will not stop anytime soon and not wanting her to get too tired from standing. I am surprised when she almost immediately complies, but I would like to think that we have been friends long enough that she knows I would tell anyone to sit and that I do not think less of her because of her brace. We have talked at length about the subject and I have told her about some of the heroes of my culture, many of which are disabled in one way or another.

Her favorite is the story of Shero, a gifted fighter with his heart full of love for his people, lost his leg in a great battle. A local blacksmith made him something so he could continue to walk after he was healed, but Shero knew his days of fighting were over. Dispirited, he returned home to his houmon and two children, ashamed that he could not fight. But the blacksmith of his village offered to become his apprentice, to help him find his place again. His houmon and children were supportive and urged him to agree. So he became a blacksmith, and an extremely gifted one. He had a way with fire and it seemed to bend to his will. People would come from all over to have him make armor and swords for them. It is said that his death he did not come back as a human, but as the goddess of fire. Raven really did love the story; I have repeated it to her a few times. She is adamant that she will return as the goddess of explosions, but I do not think we have need of that specific goddess. I told her that once, and said that perhaps she could be reincarnated as the new goddess of destruction. She got really excited about that, and I have gotten Clarke to agree to paint Raven as the goddess of destruction for Raven's birthday.

Clarke is reluctantly waking up. She groans when she thinks we talk too loud. Raven leaves after the fifth time she complains, saying something along the lines she has her own cute girlfriend to attend to. It was less innocent than that, but I choose to think that was what she said.

"Ai alf keryon (my half soul), wake up." I urge gently.

"Fine." Clarke yawns and pouts up at me, sitting up and stretching.

"Are you awake enough to comprehend my story about this place?" I ask.

Her eyes open wider and she sits straighter, trying to hide the fact that she is excited to hear this and failing adorably.

"Yeah."

I pass her the tray, half of my food eaten already. "Here, you can eat while I talk. Ora and Ryn are old friends, as you might have guessed. I assume you noticed how they look like Costia?" I wait for her to confirm with a nod before I continue. "That is because Ora is her aunt and Ryn is her cousin. Every year, Costia would come here with her mother and father and stay for a month. When we became friends, she brought me too. That is how I know them. After I became Heda, we did not come that year. Azgeda was not our ally and I did not want to put her to be put in unnecessary danger." I take a shaky breath. The wound left by Costia's death has healed, but it is still raw.

"I'm here." Clarke reminds me, and I laugh quietly as a bit of fruit falls out of her mouth as she speaks.

"Mochof, hodnes (thank you, love). After Costia died, I could not bear seeing them again. They look so much like her it would rip my heart open again. And before I was ready to face them again, I met you." I smile lovingly at her. "You know the rest. It is a beautiful place, and one that is dear to me. I hope you do not mind that I took you here when there are memories of Costia here."

"It's alright, I'm fine with it." Clarke kisses my hand, which at some point he must have taken in hers during my story.

"Alright. Tonight, I can show you my favorite spot if you would like. It has a beautiful view that I bet you would love to paint."

"That sounds lovely." Clarke murmurs, leaning in and kissing me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now you know why they look like Costia! Also, Lexa and Raven being best friends is one of my favorite things! Thank you all for reading and for your wonderful comments! Stay awesome!


	83. Chapter 83

Clarke's POV

After breakfast and Lexa talking about this town, we head downstairs and I pause on the steps for a moment when I see what's going on. Octavia is arm wrestling Lincoln, and it looks as though she's actually winning. Raven is standing next to the table they're doing it at and cheering on Octavia. Ryder and Nix are standing next to Lincoln and watch silently. When Octavia finally wins, she gets up so fast that her chair tips over but she doesn't notice because she's too busy yelling victoriously and throwing her arms up in the air.

Octavia and Raven high five and then do some complicated hand motions, like a secret handshake type thing (nerds). Raven gives Octavia a quick kiss in celebration. While that's happening, Lincoln is looking down at his muscled arms like they've betrayed him.

"What is going on?" I ask, barely holding back from laughing.

"I'm stronger than Lincoln!" Octavia cries out, doing a dorky victory dance and getting Raven to join in.

"You are better at arm wrestling than me." Lincoln corrects, a smile forming on his face as he watches them dance around.

"Potayto, tomahto." Octavia shrugs, finishing her dance by picking up Raven and spinning her around. Raven laughs and I smile. As annoying as they are together, I'm glad they're happy.

I can't remember if she's the one that said that before, but either way it's wrong and slightly annoys me. Like a fly that's flying in my face but is too small or too fast for me to kill with my hands. Wait no, the fly analogy was bad. Tiny fast flies are much worse than Octavia.

"So Lexa, what are we doing today?" Raven asks, seeming content with Octavia's arm around her.

"I think we should meet up with Ora and Ryn first, but we should have the rest of the day free to do what you want to. Just make sure you tell them what you plan on doing so they can tell you if it's okay for you to do it. Raven, no blowing up things." Lexa orders, half teasing and half serious. 

"Aww. Does that mean no tinkering?"

"Ask Ora." Lexa responds. "The cliffs around the town have taken years to get this stable, but an explosion could cause a rockslide."

Raven nods, her expression serious. "I'll be careful."

"Thank you." Lexa and Raven seem to have a silent conversation and then Raven bounds out the door.

"Last one to Ora's is a rotten egg!" She calls.

It's incredible how fast she runs with her brace. I mean, it took her a while to get to this point but it's seriously impressive. Though she is Raven, so of course she didn't give up and then she exceeded everyone's expectations.

Octavia immediately starts running after her, while all the Grounders look confused.

"Rotten egg? How would we become a rotten egg if we are the last to arrive?" Ryder asks.

"It's a figure of speech. She's basically saying 'race you there.'" I explain.

"Then why did she not say that?" Lexa asks as we all begin walking out the door. She makes sure to lock it behind us.

"Because she's Raven." I respond, letting out a breathy laugh. I tap Lexa's shoulder as we make our way toward Ora's. "Race you."

As soon as I finish the words I start running. I can hear Lexa's annoyed "Clarke!"

I end up winning, but only barely. Raven and Octavia are already there, laughing.

"I can't believe you almost knocked down an old man!" Raven cackles.

"I missed him!" Octavia protests. "I didn't run into him."

"You barely missed him." Raven points out. "And you guys call me a trouble maker."

"It takes one to know one!"

"Mm hmm. That's why we're together, babe. To wreak havoc on the world with our awesomeness." Raven says.

"Sure, that is why." Ora says, making us all jump slightly and look at her. I hadn't noticed that she opened the door, but I can't say I'm surprised she did. Raven and Octavia don't really know how to stay quiet, even when they're just teasing each other. "Now come in, all of you."

She disappears back inside and we follow her. Ora's home feels warmer than I expected, and not just in the literal sense. It feels as though it's been lived in, like an actual home. She leads us to a living room and gestures for us to sit. I have to admit, it's funny to see the guards sitting on chairs that seem comically small compared to their size.

"I assume you all have a couple questions?" Ora asks as she sits down (with Ryn's silent assistance) on a chair that looks more like a throne.

"Yes." I say, remembering the cave from yesterday. I just hope that of she does let me, I have enough paint to do it. "Would it be alright for me to paint the cave?"

Ora leans forward slightly. "What about it makes you want to paint it?"

For some reason I feel like she's testing me. "It's truly a beautiful sight, walking down the road with the blue crystals overhead. The lighting is perfect, illuminating everything just right." I stop myself before I go into a passionate tangent and wait for her response.

"Of course you can paint it." Ora smiles at me. "I would love if allow me to keep it if you are as good as I suspect you are."

I blush and Lexa squeezes my hand gently. "Thank you. If you like it, I'll definitely let you keep it."

After a few moments passes, Lincoln speaks up. "Would it be alright if Ryder, Nix, and I trained? We will stay closer to the walls and try to minimize sound."

"That is fine, yes." Ora nods, glancing then at Raven and raising an eyebrow. "You have a question?"

Raven squirms, looking like she's both nervous and excited. "Can I tinker with some technology? Like the guards, I'll stay away from people and I won't do anything that has explosive potential." She promises. "And Octavia will probably be with me the whole time, she can make sure I don't do anything too stupid or risky."

Her eyes are wide and hopeful as she looks at Ora.

"Octavia, you will stay with her?" Ora asks.

"Of course."

"Then very well. I have heard about your prowess in the 'boom', Raven and I would prefer to keep my village standing. Understand?" Ora asks, sounding like she's teasing Raven but also serious.

Raven sits up straight and gives her a two fingered salute. "Yes, ma'am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a bit longer than normal! Next chapter they'll all go have their fun! Thank you all for reading and for your wonderful comments! Stay awesome!


	84. Chapter 84

Lexa's POV

After our meeting with Ora, we all go our separate ways. Our guards seem happy about being able to train and Raven is trying to explain an idea she has to Octavia. I take Clarke towards the stables after we say goodbye to everyone. Her nose scrunches up when she sees where we are going and gives me a confused look.

I just smile at her, loving how she can never resist smiling back at me. "Patience, hodnes (love)."

I lead her to where they are storing our wagon and start to dig through the stuff. It takes longer than I expected to finally find what I am looking for.

"Babe, what are you searching for? I can help." Clarke offers, watching me continue to search with an amused expression.

"No it is a surprise, Clarke! If I tell you it will not be a surprise." I say. "It should be somewhere around here, I just got it at the market." I curse loud enough to make Clarke laugh a minute later while I'm still rooting through the wagon, Raven's technology everywhere. "Jok (fuck)! Raven had to bring the entire room." I grumble.

"It's fine, babe. You can get it for me another time." Clarke says reassuringly, but I do not give up. I really want to see her face light up when I give her it.

I find the basket with a blanket on top that I put it in. I cry out victoriously, pumping my fist in the air like I have seen Raven and Octavia do. "Found it!"

Clarke is giggling at me now, a beautiful sound. I have to move a bunch of things in order to get the basket out. While I do that, Clarke wraps her arms around my waist and rests her head on my shoulder. I have no doubt she is curiously trying to see what I got her.

Glad that I got the sturdiest basket I could find because otherwise it would have been crushed under all of the metal that Raven brought. I turn around in Clarke's arms. She pulls away and looks at the basket.

I hand it to her, suddenly feeling shy. Clarke notices the blush on my cheeks and kisses me gently. She pulls back and I gesture for her to take the blanket off of the top. Clarke does and gasps, her eyes filling with tears. Inside, there is paint. I got every color that Clarke usually uses, and I know because I love watching her paint and have made sure that I know what colors she likes to have. I have also noticed that how she paints and what colors she uses depends greatly on her mood. There is also some good pieces of paper, and four or five canvases she can paint on. I wanted to get more, but could not find any more. There is also a wooden easel, I think it is called, that holds up the canvas as she paints. I did also get a few other things that I have seen Clarke use before.

Clarke throws her arms around me and buries her face in my neck, whispering her thanks. I can feel her salty tears on my skin. I have been with her enough to know that they are happy tears. Though it was fairly obvious because I could see the joy on her face before she hugged me.

Clarke moves back just enough so she can attach her lips to mine. Unlike earlier, this is not a quick kiss. She deepens it quickly and accidentally hits me in the back with the basket when she tries to move her hands to my waist. We rest our foreheads against each other and she sighs happily.

"Thank you again, Lexa." Clarke says, grinning brightly.

I hum in response and she takes my hand, leading me to the cave. Clarke has an excited spring in her steps as she pulls me along, carrying her basket.

We walk halfway up the tunnel and I have to admit, her stamina has greatly increased. We are both breathing slightly heavily by the time we get to a satisfactory place. She takes out the easel and opens it so it can hold up a canvas. Clarke takes out a canvas and some paints and gets to work. First, she lightly sketches some things on the canvas with a pencil, outlining various parts. I sit down a few feet behind her at the perfect spot to watch her work.

Clarke finishes with her pencil rather quickly and puts it back in the basket, getting out a paintbrush. She sets it down for a moment and tries to put up her hair. Clarke groans when she realizes she did not bring a rubber band or something to hold it up.

"Clarke, I can braid your hair while you work." I offer.

"That would be great. Thanks, babe."

I mark my spot in the dirt so I know where to go back to before getting up. I sit behind Clarke and run my fingers through her hair. She picks up her paintbrush again and starts mixing some paint on a what I believe is called a "pallet", though it could be incorrect. Sometimes when Clarke is talking, I will focus on her expressions and her mouth instead of what she is saying.

I begin braiding as she puts the first drop of paint on the canvas. It does not take long for a vague picture of the view before us to show up. My jaw drops slightly, in awe of her talent once again. She has only filled in the brown and black of the cave sides and floor, but it looks so good already that it is almost hard to believe she has more to do.

Continuing painting and mixing, Clarke hums a song softly while I continue braiding her hair. I glance up at the painting every once in a while and every time I am shocked by her progress and how beautiful it looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's painting again! Man, I kind of want to paint the cave like I see it in my head but I don't think I could do it justice like Clarke does... Oh well! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	85. Chapter 85

Clarke's POV (The one where Clarke is smooth af and paints)

It will take a few hours of painting for me to be satisfied with it, and I keep worrying about Lexa being bored.

"Are you sure you don't want to grab something from the house? Like a book or something?" I ask.

"I am fine, Clarke." Lexa responds, amusement in her voice. "I love watching you paint."

I turn and look into her eyes to make sure she's not just saying what I want to hear. There's a softness in her gaze that tells me she means it.

"Alright, but let me know if you get bored."

"I will. But I never get bored when I am with you." She murmurs, looking at me with a loving expression.

I break out into a big smile that makes her grin too. "You adorable nerd. That was so cute."

I tap her nose, taking care not to hit her accidentally with anything paint covered, but she still gets a light blue smudge on her nose. I set down my paintbrush and pallet.

"Did you get something on my nose, Clarke?" Lexa asks, luckily not seeming to mind.

"Yeah, sorry. You look really cute with it, but I'll wipe it off."

I take a rag, something I can't believe Lexa remembered to get. She's so thoughtful. I use rags to wipe paint off of my skin because it really does get everywhere. I pour a bit of water from the bottle I brought onto a small area of the rag. This paint is nice because before it dries, it can be taken off easily with water. I gently dab at her nose, kissing it when I get every bit of paint off.

"Mochof (thank you), Clarke." Lexa says.

"Pro (you're welcome). Hey, Lexa." I say, grinning. I just thought of a Raven and Octavia like pick up line that I think she'll love.

"Yes?"

"All of this paint but the most beautiful work of art I've ever seen is you." Hopefully that came out as nicely as it went in my head, but probably not.

Lexa rests her hands on my waist and kisses me gently, our smiles growing too big until we're just bumping teeth. We pull back and rest our foreheads against each other.

Lexa looks at me with adoring eyes. "You are magnificent, Clarke Griffin."

I melt at her words, falling for her harder than ever. It's not as scary as it used to be because I know she's falling too, and we'll catch each other and never let go. Wow, we're sappy today. I love it.

"Just so you know, you are definitely getting laid tonight." I murmur. By being with me and being near Octavia and Raven, she certainly knows what I mean.

I kiss her deeply, feeling her gasp of surprise against my mouth, before turning back to my painting. I want to get this done today, and I know she respects that. I pick up my pallet and paintbrush. She presses against my back, wrapping her arms loosely around my waist so I can move around to paint. Lexa kisses where my shoulder meets my neck and then rests her chin on my shoulder.

I relax against her, mixing a small blob of black with the blue. The crystals are a beautiful deep blue color, a difficult color to make. It would be easy to accidentally create navy or midnight blue by adding too much black. To try to minimize the chance of that from happening, I mix in small bits of black at a time. It works better than I hoped, and I cry out in triumph when I get the perfect color. Lexa peeks down and grins, which I can feel against me, kissing my cheek.

I use the color to fill in the crystals, leaving a little bit of space so I can tell where one begins and another ends. I've left some space around the crystals to show the glow, which will probably be one of the last things I do.

Lexa acts like my personal cheerleader, praising me and telling me something she loves about watching me paint every once in a while. She says things like "I love how you scrunch up your nose when you are painting small details", "did you know you stick out your tongue when you mix colors? It is adorable, Clarke", and my personal favorite "you must be a goddess, Clarke. That would explain both your incredible beauty and your awe inspiring talents."

I go slowly on the crystals, glad that Lexa got paint that doesn't dry fast. I mix a little bit of white here, some black there, adding some shadows and the glow. After I think I'm close to finishing, I look over every inch of the painting, correcting small details and adding in some final touches.

Lexa lets out a breath when I set down my paintbrush (which I seriously love, Lexa got a few amazing ones like this tiny one that has only a few bristles and is really good for thin lines and tiny details).

"It is beautiful, ai hodnes (my love)." Lexa cocks her head slightly, and I try not to squirm as the movement tickles me. "Is that a shadow on the floor of the cave?"

"Yeah, um. It's your shadow, actually." I respond nervously.

"I love it." Lexa says earnestly.

"Thank you."

It's the shadow of her with her armor and shoulder guard on, I even included the shadow of the red cloth handing from it. If you look close enough, I also added the details of her braids on the edges of her hair.

"Do you think Ora will want it?" I ask.

"Probably. Though I think it would look great if I hung it up in the throne room or our room." Lexa muses.

"You want to hang it up in the throne room?" I ask, surprised. I know it's pretty good, but I didn't expect her to like it that much.

"Sha. Oh! That would work out well! If you make a painting of every clan, it would show off the beauty of our world."

I turn around in her arms and kiss her. I love her and that brilliant mind of hers. "That sounds wonderful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww. They're such cute nerds! I've never actually written out someone painting, so let me know if you like it! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	86. Chapter 86

Lexa's POV

We stand and look at the painting for a while longer until I look behind us and notice it is getting pretty late.

"Shall we go back down? I have something to ask Ora before tonight." I say, my head resting on her shoulder.

"Alright. Do you want me to come with you or is it another surprise?" Clarke asks, turning around.

I kiss her cheek and then respond. "It is a surprise, Clarke. But my question is vague, so you can come with me tonight."

"I would like to stay with you." Clarke murmurs, taking my hand in hers. "Let's go."

I smile and squeeze her hand. I help her pack the art supplies back up and offer to carry the bag so Clarke can carry the painting. She uses both hands to hold it.

"We could drop that off in our room before we talk to Ora." I suggest.

"No, it's okay. She may want to see it, and we can explain your idea with the throne room." Clarke responds.

"Good idea." I nod.

We walk down the slope of the cave. I love how Clarke excitedly points out any creature she sees. She has too me that she learned about animals on the Ark, but a lot are different than they used to be. Clarke showed me an old painting of a rabbit and I was fascinated. The ones that exist now are omnivores that prefer meat and have longer legs. I take joy in talking about them and their habits (when I was younger I read every book the Heda's library had on animals). Clarke relates them back to what she has learned, and it is fascinating how they have changed.

We reach the end of the tunnel and walk out into the sunlight. It is much brighter and I squint for a moment while my eyes adjust. We head toward Ora's house, greeting some of the villagers on the way.

"It seems so empty." Clarke remarks. "As though there's supposed to be a lot more people here."

"You are not wrong. Because of the cold winters of Azgeda, few want to brave the storms and come here. Many of these houses are owned by people who come here after winter ends. In the summer this place is filled with people."

"What time of year do you prefer to be here?" Clarke asks.

"That is a difficult question. The summer has its charms, but right now I like it in the winter. The quiet makes it sweeter, and I am sure it will make our night plans much more appealing." I murmur, glancing up at the sky.

"Our night plans, huh?" Clarke wiggles her eyebrows at me and I flush, remembering how she said I would 'get laid' tonight. "I thought you might prefer it to be noisier to drown out your screams."

"That is not what I meant. And the last time we made love, it was you who had a hard time keeping quiet." I remind her, smirking.

Clarke shrugs. "True. What can I say, babe, you're good with your hands."

"Really?" Another voice asks, sounding amused. Oh jok (fuck) my life that is Ora. "Come inside, Lexa. I assume you have a question to ask me."

"Sha." We head inside and my cheeks refuse to obey me and continue to warm with both Clarke and Ora looking at me smugly.

She gestures for us to sit as she sits on her throne-like chair. "What is your question?"

"May we use the roof of the house we are staying in tonight?"

"Yes, of course. The owners have the roof set up the way it is for just that." Somehow, Ora seems to know that I am keeping exactly what we are doing tonight from Clarke.

And Clarke's mind is in the gutter, if her half confused half horrified expression is anything to go off of.

"Mochof (thank you). You are welcome to join us. Lincoln will be cooking." I offer.

"Thank you, but I think I will stay in tonight. My old bones get tired easier and easier as the years go by." She gives us a kind smile. "I could extend the invitation to Ryn. I am sure she would like to join you."

"If you would that would be great. Mochof (thank you)."

"Pro (you're welcome). Have fun." She says as Clarke and I get up.

"Oh! Would you like to see the painting?" Clarke asks.

Ora's eyes light up. "Yes, I would." Clarke turns it around so Ora can see it and I smile as her eyes grow wide. "That is incredible, Clarke."

"Thank you. Um, we were thinking that instead of giving it to you we could hang it up in the throne room. Show off Azgeda's beauty."

"That is a wonderful idea." Ora says, nodding. "You chose a good one, Heda. Now go enjoy your night!" She shoos us away, smiling the whole time and saying goodbye when we leave.

"Tomorrow I want to try to teach her some moves that will help with decreasing the effect of old age." Clarke says when I hold the front foot open for her.

"That is a good idea, Clarke. I am certain she would appreciate that."

She hums and we go on our way after closing the door. The others are already gathered in the living room.

"Hey, late birds!" Raven calls when she sees us.

"I thought the phrase was 'love birds.'" Lexa says.

"Yeah, you're love birds but you're late. Late birds!"

"Nerd." Octavia says affectionately, making Raven give her a lopsided grin.

"Now what are we doing? No one's told me anything, just that we have to meet here. The suspense is killing me!" Raven asks.

"Come to the roof." I say, smiling at how the Skai Kru girls groan. They are curious but I will not crack. "There is food and a fire-pit up there so we can cook. Ryn may be meeting us soon."

"Fine. Lets go." Octavia gets up from the couch and practically drags Raven up the stairs excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are they going to do? Next chapter you'll find out... Hopefully I'll be able to do what I'm imagining in my head justice! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	87. Chapter 87

Clarke's POV

Lexa leads us upstairs, somehow managing not to give in and tell Octavia, Raven, and I what we're going to be doing. She pauses on the top step, right before a short hallway leading to a door. Lexa turns around and her eyes go to Raven.

"Do you have it?" She asks. Have what? Why is she being so mysterious? I mean, I don't mind but it's a bit weird.

"Yeah." Raven responds. "I don't know why you'd need or want this, though."

"Give it to Clarke, it is for her." Lexa responds, still waiting on that step.

I turn around to where Raven is a step below me and take what she hands me. I study it and can't conceal my surprise. It's a camera, and it looks like it might actually work. Though it's Raven, so of course it does. The only question is, will it blow up? It probably won't though. She's reckless but I know she wouldn't give it to me without making sure it was safe first.

"You had Raven build this? I ask in surprise. It's a digital one, too so I don't have to develop the film in order to see the pictures.

"Yup." Raven responds for her. "I was surprised she even knew what a camera is. I know we've mentioned them a few times but I didn't think Lexa remembered it."

"Thank you both." I say, unable to keep the emotion from my voice.

This will be so handy on our travels. I might see something I want to paint while on my horse or somewhere I can't just stop and paint. I can snap a picture and paint it later. Lexa's so thoughtful.

"Heda's so getting laid." Octavia whispers in Raven's ear (but I think she's purposely failing to do the quiet part of whispering).

They high five and I can't help adding. "That's what I said earlier."

Octavia and Raven burst out into laughter and they take turns fist bumping me.

"What is going on?" A voice asks below us. It's Ryn.

"Just talking about how awesome Lexa is." Raven says, both her and Octavia still snickering.

I turn back to Lexa, smiling when I notice the blush coloring her cheeks. I take her hand and lead her towards the door. She holds it open for us to go through, which is so sweet but it forces me to let go of her hand. We all head out onto the roof. The sun is getting lower in the sky.

Lexa walks over to me and takes my hand again, lifting it to her lips for a kiss. I smile at her before taking in the roof. It's flat with a stony floor beneath our feet. Along the edges of it there's walls, probably so people don't accidentally fall off the edge. The walls look like stone as well but are low enough that I could lean on one (the wall is only tall enough to come to my waist) and look out at the town. The view of the town from here is beautiful and I look down to study the camera. Lexa lets go of my hand so I can do it easier. I miss her touch and she seems to miss mine too, because she wraps an arm around my waist.

I turn my head and kiss her softly before returning my attention to the camera. The others are moving around, with Lincoln starting a small fire beneath the grill and Octavia and Raven working on setting fire to the logs in the fire pit in the middle of the roof. It seems like it almost spontaneously combusts when Raven starts doing something with it, making both her and Octavia jump back in surprise.

"Rae!" Octavia complains.

"What? I don't know what happened!" Her eyes light up. "Do you think that was spontaneous combustion?" She starts excitedly explaining the theory behind it and even though I know Octavia only understands half of what Raven is saying, she looks fascinated.

I look at the buttons on the camera and grin victoriously when I see one on he too of it that faintly says "on/off". I turn it on and the lens thing extends. Man, this is so cool. I can't believe Raven fixed this up. Lexa kisses my cheek; she loves it when I get excited like this. It makes her happy to see me happy. It shows what's in front of me on the display screen and I aim it towards the rooftops, taking a picture. The camera clicks and doesn't catch on fire or explode, so I would call that a success.

"What did you take a picture of?" Lexa asks.

"The rooftops. Hang on, I'll try to pull it up."

I play around with the buttons until the picture shows up. It's pretty good, and something I can definitely use for painting. It's a good quality camera. I'll have to thank Raven later.

"Hey clexa, get your attractive butts over here and sit around the fire with us!" Octavia calls.

We sit on seats made of stone that are surprisingly comfortable. The one we choose has enough room for the both of us to sit on. Lexa moves her arm from around my waist to over my shoulders.

"Smooth, Heda." Raven drawls, winking.

We sit around the fire, enjoying each other's company. It's nice to have Ryn here. She tells us some stories about this place and asks about is sometimes. Raven launches into some stories about her, Octavia, Lexa, and I that sound like they're exaggerated but really aren't. Like how once she saved my life when I was choking on a bit of meat that had a small bone in it. Raven and Octavia seem to like telling Ryn about the times they've walked in on us or saw us doing something "disgustingly cute." Lexa and I respond by talking about how loud they are and how adorable they are together. Ryn loves the stories and we all laugh a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. We still haven't really seen what they're up there for... Next chapter definitely. And I love how someone thought I was bringing them all up there for an orgy. That just made my day; I burst out laughing. Thank you all for reading and for your hilarious comments! Stay awesome!


	88. Chapter 88

Lexa's POV

The later it gets, the more excited and nervous I am. Clarke, of course, notices and gives me the occasional worried look. I give her a reassuring smile every time I catch her gaze.

The sun is setting and the rooftops are bathed in warm yellows, oranges, and reds. Clarke leaps up and rushes to the wall on the edges of this roof and starts taking a few pictures. Once she's satisfied, she comes back to me. Clarke sits down and wraps my arm back around her shoulders. 

Raven and Octavia say "aww" and I roll my eyes good naturedly when Ryn smirks at us. They're a bad influence on her.

Lincoln passes out dinner and we all thank him. He truly is an excellent cook, which surprises Ryn, who teasingly begs him to stay and cook for her forever. Clarke takes a few pictures of us together, as well as some of everyone surrounding the fire.

The colors of the sky bleed together, and we all stop eating for a moment to revel in the beauty. I am focused on the sky, but I think Clarke took a picture of me looking at it. She leans against me further, resting her head on my shoulder. I kiss the top of her head and feel content.

We finish eating, keeping our eyes on the sky. I know that soon they will see what I brought them up here for. This is beautiful but what is to come is even more incredible.

The sky darkens and the stars are the only lights. They glow prettily, some winking in and out of existence. It is a serene sight. The flickering of the fire casts light on our faces.

Clarke sighs happily next to me, whispering. "Is that why you brought us up here, Lexa? To stargaze?"

"It is one of the reasons." I admit quietly, as though speaking too loudly would shatter the calmness that surrounds us.

"So romantic." Clarke says in a teasing voice. She lifts her head from my shoulder to kiss me gently.

I smile into the kiss and it only breaks when Raven starts teasing us. "You two are disgustingly adorable."

"Raven, you were kissing your own girlfriends just seconds ago." Ryn points out. 

Raven waves her hand dismissively. "Details. Either way, they're so sweet in getting a cavity."

"We have a dentist here if you need one." Ryn says in a serious tone, then laughs when Raven's eyes go wide with horror.

"Dentists are evil. EVIL." Raven stresses. "They're doctors that take pleasure in drilling into my face." She shudders.

I shake my head, smiling. I am not sure how to respond to that. I know that some people do not like going to the dentist, but it is a necessity that I have enforced and encouraged.

Octavia comfortingly wraps her arms around Raven, who rests her head on her shoulder. Octavia looks amused and we all refocus our attention on the sky again, our empty plates long forgotten.

Raven sighs after a while, breaking the silence. "It's so beautiful and peaceful here."

Octavia hums contently in response and I hear Clarke stifle a yawn. It is late, so she must be getting tired but it should not be much longer.

"Stay up for a while longer, hodnes (love)." I murmur. "There is something you have to see."

"Alright." Clarke kisses my cheek. "You know, this isn't what I had in mind when I said I wanted to keep you up all night." She says it loud enough for the others to hear, making Octavia and Raven laugh. I blush, smiling shyly.

We continue to watch the sky. I gasp when a shooting star darts across the sky. It is a sight I have not seen in a long time, not since Costia brought me here for the last time. Since then, I have not looked at the night sky as much as I used to. I take it as a sign that yet again, I have found my person, my houmon (partner, usually implies marriage but not in this case... Yet).

A faint light starts in the sky and I can see the confusion on the others faces (well, the Skai Kru. Everyone else knows this place).

"It's too early for the sun to rise." Octavia says.

Clarke notices my grin but does not ask, beaming back at me before turning back to the sky.

The lights grow in intensity, but are not bright enough to harm the eyes. The blackness of space has ribbons of blues and greens painted across it. It is a beautiful contrast that never fails to take my breath away. Clarke gasps and takes a few pictures.

"I've only heard about this in books." Clarke breathes out in awe.

"It is an aurora. That is why Ora's name is that. It is a traditional name for this village to name one daughter after the lights in the sky. Once Ora dies, the next female child born in this village will receive her name." I explain. To them, I know that probably sounds morbid, but to me it is beautiful. "Their legends say that all previous Ora's have had their souls added to the night sky."

"That's pretty awesome." Raven remarks.

We fall into silence, watching the lights dance across the sky.

"In what I read, auroras are rare." Clarke says. 

"Perhaps they were before, but not now. These are nearly a nightly occurrence." I respond.

"We are watching these every night." Clarke declares, making me chuckle and grin wider. "How long do these go on?"

"They should fade in a few minutes. Some nights, they come again back later but that is rare."

"What do you say we stay out here all night and find out if we're lucky?" Clarke asks, suggestiveness in her tone.

"I am lucky." I say. "I have you."

Clarke melts in my arms. "Aww." She turns around to give me a sweet kiss that we get lost in for a moment. We watch the aurora together and I could not be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you'll catch the implication that they'll get married... And yeah, I think that's how I'm going to end this book! Maybe. It's not going to be anytime soon, but I actually have a plan for the future (cue shocked gasps)! This is going to EASILY be over 100 chapters, and they're still going to all the other clans to give you an indication of length... So yeah, it'll be a while. Not sure yet if there'll be a fourth book, I'll figure that out when it gets close to the end! Thank you all for reading this fluff piece and commenting! Stay awesome!


	89. Chapter 89

Clarke's POV

Everyone stays until after the aurora fades away. The guards are the first to go because they're all still exhausted after the long trip here where we didn't stop once. I wondered why the whole way here but I was too freezing to risk asking. According to Lexa, if we stopped for too long we would have frozen to death. Next time we come here I hope it's in the spring or summer.

Ryn stays for a little longer, leaving us with Raven and Octavia. Which I, of course, don't mind. They're good company, even though they like to bicker. Right now, they're debating over where a constellation is. They can't decide between it being on one end of the sky or another. Lexa whispers in my ear and points out that they're both wrong. She then shows me where its actual location is.

"You know the constellations?" I ask. I know she has an impressively wide variety of knowledge but this is something I didn't expect.

"And all of the stars they make up." Lexa admits shyly. "The previous Heda let me read an Old Earth book about astrology. It was not necessarily a passion of mine, but Costia loved looking at the stars." She looks almost nervous, like she doesn't like bringing up Costia when she's with me. Knowing her, she probably thinks it makes me uncomfortable or something.

I kiss her cheek, loving how she relaxes at that simple touch. It's a silent way we have of reassuring each other.

Meanwhile, Raven and Octavia's voices get louder.

"No, we can't see the Ark anymore there's no electricity for the lights to run on. It's space junk now, babe." Raven says.

"I'm just saying, a ghost of its brightness is right up there. Look! It looks like the Ark's still up there!"

"That's just a bright star. Based on my mental calculations, the rest of the Ark is over there." She points to another section of the sky. "You can't argue with my mad math skills, O."

Octavia grumbles and then whispers something in Raven's ear. Judging by the smirk that they're both wearing, I really don't want to know what they said. Raven and Octavia get up and head back toward the door without even saying goodbye.

They pause at the door and Raven turns back towards us. "If you hear screaming, don't worry it's just us."

They both walk back inside, laughing at our disturbed facial expressions. Lexa's blushing again and is looking up at the sky like stargazing can hide her red cheeks.

I snuggle further into Lexa's arms, shivering slightly in the cold. The fire has dwindled down to where it's practically just embers and we're not in the warmest clothing. It's not freezing but it's cold enough. Lexa gets up, gently untangling herself from me. I whine in protest and luckily Lexa comes back quickly. She drapes a heavy quilt over my shoulders and gets in the blanket, retaking her spot. This is much better. Plus, I have an excuse to share body heat with Lexa even though I don't need one. 

We look at the stars in silence, only broken when Lexa shows me a constellation or gives me a detailed description of a particularly interesting star that she points out. I think it's cute how excited she is about astronomy.

"One time I was reading a book and there was a picture of a tube that narrows with glass on both sides. A telescope, I think it was called." Lexa starts after I ask her to tell me a story. "I showed it to Costia and some of the other Natblidas (night bloods) and we were all fascinated. We scoured through heaps of junk and eventually found an old one that barely worked. We went to the glass maker and had him make us new lenses. He was happy to do it. It went well for a while. Costia loved it and we spent almost every night looking at the stars."

"You said it went well for a while." I say when she pauses. "What happened?"

Lexa purses her lips, hesitating. "Titus found out. He was not happy, to say the least. I already had a shaky relationship with him because of how he felt it was his duty to tell me that loving Costia was weakness and encouraging me to leave her. She once told me that he begged or ordered her to leave a few times. She never listened to him. The telescope was taken from us and Titus made us watch as a blacksmith melted down the metal. We were all horrified. It was just a telescope to look at the stars and he had it destroyed."

"Why did he destroy it?" I ask.

"To this day, I am not entirely sure. Perhaps it was to teach us that the things and people we love could disappear easily. Or to show his influence." Lexa responds. We sit in silence until I suddenly start giggling. Lexa gives me a concerned look, like she's worried that I've lost my mind. "Are you okay, Clarke?"

"Yeah. Just... I told you to tell a story and you chose to tell me this depressing story about how Titus took your telescope and melted it." I laugh.

"You did not specify what kind of story you wanted." Lexa points out, but she sees the humor in it.

"Nerd." I say, tapping her nose.

Lexa scrunches up her nose like she's insulted but my adoring smile wears her down. She quickly breaks out into a grin and kisses me. It quickly deepens and suddenly it doesn't feel as cold.

Her arms wrap around me, resting on my waist. I can't help the fleeting thought "I'm glad the others aren't here any more" running through my head. Then Lexa tilts her head and all coherent thoughts that aren't about her fly out of my head. I gasp and reach up, cupping her jaw.

I pull back, panting. Lexa whines adorably and chases my lips. I relent and peck her lips. "What do you say we move our late night plans up here?"

"We do not have any..." Lexa trails off and her eyes widen. "Ah. You want to make love under the stars?" I nod and kiss her quickly again. Her lips are so addictive. She grins, "Now who is the romantic?"

Before I can respond, she cuts me off with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now... They have their fun (wink wink). I almost feel sorry for the guards, they not only have to listen to Raven and Octavia bang, now they're going to hear Clarke and Lexa too! Thank you guys for reading and for your wonderful comments! Stay awesome!


	90. Chapter 90

Lexa's POV *nudity ft. Raven's inappropriate-ness

Someone shakes my shoulder and I groan, burrowing my face into my pillow. Something pokes me and I sigh, opening one eye. Raven's smirking face is right there but it doesn't even alarm me anymore.

"What?" I ask, my voice husky with sleep and from last night.

"Get it, Heda." Raven says, her smug grin widening. "Since today's our last day here, we all decided to have fun together."

"Fun? Raven, I think our definitions of fun are different."

"If you're as naked as I think you are under that blanket then they're definitely the same."

A blush crawls up my cheeks. "So you came up here to proposition us for a..." I clear my throat, unable to meet her eyes. Why does this kind of thing happen when Clarke is not awake?

Raven cackles. "You wish." She winks. "No, what I meant was we're going to get all dressed up in our warm gear and have a massive snowball fight! Now I'll try to wake up the Princess here while you revel in your mortification that you thought I was propositioning you for a foursome."

I groan and bury my head in my pillow again, which is the best one I have ever had. I look at it and realize that my pillow is Clarke's boobs, which are hanging out for Raven to see. That must be one of the reasons she is so smug. Plus the blankets are now further down, so she can not only see my breasts (which are pressed against Clarke's stomach), but also some of my back tattoo.

"Clarke, wake up." I murmur.

She starts to stir when I dance my fingertips across the ticklish sides of her stomach. She snorts when I hit a particularly sensitive spot and opens her eyes with a lazy smile. Clarke flinches when she sees Raven looking down at her instead of me.

"Nice tits, Griff." Raven's smirk widens when Clarke realizes that she can actually see her boobs. "Now I really get why Lexa drools over them so much."

Raven winks at us and does the finger guns thing at us as she walks backwards. She opens the door and rushes inside, laughing loudly.

"I'm going to kill her." Clarke growls a few moments later.

"You might get a chance to, hodnes (love). Since this is our last day here, we are going to have a snowball fight later." I inform her.

Clarke's face breaks out into a devilish smile that sends a shiver of fear (and arousal) down my spine. "Good. We can team up, babe. With you and me on the same team, they don't stand a chance." She laughs evilly.

I shiver at the cold seeping into my skin. "They will stand a chance if we freeze to death."

Clarke nods but there is a fire in her eyes. I know she will not give up until she wins today.

Clarke and I put on the bare minimum needed for basic decency and grab the rest of our clothes as well as the blanket. We walk back to our room, which is so much warmer than outside. I sigh in relief as heat seeps into my bones. I have been outside in the cold for so long that the warmth makes it feel like my skin is burning.

We take off the little clothes we have on and put on new, warm clothes. Despite how warm I feel, my body still shakes with cold. Clarke walks over and wraps her arms around me. I hum happily and snuggle against her. Clarke kisses me softly and I melt in her arms.

We only break apart when Octavia bursts in. "I think you guys broke Raven. She keeps staring off into the distance and sighing about some 'really great boobs'. At first I thought she said booms or something. What did you do to her?"

"She saw our top halves naked." Clarke says.

"That explains it. I'll snap her out of it. I should thank you both for that, though. If nothing else, she'll be very enthusiastic tonight." Octavia winks and backs out of our room.

Clarke's face is burning at she looks at the ceiling, exasperation on her face. "That's it. We're not just killing Raven anymore. We're killing Octavia too."

"Should we go downstairs first?" I ask. "Lincoln has probably made breakfast already."

Clarke nods and we head downstairs. Sure enough, Raven has a dreamy look on her face and she is staring at a blank wall. I should punch her or something for thinking about Clarke like that. My arm muscles flex automatically at the thought and my hand tightens around Clarke's.

Clarke kisses my cheek and whispers. "Patience. We'll get them later."

"Sha (yes), we will." I murmur, silently promising myself and Clarke that we will get revenge.

Lincoln hands us each a plate of food, smiling. I know he can sense the tension between us and Raven and Octavia but he is too polite to say anything.

We eat quietly and I am not so focused on revenge that I cannot taste how delicious the food is. I make sure to compliment Lincoln, who flushes happily. The only tense moment in the meal is when Octavia forgets to keep her voice quieter and asks Raven if "they're really as big as they look in tight shirts". It does not make it better when Raven nods vigorously and says "they're bigger". The guards hopefully do not know what they mean. I do not want everyone to speculate about my girlfriend's boobs.

After eating, we clean our dishes and then head back to our rooms to put on warmer clothes. I have Clarke explain to me exactly what a "snowball fight" entails. I am pretty sure that I know what it means, but I would like to certain. It sounds like a game I used to play as a child when it snowed in Polis. Luckily for us, I am undefeated. No one has ever beat me. We will get Octavia and Raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't resist having that happen. Next chapter, snowball fight and REVENGE. ;) Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	91. Chapter 91

Clarke's POV

Seeing the revenge burning in Lexa's eyes is amusing. I know she didn't like that Raven got a peek at me or that she was talking about it with Octavia. Between her and I, Octavia and Raven are definitely going down.

After breakfast, we all head up to our rooms to put on our warmest clothes. I help Lexa zip up the jacket we got for her in Azgeda. It's puffy, dark blue, and looks incredibly cute on her.

"I feel like one of those animals you told me about." Lexa complains grumpily. "The ones that waddle around in fancy Old Earth clothes."

I purse my lips to keep from dying from laughter. "You mean you feel like a penguin?" 'Fancy Old Earth clothes'. That's so adorable; my dad used to say that they looked like they wore tuxedos too.

"Sha. Why did I subject myself to this?" She mutters.

"I think you look great." I say, kissing her nose. Lexa smiles at me and sighs. "Now help me find my hat. I know I put it somewhere..." We search and find that somehow it got under the bed.

"Clarke." Lexa says in a clipped tone, sounding nervous. "Why are there two hats?"

"Because I got you one." I say innocently. I break out into a grin when Lexa scowls. She's certainly in a playful mood today.

"But-" Lexa starts to protest but I cut her off.

"It'll keep your ears warm. You complained so much on the way here that I took my extra one out of the wagon." I say. When it wasn't so cold our breath practically turned to ice, she dramatically complained about how her ears were freezing off.

They're not bad hats at all, they're like beanies but warmer.

Lexa sighs and she nods. "Alright. Mochof (thank you), Clarke."

I kiss her in response. She rests her hands on my waist and we pull away when someone pounds on our door.

"That had better be the only banging going on here!" Octavia yells. "Come on, let's go!"

She sounds really excited and I can imagine how she's bouncing up and down in the hallway right now.

I roll my eyes and pull away from Lexa. I crawl under the bed in order to get the hats. There's dust, but luckily it's not too bad down here. I scoot back out and stand. Lexa's right in front of me so I just put the hat on her head, playfully. pulling it down so it covers her eyes.

Lexa tries to look grumpy but fails when I tap her nose with my finger. She grins and pulls it up so that she can see. I rearrange it so it covers her ears. She hums, satisfied as I put on my own hat.

"See? Your ears look warm and toasty." I tease.

"Sha. Thank you, hodnes (love)." Lexa says earnestly.

We put on our gloves and walk outside our room, where Octavia is bouncing around an amused looking Raven.

"Let's go, let's go!" Octavia says, her voice somehow not wavering as she hops. She practically drags Raven down the stairs.

Lexa and I follow them hand in hand and I silently run through some ideas on how to get them.

Outside, the cobblestone road is clear of snow, courtesy of some friendly villagers. But further away from the part of town where all the villagers that stay the winter, that whole section is filled with snow.

Once we get outside, Octavia starts running. Raven laughs and runs after her, a little more carefully because of her brace. Lexa shakes her head fondly as we walk behind them, just fast enough to see when they turn. Since I didn't see them inside, I assume that the guards are already wherever we're going.

It isn't a long walk, which is good because I don't want to be too tired tomorrow when we leave. The guards are waiting for us with Raven, watching Octavia make snow angels.

The town in behind us and there's a large open field covered in about half a foot of snow. There's a good deal of space between them and the sloped wall of the crater.

"Why is Octavia writhing on the ground? Is she ill? Should you attend to her?" Lexa worries.

"No, she's fine. She's making snow angels." Seeing the confusion on Lexa's face, I smile. "You'll see when she gets up." When they notice that we're here, Octavia leaps up. "See how that there looks like wings?" Lexa nods. "And then there angel is wearing a dress or skirt."

"You have explained to me what angels are before." Lexa murmurs. "I still do not 'get it', as you say. That creation myth..." Lexa trails off. "Never mind. That is interesting, the snow angel. When I was a child, I often drew in the snow. Of course, I was not very good."

"I'd still like to see you draw sometime." I say.

"Hey, love-nerds. Like love birds, but nerdy. Get it?" Raven nudges Octavia with a grin. "Come on. Snowball fight!" She cries.

"Raven, we have to build defensive walls." Lexa says in a serious tone.

Raven lights up. "Snow forts! Lexa, you're brilliant! Okay, so there's teams. Clarke and Lexa are obviously together, the guards are a team, and I'm with Octavia. Now go and build your defenses. There's a cease fire while we're building. When someone's building, they can't be attacked but they can't attack either. Now... Go!"

Raven drags Octavia through the snow to search for the perfect spot to start building. Nix takes charge of Lincoln and Ryder easily. They follow her close to one of the few trees.

"We will build around it." Nix declares.

"What do you think, Lexa? In the middle of somewhere or against something?" I ask.

"They never said we could not build against a building." Lexa points out.

"That's a great idea!" I exclaim. "That one looks like it's made out of bricks or something, let's build against that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, the snow war... And then they'll head to the next clan! Which will probably be Floukru. Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	92. Chapter 92

Lexa's POV

Clarke and I begin building a snow fort against the brick wall she pointed out. It is a good place, though I would prefer it if we built it in a corner. Though since there is two of us, we should be fine. Having our backs to the wall makes it harder for them to sneak up on us.

Raven and Octavia are building a large wall that looks like it should collapse any second but it stays up. They even knock out holes in it because it is so tall they need the holes in order to see past the wall. It is not straight, it is a curved half circle that seems to be built for one person to stay in.

All of our forts are far enough apart that it would be difficult to throw a snowball hard enough at another fort to hit it.

Nix, Ryder, and Lincoln have gone a different direction, kind of like a mix of Raven and Octavia's, and Clarke and I's forts. They have built a circle around the tree that is just tall enough where they can sit and be hidden.

Clarke and I are building a half circle that connects to the wall. It will be difficult to get out without destroying the fort but we both agreed that we should stay here in our fort and wait for them to come to us.

At first, Clarke and I are building. Then, it becomes obvious that she has a better attention to detail, which helps with making sure the wall is sturdy and will not fall. Soon it is me that is building our walls while Clarke works a little bit behind me in order to sculpt the walls and stabilize them. We easily fall into a rhythm and work fast and efficiently. We finish quicker than I expected so I look up. The others are not done, they are still working.

"What should we do while we wait for them to finish?" I ask quietly. Though we are not close enough to anyone for them to hear us, I do not want to take that chance. This is war.

"We should make snowballs and discuss strategies." Clarke responds.

I nod and look at the ground around us. The grass is exposed almost everywhere. We used a lot of the snow in our fort to build the walls, so we do not have enough to make many snowballs.

"Start making some, put them in the middle of the fort so they are easily accessible by both of us. I will get us more snow." I say.

Clarke nods and I carefully make my way out of the fort. My legs are long enough that I do not hit anything. I walk around and start taking snow back to our fort. I dump it on the ground inside on both Clarke and I's sides. Clarke gasps when I playfully drop some on her lap.

She pouts at me and I wish I were in our fort so I could lean in and kiss it away. I settle for giving her a smile. She gives in quickly, grinning at me.

I wink at her and walk around to get more snow. It does not take long for us to have a lot of snow. I am gathering what will be our last load when I hear a plop on my right. I turn my head and see that a snowball has hit the ground, a foot to the side of me. Whoever threw it has terrible aim. I do not hear laughter behind me, so it is not Octavia or Raven. It must be one of the guards.

I calmly finish gathering the snow and take it back to our fort. I dump it on the ground and climb back in. I scrape out a place for me to sit and lean against the brick wall.

"Who threw that at me?" I ask Clarke.

"Ryder. But I don't think he wanted to hit you. Even though this is a snowball fight, he probably doesn't want to hit his Heda."

I nod in understanding before calling out. "Ryder! Do not go easy because I am your Heda! This is the snow war! We are on opposing sides! Do you understand?"

"Sha Heda (yes commander)!" Ryder says back.

I begin making snowballs too, and Clarke and I laugh when we notice the difference between the ones she makes and the ones I make. Mine are more rough around the edges while hers are more round.

We both perk up when we hear a surprised cry. We peek out and see that Lincoln has snow dripping down his scowling face while Octavia does a victory dance a little ways away.

"I bet he wishes that he has a hat." Clarke teases, poking my side.

"He probably wishes it were not like these ones." I tease back.

"Rude." Clarke sniffs playfully. "At least I didn't get you one with earflaps. You'd look cute in one, but you'd look like an angry kitten if I put it on your head."

"Clarke, I am no kitten!" I protest.

"Sure you're not." Clarke grins at me. "Only when you're not wearing your kohl (coal, so her commander makeup). Then you look like an adorable raccoon." She taps my nose.

Another shocked cry makes us look up. Now Octavia has snow dripping down her face and she does not look happy about it.

"Lincoln!" She whines, wiping the snow from her eyes so she can see. When she can open them, she looks at Lincoln and narrows her eyes. "This means war!"

She runs back to her and Raven's fort. Clarke and I watch with amusement as we continue to make more snowballs.

Raven runs out from behind the wall with a war cry, carrying an excessive amount of snowballs. She starts launching them at the guards, who respond by throwing some at her. The fight has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of the snow war next chapter! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	93. Chapter 93

Clarke's POV

Raven does a complicated dance to avoid the snowballs thrown at her. She ducks and weaves, winking at the guards when they stop. She wasn't hit once. Raven smirks and makes finger guns, pointing them at the guards. Nix looks extremely annoyed and even Ryder and Lincoln look like someone peed in their cereal.

But this is showing off is a distraction, and a good one at that. Octavia is back behind the wall, but I can see a mound of snowballs that keeps getting bigger.

Raven starts loudly singing that old song "dancing Queen" from the movie Mama Mia, but changes around the lyrics so instead of saying 17, she says 23. That makes me wonder if that's her real age or not. I have no clue.

"This is a catchy song." Lexa murmurs.

"Yeah. It's from an Old Earth movie that my mom loved. She made my dad and I watch it every year on her birthday and on Christmas." I respond.

"Would it be rude if I threw a snowball at her while she is serenading us?" Lexa asks, holding one in her gloved hands.

"Yes. But would that stop you?" I wink at her, making her chuckle.

"Sha. I will let her finish this song."

She falls silent and we look back to Raven, who's now dancing to the song. She's a pretty good dancer and singer. I don't think I'll ever tell her that because then she'll sing even more often. Which isn't a bad thing, but it would definitely get old fast.

Raven drops dramatically to her knees as she finishes the song. A snowball flies over and hits her in the face. Her look of shock is hilarious and Lexa and I burst out laughing.

"That was so mean, Clarke!" She whines, giving me a death glare.

"That was Lexa." I manage to get out between fits of laughter. She looks so scandalized, like we betrayed her in some huge way.

"Lexa?" Raven sounds incredulous. Her glare is focused on Lexa now, who's grinning. "Rude!" She turns her face towards her and Octavia's fort. "Babe, change of plans. Go, go, go!"

Raven runs back behind the wall, probably to get ammunition (snowballs). Octavia launches herself out of hiding with a war cry so loud I bet everyone in the town heard it. She starts throwing snowballs at us, making us duck behind our wall.

Lexa and I move quickly and silently, gathering as many snowballs in our arms as we can. I hold up my fingers, counting down. Three, two, one. We stand up simultaneously and start throwing snowballs at Octavia, who's getting bombarded by both us and the guards. She tries her best to fight back, but she's already covered in snow.

"I got you, babe!" Raven yells and throws herself into the fray, taking turns throwing snowballs back at us and at the guards. I almost expect her to start singing that song too.

Lexa's the first one of us to get hit. Her mouth is slightly open in surprise as the snow starts melting in her hair. I giggle at the sight, making Lexa playfully bat at my arm.

"Who hit me?" Lexa murmurs. Oh, she's planning revenge. I love it.

"Nix." I say, leaving out the fact that I think she was aiming for me.

"Can you tell something to make her turn this way?" Lexa asks.

I grin. I've had a pun in mind since we started this war. "Definitely." I move the snowballs from my lap and stand up. "Hey!" Everyone pauses for a moment and looks at me. "You mess with the Heda, you're going He-down!"

I duck for cover after that. A few snowballs hit the brick wall behind me where I was standing. I look out from my hiding place so I can see what Lexa's doing. She's standing now, and has one single snowball in her hand. She launches it at Nix, who's still looking in our direction. It hits her right in the face, and the force of it makes her head go back.

I laugh at her scowl. Lexa sits back next to me and I pull her in for a quick kiss. She smiles at me and I brush the snow gently from her hair.

"Mochof (thank you) for that, Clarke. I like your joke." Lexa says.

"Thanks." I respond, remembering our date when we made all of those puns. We'll definitely have to do that again, it was awesome. Until Nia showed up, of course.

We resume our battle, and we manage to get hit the least amount of times out of every group. We only stop when the sun starts to set, our growling stomachs are hard to ignore, and when we're all pretty much covered in snow.

Lexa's covered in the least and Octavia's covered in the most and wears it proudly. Almost every inch of her has snow or melting snow. She doesn't complain as Raven fusses over her, trying to get it all out of her hair.

We all head back after I tell Octavia and Raven that this wasn't a competition, so no one won.

"But it was a war," Raven points out. She and Octavia are walking next to Lexa and I, hand in hand. "There's always a winner and loser in war."

Lexa hums like she wants to debate about that but stays silent. She's probably just as tired as I am.

"Even if there were a winner, it would probably be Clarke and Lexa." Lincoln says. "They got hit the least."

Raven and Octavia seem to accept his words. They hold the door to the house open for us and the guards. We all sit on the couches in the main living area. Lincoln grabs towels from a closet for us to sit on so we don't ruin the furniture.

He starts cooking dinner for us. Usually, someone would try to help him but we're all cold and tired. I feel bad that he's doing it alone, but he doesn't seem to mind.

It's silent until Octavia sits up, her hair dripping with melted ice and snow. She makes a horrified face. "I'm melting!"

Raven and I laugh while Lexa and the guards look amused. Though I don't think they got the reference.

Raven affectionately taps her on the nose. "Nerd."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's with all the movie references and songs this chapter? I don't know... Does anyone remember that song "I got you babe"? I used to have this one stuffed animal that when you squeezed it, it would play that song. Next chapter, they leave. Probably. We'll see! Thank you all for reading and for your incredible comments! Stay awesome!


	94. Chapter 94

Lexa's POV

We unanimously decide to go to bed earlier tonight. Not only are we all tired from our snow fight, but we are also leaving tomorrow. Clarke and I are the first to leave after we finish dinner. It was delicious, and made me even more tired from how much I ate.

Clarke and I take turns taking off each other's clothes until we are just in our undergarments. I kiss her softly before we get into bed. She gives me a sleepy smile and cuddles up to me. We fall asleep swiftly, wrapped in each other's arms.

We wake up when there is someone knocking at the door. "Are you decent?" Octavia asks.

"No." Clarke responds, chuckling when I snuggle up to her more to warm myself up. "Will that stop you, though?"

"Not really, I don't mind. Is it okay if I come in?"

Clarke taps my chin so I look at her. We silently exchange words and I nod. "Sure."

She pulls up the covers so that I am covered up to my shoulders. That does not help her because I am once again using her boobs as a pillow. I scoot up so that I am resting my head in the crook of her neck instead. The door opens just after Clarke pulls up the covers again.

"Hey, Griff. We're getting ready to head out. Lincoln's making breakfast while we pack up everything." Octavia informs us. "Oh, hey Lexa. I almost didn't see you. Did you tire her out, Clarke?" She teases.

"Yeah. My hand is still kind of sore." Clarke says in a serious tone. I peek out of the covers just in time to see Octavia's eyes widen as her mouth drops open in shock, though we did not actually do anything last night. Clarke bursts out laughing. "Oh, your face is priceless. No, we didn't do anything last night."

"You're evil, Griffin." Octavia groans, but she is grinning and looks as though she is attempting to hold back her laughter. "Okay, okay. I'm going. You have fun with naked Lexa. Don't be too loud."

She winks and leaves quickly. She is gone before Clarke's thrown pillow can hit her. It hits the door with a fwump and drops onto the floor. I can hear Octavia's laughter through the door.

Clarke sighs and sits up with me still cuddled up against her. She chuckles when I whine in protest. It is cold, so she wraps her arms around me.

"Come on, ai hodnes (my love) it is time to get up. We have to leave soon."

Grumbling, I do not fight it and get out of bed, shivering. Clarke chuckles and gets up too, coming up from behind me and wrapping her arms around me. I relax and smile when she presses a kiss to my shoulder. I open my eyes when she pulls away.

Clarke picks up our clothes from the table we set them on last night and puts them on the bed. I understand what she wants immediately. I walk over to her and we begin to dress each other. I make her smile and laugh by stealing as many kisses as I can.

After we are finished, I help Clarke pack up all of her art supplies and everything we have in the room. It does not take long, so once we are done we take everything downstairs to the living room. We set it on one of the couches and I sit down on a nearby chair. Clarke sits on top of me and I grin up at her.

"Somehow this doesn't surprise me," Raven says. I jump slight, not having realized that she is here. "I always told Octavia that Clarke is the top."

I look up at Clarke, confused. Her eyes are wide and her cheeks are red, but I still do not get what Raven said.

Octavia walks in and wraps an arm around Raven's waist. She looks at her girlfriend's smirk first, then my confused expression, and finally Clarke. She grins.

"What did you say, babe?" Octavia asks.

Raven tries to tell her but cannot because she starts laughing too hard to respond.

"She said something about Clarke being a top." I say. Octavia looks at me with a shocked expression and then starts cackling. I turn my attention to Clarke. "What does that mean?"

"Um. It, uh, it means that I'm the dominant one in the bedroom." Clarke explains.

I nod, understanding. "You usually are."

Clarke groans while Octavia and Raven start laughing even harder, sitting on a couch behind them so they will not fall down.

"Why is this so amusing?" I ask Clarke.

"Usually that's not something people admit." She says. I frown. Hopefully she does not mind that I said these things. "It's fine, I promise."

I nod and rest my head against her arm. Since she is sitting on top of me, I cannot rest my chin on her shoulder like I want to.

Nix and Ryder walk in and sit on another couch. Raven and Octavia are trying to calm down, but still periodically burst into giggles.

We eat the breakfast that Lincoln prepared for us quickly, both because we have a long way to go to reach our next destination and because it is delicious. As always, I compliment his cooking and enjoy how he blushes.

We go through the house one last time, top to bottom, to make sure we have everything. Once we are all satisfied, we take everything to the part of town outside the tunnel. That is where our horses and the wagon has been brought.

Most of the villagers are there as well to see us off. Ryn and Ora are among them. Ryn starts to give everyone a goodbye hug while Ora grasps my forearm.

"It was good to see you again." She says. She leans in and speaks more quietly. "I hope to see you and your houmon (partner, usually implied marriage) again soon."

I smile at her words. "Mochof (thank you) for everything. I have no doubt we will be back. And she is not my houmon." I look at Clarke, who is hugging Ryn. "Yet."

Ora smiles widely. "You chose a good one, Heda. I wish the two of you good luck."

I cannot say how much that means to me, but I know Ora can see it in my eyes. She gives me a hug and when she releases me, Clarke is back by my side. She grasps Clarke's forearm before pulling her into a hug as well.

"May we meet again soon." Ora says as we mount our horses.

"May we meet again." I respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was about 100 words longer than normal :) Next chapter they'll be on their way to Floukru (the Boat People)! And well, right now I'm in a hotel without power, so I don't know when I'll be able to post this. Especially since I'm going to my uncle's wedding later tonight (in a suit of course)! This weekend has been nuts, guys. Yesterday I didn't go to school so I could drive with my mom for three hours on the highway (for the second time since drivers training) so I could go check out a college. Which I just learned I got into! With a pretty good scholarship (3,000 bucks a year)! Which is awesome, since it's my number one choice! Anyway. Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	95. Chapter 95

Clarke's POV

We quickly fall into formation, with Nix and Ryder in front, then Lexa and I, then Octavia and Raven, and last Lincoln. Our horses make their way up the tunnel. They move more quickly than normal, both to get up the incline and because they're probably really happy to be able to be out.

I look up at the glowing blue crystals and silently promise myself that I'll be back someday so I can once again try to capture the beauty of this place.

Once again, we're in our warmest clothes because the cold on the other end of the tunnel is just as bad as last time. I pull up my scarf as carefully as I can with thick gloves on so it covers my mouth and goes up to my nose. Right now, I'm warm and sweating because of all of the layers but hopefully it'll keep me from freezing outside. The horses are wearing these blanket-like things and are huffing unhappily. They're probably warm as well.

We make it out of the tunnel and I immediately start shivering. Float me, I forgot how cold it is. I start swearing in my head, knowing that so much as opening my mouth will make me feel like I'm freezing inside too. As it is, my breaths are practically crystallizing in front of me.

No one speaks, it's too cold for that. We head the opposite direction of the Azgeda capital.

The ride out of this miserable cold is longer than I would wish on my worst enemy. It takes almost a full day before the air is warm enough for us to stop for a well deserved rest. The horses are understandably exhausted, as are we. I get off of Argo and almost fall face first onto the ground. After sitting that long, my legs aren't used to standing. Plus, everything is numb from the cold. Everything. Like I can't even feel my face.

I cuddle up to Lexa as soon as she drops down from her horse. The guards are off gathering wood to start a fire. Because even though it's warmer, it's not warm enough to take off any of these layers. Even Octavia and Raven are quiet and snuggled up against each other.

Lexa attempts to start pitching the tents but doesn't get further than taking them out of the wagon because I've trapped her in my arms. Lexa chuckles when I don't let go, leeching heat and warmth from her. I groan in protest when she bends to brush a light dusting snow off of a fallen log.

"Come on, hodnes (love)." Lexa says gently. "Let's sit."

She brushed off enough for not only us to sit, but for Octavia and Raven as well. They look relieved when she gestures for them to come over.

"Thanks." Octavia says as they both sit down.

Lexa hums in response and wraps an arm around my shoulder. I sigh happily and rest my head on her shoulder. It's still cold as hell, but at least I have her. The guards come back after we sit, shivering, for ten minutes. I cannot stop shaking and shivering and it's getting really annoying. It feels like I can't control my body and I hate it.

The guards quickly pile most of the wood together and start a fire. I notice that Lincoln isn't back yet and frown. Is he okay? Before I can worry myself too much, he walks into the small clearing carrying a dead boar. I almost cry at the sight. After an entire floating day of being awake and surviving on the dried meat and berries that Ora and Ryn graciously provided us, having fresh cooked meat sounds like heaven.

"Lincoln, you're awesome!" Raven says when she sees him.

He smiles shyly and takes the boar to Ryder, who starts helping him skin it.

"Clarke, we should set up the tents." Lexa says softly.

"No," I whine. I'm finally getting feeling back in my toes.

"We can do that." Octavia offers, then glances at Raven. She's taken off her brace and is fiddling with its settings. I can tell that going so long in the cold must've been very uncomfortable for her. I mean, the fact the metal didn't get brittle and snap is pretty much a miracle. Plus, it must've been awful to have an ice cold metal contraption pressed against her leg. "Err, I can. No worries. I'll be back, babe." Octavia kisses Raven's cheek and gets up.

"Are you doing okay?" I ask hesitantly. I know Raven doesn't like to share how she's feeling, emotionally or physically.

"Wonderful." Raven grumbles. "This is what I get for getting feeling back in my leg; I can finally feel the freezing piece of metal pressed against it." She sighs and then answers my question. "I'm okay. I'll probably need you to look at my leg again. It's probably fine since I put padding between the metal and my skin, but just in case..." She trails off.

"Alright. Do you want to wait until Octavia's set up a tent for me to look?"

"No, it's fine." She starts pulling up the snow pants Lexa got for her in the Azgeda capital.

I touch her exposed leg gently, studying it. I look up at her face to make sure she's okay with me touching her before I continue. She gives me a shaky smile and nods for me to continue. I gently prod her in places, fighting the urge to grin like a fool when she breathes in sharply. Raven does have a lot more feeling in it now.

"You're going to be okay." I reassure her as she rolls her pants back down. "I would suggest you put more padding down, or add heating coils or something. Safely." I say sternly, but give her a smile. "Stay close to the fire and keep your leg warm. Also, I wouldn't suggest doing this type of freezing traveling often."

"Thanks, Doc. I don't plan to." Raven responds, but I can hear the gratefulness and relief in her voice.

"No problem, Rae."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're such great friends! Next chapter, the adventure continues. And thank you for all of the kind comments and congratulations I've gotten since the last chapter! I appreciate it! Stay awesome!


	96. Chapter 96

Lexa's POV

We eat the cooked boar and then retire to our tents. I try to help Clarke out of her clothes and into her pajamas, but she does not like that it would mean being away from me and taking off some layers and exposing her to the cold. Clarke is exhausted, and when she is this tired, she tends to become "clingy." I find it adorable.

I give up trying to undress her, but she keeps her arms around me. I cannot move enough without getting grumbled complaints and whining. Which is also adorable, but I do not like hearing it because it means she is uncomfortable or unhappy. I decide that pajamas is not worth it, and lead her to the make shift bed made of furs. She shuffles along with me, cutely resting her head against my chest.

Clarke loves to listen to my heartbeat when she is like this or in a bad mood. We lie down and she stays pressed against my chest. I kiss the top of her head and pull the furs up to cover us. She hums happily and moves around a little bit.

It is not long before she falls asleep, right before I do.

***

The next day is like every other when we are on the road. Clarke, Octavia, and Raven sleep in as late as they can. This time, the guards and I do not wake them up. We let the horses rest as well, though we will have to ride them later today.

Lincoln and Ryder are gathering some berries and leftover boar for breakfast and snacks for when we leave. I place a sack of food they make into everyone's saddle bag.

The Skai people are slow to wake up as usual, and I go back to Clarke and I's tent to get dressed once I hear her typical morning grumblings. We eat breakfast relatively quickly and then pack everything up while Raven tinkers with her leg brace.

"It will be a little warmer in Floukru." I tell her.

"A little?" She sighs.

"It is winter and near the ocean." I remind her.

"Stupid weather." She mumbles in response, focusing back on what she is working on.

We get on our horses, who do not seem ecstatic that we are leaving again so soon. We resume our journey. Clarke and her horse automatically stay close to mine.

The air gradually gets warmer as we continue moving. It is not enough for us to want to take off any layers, but it is a noticeable difference.

Clarke, Octavia, and Raven all take turns entertaining each other by telling each other stories. There is one with a magic boy named "Hairy Painter" that Clarke tells. When I ask questions about it, she laughs when I mention his name, correcting me and telling me it is "Harry Potter." I do not see much of a difference. It is an odd name either way.

Raven tells a story about how an archer stole money from the rich and gave to the poor. Though I would guess the original tale has less exploding arrows and "getting women."

Octavia tells one that she says she made up about a female warrior. A few minutes into the story, Raven interrupts her.

"Hey! This is Xena!" Raven exclaims. "You didn't make this up!"

I only know who that is because Clarke apparently loved the show as a child and would watch it with her friend Wells.

Octavia winks at Raven. "Took you long enough to figure out!"

"Hey, your version is gayer than the original." Raven points out. "But it's also not terrible. Continue."

Octavia grins and then continues until we stop for the night.

"Are we there yet?" Raven asks in a whiny voice. "Where even is this place? Are we lost?"

"No, we are only a few hours away. If the horses were not so exhausted, we would go on. They need their rest." I explain. Raven does not look convinced, probably skeptical that we are even close. "Listen closely. You can hear the crash of the waves against the shore if you listen closely. We will be riding along the ocean tomorrow. It is too cold to go in, but it is beautiful nonetheless."

"Oh that is so cool." Octavia says excitedly.

I smile. "You will all love it. And remember how you all complained that you were smelling something weird? That is the salt of the ocean. As we get closer, you will be able to smell the fish, too."

Clarke and Raven both groan and while that dampers some of Octavia's enthusiasm, she is still bouncing up and down. The guards have started a fire while we have been talking, and they have started to set up the tents as well. Raven, Clarke and I sit around it on the sandy ground.

Where we are, we are not quite to the beach but we are not in a regular forest anymore. Soil around the trees are mixed with sand and the grass that grows here is tough and can slice you if you run your hand down it the wrong me.

I warn the others of that while we wait for food and Clarke scoots closer to me, eyeing the grass beneath us warily. I wrap a protective arm around her even though I know that I do not need to protect her from grass.

It is a beautiful night, so Clarke and I begin looking at the stars. I quietly murmur the names of constellations and stars, pointing to them with my free hand. Clarke loves it as much as when we did it before, snuggling closer to me as I speak in a low voice.

The guards pass around food. While we eat, Clarke starts asking me about the kinds of fish. I did spend a while here once, so I do know enough to answer most of her questions. Once again, she tells me the difference between the animals she heard of on the Ark. Apparently, sharks used to have two eyes instead of four and did not usually have fins sharp as blades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this chapter! Next time, they head to Floukru! And I want you guys to know in advance that in my other story Luna and Lexa are sisters (a favorite theory of mine). I'm hoping I won't accidentally mess up because I'm not sure whether I want them to be sisters in this book. Let me know if you have an opinion on that! Or if you're shy like I am, I have anons activated on my tumblr (wolf3223) if you want to answer or talk or anything! Thanks for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	97. Chapter 97

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I can't resist Lexa and Luna being sisters

Clarke's POV 

We're back on our horses at about midday after a pretty good night of sleep. Octavia and Raven tired themselves out last night and slept until Lexa actually got annoyed enough to wake them up.

I have to admit, it's beautiful here. We're riding close to the ocean. I didn't realize how huge it is until I saw it. There's water as far as I can see and it looks so calm, unlike what I've heard from old stories about how dangerous it is. The water shimmers in the sunlight and I briefly entertain the idea of jumping in. Except as cold as it is outside, it's bound to be even colder in the water.

The horses have to work harder to get through the sand than I expected, so I guess Octavia and Raven sleeping in did one good thing. It allowed them to continue to rest. They're still not at a hundred percent, so it's good that we're close to our destination. We'll be there for a bit.

The beach beneath the horses hooves is like nothing I've ever seen. It's fascinating to watch how the footsteps (hoof steps?) of the horses create dips in the sand. Not to mention how great it is to look out at the water. I end up taking out my camera a few times to take pictures, some with Lexa on her horse in them looking like the regal goddess she is.

Occasionally, I can see fins and tails in the water and every time Octavia, Raven, and I gasp in awe. It's a truly gorgeous sight. We keep going for hours and I take in my surroundings. After a while, I see some large dark object in the distance on the water.

"What is that?" I ask curiously. "Is that an island?"

"No, that is a boat." Lexa responds.

My jaw drops and I stare at the shape, squinting so I can see it better. It looks so big from here. When I learned of the Floukru, which literally translates to Boat People, I thought they had tiny rowboats and at most some larger fishing boats. This is bigger than anything I could've imagined. Now that I'm looking for it, I can clearly see it's mast and the sails. It looks like something straight from an old pirate movie.

I tell Lexa that, and she finds that hilarious. "Luna will love hearing that." She chuckles. "She once saw a book with pictures of pirates and based her looks on them."

"Does she have a peg leg?" Raven asks. When she notices Lexa's confusion, she elaborates. "A wooden leg."

"No, though a few of her warriors do. There have been a few sharks who have gotten a taste for human flesh." Lexa laughs when she sees my horrified expression. "Do not worry, hodnes (love). There have not been any cases recently. Luna is famed among her people for killing the most man-eating sharks in history."

"How does she know they're man-eating?" I question.

"From what she has told me, some of the times she was with a person who was attacked and killed the shark to save them. But occasionally she has gone to where that shark is known to attack and uses herself as bait."

"Hardcore." Raven says, evidently impressed.

"You know Luna well?" Octavia probably just inquires about that to pass the time. Lexa's told us that we're close, but still an hour or so away.

"Um. Sha (yes)." Lexa says hesitantly, glancing at me. I frown at the unusual action. Did they used to be girlfriends? Does she think I'll get jealous or something? "She is my blood sister."

"Like actual sister or is this a weird saying?" Raven says. I'm too surprised by what she said to say anything.

"We share the same parents, yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask quietly.

I had noticed they seemed pretty close during the meeting with all of the clan leaders but I definitely didn't expect this. Now that I think about it though, they do look pretty similar.

"Family is not who is related to you by blood Clarke, family is the people you choose to spend your time with." Lexa gives me a small smile. "You taught me that."

"But then why wouldn't she be part if your family?" I question, taking her hand so she knows I'm not mad at her.

"She abandoned me and her duties. As you may remember, there is one circle on my back tattoo for every Natblida (Nightblood) at my Conclave except one. That missing circle is hers. She was supposed to stay and fight me but instead she fled. It took me a long time to understand, let alone forgive why she left me to deal with everything alone. She was more suited as she was older while I was 16. She did not come back after Costia died, which I can understand. But she was Costia's friend and she did not even go to her funeral." Lexa swallows and I squeeze her hand.

"You told me once that the Natblidas who flee or refuse to participate in the Conclave are considered dishonorable and cowardly and hunted down." I murmur.

"Yes, they are. After a year of hearing of my blood sister's close escapes from bounty hunters and angry villagers, I ordered her to be pardoned. She had finally settled down in a new village in Floukru and was gaining a name for herself, a good name. Needless to say, Titus was furious and argued so pointlessly and so often that I nearly kicked him off the tower myself." Lexa scowls, then softens as she looks at me. "I am sorry that I did not tell you."

"It's okay. But we're partners, babe and that means not keeping anything from each other, especially not something this big." I say and Lexa nods.

I do understand where she's coming from but I wish she would've told me. At least now I know the if anything like this comes up again, she will tell me.

"Raven are you crying?" Octavia asks incredulously from behind us. I turn to see Raven brushing away tears.

"Shut up. They're just so good together. Relationship goals, O, relationship goals." Raven sniffles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I like the idea of Lexa and Luna being sisters too much to not add it here too! Hopefully Lexa's rationale made sense... And also, Raven and Octavia are nerds. I love them. Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	98. Chapter 98

Lexa's POV

We continue along the ocean but I keep my eyes mainly on Clarke. She watches the water and points out animals that appear. It is cute to see how excited she is getting.

"Are we there yet?" Raven whines behind us.

"See that in the distance?" I ask, pointing towards where the sand meets a myriad of colors.

"Yeah. Is that where we're going?" Raven asks excitedly.

"Yes it is. That is the capital of Floukru and where Luna is."

"And she's okay with us coming?" Clarke asks nervously.

"Yes, I made sure before we planned on coming here. We are on much better terms than we used to be, and she is excited to meet my friends." I say.

"We're your friends? Awww!" Raven says and surprisingly her tone us not mocking.

"You will likely be intimidated by her, she can be tough if she wants to be." I warn them. "She is a nice person, but may be protective."

Clarke looks worried so I reach over and take her hand. It is a stretch since we are on our horses but it is worth it. We let go when the strain gets to be too much. Clarke looks a bit more relaxed as we continue towards the city.

Slowly but surely, the sand becomes more dense and more like dirt than sand. The horses hooves sink into the ground less as we near the city. I know from what Luna has told me that the people who built the city built it on the least sandy ground they could find. They did that so that when there are bad weather or floods, the houses and buildings will not wash away. I tell the others that and Raven especially appreciates it.

"It's like when I used red wires instead of blue wires. Blue means boom, red means safe." Raven says excitedly.

"That's smart, but babe that isn't really like what Lexa said. You're comparing people coming up with a way to minimize the effects of a natural disaster and you, a human natural disaster." Octavia points out.

Raven laughs happily at her wording. "Yeah. And if we're talking about floods, you know you love when I'm wet." She winks at Octavia, who groans good-naturedly.

They continue comparing Raven to a natural disaster and making sex jokes that even I understand.

When we get close to the city, it is easy to hear the chatter of hundreds of people. We are arriving close to the marketplace, which is one of the largest ones outside of Polis. It is one of the things Luna accomplished for her people with a lot of work by everyone. Now, the Floukru is the largest supplier of saltwater fish and seafood products.

It is a welcome sight, one I have not seen in a while. I have come here a few times a couple years ago to meet with Luna's predecessor when there was a problem. He was an old but kind man who wanted the best for his people. He was one of the first to join the Coalition.

The entrance to the city is surrounded by a large seawall on all sides, though it is made of beautiful shells, rocks, and sand and mud from the ocean floor. It was one of the first things Luna built, and it has saved the city and its people from the ocean's power on more than one occasion.

"This is beautiful." Clarke gasps as we get closer to the seawall. "I know you told me about this, but it's more incredible than I ever imagined!"

I smile at her excitement, watching as she takes a few pictures. The guards at the entrance have to doubt told Luna by now that we have arrived. They bow as we pass, the metal gate scraping closed behind us. It is tightly sealed and carefully monitored to ensure that water will not get in, even if the sea rises far enough to get up to here.

We are at the top of the village and looking down the main street. It is almost as busy as Polis. Merchants call for people to look at their wares as people move past. Almost every face looks happy and it is everything I ever wanted for the clans. It is peaceful.

We head to the stables to drop off our horses. Luna is there, waiting for us when we arrive. She brightens when she sees me.

"It is good to see you, strisis (little sister)." She says.

We get down off our horses and I grin happily. Despite our differences, I am proud of her and it is good to see her again.

"And you, biga sis (big sister)." We clasp forearms before hugging quickly. "These are my guards, Nix, Ryder and Lincoln. That is Raven, be wary if she gives you tek (technology), she has a tendency to make things explode. That is her girlfriend, Octavia. She is a formidable warrior and Indra's Seken (second). And that is Clarke, my girlfriend."

Luna smiles at Clarke, who is managing to hide her nervousness well enough that no one but Raven, Octavia, and I notice.

"Hello, I have heard wonderful things about you. Thank you for taking care of this goufa (child)." Luna grasps Clarke's forearm, who breaks out into a larger, more relieved smile.

"I am no goufa (child)!" I protest.

Luna just smirks at me in response. "Come, I will show you all to your quarters. Then, if you are not too tired from your journey, I could give you a tour of the city. Do you have any questions it can answer before we go?"

"Do you know any embarrassing stories about Lexa?" Raven asks, an unnerving glint in her eyes. 

"I know many." Luna grins gleefully. Oh no. "I will tell you one as we walk." She launches into the story about the first time she caught me looking at Costia.

"Ha! She looks at Clarke like that!" Raven says loudly. My hand tightens around Clarke's as my blush deepens. "We call her Commander Heart Eyes when she does that."

Luna barks out a laugh and I have a feeling of dread, knowing that she, Raven, and Octavia are going to get along great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys like Luna, because I definitely do! She's probably super out of character since I stopped watching after 307 and don't know her personality... But oh well! Next chapter, more embarrassing stories and they settle into Floukru! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	99. Chapter 99

Clarke's POV

I listen to Luna's stories less intently than Raven and Octavia, focusing more on how beautiful the city is. The houses and businesses here are more sturdy than anything I've seen.

It feels like Polis, except without the Heda's Tower and it smells more fishy. The city is full of people. Most of the ones we pass recognize us and bow their heads. The few that don't are too focused on where they're going to see anyone's faces.

After Luna and Raven are finished teasing Lexa about her Heart Eyes (which I find endearing, I love that I can tell her emotions by looking in her eyes), Luna launches into another story. As soon as she starts, Lexa turns bright red and moves even closer to me.

"In Polis, we used to take turns playing Heda. It was one of the few games we played that Titus did not hate. Lexa always took it so seriously that the other Natblidas and I found it hilarious. One day, we decided to play a prank on her. Granted, this was only a few months after she was brought to Polis and a day where she was planning to meet with Costia so it was not the best idea. So we had her sit on her 'throne' which was really a piece of a fallen log and we put on her Commander makeup."

"It wasn't kohl, was it?" Octavia asks.

"No, it was mud. Lexa realized it straight away, I could see it in her eyes but she let us finish. It was a similar design to what she wears now, actually. We found it hilarious, called her the 'raccoon Heda.' Lexa, of course, was not amused and began to challenge us all for 'disrespecting their Commander.' So we grabbed our training swords, which were wooden and blunt, then attacked."

"It did not go well for you." Lexa says, sounding almost proud.

"It did not go well for you, either." Luna reminds her. "She beat us all easily. She always was the best fighter. But we had managed to keep her occupied until it was too late to wash off the then dried mud. So Lexa had to go on her 'not a date' with Costia with her hair looking like a rat attacked it and mud on her face."

Lexa blushes harder while Raven and Octavia burst out laughing.

"What did she do to get back at you?" I ask.

"She pretended to be ill the next day to get the attention of Titus. Lexa told him what we did to her and he was more angry than I had ever seen him. He always was protective of her. He sent her off to rest while he trapped us all in a room and lectured us for hours on respect and dignity." Luna says, grimacing at the memory.

Raven high fives a smirking Lexa. "Nice."

"And we are here." Luna says. "This is where you will stay." There are two relatively large houses next to each other that she gestures to. The one on the right is visibly bigger. "They are connected by a tunnel so you can easily come and go. The larger house, you four can sleep in. It has a big living room where you all can talk and two bedrooms. The other one the guards can take. There is a larger kitchen in that one and three bedrooms."

"Mochof (thank you)." Lexa says.

"Pro (you're welcome). I will be back in about an hour to see how you are all settling in. While I am gone you can decide whether or not any of you would like the tour of the city now or later." With that, Luna hands Lexa some keys, dips her head and leaves.

Lexa opens her hand and I notice that one key has a "l" engraved on it while the other has a "r". Left and right. That's an easy way to remember which key is which.

She hands the L key to Ryder, who's carrying the least amount of stuff. "Do whatever you need to and then meet us in the living room of our house."

The guards nod and head into theirs after Ryder unlocks the door. Lexa unlocks ours easily and we follow her inside. It's a beautiful home, decorated with sea themed things, but not overwhelmingly.

I can't help thinking that my mother would love this place. I purse my lips. I don't really want to think about her. Not after how much of an asshat she's been to Lexa. Hopefully this trip will give her time to think about what she's said. I love her, but I won't stand for her hating my girlfriend. I let out a breath, knowing that eventually I'll have to contact her. I can try the radio tomorrow. Raven's been tweaking it so the range is incredibly long.

"Clarke?" Lexa asks quietly, making me realize I've been staring at a wall painted like a beach for a few minutes. Octavia and Raven aren't in the room anymore, so they must be up in their room. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I was just thinking about my mother." I murmur, looking at a couch to avoid looking her in the eyes. She has the ability to tell what I'm thinking when we look at each other.

Lexa hums to show she heard. "She will have to come around eventually, hodnes (love). You could try to contact her soon." She suggests.

"I was planning on doing that tomorrow. Maybe after breakfast or something. Will you... Will you stay with me while I talk to her?" I ask shyly, finally letting my gaze meet hers.

Her expression is soft and she squeezes my hand. "Of course."

"Thanks. Now, let's go check out our room." I smile, hoping to distract myself from thinking too much.

We explore the first floor, which just consists of the living room, kitchen, and bathrooms. Plus a wooden hatch that probably leads to the tunnel to the other house. We walk up the stairs and there's a hallway to two doors. Through one we can hear Octavia's laughter through, so we enter the other door.

"Wow." I breath out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of cliffhanger! Next chapter, they might go on that tour of the city! And then... (*cue Jaws music*) Clarke talks to Abby! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	100. Chapter 100

Lexa's POV

"Wow." Clarke breathes out.

The bedroom is beautiful, with soft lighting even though it is not dark and curtains that let in the perfect amount of light. I squeeze Clarke's hand in mine and smile softly at her awed expression. The room, like the rest of the house that I have seen, has a beach and sea theme but it works incredibly well. The floor is made of tough looking wooden planks and the walls are painted a gorgeous blue that is calming to look at. It reminds me of Clarke's eyes. The bed is in the center of the room, with the headboard visibly smooth but it has detailed shells and sea creatures painted on.

"Hey, Luna's back. You better not be-" Octavia says as she and Raven burst in, taking in where we are and looking disappointed. "Aw. They're not. I owe you."

Judging by the heated look Raven gives Octavia, I really do not want to know. Though I am certain Clarke and I will hear it later tonight. This place does not seem like it has thick walls.

I shake my head fondly at their antics. "Luna is back? Already? Has it been an hour?"

"Yup." Raven says. "Well, she's early. I think she wants to be around you."

I blink, only slightly surprised by her insight. Raven is sometimes annoyingly good at reading people, including me and Clarke.

I am sure Luna wants to spend time with me to make up for the time we have not been able to see each other. I want to as well.

"It is starting to get late." Luna blurts nervously when we are all downstairs. "I know the guards are not here yet, but perhaps we could make a plan."

"Is it getting dark?" I ask, looking out the windows. It looks like it is light out, but here I know that could change in a moment.

"No, but it will be soon." Luna says, slightly more composed. "I was wondering if you would like to see the sunset from the docks. It is a beautiful sight."

"That sounds great." Clarke says, glancing at me. I nod and then she looks at Octavia and Raven. "You in?"

"Sure. I really want to skinny dip in the ocean." Raven says cheerfully.

"Babe, that's a terrible idea. You'll freeze your boobs off."

While they start bickering, I turn my attention back to Luna. "We should go to the guards and see if they would like to come before we go."

Luna nods, then glances back at Raven and Octavia, who are still bickering but have decided that if one of them skinny dips, the other has to jump in too. "Alright. Are they always like this? Are they having relationship troubles?"

"No, they're always like that." Clarke reassures her. "We've come to think it's their version of foreplay or something."

Luna nods, still looking slightly concerned when the front door opens and the guards walk in. Lincoln is in the front and looks surprised to see Luna here.

"Hello. Are we late?"

"No, I was early." Luna says.

"We're heading to the docks to watch the sunset. Do you want to come?" Clarke asks after a moment of silence.

"Sure." Lincoln shrugs while Nix and Ryder mutter out something that vaguely resembles a "yes."

"Good. Gather what you may need, including jackets. It gets cold out there. I can get us food from the market stalls." Luna says.

We reconvene a few minutes later. I can barely move my arms up past my shoulders because of the jacket Clarke made me wear.

"You look like a grumpy seal." Luna laughs when she sees me. I scowl at her while Octavia and Raven join in.

She leads us out of the house and I barely notice the temperature difference because of how many layers I am wearing. Somehow through all of this and the gloves I am wearing, Clarke and I still manage to hold hands. Octavia and Raven tease us about it even though they're holding hands too.

As we walk, there are some workers lighting the candles in the streetlights. The sun is just starting to set in the distance and it looks incredible from here. We are not too far from the docks, only a few blocks away. Luna, who is leading us, starts walking slightly faster. She looks back every couple of minutes to make sure we can keep up (though I notice she keeps a special eye on Raven because of her leg brace). There are security guards at the entrance to the docks and they let us all through without a word.

"Lexa, go to the edge of the docks over there. You remember where the previous leader took you when you were here before?" I nod. "Good. Lead them there and I will get us dinner."

Luna jogs off in the opposite direction. Consulting my mental map of the docks, I find the place easier than I expected. It is not much, the end of an old dock that has evidently been repaired. There is a lone wooden bench but I sit on the ground to the right of it, gesturing for Clarke to sit to the left of me so I can be nearest to the water. There is a wooden fence along the edges of the dock but it does not look like it should be breathed on, let alone leaned on.

Clarke sits and I rest my head on her shoulder. The others sit as well, with Raven and Octavia on the bench with not enough room left for any of the guards, who sit on the dock on the opposite side of us.

Luna rushes back moments later and hands out seafood to each of us. Octavia, Raven, and Clarke are hesitant about the food until I promise them it is safe to eat.

I let out a content sigh. It cannot get much better than this. I have Clarke by my side and delicious fresh seafood in my hands while we watch the sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter isn't as good. On one hand, holy crap we hit 100 chapters! On the other hand, the leader of my country is an angry hateful cheeto... Stay safe! I'm here if you want to talk! And just know, I'm of course going to continue writing. Even the imminent Trump apocalypse won't stop me! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	101. Chapter 101

Clarke's POV

The blue in the sky fades away from view, replaced by an incredible mixture of orange, pink, and red. The reflection of the sun setting on the water takes my breath away.

It's perfectly silent except for the sound of us eating and the sound of the waves hitting the posts that hold up the dock and the beach. The seafood is surprisingly delicious, even though some of it looks a bit weird. Luna did a good job picking it out. And surprisingly, she chose to sit by Raven and Octavia rather than Lexa.

We watch until the darkness of night replaces the fading sunlight, all of us finishing our food before the sun is done setting.

"Thank you for the suggestion, Luna." I say, looking up at the stars that now twinkle in the sky. "That was beautiful."

"And the food." Octavia chimes in. "Who knew dead fish could taste so good?" She and Raven grin as Luna chuckles at her wording.

Raven glances over at me and scoots over, stealing the last piece of fish that I was too full to eat.

"Hey babe." She says, smirking. Oh man. She's thought of a joke. She waits a few seconds until both Octavia and Luna are looking at her curiously. "I'm on a seafood diet." She holds up the piece of fish. "I see food, then I eat it."

She pops it in her mouth and chews, a wide grin on her face. As always, her jokes are bad but hilarious and perfectly timed, so everyone ends up either looking amused or laughing. Raven looks proud of herself.

"Rae, that's such an old joke." Octavia says through chuckles.

"You're an old joke." Raven retorts.

"What does that make you? You're older than me." Octavia fires back.

"That makes me gorgeous." Raven dramatically flips her hair over one shoulder. Before she can say anything more, Octavia cuts her off with a kiss (and not one that a kid should ever see).

Luna clears her throat awkwardly and even in the dark I think I can see a pink blush coloring her cheeks. "So, do you all have any plans tomorrow?"

"I'm going to talk to my mom in the morning." I say, grimacing.

"She is coming here?" Luna asks, looking confused. "I was not told she would."

"No, through the walkie talkie. I talk into it and it transmits my voice all the way back to Arkadia, where my mom is."

"That is incredible technology. That would be incredibly useful not only communicating with other clans, but also on our boats. Now, we only have a bell system." Luna says, her eyes bright.

"A bell system?" Raven asks as she pulls away from Octavia, who rests her head on Raven's shoulder.

"Yes, a bell system. On each boat there are two sets of bells, one on each end of the boat. Each set consists of three bells, and there is also one large bell in the center of each boat to be ring if they are in danger or need assistance. There are many different combinations that can be rung with the three. The first thing every person on a ship needs to know is what combination means what."

"That's... Brilliant." Raven says, her mouth slightly open. "Without technology, you found a way to communicate. Wow. Who came up with it? Is it something you've always used?"

Luna blushes under Raven's praise. "Um, I came up with it. I have read a lot, like my little sister, and read of a communication device like the one you have been describing. Though I tried, I could never find a blueprint of one. So I came up with my own version. We used to just have the horns that the clans around the Mountain use to warn against fog. Now, the horn is used as a backup in case something goes wrong with the warning bell."

"Seriously. That's so amazing!" Raven gushes.

"Mochof (thank you). Though I would like to try to use the tek (technology) you talked about. It sounds as though it has a much better range." Luna says.

"It definitely does. You know, if you want to learn about it you could send some of your brightest people to the Ark. No one that's there right now is as awesome as me, but I know Monty an a few adults that can teach them." Raven suggests. "Or you could go yourself if you can find an adequate replacement."

"Thank you for the offer. I definitely will take you up on it." Luna smiles at her.

"Rae, if they're going to use the walkie to contact Abby, you know what that means?" Octavia asks, sounding oddly grave.

"What?" Raven frowns at the serious expression on her girlfriend's face.

"We don't have an excuse anymore not to talk to Bell."

"Oh." Raven visibly deflates, looking worried and kind of scared.

"Why wouldn't you have been talking to-" I start, then my eyes widen as I realize what they're so concerned about. "Really? You haven't told Bellamy that you're dating Raven?"

"Um. No." Octavia says, looking abashed.

"Who is Bellamy?" Luna asks quietly.

"Octavia's brother." I explain.

"Remember how he reacted to me dating Lincoln?"

"She dated Lincoln too?" Luna murmurs.

"That was totally different. He thought Lincoln was an enemy." I point out. "Plus, he knows and likes Raven. You'll be fine."

Raven sighs. "Fine. I guess we'll talk to him tomorrow then. After you guys talk to Abby. Which might cheer me up, considering how terribly it could go."

"Thanks, Raven. You're a real pal." I comment sarcastically.

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm a great gal pal." Raven says, pretending to look insulted but the smirk on her face gives her away. "Back me up on this, O."

"She is great in bed." Octavia confirms, winking at an even more smug Raven.

"We've all heard how great you are in bed." I reply drily, making Octavia and Raven look at me with surprise on their faces before they burst out laughing and high five each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probably have the awkward family discussions! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	102. Chapter 102

Lexa's POV

After going back to the house and saying goodnight to Luna, we go back to our rooms.

Since Clarke and I are anxious about talking to her mother in the morning, we try to go to bed right away. Octavia and Raven are not helping with that, they are being even more loud than usual. I do not think this house has any form of sound proofing.

It is probably for the best, since we would have had a hard time falling asleep anyways. Instead of continuing to try to fall asleep, we make love until we are tired enough to pass out in each other's arms despite the continued noise from Raven and Octavia's room.

I hear a contented sigh and become aware of how light it is. I sleepily open my eyes to see Clarke resting her head on my chest. I smile softly and yawn, trying not to move around too much. I can't see her face since it's turned away from me. Clarke cuddles against me further, trying to hide from the brightness coming into the room through the windows. I chuckle and she looks up at me, blinking tiredly.

"Good morning, hodnes (love)." I murmur.

Clarke groans but gets up onto her forearms so she can move up and kiss me. I smile even wider against her lips.

"Hey babe. I wish we could just stay here all day." Clarke mumbles, resting her forehead against mine.

I kiss her nose, making her morning frown turn into a smile. "Me too. But we have to eat sometime and we have to talk to your mother."

Clarke groans even louder and dramatically collapses on me, making me let out my breath with an "oof."

"Ugh don't remind me. I mean, you could just eat me if you get hungry." Clarke suggests, waggling her eyebrows at me.

I laugh and kiss her until she is relaxed, forgetting for a moment about the inevitable talk with her mother.

"We have to get up." I breathe out after I stop things before we get too distracted.

"Screw that."

Clarke's voice is muffled because she is kissing down my jawline towards my neck. I am breathing heavily and I really do not want to stop, even though we have to.

The smell of cooking meat reaches our nostrils at the same time, if the way Clarke's head jolts up is any indication. As if on cue, our stomachs growl loudly.

"As delicious as you are, I think breakfast will be more filling." I say, keeping my tone light.

Clarke kisses me again before pulling the blankets off of us. I shiver at the sudden cold, looking at her in confusion.

"You said we have to get up." Clarke says innocently.

I narrow my eyes playfully. "Is that so?"

Before she can respond, I push her down into her back and begin peppering kisses on her face. Clarke giggles happily, moaning quietly when I finally reach her lips.

"We're just putting off the inevitable." Clarke pants when she pulls back.

"Sha (yes). Breakfast?" I ask.

I help her sit up, though I am still straddling her. She does not mind, the way her eyes hungrily trail up and down my body making me tremble.

We help each other get dressed, narrowly avoiding falling back into bed quite a few times. We head downstairs hand in hand to see Lincoln and Ryder cooking in the kitchen while Nix reads on a nearby chair.

"I thought your kitchen was bigger?" Clarke points out.

"It is. But if we did not cook here, you all would stay in bed all day." Lincoln says teasingly. "Will you go wake up Octavia and Raven?"

Clarke nods, smirking. "It would be our pleasure. Come on, Lexa. It's time to wake them up for a change."

We walk back upstairs and I do not bother asking why Clarke is making me carry a heavy bucket of water. She takes it from me when we are outside of the room, gesturing for me to open the door. I turn the knob and open it as quietly as I can. Though it probably does not matter, they were up so late they are most likely dead to the world and exhausted.

Clarke lugs the bucket over to the bed an I find myself impressed by how much her strength has increased. I have definitely noticed how her body keeps getting more toned. She heaves the bucket up and them pours it all over the sleeping couple.

They sit up in a flash, sputtering, soaked, and gasping. "What the actual fuck, Griffin?" Raven cries out.

"I killed two birds with one stone. I woke you up and this should quench your thirsty asses." Clarke says, her smirk never fading.

"You made us wet though." Octavia jokes, teeth chattering.

"Get dressed. Breakfast is almost ready and we all have fun conversations coming up." Clarke says.

We leave them, groaning unhappily but awake. We head back downstairs, both of us nervous about talking to Abby.

"Are they awake? I thought I heard them cry out." Lincoln asks, not taking his eyes off of his latest delicious looking creation.

"They're awake." Clarke confirms. "They should be down soon."

"Good, mochof (thank you)." Lincoln says, putting what looks like the last portion of breakfast on the plates on the counter.

Ryder takes each plate to the large dining table that Nix must have put together while we were upstairs. Two rectangular tables have been pushed together. Nix is sitting at one end of it, looking wistfully at the food in front of her.

Clarke and I sit on the other end of the tables, with me on the end and Clarke next to me. We hold hands under the table, waiting for the other to join us. Ryder and Lincoln sit down just as Octavia and Raven come running down the stairs, still wet but in drier clothes.

"Let's eat!" Raven says happily, rubbing her hands together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess next chapter we'll get to the actual talk... Thank you all for reading and your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	103. Chapter 103

Clarke's POV

After breakfast, Raven rushes back upstairs and comes back down a minute later with a walkie talkie in her hands. I take it from her and take Lexa to the closest couch. I have a feeling we might need to sit down for this. Hopefully for good reasons, but I'm not going to be too optimistic.

I hold Lexa's hand in mine, my other one occupied with holding the walkie talkie.

Wait. What am I supposed to say? "Um. Clarke to Skaikru, come in Skaikru." That sounds okay, or at least good enough, so I repeat that a few times so someone hears me.

"Hello? Clarke?" Oh, that's Bellamy. "How are you guys?"

"We're doing good, we just figured we would call and talk to our families." I say, trying to sound casual and less stressed than I am.

"Do you want to talk to Abby?" There's a rustling sound, like he's getting up.

"Yeah, thanks Bell. Stick around, though because Octavia wants to talk to you."

"Good. Is she doing alright?" There's a slight sound of air flowing against it that comes through, meaning he's either outside and it's barely windy at all or he's walking. It's most likely the second one.

"Yeah, she's been good." I say. "How has my mom been? She probably won't go into too much detail and I worry about her." I explain.

"She's been pretty happy." Bellamy says. "She and Kane have been doing really well, and they're some of my most trusted advisors now."

"That's great." I stifle a sigh of relief.

"I wish they'd stop making out in their offices, though. I keep walking in and seeing that."

I shudder. "Ew, Bellamy, that's my mom! I don't want to hear that!"

Raven and Octavia giggle from the couch near us. Even Lexa and the guards chuckle at that from where they're washing the dishes and putting them away. I feel bad that we're not helping them, but they insisted that talking to our families is more important.

"Sorry Princess," Bellamy laughs. Then his voice comes softer, like he took the walkie talkie away from his mouth and forgot that he's still pressing the button. "Hey, Abby. Come here for a second."

My mom's voice comes through the speaker, setting me slightly more at ease. "Bellamy, my hand is literally in this person. Can't it wait?"

"Yeah, it can. How long do you think that will take?"

"Five or six more minutes."

"Alright. Hear that, Griffin?" Bellamy asks.

"Yeah, thanks." I say.

"Clarke?" Mom asks, sounding surprised. "Honey, I'll be done in just a bit."

"Okay, mom." I say.

We wait in relative silence for a bit, during which the guards quietly inform us that they're going on a walk and will be back later.

"Alright, Clarke I'm done. Bellamy's just holding the walkie talkie while I wash my hands." The sound of running water comes through. "How are you doing, honey?"

"I'm doing good. We're in Floukru now."

"Oh that sounds lovely." We continue to dance around every topic that could result in a fight until mom sighs and gets right to the point. "I'm assuming Lexa's next to you?"

"Yes she is." I confirm hesitantly.

"Hello, Mrs. Griffin." Lexa says.

"I want you both to hear this." Mom lets out a breath and I tense. "I'm sorry."

I'm so shocked by that the only thing I can say is "Huh?"

"I'm sorry. Both of you deserve better than to have me saying bad things in hopes that you will break up or be hurt. I'm so sorry." She breathes out, and continues. "I've thought a lot about your relationship while you've been gone, and Marcus has been helping me understand it all."

Raven and Octavia look as surprised as we are. Raven even mouths the word "Whoa" as mom continues talking.

"Lexa, I've been really unfair and holding onto a grudge for a mistake you have more than made up for. I apologize for that. I appreciate all you have done for my daughter. When you all get back, I would like to talk to you both." Mom says. "You're a good fit for each other and I'm sorry my anger got the best of me."

"It is okay, Mrs. Griffin." Lexa responds, her voice soft and kind. "The important thing is that you learned from it."

Raven snorts at that. "Clarke, you have a fortune cookie girlfriend."

Lexa looks adorably confused by that. I kiss her cheek and focus my attention back to my mom. "Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, kiddo." My heart does a flip when she says that, making me remember how Dad always called me that. "So how has traveling been?"

"Absolutely gorgeous." I gush, telling her about the sunset we saw last night, the town in Azgeda with the beautiful aurora and everything in between.

"That sounds incredible!" Mom says. "Maybe Marcus and I could travel after we retire."

I laugh, "Mom you love your job too much to ever retire."

"Good point." Mom chuckles. "Well, Bellamy is looking impatient. I'm going to hand it over to him. Love you!"

"Love you too." I respond.

"Hey Griffin. As much as I love your voice, I would like to talk to by baby sister." Bellamy says.

Octavia snatches it from my outstretched hand. "Hey! I'm no baby!"

"You'll always be my baby sister, O." There's no mistaking the fondness in his tone. "So what's this about? I know you love me, but there's got to be some reason you want to talk to me." There's a pause while Octavia exchanges a look with Raven and before they can say anything, Bellamy speaks again. "Is Lincoln being mean? I'll come down there and punch him myself."

"Bell, no." Octavia laughs. "The day Lincoln says anything remotely mean is the day I grow wings and fly."

"Yeah." Bellamy laughs. "So what is it?"

"I, uh, I'm dating Raven."

"You're what?" Bellamy doesn't sound angry or anything, just surprised.

"Raven is my girlfriend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, see Bellamy's reaction... And hey, Abby finally got her crap together! Who else is excited about Pokémon? After school I'm walking GameStop to buy Sun! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	104. Chapter 104

Lexa's POV

"Raven is my girlfriend," Octavia says.

There is a pause and Octavia and Raven look more nervous the more time Bellamy does not talk. It feels like it is an hour before he finally speaks. When he does he just asks, "Are you happy?"

"Yes. Yeah, I really am." Octavia says, giving Raven a loving look that has her melting and kissing Octavia's hand that is holding hers.

"Good. I'm guessing she's with you right now." Bellamy says.

"She is," Octavia responds hesitantly. "She can hear you."

"Hey Bellamy." Raven says cheerfully, her face giving away her nerves.

"Raven. I know you're a good person and personally, I think you're a good match for O but I still have to give you the big brother talk."

I am sure I look confused again, so I mouth "the big brother talk?" to Clarke, who just kisses my hand, giving me a soft smile. I guess I will find out soon enough.

"Raven, if you ever hurt her no one will ever find your body." Bellamy warns.

"That's fair." Raven shrugs, not looking particularly concerned about that. "Same goes for you, Bell."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Bellamy says warmly. "I can threaten- I mean talk to you more when you get back from your traveling. Good luck with O, she's a handful."

"So am I. We're perfect for each other." Raven winks at Octavia, who looks absolutely enamored with her.

"That's true." Bellamy laughs. "How long has this been going on?"

"Um. Since Polis." Octavia replies.

"Polis? And you're only now telling me?" He sounds insulted.

"We kept putting it off. We remembered how you reacted with Lincoln and we were nervous." Raven explains.

"This is different. I know you. Plus, he was part of the 'enemy'." Bellamy reasons. "But really? Since Polis? What, did you make out during the festival or something?" Raven and Octavia blush and do not respond. "You did, didn't you? Okay, I didn't need to know that."

"You asked." Raven points out.

"Ugh. That's not the point. Anyway, I heard Clarke talking about the places you've been, but how do you guys like it? I know Raven has some new toys, we got word from the Azgeda along with a ton of parts. We had to build an extension on your workshop to store it all."

"Oh, Azgeda was incredible. In the small town, we had a team snowball fight against Clarke and Lexa as well as the guards!"

"They lost." Clarke speaks loud enough for Bellamy to hear.

"Hey, if the contest was to see who could get the most snow on them we won by a landslide." Raven says. "But that isn't why I love Azgeda. They had this entire room full of various technology that they had found over time. Oh my god, it was beautiful." Raven sighs wistfully.

"Well, you should have enough stuff back here to last you a decade or two." Bellamy says.

"Good. But you know what I found in there?" Raven asks, practically bouncing on the couch.

"No, but I have a feeling you'll tell me."

"A freaking BAZOOKA!" Raven shouts excitedly.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes. Man, its almost as beautiful as Octavia." Raven groans out and Octavia blushes, looking pleasantly surprised. "Great, now I want to blow things up."

"Babe no." Octavia says semi-sternly.

"Babe yes." Raven squirms in her seat, looking like an overexcited puppy. "I'll go out somewhere Luna says is safe. But I want to see an explosion. Boom!"

"Raven." Bellamy's voice filters through the walkie talkie. For a moment, I forgot that he is listening. "If you blow up my sister, I'll blow you up too."

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt Octavia." Raven says seriously. "Hey, I think I have safety goggles for your pretty eyes." Raven taps Octavia's nose with her free hand, making them both break out into wide smiles.

Bellamy makes exaggerated gagging sounds. "Ugh. You guys are so cute together it's disgusting."

"Oh, shut up Bell." Octavia responds immediately, still smiling. The way she and Raven are looking at each other make me feel as though I am seeing the 'heart eyes' they say I make at Clarke. "You're just jealous because you don't have a girlfriend and I do."

He is quiet for a moment. "Actually..." He trails off.

"What?" Octavia practically screeches. "You're dating someone? Who? Do I know them?"

"Remember Echo?" Bellamy asks, his soft tone telling me that he must really like her.

"The Azgeda girl you saw in the Maunon (Mountain Men) cages?" Octavia shakes her head. "I'm not surprised. You wouldn't shut up about her for weeks after we got the Skaikru prisoners back. I had to stop you from running straight to Azgeda to find her."

"Hey, I could have!"

"Bell, that was back when Nia was Queen. You would have been killed as soon as you stepped foot on Azgeda territory." Octavia says matter-of-factly. "Are you happy with her?"

"I am. She knows how to put me in my place, knock some sense into me. Oh, speak of the devil."

A woman's voice comes in. "Bellamy? Why are you speaking of devils?"

"It's an expression, babe." Bellamy explains.

"Call me babe again and there will be no sex for a week." The woman who must be Echo threatens.

"Ew." Octavia wrinkles her nose.

"Sorry, O." Bellamy says.

"You are talking to your sister?" Echo asks. Bellamy doesn't verbally respond, so I think he nodded.

"Hey, Echo. Time for the sister talk." Octavia says loudly. "You hurt Bellamy, I'll kill you. Got it?"

"Octavia..." Bellamy sighs.

"What? You got to do it to my girlfriend, I get to do it to yours."

"I will not intentionally hurt him." Echo assures Octavia.

"I hear you've been keeping Bellamy in line. Nice job." Octavia praises.

"I keep him from doing anything stupid, if that is what you mean."

"Yup. Okay, I think we're going to explore the town soon Bellamy and before that I want to have hot sex with my girlfriend."

"Octavia!" Bellamy cries out, horrified.

"That's how it felt to hear your girlfriend talking about your sex life. Bye, Bell. Love you! Talk to you soon!"

"Bye O. Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, they explore the town! Thank you all for reaching and for your incredible comments! Stay awesome!


	105. Chapter 105

Clarke's POV

After Octavia and Raven finish talking to Bellamy and head upstairs, I take the walkie talkie. Luckily, they don't have sex, so talking to him isn't as awkward as it could be. Or at least if they do, they're quiet enough so I can't hear it.

"Bell, do you have time to talk to Lexa and I as well?" I ask.

"Yeah, I should. I have to listen to some reports from patrols in an hour and a half. Will that be enough time?"

"Yes. We've talked about what's going on with us, but how is everything going with you and the Skaikru?" I ask.

"It's been going pretty well." I can hear how pleased he is about that. "We haven't had any clans question us or try to cross out borders, which is a nice change. We also haven't had any idiot guards cross into anyone else's borders since I implemented a new protocol."

"What's the new protocol?"

"Every patrol has to have at least one person that's either a seasoned guard or knows where our territory ends. You would think that would be common sense, but when I had someone under me assign the patrols, he didn't do that. So he's not exactly in line for a promotion anymore. I actually have someone who's really promising. I think you might know her Clarke, she's part of the hundred."

"Who is it?"

"Monroe. She and Harper are inseparable, but it works out really well. They're a great tag team. Plus, sometimes they bring us back a deer they managed to shoot. They're both really good with guns."

"Aren't they together?" I question.

"Yeah, though apparently they haven't been dating this whole time." I make a noise of surprise at his words. "I know, right? That was my reaction too. I'm thinking of making them both work right under me, maybe be my successors someday. Anyways, it's been pretty good. We've had quite a few Grounders come here to learn from us. Enough that we're having to build new quarters to house them!"

"That's amazing!" I say excitedly.

"It is. We may have our hands full, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Our numbers are growing, too. A lot of people are starting to settle down, and quite a few have taken Grounders to be their partners! We're going to have to expand the fence soon enough so we can build more houses. Anything else you want to know about?"

I think for a moment. "How has trading been going?"

"It's been going surprisingly well, like everything else. A lot of our merchants are getting pretty wealthy and we haven't had many problems. That might be because we make sure none of the merchants have any kind of grudge against Grounders or hate them. It's worked out, though we do have some angry people, mainly guys, who are now craftsmen instead. We'll keep them in line, there's nothing to worry about."

"And everyone has enough food?" I ask.

This is something I've been concerned about. Back on the Ark, there was barely enough food for half the people on the Ark, let alone all of them. When I was in solitary, I got the worst food I have ever had. Not only did it taste like literal trash, but I think it might just have been trash that the general population didn't scrape off of their plates.

"Yeah, we've been really lucky. The farmers have been doing a great job, and we have some scientists working with them to try to figure out how to maximize the food we make. And our government has been making sure that people don't go hungry. We've been trading for some food as well."

"Good. It sounds like you guys are doing amazing work."

"Thanks Princess but it isn't the same without you and your scary girlfriend." I laugh at that and Bellamy sighs. "She's right next to you, isn't she? Moba, Heda (sorry, Commander)."

"It is alright Bellamy. Know we are contactable through this 'walking talking' and we can come back to the Skaikru if anything goes bad."

"Thank you." Bellamy says honestly. "Well, I'm going to head over to the guards, make sure they haven't messed anything up. Talk to you guys later."

"Bye, Bell." I turn to Lexa with an amused expression. "Lex, it's a walkie talkie, not a walking talking." I repeat the last sentence after she still looks bewildered, emphasizing the difference.

"Ah, I get it now. Why would it be called something like that? It sounds like something a child would use." Lexa complains cutely, pouting. I'm such a sucker for her beautiful face.

"It does."

I kiss her nose, making her break out into a wide smile. She leans in and kisses me gently. I quickly get lost in the sensation of her and somehow end up straddling her on the couch. Not even the sound of feet coming down the stairs registers in my mind until I hear a sharp, ear piercing whistle.

"Dang, we leave for an hour and come back to this." Raven says.

"Like you weren't doing the same thing upstairs." I says after pulling away from Lexa's lips reluctantly.

"True. Hey, Luna's going to be here any minute. You ready to look around the town?" Octavia questions.

"Yeah. Are you ready, babe?" I ask Lexa, who's blushing deeply and trying to keep meeting my eyes. I'm still straddling her, so her face is right the same height as my boobs.

"We should wear warm clothing. Luna may want to take us out on a boat." Lexa murmurs, only breaking eye contact five times while speaking a grand total of two sentences.

"Alright, I have our stuff laid out in our room." I say.

"If Lexa keeps staring at your boobs like that, your clothes aren't the only thing that are going to get laid on your bed." Octavia says, smirking as Raven high fives her.

I roll my eyes and stick out my tongue. "Well, I'll just be getting some tonight."

I take Lexa's hand and we walk up the stairs as Raven and Octavia crack up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have a semi-plan for the next couple of chapters! And I think you guys are going to LOVE it ;) Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	106. Chapter 106

Lexa's POV

Clarke and I go up to our room and grab our warm clothing from our bed. I cannot stop myself from looking wistfully at it. It would be amazing if I could just lay down with Clarke and 'snuggle' up to her. Though I am looking forward to seeing how the city has changed over the years.

We put on some of our warm clothes and put the rest in Clarke's backpack along with some other things we may want or need throughout the day. We keep our swords on us just in case, sheathed and held to us by a belt with hip holsters on the sides. It is not my favorite method to carry them, but I do not think I have a good enough range of motion in these clothes to pull my swords from my back.

When we head back downstairs, Luna is already here. She smiles at me and grasps my forearm in greeting.

"You two are such nerds." Raven says, rolling her eyes at us.

"How so?" I ask, releasing Luna's arm and she releases mine.

"You're sisters who have just met up after so long of not seeing each other, and when you greet each other you don't even hug?"

"She came to Polis recently." I point out.

"That barely counts, that was when we didn't know you two were even related to each other. You were so busy you had no time to say hello properly, let alone spend time alone with her." Raven sighs. "You two are like the human embodiment of that old movie every kid on the Ark was forced to watch like five times in school. 'Conceal, don't feel.'" She sings. I do not recognize the song, but them again I have never seen a movie, just had their concepts told to me by these three Skaikru girls. "Except we know you two aren't ice queens. Nerds."

"Raven. Did you just not only quote Frozen, but sing a lyric from their most popular and annoying song?" Octavia asks incredulously.

"Um. Yes?"

Octavia bursts out laughing and high fives Raven, who looks both pleased and confused. "You're incredible. And you called them nerds."

"It take one to know one." Raven says proudly.

"Are you geniuses ready to go now?" Clarke asks, amused.

"Yup." Raven hums along to a song I don't recognize. By the smile on Clarke's face as she shakes her head fondly and Octavia's giggling, it must be a continuation of the song she was singing earlier.

We head outside with Clarke and I hand in hand. Luna goes into the guard's place for a moment, probably telling them either where we're going, or where to meet us later.

We look around the city, with Luna pointing out interesting places and telling us fascinating facts that make Octavia and Raven tease her even more about being a 'nerd.'

Besides the fact that the city is much larger than it used to be, it has not changed much. The people here are still friendly and kind, but do not take any 'crap' as Raven and Octavia call it. We have only been walking around for two hours and have seen more than ten fist fights. Apparently, it is legal to fight someone as long as it is a consensual fist fight and no one gets seriously injured. No weapons, of course. As soon as one of the people fighting concedes or is knocked out, it is over.

I remember it being like this, just with weapons fights legal. Apparently they still are, as long as a member of the guard is watching it at all times and they do it in designated 'fight rings' around the city. Raven and Octavia find this awesome, of course.

"So does it have to be a two person fight?" Raven asks Luna, who luckily looks more like she finds her funny instead of being annoyed.

"If it is more than two, it is strongly suggested to take place in a fight ring. If there is more than four, they have to be in a fight ring." Luna explains. "Why, are you planning on fighting someone?"

"Maybe." Raven looks at Clarke and I. "We could have a battle: Octaven versus Clexa."

"Raven," Clarke sighs.

"I am not sure what that means." Luna says, frowning.

"She wants Raven and Octavia to fight Clarke and I." I explain.

"Raven, that's a terrible idea! We're all incredibly stubborn! No one's going to give up." Clarke chides her. She does have a point, especially if we do it in front of anyone.

"Fine, fine." Raven grumbles. "It's a great idea, poor execution."

"Like some of your inventions." Octavia teases her, which cheers her up.

"Hey!" Raven gasps, clutching her chest. "Those are my children you're talking about!"

They start playfully bickering again and Luna continues to show us around the last area of town. "This is where most of the sailors and their families live. It is convenient because it is near the water, so they do not have to go too far."

"Nice places." Raven remarks.

"Yes, they are. Sailors are paid well for their work, and I have made sure that everyone has a home. A lot of these homes have been in people's families for generations. Children of sailors often become sailors themselves." Luna says.

"Can we go on a boat?" Raven questions.

"Yes, that was actually going to be my next question." Luna smiles. "My favorite boat is one of the largest in our fleet, and should be good for you since I doubt anyone aside from Lexa has been on a boat." She waits for the Skaikru to nod and confirm. "Alright. She has been set up by my sailors. The guards will be meeting us there."

"Mochof (thank you), Luna." I say.

"Pro (you're welcome). Do any of you need to go back to your place to get anything?" After a chorus of 'no's, she nods. "Alright, then let us head to the docks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, they go on a boat! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	107. Chapter 107

Clarke's POV

We're on the docks and I make a mental note to paint it sometime. I love the contrast of the old but sturdy wood and the water. I take a quick picture before putting my camera back into my backpack. I grasp Lexa's hand again and gasp in awe as I look at the boats attached to the docks.

Right now we're on a small dock that's not far above the water. Ahead, there are steps that go up a bit onto a larger deck that leads to the boats. The boats are huge, they look like they're the size of an entire section of the Ark! The sails are down, pinned to the masts with ropes that look incredibly strong.

We walk towards the biggest boat that's on the very end of the docks. I don't think it could fit anywhere else. It feels like it grows as we walk closer. Its' size puts the others to shame. Not to mention, it looks nice with the wood polished. There's a carving of the upper body of a woman on the very front, like what I used to see in our history books.

I'm not surprised to see that Raven and Octavia else is gaping at the boat, but I am surprised by how impressed Lexa looks. I thought she had seen it before.

"Is this new?" Lexa asks as we near it. We're low, by the sides and I can barely make out the top from down here.

Luna nods, pride evident in her expression as she examines the awe on our faces. "Yes, it is relatively new. When you came here, it was in the middle of being built. It took a few years to build a boat this size that works the way it needs to. We have had to alter the design many times. Perhaps, Raven, you could look at it sometime and tell me what we could do to improve it."

"I would be happy to do that!" Raven says happily, and I know that if she weren't holding Octavia's hand she would have clapped excitedly. As it is, her fingers twitch restlessly like she's getting the urge to build something. "I'm no boat expert, but I'm sure I will be able to think of a few improvements. I love challenges."

"That must be why you love Octavia so much," I tease.

"I don't deny being a challenge, but I make up for it with my pretty face and sparkling personality." Octavia retorts.

"And your sharp wit." Raven chimes in, getting a kiss on the cheek for doing so. She blushes but grins widely at Octavia with heart-eyes.

I would tease them, but I guess I'll let them have their moment.

Raven shifts her makeshift backpack that she made herself from a sack, a knife, and some string. It's just tied together so it has straps, like an actual backpack. I have to admit, it's pretty impressive considering she apparently made this earlier today before talking to Bellamy to calm her nerves. The stuff inside clangs together, and it sounds suspiciously like she has a bunch of metal in there.

"Raven." I say cautiously. "You didn't put any weapons in there, did you? Oh god, did you bring the bazooka?"

"No, I would never!" Raven actually sounds insulted. "The sea is dangerous! She's safely back at the house."

"It's a bazooka Rae, it's never safe." Octavia says.

"Don't worry, I tweaked it and switched out old parts. The safety mechanisms are better than ever."

"You worked on it?" Octavia gasps, hitting Raven in the arm, making her wince theatrically. "Rae! You could've blown yourself up!"

"It wasn't loaded!" Raven protests. "I was careful!"

Octavia sighs and softens. "We will talk more about this later when we're not about to board an insanely huge boat."

"Sex after?" Raven asks hopefully. I really wish I didn't hear that.

"Is that even a question? Of course." Octavia responds. Is it possible to delete this from my memory?

"Hello, sorry we are late!" Lincoln calls from the smaller side of the dock. He's jogging with Nix and Ryder towards us.

"You're right on time." I respond.

"Good." Lincoln smiles as he comes to a stop in front of us. He looks up at the boat. "Wow, we are going to be on this?"

"Yes. Now that we are all here, we can go up to the deck." Luna says.

She leads us up stairs near us that are just thick enough for two people to head up side by side. There are posts on every third step and rope attaching to the posts to keep us from accidentally going too far to one side and falling.

Lexa holds onto my hand tighter as we move higher. I'm not sure if it's because she scared of heights or of having me fall. Oh wait, the Heda's Tower. The giant candle that she denies is a candle (despite what she insists, it totally is a candle). That's where she lives, super high up. So she must be afraid of me falling.

I tighten my grip on her for a moment and feel her relax slightly. There's a wide plank of wood that connects the stairs to the boat. It isn't a long board, but it crosses the distance and seems sturdy. The boat's edge isn't far from the edge of the stairs but it's just barely a wide enough gap that it would be difficult to safely get across.We go one at a time across it and thankfully it holds under our weight as everyone moves across.

The floor of the boat is slightly worn, and the rails on the side are beautifully carved.

"This is incredible." I say, tracing the dips and curved.

"It is. Our greatest craftspeople worked on the rails and the rest of the boat for a few months to get it perfect. This boat is the pride of the village." Luna says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, next chapter they go out to sea! I have a few ideas about what'll happen and it may or may not involve fluff and my incredibly dorky puns! As in, it definitely will. Also, I couldn't resist a jab at the Heda's Tower being a giant candle because it is! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	108. Chapter 108

Lexa's POV (Warning: I know next to nothing about ships)

Two people, who must be from the crew come out of the... Cabin, I believe it is called? No, no. That is what the captain's quarters is called, and that is not where they came out. It has been years since I learned boat terms. I know we are on the main deck and they came from a door on the opposite side of where the Captain stays.

Luna walks over and greets them by grasping their forearms. They are smiling and seem more than happy to see her.

"Welcome back, Luna. We knew you could not stay away from the sea for long." The woman teases her.

Luna chuckles. "You are right, but I have a good excuse to come out with you this time." She gestures to us. "We are going to show them the wonders of being on the ocean."

The woman's eyes light up. "That is wonderful! I will go tell the captain and he will tell the rest of the crew that you have arrived and are ready to set off!"

With that, she rushes off to the captain's quarters. The man walks back to the door where he came from as Luna heads to us.

"What do you think so far?" Luna asks. "This is not just our largest ship, it is also our sturdiest. Unless we are in a terrible storm, people who get seasick have little to no trouble on this boat."

Now that she mentions it, I notice that I can barely feel how the waves are rocking the boat. It is a pleasant feeling, almost calming.

"That's amazing, I can barely feel it rock!" Raven says, then sings softly. "And the cradle will rock!" That sounds like it is one of those 'rock' songs that she and Octavia like so much. I look at her incredulously. How did her mind go from a boat to a cradle? "What? It's a good song! And this reminds me of those stories where mothers rock their kids in cradles."

Octavia's hand tightens for a moment around Raven's. Right, she does not like talking about her family. From what she has told me, she does not know who her father is and her mother traded Raven's rationed food for alcohol.

"Thank you for your insight, Raven." Luna says, amused.

She straightens, seeing something over our shoulders. We turn around to see that the woman is back, walking a few paces behind an important woman. She has a navy blue jacket like captains used to wear in the books I have read. It is fancy but practical. It looks like a thick, tough material that will keep her warm on the seas. She also wears long pants the same color as her jacket and a white shirt underneath it.

Her posture is immaculate as she walks towards us at a brisk pace. She stops a few feet before us and her stoic expression breaks into a grin.

"Welcome aboard, everyone." The captain says. "I am Nakai and this is Alawa. The man you met earlier is Tanak. It is great to have you here. I can show you around the boat if you would like, and then we can set off."

"Thank you, Captain." I say.

"Pro (you're welcome), Heda. And just know that you all are free to call me Nakai or Captain Nakai, as well." She gives us a smile. "Would you like a tour? It will have to be quick, unless we want to be on the ocean at night."

I glance at the others, who look like they do want to go. "Yes, that would be nice. If we want a more in depth tour we can always come back another day."

Nakai nods. "That is true. I will show you all what is below deck first."

She leads us away from the captain's quarters and in through the door we saw Tanak and Alawa walk out of. The door is heavier than it looks and since I am the first of us to go through, I hold it open for the others.

Just inside, there are wooden stairs that take up most of the area that lead down to the left. On the right is a bit of storage, with barrels, a chest, and even a dresser. There is also a desk that looks heavily used with a sturdy chair in front of it. I have to admit, it is a good idea to have the desk there. If anyone has something to work on but wants to be alone, or has to do it quick it is in the perfect spot.

Clarke sticks with me, not letting go of my hand as we head downstairs. There is a 180 degree turn, we have hit the front of the boat. The first thing I notice down the hallway is the kitchen, which is on the left. It is not big, but there is a lot of fresh food on it.

"This is where the cooks will make us all food later." Nakai says. "Down here is where we will be eating unless you want to be above deck. There are tables over here." She explains as she walks past the kitchen.

There is another turn, this time to the left, we walk through a door that is already propped open. To the right is an area roughly the size of the kitchen where there are a few tables and a bookcase stuffed full of various books that is against the far wall.

We continue to the left where there is a closed door. Nakai knocks first, and when there is no answer she opens it. There are two beds and places to store things. This must be where some of the crew lives.

"There are more sleeping quarters below us, you just never know what you could be walking into." Nakai explains. "This is free for now because everyone prefers to be lower to be around each other. If you feel tired, you are all free to sleep here. I would just suggest knocking before coming in."

She grins at us and moves on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very tempted to name the Captain Moana... Which was a great movie, by the way. I did not expect the singing but the main girl's voice is amazing! Anyway, for the boat in basing it off of my own extremely limited knowledge of boats. So the interior is based off of a Skyrim ship, the Dainty Sload though I am making some changes! I found a good picture on what I imagine the exterior of the boat is, I'll post the link below :) And just so you can picture everyone better because I'm bad at actually describing original characters, I imagine the Floukru as mainly non-white. So in my mind they're Hawaiian, Pacific Islander, etc. And even the white people are going to be tan because they're going to be working in the sun all day. Okay, that was a giant Author's note, so I'll end it here so I don't continue rambling... Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!
> 
>  
> 
> The ship picture link: http://farm8.staticflickr.com/7340/11291424356_1f850b746e_o.png


	109. Chapter 109

Clarke's POV

There's another set of stairs that leads down again. The first thing I notice when I'm at the bottom of them is that There's a large common room where the crew can gather and talk. It's nice, with a bunch of couches and chairs. Captain Nakai greets a few crew members that stumble out of the closed doors that are all around the common area. I'm guessing those are their bedrooms for when they're on the ship.

We head back to the main deck after that. Captain Nakai leaves us with Luna while she heads up the stairs on either side of the ship to head up to the steering wheel. That doesn't sound like that is the right word, but I'm not sure what that's called on a boat.

Raven and Octavia are sitting down on the floor, talking while Raven tinkers with some things she pulled out of her backpack. The guards are talking to Luna, who looks happy as she gestures around the boat. She must be explaining how things work.

Lexa squeezes my hand to get my attention. "Would you like to sit down?"

"Yeah."

We choose a spot where we can lean up against the entrance to the lower decks and sit side by side. Lexa keeps our hands entwined and looks at me with a gentle expression. I blush under the weight of her gaze. Even after all of this time together, the feelings I have for her only strengthen and grow.

I scoot closer to Lexa and snuggle up against her side. The crew begins coming out of the door by us. Some of them don't notice us and those who do smile, seeming unsurprised to see their Heda cuddling with her girlfriend. I guess word about us and our relationship really has gone through the clans.

Without even needing orders, the crew starts to go to what must be their posts and start to carefully work the ropes to get the sails to open. Captain Nakai is at her command post, at the back of the ship standing in front of the steering wheel. Alawa is apparently her right-hand woman and walks around giving orders. She smiles at us as she passes us on her way to help Tanak with a sail at the front of the boat that isn't cooperating.

Raven and Octavia come over to sit opposite of us. "What are you building?" Octavia asks.

"You'll just have to wait and see. But, spoiler, it's going to be awesome!" Raven says proudly, using her screwdriver to screw two thin sheets of metal together.

Octavia rolls her eyes and acts like she gives up trying to figure it out, but she still keeps an eye on what Raven's doing. I have to admit, I'm curious too but I know Raven will tell us (or most likely show us) when she's ready. She lays it gently on the floor and starts working on something else. Maybe she will put them together later or something.

"What do you want to do?" Raven asks. It isn't until she speaks again that I realize she was talking to us. "Clarke? Lexa?"

"Oh, uh. I don't know." I respond. "I'm kind of liking just being here and feeling the breeze."

As if on cue, the wind blows a bit harder for a moment, just hard enough to blow Raven's hair in her face. She blows it back in place without losing focus on what she's working on.

"That's nice, Princess. But boring." Raven says, looking up long enough to give me a cocky grin.

"What do you suggest?" I ask.

"Grenades."

That is not an answer I was expecting and I nearly choke on my spit. "What? No!"

"Let's have a logical, semi-same person decide." Octavia comments. "Lexa?"

She thinks for a moment and then turns to me with a beaming smile that could light up the darkest of nights. I automatically grin back. She must've thought of something great to do.

"Puns." Is all she says. But that needs no explanation.

I gasp happily and we high five. "Yes! I knew I loved you for a reason!"

Lexa's smile grows softer and she leans in and presses her lips to mine gently for a quick kiss that we let deepen for a moment until Raven clears her throat.

"I just want to remind you two that you're nerds." Raven says in a serious tone.

"Like you don't love puns." I scoff.

"Of coral I love puns!" Raven cries.

"That was bad, babe." Octavia laughs.

"It made you laugh!" Raven points out. "I'm the master of puns. You guys can't even get on my sea level!"Octavia snorts as Lexa and I stifle our laughter.

"That was better." Octavia admits, earning a kiss from Raven. "Let's see what Clexa can do." She raises an eyebrow at us in challenge.

"Wait, wait." I say, making Lexa freeze up beside me. "I just remembered two amazing jokes. Hodnes (love), what do you call a fish with no eye?"

"Blind?" Lexa responds, making Octavia and Raven chuckle. I find it adorable and lean in to kiss her.

"Nope. Well, technically but that's not the answer. It's a fsh! No eye, no 'I' get it?"

"Okay, that was good. What's the other one?" Raven asks.

"This one isn't sea related, but good nonetheless. What do you call a doe with no eyes?" I pause for dramatic effect. "No eye deer."

Raven and Octavia groan good-naturedly while Lexa bursts into laughter.

"Water you thinking of doing for your next pun?" Lexa asks when she catches her breath. I snicker at how she emphasizes her puns.

"I don't know, I can't sea into the future. Well, if I could maybe my life would have a sense of porpoise." I sigh theatrically while the others burst into giggles, then grin triumphantly. "Boom! You guys just got schooled!"

Raven and Octavia laugh harder.

"Oh my god, Griffin." Raven wheezes out. "That was legendary. Iconic."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, more puns! And maybe you'll find out what Raven's building... :) Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	110. Chapter 110

Lexa's POV

"Your turn, babe." Clarke says, squeezing my hand.

"I am not sure how to top that." I respond honestly.

"Lexa, you could never top Clarke. You're too much of a bottom." Raven says, managing to get through that before bursting out into laughter. She and Octavia high five while Clarke fails to stifle her laughter.

"I do not know many good puns and I do not want to make anemones by saying too many bad ones." I continue after they're finished laughing, making Clarke grin wider. "I do not mean to be crabby, but all of the good ones have been taken."

"You're not too bad at puns." Octavia admits.

"I am not dolphin-ished yet. I am on board with this punning, but Raven you had better not blow us all up." I pretend bow while they laugh. I am out of ocean puns for now.

"That's carp, Lexa." Raven's words make Clarke snort. "But I'm not shellfish, I won't blow anything up."

"That was cute, Rae." Octavia giggles and gives her a kiss on the nose. We laugh at how red Raven's face gets.

"At least my machines won't laugh at me." Raven says, sighing dramatically.

"They're not sentient." Clarke points out, resting her head against mine.

"Yet," Raven murmurs, working on something in her hands with intense focus.

"Yet? Remember all of those old movies, Rae? They never end well!" Octavia pokes Raven's arm, careful to not to disrupt her work.

"That's because they treated the robots as lesser beings instead of as equals." Raven says. "Plus they didn't have someone as brilliant and amazing as me working on it."

Though Raven, Octavia, and Clarke have delighted in telling me (and occasionally the guards) about movies they used to watch, I have to admit that I am a bit lost. They have told me only a few stories that include "AI"s as Raven calls them. Artificial intelligence sounds good and helpful in theory, but in all of the stories that they have told me the robots either end up taking over the world, destroying the world, or enslaving humanity.

"No, Raven. No AIs." Octavia remains impassive in the face of Raven's best pout. "Uh-uh. That's where I draw the line."

Raven sighs but seems to concede. "I could totally do it though."

"I know you could." Octavia squeezes her hand. "But come on, the world ended because some stupid AI decided there are too many humans! There's no way I'm letting humanity make another apocalyptic mistake."

Raven nods. "Okay, okay. I got it. No AIs. I'm just glad the one that ended the world isn't around anymore. Can you imagine how badly things would go?"

I frown at the thought. They have told me before how the world ended, but I definitely do not want to imagine a world where that AI survived.

"So what are you working on, Raven?" Clarke asks after a few minutes of silence (aside from the sound of water and Raven's continued tinkering).

"Not an AI, that's for sure." I cannot tell if she is joking or not. She looks up for a moment and sees the worry on our faces. "Seriously, just something cool. No AI business!"

"Alright, babe. I believe you. But what is it?" Octavia questions curiously.

"Almost done, that's what." That earns her a smack on the arm by her girlfriend while she laughs. "You'll see! You're so impatient."

"I'm impatient?" Octavia raises an eyebrow and a smirk grows on her face. I have a feeling that I do not want to hear what she will say next. "What about all the times you couldn't make it to the bed so we-"

"O!" Raven interrupts, thankfully. She's blushing again and focusing even more intently on her project to avoid looking at anyone. "Don't scar Clexa."

"They can handle it, they've heard worse." Octavia says dismissively.

"That doesn't mean we want to hear about your sex life." Clarke complains. "We already hear enough about it because you two are incredibly loud!"

"We're just that good." Raven looks up at us just to smirk and wink. She looks back at what she's making and grins. "Okay, you'll be able to see it soon..."

She starts putting things together and while I try to figure out what she has built, it is above my basic knowledge of mechanics. Raven pulls something out of her bag along with a large metal helmet with glass where her eyes would be if she were wearing it.

"What the heck!" Clarke exclaims. "You brought a welding torch onto a boat? A wooden boat?"

I eye the 'torch' warily as Raven casually twirls it. "Don't worry, I have a big fireproof blanket. Plus, better here than in a city!"

It is not as reassuring as she intends because she immediately starts laying out the large blanket. At least she sets it away from anything that sticks out from the floor and could catch fire. She puts on the mask and sets the parts down on the blanket. I try to smile reassuringly at the crew members that give her a wide birth, giving us concerned looks.

Raven runs up to Nakai and talks for a few minutes. It seems like she is trying to convince the Captain to let her weld on the boat. She must have to go through the safety precautions she is going to take, because it is nearly half an hour later when she comes back, practically skipping.

She puts on these huge gloves to protect her hands and starts welding. Well, it feels longer than it actually is because I keep waiting to see something go up in flames. She seems to have picked a time with a lull in the wind. Luckily, everything goes well and she is done in the matter of a few minutes. The parts she welded together are red and glowing. I can practically feel the heat coming off of them from here.

Raven folds up the sides of the blanket so it's smaller and has a makeshift wall between us and the hot metal.

"Now it just has to cool, and then I can show you what it can do!" Raven exclaims happily, pulling the blanket over to us.

We all unconsciously move away from the blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Raven welds on a wooden boat. I got the idea and couldn't get it out of my head, so here's this crazy chapter! I originally just had Raven do it without asking Nakai, but beneath Raven's sarcastic and tough exterior, she's a good person and I love her. Also, I know next to nothing about mechanics and welding so this is probably super inaccurate. Next chapter, we learn what Raven's doing and possibly about pirates! ;) Thank you for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	111. Chapter 111

Clarke's POV

We talk while Raven's mysterious device cools. She still doesn't tell us what it is and it just makes me even more curious. Knowing her, it could be pretty much anything. And that's not exactly a comforting thought.

I glance at the device again to try to figure out what it is. I look quickly because I'm trying to be subtle and notice that there's two different things next to each other. She built two things? They both seem to be flipped over. I don't have the vaguest idea what they are.

I snuggle up further against Lexa and her arm automatically tightens around my shoulders. The wind picks up for just long enough to whip Raven's hair into her face again and she scowls while we laugh.

"Do you think they're cool yet?" Octavia asks, trying to sound casual but there's excitement and curiosity in her voice. She's just as intrigued as I am.

"Only one way to find out." Raven responds.

She pulls the blanket closer to her and slowly brings her index finger closer and closer to the metal. It seems like we're all holding our breaths. Is she drawing this out so she can feel if the air around it is hot or is she trying to make us even more curious? Because if it's the second one, she's succeeding spectacularly.

Raven touches the metal (finally) and yelps, drawing her finger back. She immediately puts it in her mouth, frowning. We all move closer to her, worried. She pulls it out again and grins at us.

"Just kidding! Yeah, it's cool now." Octavia punches her in the arm before I get the chance to. "Ow!" She whines, rubbing her arm.

Octavia definitely didn't hold back her strength on that punch. Much. If she just punched her as hard as she could, Raven might have a broken arm instead of a bruised one.

"You deserved that, babe." Octavia says sternly, poking Raven in the side and making her giggle. Raven's ticklish? "You made us worry!"

"Sorry, O. I won't do that again, I promise." Raven says, kissing her cheek. "Do you want to see what I made?"

"Yes."

She picks up one device, flipping it over. It looks similar to a video game controller that we had in the game room of the Ark.

"This is the controller. And this is the... Hang on."

Raven grabs her bag and goes through it. She pulls out an old marker victoriously. She scribbles on the other device, her tongue sticking out as she focuses. It still works? That's insane.

Raven sets it on the deck and I get my first good look at it. It's a robot. A tiny robot. Because of course it is. It has a square metal head with a drawn on smiley face. It's eyes aren't drawn on and are some sort of light contraptions. They look kind of like the glass end of a flashlight. It's cute. It has a rectangular body and no neck, wire arms sticking out of the sides of it. The legs are grey and metal and the feet are slightly curved upwards.

"You built a little robot?" Lexa asks. "This is your big surprise?"

"You haven't seen anything yet." Raven's words and her confidence make me nervous.

She pulls a block of wood and sets it on its side. The larger side is facing us and the robot on the fireproof blanket. Raven sets the robot on the other end of the blanket and picks up her controller.

"Power on," she murmurs. "And safety... off."

What? Safety? Why would a tiny robot need a safety switch?

She presses a button on the controller and at first, the robot does nothing. Then, I can hear the faint hum of a motor. It's left leg moves up and it balances on it's right one, then it does the same with it's other leg. For a robot, it has really good balance.

Raven laughs happily. "It works! It's alive!" She says dramatically.

"It's not really alive, is it?" Octavia asks hesitantly like she's not sure she wants to know the answer.

"No worries, it's not an AI. Just a robot. Her name is Boomy."

"Did you make an explosive robot?" I ask incredulously.

"What? No! Though that's a good idea..." Raven trails off until Octavia elbows her. "Ouch. Violent much?" She kisses Octavia quickly to show she's not actually mad. "I named her after that one crazy king guy with a giant rabbit for a pet."

"From Avatar: the Last Airbender?" I chuckle.

"Don't forget Aang named his own crazy kid Boomy." Octavia chimes in.

"Right." Raven says. "But you'll see why I named her that."

She presses a lever forward and the robot... Boomy walks forward a few steps. I'm impressed, she made this all on a boat. And it works.

"Cute," I remark.

Raven's grin widens. Her thumb hovers over the large red button in the middle and I brace myself. Big red buttons are NEVER good. Especially when it's been built by Raven.

The robot is still stopped where it is. She presses the button and for a second, nothing happens. Then, a bright red stream of light shoots out of its eyes. I flinch immediately and wrinkle my nose at the smell of burning wood. Wait. Burning wood? Has she set the boat on fire? My eyes adjust to the brightness and my jaw drops. Boomy is carving something into the side of the block of wood. It's too bright for me to tell what it is.

Raven's fiddling with a lever thing in the shape of a plus sign to move around the light. When she's done, she presses the red button again. The red light fades out of existence and it takes a moment for my eyes to adjust. On the wooden block is sloppy but legible writing. She wrote with a laser. If that's not impressive I don't know what is. The letter are burned into place and crude, but it clearly spells out "Raven is awesome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cool, right? Raven is awesome! Next chapter, we learn of pirates! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	112. Chapter 112

Lexa's POV

We stare in awe at the smoking piece of wood while Raven looks immensely proud of herself. She has good reason to, that was amazing.

"Raven. You build a robot that walks and has laser vision on a boat?" Octavia questions, even though we all know the answer to that.

"Um. Yes?" Raven responds hesitantly.

"That is..." Octavia shakes her head, awe clear on her face. "Raven, you ARE awesome."

Raven blushes and mumbles out a thank you. Octavia grins at her with loving eyes and wraps an arm around her shoulders.

I hear steps coming toward us and look up. It is Luna, and she looks curiously at the robot.

"Hey, Luna." Raven greets her. "I built a robot. It shoots lasers from its eyes." Luna just looks at her blankly. "Shall I demonstrate again?" She picks up the controller.

"No!" Octavia cries. "Rae. Uh uh. Nope. Not again. You'll set something on fire or something." Raven's finger slowly inches towards the red button. "You better not! If you touch that button Reyes, you won't be touching me later."

"You wouldn't," Raven gasps, paling. 

Apparently she doesn't want to risk it because she turns the controller over, switching the lever labelled "safety" back on and then turning the it off. Octavia nods, satisfied.

"What did you come over here for?" I ask Luna. "I assume it is not because you missed being around us."

"You are right, but I do miss you occasionally Lex."

Luna reaches down just to ruffle my hair affectionately. I protest, not really minding too much. It reminds me of when we were kids in Polis.

"So what did you come over for, if not to bask in our awesomeness?" Raven asks.

"Nakai has thought of something you may find interesting. She is steering the boat, but if you are interested you could go to her."

"What is it about?" I question curiously.

"Pirates," Luna responds simply.

It takes a second for her response to register in our minds. I smile at how Clarke's head raises from my shoulder in interest. I have heard that there are pirates, it has been brought to my attention at a few meetings with the Floukru ambassadors. I have not heard much but am interested in learning more.

"Oh fuck yeah." Raven says, practically leaping up, her eyes dancing with excitement. "The ground is awesome!"

She starts dragging a willing Octavia towards where Nakai is perched and watching them with amusement. I help Clarke up and we follow them. Luna goes over to the guards, probably to tell them about this.

By the time we get up to where Nakai is, Raven is already pestering her with questions.

"Do they wear eye patches? That would be so cool." She gasps, her eyes going wide. "Oh does the leader have a parrot? And a hook hand?"

Raven's practically bouncing up and down while Octavia looks at her like she is thinking about how adorable her girlfriend is.

Luckily, Nakai finds Raven and her questions funny rather than annoying. She continues steering the boat, seeming calm and undisturbed.

"Raven, chil yu daun (calm down)." I say, letting some authority leak into my voice.

"Party pooper."

Raven sticks out her tongue at me, making a nearby sailor wince at her in sympathy. He must think that I will cut it off or force her to do some difficult labor. She is my friend, and she is Raven. No one can control her (except Octavia through her disturbing threats that she will abstain from sex with Raven).

"You will not punish her for speaking against you?" Nakai asks after a moment and it becomes evident to her that I will not do anything to discourage her disobedience.

"It will do nothing." I shrug. "It will just make her vengeful, then my nights will be full of pranks from her. Besides, Octavia can control her."

"What? No she can't!" Raven protests.

"Yes I can." Octavia says.

"Yeah you can. You're just so hot that I can't help listening to everything you say." Raven winks, making Octavia grin and lightly punch her arm.

The guards join us then with Luna and Nakai nods to herself. "Luna told you that I am going to tell you about pirates?" We nod. "Alright. There is a band of them near the city."

"Why have you not killed them or informed me before?" I question, frowning.

"They are in a cove that while it is not well hidden, it is incredibly difficult for even the most seasoned sailors to get to. They do not cause enough damage to us for us to want to risk it. They make sure to be just enough to be annoying while remaining a nuisance instead of a threat."

"Like Raven." Octavia provides.

"Hey!" Raven protests. " I can build bombs, babe. I'm a threat. Totally threatening."

"Sure you are. Absolutely terrifying with that pout." Octavia taps Raven's bottom lip to prove her point.

Nakai clears her throat to get our attention again. "They sometimes board our smaller vessels when they are on their way back from fishing. It has gotten worse in recent months."

"Months? How long has this been going on?" I ask.

"Since a little before I became leader." Luna states.

"Luna, that was years ago!" My voice is a little louder than before.

"Yes, I know. It was not much at first. Just taking a few fish at first. Now, their ranks have grown with criminals who cannot make their mark in our city. I have tried to minimize that by creating good paying providing jobs for some of the ex-criminals. It has helped the good ones, but not the bad."

"We can help you." Clarke says.

I blink, hardly believing I had not thought of this sooner. "We can. You say it is hard to get into their cave?"

"Sha (yes). There are sharp, jagged rocks and it is shallow."

"Why not walk there?" I suggest.

"The current is very strong." Luna answers.

"Then we go when the tide is low." I say. "When will it be?"

"Tomorrow afternoon," Luna responds.

"Then if we are all up for it, we will go fight your pirates for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're going to fight pirates! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	113. Chapter 113

Clarke's POV

"Then if we are all up for it, we will go fight your pirates for you." Lexa says.

"Does anyone not want to?" I ask. "It's okay if you don't."

"No way, I'm definitely going." Raven has the glint in her eyes that makes me nervous. "I can test out Boomy."

"I'll go, too. Someone has to keep an eye on Raven." Octavia says, winking at Raven as she complains quietly to her about not being a child.

Lincoln looks into Nix and Ryder's eyes for a moment before nodding. "We will go as well."

"Mochof (thank you)." Luna says gratefully.

"I must warn you," Nakai says. "A lot of the pirates are fierce warriors, most of which fought for Floukru before the Coalition. And Heda? Their leader is an old enemy of yours. Pakstoka."

Lexa takes in a quiet breath and her hand tightens around mine just enough to be noticeable. "Pakstoka? I have not heard that name in years. This is where he has been all of this time?"

"We only found out recently when we captured one of their pirates." Luna says. "He was put in our jail but was killed by the pirates when they learned he had been taken. We were planning on having our ambassadors tell you at the next summit."

"Wait," Raven says after a moment of tense silence. "His name is Pakstoka? Isn't that Trigedasleng for something?"

"It means wolf," Octavia responds.

"His name is wolf?" Raven asks incredulously.

"That is not his real name. That is what he called himself when he joined our military." Luna explains. "He was too good of a fighter for us to risk questioning it. I do not think there are many alive that know his real name. Even I do not know it, even though I have tried to find out."

"Why call himself wolf though? There's a bunch of other animals he could have named himself after." Raven questions.

"I can answer that," Lexa said. "He is fearsome in battle, like wolves. He has a scar from a claw that goes straight down over his right eye. It is intimidating to the most seasoned of warriors. It is said that he got it while he trained alone in the forest. But then again, it is also said he was raised by wolves."

"Like some of the old stories!" Raven murmurs excitedly. "That would be so cool, being raised by wolves."

"He is blind in that eye." Lexa continues, giving Raven a small smile in acknowledgement before falling back into her blank Heda expression. "It is milky, and instead of making it seem like he cannot see you, it feels as though he sees more through that eye. Like he can look right through you and determine your worth or how difficult you would be to kill."

"How do you know so much about him?" Octavia asks. "If you don't mind me asking, I mean."

"He lead a resistance in the Floukru against my Coalition. He and his warriors got brave when they realized they had silent support from other clans and attacked Polis. None of them but him escaped alive. I was not certain he was alive until now, for the last time I saw him I put a sword through his gut."

"You're such a badass." Raven murmurs, looking at Lexa in awe and admiration.

"Heda." Nakai interrupts. "I have been helping Luna by gathering intel on the attacks from survivors of the ships they raid. Not all of the pirates are warriors. They have their partners and children living in the cave with them."

"We will spare them, of course. Those that do not attack us or stand down will be spared." Lexa says reassuringly.

"Mochof (thank you)." Nakai breathes out a soft sigh of relief. "I believe my sister and her children may be among them, so I will be coming with you to fight."

"Good. I will be coming as well." Luna says, her tone leaving no room for discussion.

"Luna, you are the leader of the Floukru. What if you get injured?" Lexa asks worriedly.

"Lexa, you are Commander of the Twelve Clans. What if you get injured?" Luna retorts and Lexa doesn't seem to have a good response to that. "You will still go and so will I. It is a risk I am willing to take."

"Very well." Lexa says, relenting. "Be careful, Luna."

"I will." Luna promises. "Now, we should all enjoy the sea breeze and when we get back we can talk more about what we will be doing."

With that, we disperse again. Lexa, Octavia, Raven, and I all go back down to the lower deck to look out at the sea. Raven leads us over to near where Boomy is, probably so she can keep an eye on him. Even though he's a robot and is turned off.

I lean on the railing, watching the sunlight glitter on the water. Lexa removes her hand from mine and instead wraps and arm around my waist. I rest my head on her shoulder, relaxing even more.

I hear giggling and look to see that Octavia is standing behind Raven and has her arms around her waist. Raven's arms are spread and she's leaning against the railing.

"I'm flying, Jack!" Raven says in a dramatic, high pitched voice. "I'm flying!"

She and Octavia burst into giggles again and I laugh too. "You're referencing the Titanic? While we're on a boat?" I ask teasingly. "Don't jinx us."

"Well, our version is better." Raven says proudly. "This isn't the Titanic, this is the Bitanic. You know, because we're both bi." Raven winks at Lexa and me. "Plus, Octaven is a ship that will never sink!"

Raven puts her arms down and Octavia keeps hers where they are, leaning her head on Raven's shoulder.

"Cute," I remark. "Clexa's better though."

Raven gasps theatrically and places a hand to her heart like she's offended. "You are not!"

"We are," Lexa chimes in.

This game of "you are not" and "we are" go on for a few minutes until Raven concedes without admitting defeat. At least, I like to think of it that way.

"Agree to disagree," she says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pirate fighting and a guy named Pakstoka... Next chapter, maybe fighting! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	114. Chapter 114

Lexa's POV

Later that night, we are gathered in the house Luna has been letting Octavia, Raven, Clarke, and I stay in. Aside from us and the guards, Nakai and Luna are here as well.

We are having a difficult time deciding what to do.

Raven wants us to sneak in and then unleash Boomy while she hides in a place where she can see what she is doing. Octavia thinks that is a terrible idea since we do not know anything about the inside of the cove. She points out that Raven may not be able to find anywhere to hide, but Raven still likes her plan. 

Nakai thinks we should just rush them and use the element of surprise. Which I quickly shoot down because surprise wears off quickly, especially with highly trained warriors. That would mean we would have high casualties, and I do not want anyone to die, let alone a few people.

Others throw out a few half-formed plans but none of them stick out as a good idea we could use. Finally, I give up and sigh.

"Raven, go into more detail about your plan."

"Yes!" She pumps her fist in the air. "Alright, so I go in first carrying Boomy and find somewhere close to the nearby guards but not close enough where I'm in too much danger. Then I set down Boomy and have him walk up to the guards. They'll notice him eventually and be confused, and that's when I'll have Boomy shoot them with his awesome laser eyes. Once they're down, you guys come up to me. We take a minute to regroup, look around, take in our surroundings. Then we formulate a plan and wing it!"

"That is not a great plan," I say and Raven's face falls. "But it is the best we have."

Raven whoops excitedly. "Awesome! You won't regret this, Lexa!"

"I hope not," I say drily. "All of you, go to bed and rest. We have a big day tomorrow and being tired is dangerous. Think about the plan and let me know tomorrow if you think of any improvements. We will meet back here and talk in the morning. Lincoln can make breakfast for us."

Everyone nods and we all stand. We say goodnight to each other and then Clarke and I head upstairs.

"Do you think it'll work?" Clarke asks as she closes the door behind us.

"I do not know," I sigh. "I hope it will, but there is no use worrying about what we cannot change. Let us relax and go to sleep, ai hodnes (my love)."

Clarke nods and kisses me gently. It is soft and sweet and we both know it will not lead to more. We pull apart and slowly take off each other's clothes. I fold them up and place them on a table in the corner of the room. We will not be needing it tomorrow, we will however have to get out our armor.

We climb in bed on opposite sides, naked except for our undergarments and meet in the middle. Clarke lays her head on my chest and curls up against my side, her arm across my stomach. I sigh contently and kiss the top of her head.

The next morning is hectic, with us scrambling to put on our armor when we hear muffled voices coming from downstairs. We slept in later than I wanted, but we should be fine. We head downstairs and discuss our options while Lincoln cooks.

Breakfast is quickly over and is a silent, somber affair. We are all worried about the pirates, and have good reason to. Many have been in the Floukru's military, which is among the best trained and skilled of the clans despite the peaceful nature of the clan itself.

We head out to the docks together. We all pretend we are less concerned than we are as we stride down the street. As Raven puts it, we this is called 'faking it until we make it'. Luna and I are mainly the one who greet the people who come up to us.

Our shoulders slump slightly from their at attention position when we reach the docks. Nakai and Luna lead us to a much smaller ship than the one we were on yesterday. It will easily fit us and will hopefully seem small enough that it can be mistaken as a fishing boat or something non-threatening.

We get on and Luna takes command of the ship, looking more than comfortable as she steers us out of the port and into rougher waters. I can feel the waves hitting the side of the ship and the boat rocks.

"Why did Luna take command?" Raven asks Nakai, breaking the uneasy silence.

Before she spoke, the only sounds were the groaning of the wood beneath our feet, the water lapping at the sides of the boat, and the sound of screeching seagulls.

"She is better at maneuvering small ships." Nakai responds. "Plus, this is personal to me. My emotions could cloud my judgement, so having her steer is safer for us all."

We go quiet again after that, but it feels less suffocating. The sound of Raven tinkering with Boomy and his controller is familiar and helps me relax and get into the right mindset.

Slowly but surely, my shoulders straighten up and my fingers itch to pull out my swords, if only to make sure they are as sharp as they always are.

We get close to land again and the ship stops. Luna and Nakai move in sync, grabbing an anchor and throwing it overboard first at the front, then at the back to keep the boat from drifting.

"This is as close as we can get safely," Luna says. "The water here, since it is low tide, is waist deep. The current is weaker but still strong. If it carried you away, do not fight the current, you will only tire yourself out and drown."

"My stuff can't get wet," Raven frowns.

Octavia lowers herself into the water by the side of the boat. She gestures for Raven to follow her.

"Come on, get on my shoulders. I'll carry you."

"Of all the things I thought I would sit on today, your shoulders wasn't on the list." Raven jokes as she climbs down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Boomy and the gang vs. pirates! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	115. Chapter 115

Clarke's POV

After Raven gets on Octavia's shoulders and they make it a few yards towards land, the rest of us get in. Lexa's scowling the whole time we're in the deeper water, not happy that her swords are in the water.

"If after we kill them I notice that this rusted my swords, I will bring them back just to kill them again." Lexa vows.

I manage a smile at that, amused by my girlfriend's dramatics. We continue wading towards the cave ahead. They were right, the current is pretty strong but luckily, we're all stronger.

As we get to shallower waters near the cave, I frown at the feeling of my pants sticking to my legs. It's not very comfortable.

We stay close to the left edge of the cave's entrance as we near it. We're all wearing dark clothing so we kind of blend in. Lexa takes my hand, not holding on tight in case we suddenly need to use our hand to fight. We move forward, a silent sigh of relief going through all of us when our shoes touch dry land.

This part of the cave is horse shoe shaped, with a few yards of land along the sides and a lot more in the back where there's smaller tunnels leading off to different areas. In the water, there are a few smaller rowboats with metal bottoms and two larger boats the size of a small ship. I have to say, the metal bottoms are a pretty smart idea with the sharp rocks out there.

We stay back when we see movement up ahead where there's more land. There's two cracks in the wall that are close to each other and can fit us all if we squish. I whisper out my idea and within seconds, aside from Raven, we're all crammed in them.

Raven crouches and gives us a two finger salute before heading down towards the back of the cave. I can feel the worry radiating off of Octavia, so I reach out and squeeze her hand as we watch her girlfriend.

Raven tucks and rolls dramatically like a spy in an Old Earth movie, moving from one small piece of cover to the next. I'm surprised that the pirates haven't noticed her yet. She finds pretty good cover behind a rock jutting out of the wall, closer than I would like to the people.

Raven peeks over at the pirates, carefully setting down Boomy beside her. She uses hand motions that the guards, octavia, Lexa and I all know in case of an emergency or something like this. There's six people, two are leaving, the remaining four are guards. Raven glances back at me and I give her thumbs up to tell her I got what she was telling us, then give her another motion to tell her to wait until the two are gone.

Raven nods and peeks over again. I quietly relay to the others what she signed in case they didn't see it. When I look at her again, she's looking at me. She signs 'all clear'. I sign back 'you're sure?' Raven nods so I give her the go ahead.

"She's going." I murmur and Octavia's hand tightens around mine.

Raven unclips the controller from her side and flips off the safety and turns it on. She waits a few moments before making Boomy move. He walks quieter than I remember, I can't even hear him from here. He marches out from behind the rock, the guards apparently not noticing his tiny body at first.

"Chit daun bilaik (What is that)?" I hear a guard ask.

"Tek (technology)," another says. "Oso na bilaik klir skai, klir woda (we'll be set for life)."

I can see Raven's smirk from here. She presses the big red button and turns a few levers. There's a meep an then all is silent. Raven turns to us with a wide smile and gives us thumbs up, gesturing for us to come up her.

'Is it safe?' I sign.

Raven nods so I get out of the crack in the wall first. The others follow my lead and we head to Raven, who's beaming like a proud mother at Boomy. She scoops him up from the ground where he's standing in front of four large bodies.

"Did he kill them?" I ask, nudging one of them with my foot.

"Yeah. It was pretty awesome. I managed to get all of them before any of them could call for help. Are we going to need Boomy again?"

"Maybe. I do not know." Lexa responds.

"Alright, I'll put him away for now."

Raven puts him in this sack on her back that allows his face to peek out, looking at me.

"You turned him off, right?" I ask.

"Of course," Raven says unconvincingly as she flips two levers.

I roll my eyes and them turn my attention back to Boomy. "Did you seriously make a baby carrier for your robot?"

"Hey, he's not jut a robot. He is my baby." Raven retorts.

"Shh," Octavia shushes Raven and then kisses her. "We have to figure out a plan."

"We should stay together. We do not know how many there are of them." Lexa says.

I nod, "Then let's go down the first tunnel. Or we could stay here, set up a trap."

"No need for traps, I brought enough bombs to take this place down." Raven says cheerfully.

"Be careful with those," I warn. "If you cause a cave in and we get trapped, I'll kill you."

Raven gives me her two finger salute. "Yes ma'am. I'll be careful, don't worry. I have a lot of stun grenades. And a pretty cool taser I fixed up. Plus my guns. And I'm not talking about my amazing arms."

"Try to keep the grenades to a minimum unless we need them, okay?"

"I will," Raven promises. She's not often serious like this, so I know she'll do what I asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, fighting! Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays to you all! Thank you for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	116. Chapter 116

Lexa's POV

"Should we wait here for guards to come to us?" Raven questions. "Or should we go on the offensive and attack?"

We all go silent, thinking. "Waiting here is like waiting for an ambush." I say finally. "We do not know if anyone knows we are here, or if the caves are interconnected."

"So we choose a tunnel, any tunnel and look for a map." Clarke says, looking at me to confirm. I nod my head.

"Alright. Lets go!" Raven cries enthusiastically but luckily has enough sense to keep her voice down. She starts heading toward the tunnel to the far left.

"Wait." I order and she stops in her tracks. "These tunnels are thin and we should choose an order to go in. Raven, Octavia you go first. You two are both good marksmen with your guns-"

"Markswomen," Raven corrects with a wink to Octavia.

"Markswomen," I concede. "You two go first. Go carefully and play it safe. If you must collapse a tunnel, do so carefully and far enough ahead of you that you will not be hit by falling rocks. Then the guards then Clarke and I, and finally Nakai and Luna can bring up the back."

"Why are we in the back?" Nakai asks. "I do not mean to sound like I am trying to fight your orders, I just am curious."

"You two have excellent hearing and are used to the sound of the crashing sea in the background. You should be able to hear anyone approaching from behind us and deal with them." I explain.

"And just remember, guys, that not everyone here is to be taken down." Clarke says. "There are kids and innocent people here. If anyone gives up or doesn't have a weapon, don't attack them unless they attack you. Understand?"

Everyone nods.

"And you all understand the order of people?" I ask and they nod again. "Good. Octavia, Raven, lead the way."

"To the right?" Raven asks Octavia.

"To the right," Octavia confirms. 

"To the left, to the left." Raven sings quietly.

"No singing, babe." Octavia says gently. "As beautiful as your voice is, it could give away where we are."

"I got it, no singing." Raven nods seriously and rests her hands on her hips where her guns are in their holsters.

Raven and Octavia lead us to the tunnel on the farthest right of the cave's wall. We move silently, the seriousness of this hitting us fast. Clarke holds my hand, keeping her touch firm enough to know she is there, but light enough so we could easily pull away should we need those hands.

The tunnel would be completely dark if it were not for the candles on the shelves scraped out of the walls every few yards. It is still dark but well lit enough to see where we are going.

The sound of Octavia and Raven screwing something onto their guns makes me frown, hoping our enemies do not hear it.

The tunnel is longer than I expected, but ends suddenly in front of a large cavern. I cannot see what is in it because I am not in front. Raven uses hand signals to tell us what to expect.

'We seem to have stumbled on barracks for the soldiers. It isn't full, but there are still more than twenty soldiers that I can see.' Raven signs.

I sigh, trying to make it as inaudible as possible. Of course the first place we come to is their barracks. Raven looks back at Clarke and I, making me realize she is waiting for our orders.

'Shoot down as many as you can without the others noticing and we will come in behind you.' I sign back.

Raven nods and leans into Octavia's ear to whisper what I said. She did not see what I signed because she was keeping watch on the soldiers.

Raven and Octavia pull out their guns, which have a long cylindrical thing on their muzzle.

"What is that on the end of their guns?" I whisper to Clarke.

Clarke squints and them smiles. "Smart. Those are silencers, they make guns less loud."

I nod, familiar with the concept after Raven excitedly explained it to me when she found a few perfect for some guns she and Octavia had. It seems like they are finally coming in handy.

Octavia and Raven raise a gun in their dominant hands and mouth numbers counting down. Two "pew" sounds come from their guns and they keep shooting until I can hear shouts coming from inside. Octavia and Raven move into the cavern and to the side so the rest of us can come out of the tunnel.

Clarke and I let go of each other's hands and pull out our swords. The guards charge ahead of us towards the center of the room where pirate-soldiers are running at us.

The first one that slips past the guards' flurry of attacks is easily and swiftly struck down by Clarke and me. She does not survive Clarke's sword going into her gut. Blood dribbles down her lips, her eyes open wide with shock as her weapons falling to the ground with a clang. Clarke pulls out her sword and the pirate cups her wound, blood making her hand red as she falls to the ground.

We cannot focus on her for long because the guards are getting overwhelmed by the number of pirates attacking them, even with Nakai and Luna joining the flurry of weapons and fighting.

Three make their way past them and one falls a moment later, a hole in his head from Octavia or Raven's gun. I raise my swords to block the first attacking, deflecting it in the opposite direction of Clarke. This pirate is a good fighter, they must have been in the Floukru army as I recognize a few of their moves.

They wield a sword and a shield, something as not many warriors favor. It is a frustrating combination, as they are evidently well trained. They block almost every attack with their wooden shield reinforced with iron. And those attacks that are not blocked by the shield are deflected by their sword. This is going to be an interesting fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight! Fight! Fight! Man, fight scenes are so fun to write. And I have no clue if handguns with silencers make a "pew" sound or not...Hopefully this is good, I've been sick since Christmas Eve (2016 is getting in one last punch in the face). Next chapter, more fighting! I hope you guys all had a good Christmas! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	117. Chapter 117

Clarke's POV

While Lexa focuses on a difficult battle with a sword and shield wielding person, I focus on cutting down every warrior that makes it past the guards, Nakai, and Luna. They're fighting a truly impressive number of pirates, but there's too many of them. Every few minutes, another few slip past them.

Raven and Octavia are behind Lexa and I, shooting the very few people who slip past us too. They shoot pirates whenever they have a clear shot, which is less often than I would like. Though the suddenness of hearing someone being shot startles the other pirates enough that it helps us.

Raven signed earlier that she saw at least twenty pirates, and she wasn't wrong but she was a bit off with her numbers. I don't think any of us expected there to be around fifty.

It would be disheartening, how many have gotten past them, but their numbers are visibly dwindling. Now we're all focused on fighting a more difficult opponent.

Lexa's still fighting with the sword and shield person, both of them breathing harder than they were when they started fighting. They both look tired and I know by the way they move that they're both littered with little cuts and bruises.

I turn my attention back to the person I'm fighting just in time to avoid getting smacked in the face by her spear. I scowl and knock it away with my swords as I duck.

She smirks at me and does a fancy spinning move that I recognize from seeing other spear-wielders fight. She's going to try to skewer me on that thing. There's no way in hell I'm letting her do that so I rush up behind her while she's spinning and vulnerable to attack and run my swords through her back.

She lets out a choking sound and I pull out my swords, making a silent note to clean them thoroughly when we get back to the city. She falls on her face, a pool of blood slowly spreading from her chest.

I hear a pained grunt from behind me and turn around quickly. Lexa's keeled over, gasping for breath. She's been hit by her opponent's shield in the chest, which looks painful. Their sword raises while Lexa slowly straightens up, obviously in pain. I rush over and move Lexa out of the way, bringing up my swords to block their attack. Our swords come together with a loud clang that reverberates through my bones.

I'm not quick enough to dodge a shield to the gut and float me, that's more painful than I expected. That probably cracked a rib or two. The big breaths I'm taking send shocks of pain through my body but I ignore it in favor of glaring at the smug pirate.

Octavia's come over and pulled Lexa away from the battle to recover despite her protests. I'm glad I don't have to worry about her.

I've been watching this pirate fight Lexa and while I'm impressed by their skill, their entire tactic is based around their shield. So if I can manage to get it away from them, they're through.

We circle each other and for once I'm patient, waiting for them to make the first move. They get annoyed pretty quickly and rush me, probably hoping to surprise me or something. Their shifting eyes give them away, which is a trick Lexa taught me when she started training me. Watching the eyes in battle helps in ways I never expected. I can see the slightest movement out of place while seeing how their eyes dart to where they're going to attack.

I dodge them easily and smirk when they seem more annoyed. They huff and rush at me again, shield first, like an angry bull in an Old Earth movie. I dodge again and they growl in anger.

Their rage is making them careless and they charge once more at me and with a swipe of my sword, I cut off their hand that's holding the shield. They fall to their knees, staring at the stump where their hand used to be. I mentally pat myself on the back for remembering to sharpen my swords yesterday.

They're in shock and don't react when I slit their throat, other than a pained gurgle as they collapse. I look at the others to make sure they don't need my help. They're all handling their opponents well and the ones who have beaten theirs have joined another in battle against a particularly difficult foe.

Pleased that they don't need my assistance, I sheathe my swords and rush over to Lexa. Octavia and Raven are crouched beside her, cleaning a couple cuts on her arms.

"Hey, Griffin." Raven greets. "I forget sometimes how badass you are."

"Yeah, cutting off the hand was a nice touch." Octavia says. "It almost felt like a scene from that dorky movie series Raven loves."

"Okay," Raven turns to Octavia. "First of all, Star Wars is amazing. Second of all..."

I stop listening and sit down in front of Lexa, who's leaning against the wall of the cave beside the entrance.

"Hey, how are you doing?" I murmur quietly.

"My ribs hurt," Lexa admits quietly. If I weren't so close to her, I wouldn't be able to hear her over the sounds of fighting behind us.

"Is it alright if I take a look at them?" I ask.

Lexa and nods and I pull up her shirt, wincing at the bruises already forming. After a nod of consent from Lexa, I gently poke at some especially bad looking parts. She hisses in pain and I sigh.

"You'll be okay. It'll be painful to move around a lot for a while, but you'll be okay. Your ribs are cracked, not broken, but they'll still take time to heal." I murmur, letting out a shaky breath of relief.

"Does that mean no sex for the Commander?" Raven asks. I didn't even realize her and Octavia's discussion stopped until she spoke up.

"Unless she wants a lot of pain, then no." I say finally, smiling when I hear Lexa groan unhappily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, next chapter they search for a map! And probably more fighting! Maybe a Lexa and Clarke badass tag team... Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	118. Chapter 118

Lexa's POV

No sex? I thought the pain coming from my ribs are bad enough, but this...

"I can deal with pain," I say.

"I know you can, hodnes (love)." Clarke says gently. I love how she calls me hodnes, she knows how it makes me melt. "But I never want to be the cause of your pain, okay? No sex for a while until you get better."

I hum in understanding and nod. Now that Clarke has explained her reason for her sex ban, I get where she is coming from. I never want to be the cause of Clarke's pain, either and I did see her get hit by the shield as well. She was not hit as hard as I was, but I have no doubt she has a few cracked ribs as well. This is not just for me.

"What happens when the Commander gets horny? We all know she's thirsty for you," Raven teases.

Clarke shrugs, but the look she gives me and her dark eyes tell me she already has an idea. "I don't know. I guess we'll just have to find out."

We look up from where we are when we hear a yelp. The last pirate has been killed by Nakai, who is panting with exertion but smiling at the now dead person lying at her feet.

"Was it really necessary to behead him?" Lincoln asks, looking slightly paler than normal.

"Yes. I had been fighting him for a while and he was annoying." Nakai states.

"Who yelped? Because as far as I know, people don't yelp while being beheaded." Octavia asks.

"Ryder yelped," Nix says.

"I did not expect her to slice off his head." He says.

"It is not even all of the way off, that would take more chopping." Nakai says.

Her words make Ryder and Lincoln pale further. It is amusing to see that even after all of these years of fighting and being guards, there are still some things that make them squeamish.

"Enough nastiness," Raven says. "Does anyone see a map anywhere?"

"There is a big one hanging on this wall here." Lincoln points.

Clarke and I stand and walk over to it, squeezing each other's hands at every sudden jolt of our bodies. I can already tell it will take some time to get used to this pain. Though I know Clarke, and she probably brought some kind of painkillers so we just have to wait to get back to the house we are staying in.

We study the map and I frown. It is too large for us to take. There is a table below it and I begin searching through the mess of papers on them. There are a lot of crude drawings displaying human anatomy as well as some vulgar words written on them.

"What are you looking for?" Clarke asks.

"They are smart, Clarke. They used to be in the Floukru army. So they would have to have smaller maps to give their new recruits." I murmur as I search.

I smile victoriously when I find what I was looking for. I hand it to Clarke and she nods in approval. It is perfect, just the right size to be easy to carry. I gesture for the others to come over. 

"Lexa found a smaller version of the map." Clarke says when they gather around us. "It looks like this is the larger barracks and the end of this tunnel. The other tunnels are much more connected and it'll be easy to get lost, so we'll have to be careful. I think I see where Pakstoka is. At the very end of the tunnels and areas and stuff, there's a pretty big cave that almost seems out of place because it's only connected to the other places by one tunnel."

I look at the map over her shoulder and quickly see what she means. "That will be the hardest place to get to. Pakstoka is not just a good fighter, he can be incredibly charming. It is how he got so many to support his cause back then, and I know he will be using his words now as well. This is both good and bad for us. Good because there will be many who may not agree with him but stay silent out of fear and respect. Bad because he will convince many to die for him."

It is silent for a moment, eerily so because of how many people are in this large cave, even if almost all of them are dead pirates. Raven is the one who breaks it.

"So what's the plan now?"

"We head for Pakstoka. If the leader falls, the rest of them will too." Clarke says confidently.

"So we need to head for where he is." I say. "We should find the best route. Luckily, the creators of this map were thorough and labeled some of the larger caves."

Clarke reaches into her pocket and pulls out a pencil. "We can trace the most direct route so we don't have to remember every twist and turn we plan to make."

"Good idea, Clarke. Mochof (thank you)." I say, taking the pencil when she hands it to me.

I swipe off an area of the table and set the map down after making sure none of the papers around it are in danger of falling on it.

We work together for nearly half an hour to figure out the best route. Like I feared, it will take a lot of moving from one cave to another in order to get there. This will be dangerous, and I make sure to tell that to the others in case any of them want out. For some reason, none of them do.

Clarke takes a moment to go around the room, checking up on people and making sure we are all okay. She bandages up a few cuts but none of us are hurt too badly (except for Clarke and I's ribs).

"We are all okay?" I ask, waiting for them all to nod. "Then let's start."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be fighting! Thank you all for reading and for your incredible comments! Stay awesome!


	119. Chapter 119

Clarke's POV The sass is strong in this one

The next fight comes sooner than I expected. We get into the same formation as earlier when we're all ready, with Raven and Octavia leading. When we reach the main cave, the one we entered in, there's a large group of pirates waiting for us.

We spread out, raising our weapons. One person steps forward on their side.

"Commander Lexa honors us with her presence." He drawls, the lazy smirk on his face making me hate him more.

He's not scarred, so he's not Pakstoka but I have no doubt he's high up in their ranks.

"Dramatic. Clichéd, but dramatic." Octavia says, looking unimpressed. I hear a soft metallic noise and look over to notice that she's covering the sound of Raven pulling out Boomy and her controller. "Alright, blah blah blah, surrender and we won't kill you."

A few pirates shift hesitantly but no one leaves. I hear the whirring and whining that means Boomy is being powered up and see a few more pirates look around in confusion and worry. The guy at the front looks almost bored as he states at us. I keep eye contact with him until he looks away.

"Last chance to flee," Raven says cheerfully. I know that means she and Boomy are ready.

This time, a few stragglers creep away and run off toward a boat.

"Traitors!" The guy yells after them.

"Nah, they just have common sense." Raven's smirking and we all step back, away from the pirates automatically. "Go Boomy, use laser beam!" She says mockingly.

"Really? A Pokémon reference?" I murmur as she presses the red button on the controller.

Raven's laughter fills the cavern as Boomy starts shooting lasers at pirates.

"Hey, can I use my-" Raven starts.

"Just don't take down the ceiling." I say in response, cutting her off because I know what she was going to ask.

She keeps aiming and firing at the now terrified pirates who are trying to rally together and charge at us. Raven pulls a grenade from her tool belt and pulls out the pin, tossing it into the approaching crowd of pirates. It explodes and the pirates scream when they're knocked down by the force of the explosion.

Octavia raises her gun and starts shooting as the rest of us make our way towards the pirates who are shakily getting up. A few more flee, running after the boat the others took in order to get away.

Raven's still laughing and has gone back to shooting lasers, more carefully now that we are joining in on the fight.

Lexa and I easily take down the first pirate that stumbles over to us. I spin to dodge his attack and elbow him in the back, making him bend over with a grunt. Lexa hits him with the hilt of her sword, knocking him on his back. She drives her sword down, through his thin chest plate and straight through his heart. Blood spurts from his mouth, dribbling down his face.

"We make a good team," Lexa says with a smile.

I grin and nod, twirling my sword like she taught me to. Lexa catches on immediately and stabs blindly behind her, catching the pirate that was creeping up on her in the abdomen.

"Hey Clexa! Less flirting and heart eyes, more fighting!" Raven yells at us.

I roll my eyes and Lexa and I fall into an easy rhythm, making certain noises to warn each other when a new pirate gets close in a blind spot. It's like an effortless dance on one of those movies we used to watch on the Ark. We keep up this deadly dance until all the pirates have fallen except that one that seemed to be the leader.

"He's ours," I tell the others, not bothering to look over my shoulder at them.

I can't be distracted, he's probably a pretty good fighter. He has to be to have survived this long in this fight. He's not unscathed, there are small but visible cuts on his arms that bleed sluggishly. Serves him right for not wearing anything over his arms. But seriously, who wears a vest with ripped arm holes to a battle? Him, apparently.

Lexa and I circle him, using her favorite tactic and waiting for him to lose his patience. It takes even less time than I expected before he charges at us. We dodge in opposite directions, letting our swords trail slightly behind us to slice him as he runs by. He grumbles unhappily and twirls his mace, picking up a shield from one of his nearby fallen comrades. Great, another shield and weapon fighter. At least now Lexa and I are fighting side by side instead of separately.

He bangs his mace against the metal shield in a poor attempt to intimidate us. I resist the urge to roll my eyes again, knowing he's getting serious. Which I don't get because he knows he's fighting Lexa and me. You know, the Heda and Wanheda? Idiot.

He approaches us slowly and we let him, holding up our swords in a defensive position. He goes for me first, evidently making the assumption that I'll be the easier target. I block him easily and push, making him stumble back.

He scowls and I move toward him cautiously. He throws his shield hand outward, narrowly missing hitting me in the face with it. While he's distracted, Lexa sneaks up behind him. He hears her at the last second and moves so she stabs through his shoulders instead of his neck.

He grunts and scowls unhappily at his shoulder, dropping the shield because he can't hold onto it anymore. He swings his mace around in a last ditch attempt to scare us but it only manages to tire him out further. Taking pity on his struggles, I push my boot against his chest and kick him back into Lexa's arms. Lexa slits his throat and he falls to the ground with blank, unseeing eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, bloody... Next chapter, they push onward to try to find Pakstoka! Also, fricking badass. I love having Clarke and Lexa as an amazing team, and I couldn't resist having Lexa kick some serious ass this chapter! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	120. Chapter 120

Lexa's POV

We push forward, moving through the cave systems in the way we drew on the map. Clarke and I lead the way and she is our designated map reader, telling us where to turn. I am more than grateful for her directions, for when I read maps I like to make sure I know where we are after every few turns. Clarke, on the other hand, is confident and when I mentally calculate where we are, I keep being impressed because she is always correct.

We have been in only tunnels so far and have met no others, no pirates or any ordinary people staying here.

"We're approaching the first cave," Clarke remarks quietly. She stops and turns around to look at us. "It's a gathering area mostly for the citizens who aren't pirates, so we should be okay. Lets just play it safe and be ready. Don't attack unless we are attacked, got it?"

We nod. As we keep going, it becomes easier to tell how close we are to the cave because we can hear the talking and laughter coming down the tunnel. I put my hand on my sheathed dagger, deciding not to pull out my swords. If I need to fight, I will use that instead. I do not want to scare them.

The others follow my example and put their hands on their smaller concealed weapons instead of their swords or in Raven's case, Boomy.

Clarke and I are still at the front and we are the first to enter the cave. Not many notice us at first until the others filter in behind us. The talking dies down almost immediately, and the laughter stops even quicker.

People look at us with fear in their eyes. I know that we are a sight they probably never expected to see. Their Heda, their Clan Leader, and others in their caves. And I know we look even more scary because all of us have blood on us, though very little of it is our own.

One woman stands, her posture rigid but her expression calm. I make a mental note to remember her face, she is evidently an important person.

"Heda," she greets. "May I ask what you are doing here?"

"We are here because the pirates here have been brought to my attention by Luna. I am here visiting, so my companions and I offered to assist them." I explain.

"Companions?" Raven grumbles.

"Do you plan on wiping us all out?" To her credit, her voice does not shake but I see the fear on the others faces grow to terror.

"Of course not," I frown. "It is the pirates that I want gone. I am aware that there are people who are not pirates and stay here. I do not attack those who do not attack me."

The woman nods, still stoic but I can see the relief shining in her eyes. "Mochof (thank you). You are not the monster Pakstoka says you are."

"We should go, we still have a ways to go, Lexa." Clarke says.

"Alright. We will be back afterwards." I say. "What is your name?"

"Sekai."

There is a soft gasp behind me and Nakai rushes past us. "Sekai?"

"Nakai," the woman's face lights up with happiness.

They hug and pull back. "I heard you were here." Nakai says. Ah, so this must be her sister.

"We can talk later," Sekai murmurs. "Now go be a hero."

Nakai grins and comes back to us. "That is my sister. Thank you for allowing me to come along, it has been years since I have last seen her."

"Will you be okay to fight or will you be distracted thinking about Sekai?" Luna asks the question I was thinking.

"I will be alright," Nakai promises.

"Good. Clarke?" I prompt.

"The tunnel we need should be just over there." She says, pointing.

I see what she means and we head for there. People around us part, most looking at us with hesitance and some with hatred in their eyes but I pay them no heed. They will not dare to do anything here, it is crowded and full of innocents, not to mention there are many children in this cave.

"Keep your ears open," I warn Nakai and Luna, who will still be bringing up the back.

We walk through the tunnel, following Clarke's lead. We head through a few more caves and somehow, do not see any pirates. Perhaps they are all headed to Pakstoka to guard him. The caves often have citizens and while they look scared of us, none of them say anything to us.

Luna and Nakai report to us that once we leave the caves with citizens, they can hear them all leaving the cave to go to another. I look at Clarke's map and determine they must all be heading to the largest cave, a gathering place. It must be a plan they made in case this place was ever invaded.

"We should head to where they are afterwards." I say. "We should offer to have them escorted back to the city."

"If I know my sister, she is not going to want to go back and leave this place. Neither will the others. You are correct, we should offer but I do not expect many to say yes. They will probably want to continue living their lives here, just not as pirates." Nakai says.

"Very well," Luna says. "I can offer to have them become a Floukru town."

Nakai nods, "That is a good idea."

It is quiet for a few moments. "Guys, we're close. This is next cave the last one before the tunnel to Pakstoka." Clarke warns.

"We should expect many guards." I tell them.

We continue moving and pull out our weapons when Clarke tells us we are very close to the cave. She rolls up the map and puts it into her pocket before pulling out her swords.

Clarke and I lead them out of the tunnel we are in into a cave the size of my bedroom in Polis, filled with pirates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, more fighting! And then... Pakstoka. Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	121. Chapter 121

Clarke's POV

We walk cautiously into the room, our weapons drawn. They're not attacking us yet. I wonder what they're waiting for. A person steps forward but she's not Pakstoka.

"The Heda herself. Tell me, is this suicidal crusade of yours because you truly care... Or is it because couldn't kill Pakstoka the first time?" She drawls with a smirk.

"Pakstoka is dangerous to everything I have worked for," Lexa answers. "I will not rest until I know he is dead. Get out of our way and we will not kill you."

A few guards shift uneasily but everyone stays when the woman trains her death glare on them.

"Betray Pakstoka and we will kill you," she snarls.

"Is this going to be a word battle or a fight battle?" Raven asks, not bothering to be quiet. "These pirates look like they're better trained and more well disciplined than the ones we encountered before. All of them, by the way, either have fled or are dead." She tells them.

"And now you have come to the end of the line. You will all die here today," the woman declares confidently.

"Yes you will." I respond, keeping my face carefully blank to resist the urge to smile when Raven says "ooooh" quietly.

"Enough banter," the scowling woman growls out. "Kill them!" She orders.

The pirates come towards us with their swords raised and we meet them halfway. Lexa and I work together like earlier, slicing whatever pirates we can hit and watching out for each other.

The cave is filled with sound. The clanging of metal meeting metal, of a popping sound whenever Raven gets off a shot, of grunting and cries pain. The pained cries are mainly from the pirates, but I do sometimes hear a noise that concerns me.

I'm mainly worried for Raven. I know that Octavia has been teaching her how to fight but she's not as good as I want her to be. The sounds I hear her make worry me. Like the creak of Raven's brace, the scared squeak she lets out when a pirate gets too close to her. She usually shoots them but one gets too close for that and she has to stick a dagger in his neck. The shuddering breath she lets out makes me attack the nearest pirate with increased vigor.

Raven had killed before, but usually it's at a distance with a bomb or with Boomy's lasers. This is more personal, she had to see the life leave the pirate's eyes. She has Octavia to help her through this, she has us, but that moment is never going to leave her.

With renewed determination, I manage to get a pirate straight through the neck when he charges at me. I pull out my sword and slash at another one that's stumbling towards me, away from Lexa.

I meet Lexa's eyes and I see the fire in them rage. I know that she must have heard Raven as well.

We resume our deadly dance, and I have to admit, I'm better with Lexa than I expected. We work together smoothly, meticulously taking out any pirates that get too close. We move with a familiarity that only comes from truly knowing a person. It sounds really cheesy but it's true... Though I'll never tell Octavia or Raven this because I'll never live it down.

I manage to dodge most attacks but every once in a while, I'll hiss when I suddenly get cut by a blade I couldn't block in time, or grunt when I'm hit with a hilt of a sword.

The few pirates that are left gather together and charge at Lexa and I, probably hoping the numbers will overwhelm us. Octavia and Raven are tired and resting near the tunnel we came through to get here. The others don't look like they have much more energy than them, but come to our aide nonetheless.

We easily take them down, and I look around, frowning when I don't see the woman. Usually the person who we talk to at the beginning of the battle survives to see the end. Lexa nudges me and gestures to a fallen person. So that's where she went.

"Is she already dead?" I ask.

"Yeah, she was heading towards Raven so I slit her throat." Octavia responds, taking Raven's hand in hers.

"Thank you." Raven says quietly.

"Shall we rest here for a bit?" Luna suggests. "We might need our strength to fight Pakstoka."

"Sha (yes)," Lexa confirms. "Do not let your muscles lock up. Do stretches after you get up to loosen up your muscles. And Pakstoka is mine and Clarke's to fight. He will have other pirates with him, well trained ones. You will have to fight them."

"Thank fuck," Raven groans, lying on the floor next to Octavia. "Not about the fighting thing. About the finally resting thing."

Octavia runs her fingers through her girlfriend's hair, making Raven hum happily.

I sit next to Lexa on the floor, resting my head on her shoulder and letting out a breath. I take the time to run over the events of today in my head to help me process everything. Lexa and I talk about what's happened, about what we expect to happen next, about what our plan is.

There's a pause and I know Lexa will want us to get going soon, but I have one more question.

"Lexa, why did you say that you and I are going to defeat Pakstoka? You could take him by yourself."

"I could but I would prefer to have you by my side. With you, I am all of me. If that makes sense," Lexa frowns, then speaks again in a soft tone that melts my heart. "Osir keryon ste teina (our souls are entwined), Clarke."

"I think I get it." I murmur, moving my head so I can kiss her gently. "Sap."

Lexa grins at me. "Only for you, Clarke. Ai hod yu in (I love you)."

"Ai hod yu in sentaim (I love you too)." I take her hand in mine and squeeze. "Now let's go kick your archenemy's butt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, they face Pakstoka! And aww, cute clexa moment :) Poor Raven, though. She'll be okay, she has her friends and Octavia to help her! But killing someone that close when you're used to doing it from a distance can't be easy... Even for someone as amazing as Raven Reyes! Thank you for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	122. Chapter 122

Lexa's POV

We have made sure everyone has taken me seriously and have stretched. Clarke checks on Raven, no doubt both about how her leg is doing and how she is doing about her first close up kill.

When she is satisfied, everyone checks their weapons and sharpens or cleans them. It is going to take a while before I can get all of the blood off of my swords.

Then Clarke and I lead the way, heading into the tunnel in this cave that we did not come in from. The others follow behind us. We are silent, the tenseness so thick it is almost visible like a fog. We keep our weapons out just in case.

Clarke and I pause every few yards to stop and listen. It is a while before we hear anything. There is a familiar gruff voice that I have not heard in years. So Pakstoka really is their leader. I take in a breath and we push forward, not stopping at all this time until we get near the end of the tunnel.

"Eni enform (any reports)?" Pakstoka asks.

"No, kapa (sir)." A shaky voice says.

The smacking sound of a hand hitting flesh comes through the tunnel.

"We should move," I whisper.

If I know Pakstoka, he is most likely going to send the man he slapped out to find out information. There is only one tunnel in and out of his cave (that we know of, it is more than likely he has a hidden escape route) so we will be caught in no time.

We walk forward, keeping our movements as quiet as we can. Clarke and I walk first into the cave. It is covered in rich tapestry and there are shelves covered in jewels and gold. Pakstoka is sitting in a throne, much like my own in Polis but when I look closer I can see his is made of driftwood.

The cave itself is rectangular in shape, with us at one far end and with Pakstoka on the other.

He makes an intimidating sight, even after all these years, after he has aged. His beard is whiter than it used to be, and the hair on his head is more silver than anything. The scar over his eye is still as apparent as it was the last time I saw him. His unseeing eye still feels like he is looking right through me.

Pakstoka sits regally, looking at us with an almost bored expression like he is not surprised in the least to see us. He is surrounded by guards, pirates that glare at us. These must be his best warriors, the ones he has trained to die for him.

We take a few steps forward, allowing our comrades to come into the cave. Pakstoka's eyes flick over them impassively, giving nothing away.

"Finally, Heda. I wondered when you would get here." He says, his voice deeper and more gravelly than I remember. "Frankly, I expected it to be sooner. Perhaps you have lost your touch."

"Look at how much blood she has on her sword. She hasn't lost her touch," Raven responds.

Pakstoka turns to look at her. "And you are?"

"Raven Reyes kom Skaikru. I would say it's nice to meet you, but that would be a lie."

"Ah, I have heard of the people who fell from the sky." He refocuses on me. "You allowed them to become part of your branwoda (foolish) Coalition. I have heard you have even taken a mate from amongst their ranks."

"A mate?" Octavia asks incredulously. "What era is he from?"

"This one. Could she be among these women?" Pakstoka leans forward. "Which one of you has the power to destroy the Commander herself?"

My jaw clenches and I resist the urge to stand in front of Clarke.

"I am Clarke kom Skaikru and I am Lexa's girlfriend." Clarke says. "Remember that. I want your last thoughts to be of the two women who killed you."

Pakstoka laughs heartily, making his pirates jump, looking absolutely terrified. "You have guts, strik gada (little girl). But that will not save you."

He stands and two pirates immediately come over, beginning to put on his armor. That overconfident man has a shoulder guard similar to mine and Clarke's. They hand him his shield and sword.

"Another shield and sword wielded?" Clarke grumbles beside me.

I smile softly but keep my eyes trained on Pakstoka. He glowers down at us.

"Attack their friends. Leave the Skaigada (Sky girl) and the Heda to me." He orders.

Clarke and I come towards him, and I manage to stab a pirate in the chest that is heading toward our friends and comrades on the way. I twirl my swords, hearing the beginning of fight behind us.

He smirks confidently and we pause just out of his range so he cannot hit us without moving forward. I watch his good eye as he takes us in, squinting at us. His eyes give away his moves, just like they used to. I guess he still has not learned much from last time.

I dodge his first attack easily, knocking his sword out of the way. He simultaneously tries to hit Clarke with his spiked shield but she moves out of the way effortlessly. Using how he is leaving himself open, I kick him in the chest as hard as I can manage from this little distance and he stumbles back with a scowl.

He comes at us again with more determination in his eyes, a fire burning behind them. Like Clarke has said, it is like a dance with three people trying to kill each other. I always love when she puts it like that, it sounds so brutal but so elegant at the same time. Which, to me, that is what fighting is like.

He gets in a few good swings, but their damage is minimized by our armor. We get him back more than twice as much. He leaves himself wide open too often. As I am trying to simultaneously fight him and think of a way to exploit his weakness to end the fight, I and just distracted enough for him to get me. His shield is shoved against my arm, knocking me off balance and grunting in pain as the spikes dig into my skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're worried, remember that my stories all have a happy ending and that I don't kill off main characters! :) Lexa will be okay! Next chapter, more fighting Pakstoka! Thank you for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	123. Chapter 123

Clarke's POV

I watch in horror as the spikes of Pakstoka's shield digs into Lexa's upper arm. She lets out a grunt, her face twisting up slightly in pain. She grips her sword tightly in that hand so she doesn't drop it and glares at him.

My ears perk up at the sound of a pirate who thinks he's sneaky trying to come up behind me. I hear his footsteps easily and stab backwards without looking, hearing his grunt and the clatter of his weapons falling to the ground. I pull out my swords and head towards Pakstoka, who's smirking at my injured girlfriend.

I glance at Lexa and we exchange a look. I calm slightly, knowing from our time together that she is telling me that while she is hurt, she's okay. For now, at least. After we kill this bastard, I will have to check on her, make sure she's as good as she says she is.

I nod to Lexa before turning my attention back to Pakstoka, who seems to be looking at us with amusement. I notice that Lexa's not holding her sword like she usually does due to her wound. She probably had to adjust her grip to put the least amount of strain on her arm that she can.

"What is the matter?" Pakstoka taunts us. "Are you scared now that your mate is bleeding?"

Again with the word mate. Is he trying too hard to act like a pirate or is he really from a different century?

I don't respond or let him see any hint of emotion, just like Lexa taught me. He smirks at me now and charges. I deflect his sword and hit him in the face with my elbow right in the nose. He scowls as blood starts dripping down his face. I must have broken his nose. Awesome.

I can't resist taunting him back. "What's the matter? Are you scared now that you're bleeding?"

He growls angrily but keeps his head, not charging at me again. His eyes flick over Lexa and I, and she was right it does feel like his unseeing eye is looking right through me. No wonder he has lived this long despite fighting the Heda herself. He is cold and calculating and isn't letting his emotions get the better of him.

A loud explosion makes everything else stop for a second and I immediately tackle Lexa to the ground, covering her with my body. Debris rains down from the ceiling, luckily it's mainly little bits of dirt and tiny stones.

When it seems clear, I get up and help Lexa up. We dust ourselves off and I give her a once over. She doesn't seem any worse off.

My ears are ringing and I shake my head a few times until I can hear semi-normally. Raven's laughter makes me turn around, reminding me of when Lexa and I took down Nia. Raven's cackling now like she did then, standing in front of a small blackened crater her bomb made.

"Everyone okay?" I call out.

I breath a sigh of relief when one by one I hear everyone on our side call out an affirmative response. Everyone else is either dazed or dead.

"Except for those suckers that blew up, we're all fine." Raven says between wheezes from her laughter.

"What happened?" I ask, keeping an eye on Pakstoka, who's slowly getting up.

"Oh, you know. Some idiot stole a grenade from me and ran off to his friends with it. They pulled out the pin and KABLAM!" She shouts the word, making everyone flinch again. "It was so AWESOME!"

"You could have killed us all!" Pakstoka yells at her.

"I didn't do anything," Raven retorts with a cocky grin. "Your idiots literally blew themselves up. Plus, don't think I haven't noticed that this room is the most reinforced in your base." She points to some of the support posts embedded into the wall. "It would take a pretty big earthquake for this sucker to collapse."

Pakstoka just continues scowling at her as his pirates slowly get up from the ground. "Attack them, you branwodas (fools)!"

The sound of fighting starts again and Lexa and I head back toward Pakstoka. We cut down a few pirates that are stupid enough to try to get in our way. When we reach him, he lashes out towards Lexa with his sword and his shield. She keeps him at bay and her pinky twitches, a signal for me. While attacking her, he seems to have forgotten about me. I knee him in the gut and he grunts, bending over. I hit the back of his neck with my elbow and he falls to his knees.

His sword and shield clatter to the ground and he scrambles over to get them. It's Lexa's turn with him now and she stalks beside him as he crawls to his sword, thrusting it up and trying to get it underneath her ribcage. My breath catches in my throat as she blocks his attack. If she had not blocked it, she could have easily been killed by that move.

He tries to grab his shield but Lexa puts her foot over it and slides it backwards, away from him. Pakstoka stands and attacks Lexa and I wildly, panic in his eyes. His blind eye doesn't seem as terrifying when he is fighting for his life and knows it.

We dodge, adding little cuts as we go not deep enough to seriously injure or kill but deep enough to sting and bleed. We let him tire himself out. It doesn't take long, he is an older man and we have already been fighting for a while. He gasps and wheezes, keeping his sword in front of him in an attack stance.

"You..." He says, glaring at Lexa, then me. "You have finally won against me, Heda. Now kill me. If you can."

He charges at us one last time with a loud yell and we thrust our swords forward. They both end up in his gut and blood dribbles down from his lips.

"You can do the honors," I murmur to Lexa.

He will bleed out like this, but it will take a while so I know Lexa will want to kill him quickly. She nods to me and grabs her favorite dagger, the same one she had when we first met, and shoves it into his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, gruesome. But hey, he's dead!Also, Raven's the coolest and that was so fun to write! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	124. Chapter 124

Lexa's POV

It is even more satisfying than I thought, killing Pakstoka. He is one of my oldest opponents, one of my first enemies. The life leaves his eyes and I enjoy knowing it is due to Clarke and I's teamwork that we have defeated him.

I pull my dagger from his chest and watch impassively as his body falls backwards. I sheathe my swords and let out a quiet breath. It is finally over.

Clarke puts her hand on my shoulder and I turn to her. She squeezes and smiles proudly at me. Her hand runs down my arm until she entwines her hand with mine.

"Thank you for your help, Clarke. I could not have done it without you." I murmur.

Clarke gives me a disbelieving look. "Yeah you could have."

I grin and kiss her cheek. "Sha (yes) I could have, but everything is better with you by my side."

"Hey love nerds!" Raven calls. "Yeah, I'm bringing that back. We're done here."

I look around the room and see that all of the pirates have either fled or are dead. Clarke and I walk away from Pakstoka and towards our friends and comrades. I have to admit, though I logically know that he is dead, it still feels odd turning my back on him when he is so near to me. 

"You sit down, Lexa." Clarke orders me, leading me to a chair. I comply and she nods in satisfaction. "I am going to check on everyone, make sure no one's injured. I know you will insist on going last and I know it'll be more trouble than I want to make you change your mind, so here." She hands me a rag and pours a liquid on it. "Clean your wound while I work, okay?"

I look up into her eyes, seeing the glimmer of worry in them. "Of course." I smile softly at her, reaching out and squeezing her hand. "Go help the others, Doctor Griffin."

Clarke laughs and gives me a kiss before walking away, taking in the others. None of them are badly hurt enough to need her immediate attention, so she goes to Octavia first. I know she would prefer to go help Raven first but Raven would complain that she is doing it because of her leg.

I pull off my upper torso armor for the first time in a while; Clarke usually takes it off for me. I set down my armor gently on the floor and roll up my sleeves. I frown when I see the streaks of blood running down my arm, wiping that away first so Clarke does not freak out about how much blood I lost. I have been injured often enough to know it is not a life threatening amount, or even an alarming amount.

I examine the wounds, noting the circular shapes and they luckily do not look deep. I gently run the rag over my wounds, my muscles twitching because it stings. Clarke works her way around the room, wrapping a few wounds and even giving Luna a few stitches for a particularly nasty cut on her forearm.

My sister must see my concern because she gives me a smile and thumbs up, something I am certain Raven and Octavia must have taught her. Clarke makes her way back to me and kneels before me, running her hand along my injured arm.

"Does it hurt too badly?" She murmurs, taking the rag from my hand and gently running it over my wounds again.

"Not too bad," I respond.

Clarke can tell when I lie, and I would rather her know I am in pain but it is not terrible than to have her worry about me hiding my pain. We have had a few discussions about this and I have agreed to tell her about how I feel and she will do the same.

"Good. They're not too deep," she says, pulling back to inspect my wounds. "I'm still going to keep an eye on them, though. I do not want you getting infected because of that crusty old man's rusty shield."

I laugh at that and Clarke grins up at me. She gets back to work, still smiling, wrapping my arm in the wrapping cloths she brought with her from the Floukru city.

I lean back, enjoying the delicate feeling of her fingers against my arm. The atmosphere of the room we are in, despite it being full of dead soldiers, feels light. Raven and Octavia are talking to Luna, who is laughing and smiling. The guards are sitting by Nakai, talking quietly.

"Heda," Nakai says loud enough for me to hear, breaking the quiet.

Clarke, finished with my arm, takes my hand as I stand up and we walk over to her.

"Yes, Nakai?" I prompt her.

"Are we going to go to where the innocent citizens are? I would like to head over soon so my sister does not worry."

I nod, "Of course. Is everyone ready to go?"

I look around at the others, who either nod or give thumbs up (two guesses who they are-Octavia and Raven). Everyone stands and Octavia helps a hesitant Raven up ("I'm tired okay?").

Before we go anywhere, I put my armor back on. I do not want people to see that I am injured, even if it is minor.

We make our way through the tunnels with Clarke once again telling us where to turn and what to expect. We must have either killed or driven off the pirates because we encounter none on our journey. Finding the large cavern gets easier as we get closer, as the sounds of murmuring, worried people fills the air.

When we step into the cavern, the room goes silent. I had let Nakai take the lead in the last cave so her sister can see her first. Clarke and I walk in behind her, hands entwined.

Sakai rushes over and practically tackles her sister in a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, they figure out what the people in the cave will decide to do in the future... Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	125. Chapter 125

Clarke's POV

Sakai pulls back from her sister with a wide smile on her face. "I see you have all returned alive. I assume you have won against Pakstoka, then."

"We did," Nakai says proudly. She nods to me. "The Heda has killed Pakstoka."

Murmurs break out but I'm not worried, the air in the room is light with relief instead of heavy with mistrust or anger.

Sakai walks over to Lexa and I and grasps Lexa's forearm before doing the same to me. "Mochof (thank you), Heda. I am curious about one thing. What happens next for us?"

The room seems to be collectively holding it's breath as people anxiously await Lexa's answer.

"I will not force anyone to do what they do not want to. You are all free to come and go as you please. Luna, the leader of Floukru, has offered to take in anyone who wishes to make a life in a city. For those of you that want to remain here, she has offered to make this place an official town of Floukru."

"And what would that entail?" Sakai asks cautiously.

Lexa nods to Luna, who answers. "You will be able to trade with other clans and the Floukru will provide you with resources you are low on, among other things."

"What is the catch?" Sakai questions.

"You will have to answer to me if I order you to do anything." Luna says.

Sakai seems hesitant, so Lexa jumps in before she can refuse. "My sister is not one to order anyone around without reason."

"You are sisters?" Sakai looks between Luna and Lexa and then nods. "I can see the resemblance. Very well, we will consider your offer. We must convene and discuss this before we make a final decision."

"Would you like to do that now?" I offer, "We can go to another cave to rest while you decide."

"That will work." Sakai says. "Sha (yes) there is a nearby cave with beds you will be able to rest in. I can send someone to guard you in case you all want to sleep."

"Thank you," Luna says.

Sakai sends over a young man with a spear in his hand. He looks anxious and I try to reassure him with a smile. Nakai gives her sister another hug before we head to the other cavern. The boy leads us, walking quicker than I really want to go after everything that has happened today but I suck it up and go faster.

Lexa reaches out and takes my hand, making me grin over at her. She smiles and we all are more than happy to see a room full of beds. There aren't even any pirate bodies on the floor, so bonus.

"What is your name?" Lexa asks the boy.

He fidgets with his spear. "Ai laik Dalan, Heda (I am Dalan, Commander)."

"Alright, Dalan. If anyone hostile comes this way and we are all asleep, you are to wake us up. Preferably you will wake Clarke and I up first. Do you understand?"

He nods vigorously, looking serious. "Sha Heda."

Dalan grabs a chair and brings it to the center of the room so he can watch the only entrance. He sets his spear across his lap.

"Does anyone need to be checked again?" I ask, not wanting to worry about anyone while I rest.

"Maybe you should check your girlfriend all over, Griffin." Raven suggests, winking at us. She high fives Octavia and I roll my eyes.

I pull Lexa towards a nearby bed that does not look slept in. We get under the covers, only taking off our shoulder guards and swords. I take them and set them on a chair that I pull near the bed so we can quickly grab them if we need to.

Lexa curls up behind me, yawning adorably. I kiss her forehead gently and turn around so she can be the "back spoon," a term she insists on because "spoons of different sizes could not fit together like this, Clarke."

Lexa drapes her arm over my stomach and snuggles as close as she can get. Her breathing evens out quickly and I fall asleep easily, happy to be in her arms despite being in a strange unfamiliar place.

We're woken up by Dalan shaking out shoulders and I jolt awake, sitting up quickly. I scan the room but see no threat.

"There is no need for alarm," he says quietly. "Sakai just informed me they are finished discussing. She would like you all to come to the large cavern."

"Alright, thanks." I say, relaxing now that I know we aren't in danger or being attacked.

"Pro (you're welcome). I will wake the others." He bows his head to me before heading to wake Luna.

"Babe," I say, shaking Lexa's shoulder. She grumbles and I'm surprised she's not awake. "Lexa, wake up."

She sleepily blinks her eyes open and squints at me. A slow smile spreads across her face and she opens up her arms, inviting me back. I can't resist tired adorable Lexa so I lie back down and kiss her gently. It goes on longer than I intend and I regret having to pull back.

She sighs, "We have to get up?"

"Yeah, babe. We have to get up. We can rest more when we get back to the city later." I murmur.

She nods and I help her up, watching her unabashedly as she stretches. We reapply our shoulder guards and re-sheathe our swords. I hear a pained grunt behind us and turn to look.

Octavia's fist is outstretched and Dalan is clutching his stomach, so she must have punched him when he tried to wake them up.

Raven's irritated voice comes from behind her. "Go away or I'll have my robot shoot you with it's laser eyes."

Dalan pales and backs away. I sigh and make my way over.

"Come on, we can sleep more later. Lets go," I say.

Octavia and Raven groan but comply, getting out of the bed.

"So what's up Griff?" Raven asks, her voice raspy from sleep.

"We're going to go find out whether they decided to join the Floukru."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we will find out if they accept or deny Luna's offer! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	126. Chapter 126

Lexa's POV

After everyone is awake, we follow Dalan back to the large cavern. I feel tired but more rested. I can sleep more when we get back to the Floukru city.

Clarke and I walk hand in hand, our strides confident as we enter the cavern. Some give us odd looks, not used to seeing their Heda be as soft as I allow myself to be around Clarke. Or perhaps they are in awe of our partnership, of Heda and Wanheda falling in love. I prefer to think it is the second option, especially since I often am surprised that I am lucky enough to have gotten Clarke to become my girlfriend.

Dalan walks over to where Sakai and a few others are gathered, talking quietly. We pause closer to the entrance of the cave, giving them their space. Sakai eventually nods after another few moments of what looks like an intense whispered discussion.

Sakai makes her way over to us, pausing a few feet in front of us. Her hands are clasped behind her back and she studies us all with calculating eyes.

"We have discussed your offer at length," she begins. "Luna, we have one question. You will protect us like one of your own?"

"If you agree, you will be my people. I would protect you with my life." Luna replies honestly.

She does not try anything, does not try to plead or convince. I feel pride swell in my chest at how my sister is handling this. She knows that no matter what she could say, their minds have already been made up and there is no changing them.

"What is your response?" I ask curiously as the silence stretches out.

Sakai turns her gaze to me and answers. "Yes. We will agree to become part of Floukru."

Luna breaks out into a smile. "Os (good). You will not regret this decision."

"I hope not," a person nearby grumbles. The raspy voice and somber tone draw our attention. An old woman has spoken, her skin crinkled from age. "We are allowed to choose our own leaders, yes? And do as we please?"

"Of course," Luna says respectfully. "You may choose a leader but I do have the ability to veto the choice." The woman purses her lips with distaste. "That has only happened once in my years as leader of the Floukru when the people of a town elected a horrible man to lead them. I trust your judgement."

The old woman nods but there is still a spark of resistance in her eyes. I recognize a fighter when I see one and wonder how she ended up here. Perhaps a loved one of hers joined and she followed to be close to them.

"Who will be your leader?" Luna asks Sakai.

Sakai shrugs, "It is up to us all to decide that. I do not speak for everyone."

"Sakai should be our leader!" A high pitched voice that can only come from a kid says.

Sakai says nothing in response, just blinks and looks genuinely surprised. The shock in her expression grows as more and more people voice their support for her.

Luna eventually gets everyone to be quiet by whistling loudly. It pierces my ears but I have to admit, it is effective. Everyone flinches and looks at her with a mixture of surprise and disdain.

"Who wants Sakai to be your leader? Raise your hand." Luna says.

Most people raise their hands. The few that do not look hesitant like they are unsure whether they should join the Floukru or not.

"It looks as though you have won the majority," Nakai remarks proudly to her sister. "Welcome to Floukru, sis."

Some people do not seem happy at the thought of joining Floukru so I decide to address that.

"You do not have to join Floukru if you do not want to," I speak up. Many are not expecting to hear my voice and flinch at the suddenness. "If you would prefer to, you can leave here and join any of the clans."

"Even Azgeda?" A woman with Azgeda face scars asks hopefully.

"Even Azgeda." I reply warmly. "They will welcome you with open arms should you choose to join them."

"What about your relationship with Azgeda?" The woman questions hesitantly. "What if they do not allow us to join because we have ties to you?"

I frown. "Why would they deny you because of me?"

"Do you not remember?" The Azgeda woman asks. "Nia despises you."

I blink, my mouth dropping open slightly. "Pakstoka really kept you all in the dark here. Nia is dead."

Gasps arise from essentially everyone, so I know this is not just keeping it from one person. Leave it to Pakstoka to cut off 'his people' from the clans and tell them nothing of current events. I cannot say I am very surprised.

"Story time!" Raven says gleefully. "I love this one. It's almost as fun to relive as it was in the moment."

"You were there?" Sakai prompts.

"Yeah, so was- Uh. Well, this is a pretty long story. We might want to get comfortable." Raven says. "And I'll hand over the floor to Lexa and Clarke, they can tell it better than anyone."

People follow her advice, sitting at one of the many tables around the room. Some people bring over chairs to us, which we thank them for. Clarke and I begin telling them what has happened. We do not go into too much detail about some things, like our date and how I was tortured.

We tell them about how we won, and I make sure not to downplay anyone's part in it. We all worked together and accomplished what few thought was possible. We tell them about Menelaus and how he is the new King of Azgeda. A few former Azgeda people recognize his name and seen relieved he is in charge. We then proceed to tell them about how the Skaikru had become the thirteenth clan and that we have been traveling to the clans to improve relations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Pakstoka didn't even tell them about Nia's death... That was pretty significant. Anyway. Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	127. Chapter 127

Clarke's POV

After Lexa and I finish telling people about how we defeated Nia, people start to head back to the other caves to sleep. By now, it's late and I think we will have to stay here tonight. Trying to head back to the Floukru city in the dark sounds difficult, especially with the high pointy rocks in the water and the fact that it's a high tide right now. It would be really hard to get out.

"We will start rebuilding as soon as possible." Sakai says to us.

We are all sitting at a table in the large cavern, finishing eating some food that some lovely people cooked for us.

"Let us know if you need anything and I will it send over." Luna responds.

"Mochof (thank you). About our new trading pact... It is difficult to get in here. Which for Pakstoka, was the point. However, I am thinking we can build a tunnel out of here so we can easily travel in and out without worrying about the tides and rocks."

"Good idea," Luna nods in approval. "Again, let me know if you need any help."

"I will. Would it be alright to send some people to your city after we finish rebuilding? We have many who would be happy to learn from masters of crafts or learn to fight."

"Of course." Luna responds.

I try to hold back my yawn and fail miserably. It has been a pretty long day full of fighting and I haven't slept as much as I would like. Lexa squeezes my hand and I know she must be even more tired than I am. She just beat one of her greatest enemies, that has to be emotionally draining.

Luna chuckles, "Perhaps we should let the others go to bed while we talk. Then we can head back tomorrow."

"Alright. You can take the room you rested in earlier. Can you find your way back without assistance?"

I nod, "Yeah. I remember where it is."

"Good. You can lead them there while Luna and I continue talking." Sakai says.

"Is there anything I should be present for?" Lexa asks.

"No," Luna waves her hand. "Go to bed with your houmon (spouse, wife)." She winks at her sister.

I snap out of my daze at her words. Houmon? I know what that word means and we aren't married. I don't even know the Grounder custom to propose.

"You are houmons?" Sakai questions, looking at us with surprise.

"No," Lexa answers. She's blushing just as hard as I must be right now. "Not yet," she murmurs under her breath so low that I cannot hear it.

"What, niron (loved one)?" I ask.

"I said we are girlfriends," Lexa says.

That sounds longer than what she said but I let it go, trusting that if it were important and she were ready to say it, she would tell me.

I lead everyone to the other cave. Octavia and Raven immediately flop on the nearest bed and they take Raven's brace off. She then starts snoring softly. Which her girlfriend finds adorable, if her sleepy "aww" is anything to go by.

Lexa and I help each other take off the bulkier, more uncomfortable parts of our armor. We set them on a table near a bed and then get under the covers. Lexa gets in first, and lays on her back with closed eyes. I snuggle up next to her and rest my head on her shoulder, carefully positioning myself so I don't touch any of the cuts or bruises on her.

Lexa hums in contentment and I get up on my elbow so I can lean up and kiss her. She kisses me softly, holding me like she thinks I could shatter in her arms. If it were anyone else, I would be offended but it's Lexa. I know she knows how strong I am.

Lexa breaks the kiss to let out a really cute yawn. I kiss her cheek and cuddle back up against her side. She smiles and kisses my forehead. We fall asleep quickly.

"Lexa, Clarke." A voice says. I grumble and stretch out my arm, trying to find them and push them away. "Come on, it's almost time to go." When Lexa and I don't move a muscle, the person sighs and continues. "Breakfast is ready."

That precise moment is when I smell the delicious scent of cooking meat. My body starts waking up and I open my eyes. Lexa's looking down at me with a fond expression. I yawn and stretch, then lean up to capture her lips with mine.

"Ew, guys. No making out on the bed." Raven says. "Now come on and eat your breakfast like normal people. It's in the other room and it smells amazing. So get up!"

Lexa and I get out of bed and we put our armor back on as quickly as we safely can. We follow Raven and Octavia to the main cavern, where there are scattered groups of people eating breakfast. My eyes find the others easily. Lincoln's large self sticks out like a sore thumb, especially when he's also next another big muscly guy like Ryder.

We head over to them and eat our breakfast in relative silence, only discussing where we will be heading next. I don't really take part in that conversation and instead lean against Lexa's side when I'm done eating. She wraps an arm around me and continues listening to the others talk about what they are excited to see or do.

We say our goodbyes and Nakai is hesitant to leave her sister once more.

"Once we build the tunnel, you can come whenever you would like. We are safe here, sis (sister). I will be okay." Sakai assures her.

"I know, I just worry." Nakai gives her a hug. "I will be back soon to help you rebuild, okay?"

"Mochof (thank you). Now go," Sakai urges her with a proud smile.

With that, Raven gets on Octavia's shoulders and we wade through the water back to the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone commented last chapter that this book is getting long! I mean, it's chapter 127 and we have like 10 more clans to get to. So, I want to pose a question to you amazing humans. Do you want me to end this book soon and start another one? Or just keep it all in one book? I'm fine with either! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!!


	128. Chapter 128

Lexa's POV

The ride back to the Floukru city is mainly uneventful. Clarke and I stay with Raven and Octavia and look out at the sea. I take in the sight, knowing we might not see it again for a while. Not in a sinister way, in a "we are leaving soon" way.

"So Heda." Raven says conversationally. "How much longer are we here?"

"We leave tomorrow." I respond.

Raven looks up at me wide eyed from where she is sitting on the deck of the ship. "Tomorrow? Already?"

I nod, "We have already been here a while. It was always the plan to leave tomorrow."

Raven pouts childishly. "But that means I won't see your hot sister for a while."

"Rae," Octavia says in a serious tone.

"Don't worry babe, you are way hotter than her." Raven reassures her with a smirk.

"You're still going to have to make it up to me."

"I will, as soon as we get back to our room." Raven winks at her girlfriend.

"Do not get too immersed in each other," I warn. "We are going to watch the sunset tonight on the docks."

Raven lets out a dramatic sigh. "Fine. We'll be extra noisy tonight to compensate."

"And then you will be extra tired when we leave." Clarke retorts.

Raven shrugs, her smirk growing as she eyes her girlfriend. "Worth it."

Clarke rolls her eyes and grumbles next to me about how we will have to listen to them complaining. I grimace, remembering the many morning after nights where they have spent too much time making love and too little time sleeping.

I squeeze Clarke's hand, loving how we always seem to be touching each other in simple ways like this. She gives me a soft smile like she knows what I am that makes me melt inside.

I bite my lower lip, keeping my words from escaping me. I still do not know how to do what I would like to the proper way. Sometime, I will have to talk to Octavia and Raven and discuss Skaikru customs. I would ask Clarke if it would not give away my plans. I just need to gather more information and then I can make a solid plan on how I am going to do this.

Clarke leans in and gives me a gentle kiss. I am surprised by the suddenness, but by no means complaining. I tilt my head to get a better angle at her soft lips, addicted to the feel of her against me. I pull away before I can get too lost in her.

"What was that for?" I murmur, still close enough to Clarke that I can feel her warm breaths against my face.

Clarke kisses my nose, making me automatically scrunch it up and smile. "You were biting your lip, babe. I can never resist you when you do that. And you were looking at me with those beautiful eyes like I hung the stars in the sky just for you."

I blush at her wording, grinning shyly at my beautiful girlfriend. "You just... Amaze me sometimes."

Clarke beams at me and gives me another quick peck.

"You're so sweet." she mutters against my lips before turning back towards the water, resting her head on my shoulder.

I watch as the Floukru city gets closer and closer, not trusting myself to look at Clarke. If I do I have a feeling I will confess everything I am up to. It is not bad, it hopefully will be an incredible thing but this is one plan that Clarke cannot be in on.

I want to ask her to be my houmon (spouse, wife). Luna's teasing really hit home for me last night.

And it is terrifying, how much I love Clarke. She has the power to break me. But she is more than worth the risk. And the thought of being able to call her my houmon, to call her mine, for the rest of our lives fills me with happiness I never thought I would feel. I am nervous, I do not plan on asking her until later into the trip, especially because of the few Skaikru customs I am aware of in regard to marriage.

It will be interesting, trying to keep it all from her. She is very smart and perceptive, especially when it comes to me and my emotions. I will have to immerse myself in the moment or figure out something so I do not tell her everything.

At the next clan I can talk to Raven and Octavia about it. With that in mind, I feel more relaxed. Even having a vague plan like that is better than having none for me.

We dock and I snap out of my thoughts as Clarke begins to lead me off of the ship. I smile sheepishly when she gives me a concerned look, obviously having noticed how hard I was thinking.

"Are you alright?" Clarke asks quietly.

I appreciate that, I do not want to worry anyone and I have already worried my girlfriend.

"I am okay, Clarke." She studies me with concerned eyes then nods, seeming satisfied with what she sees. "Ai hod yu in (I love you)."

"Ai hod yu in seintaim (I love you too)." Clarke replies with a gentle expression. "You are sure you're okay?"

"I am. Promise." I give her the wide smile I know she loves and Clarke nods.

We step off the docks onto the roads. Luna leads the way, winding through the afternoon rush of people in the streets toward the places we are staying.

"You will not have long to stay here before you will have to leave again to get to the docks." Luna says as she walks, her voice carrying easily. "Two hours at most. Your clothes have been cleaned while we were away and your armor can be cleaned overnight if you would like. Leave them in the common room and they will be picked up and returned before you leave tomorrow."

"Mochof, biga sis (thank you, big sister)." I say.

"Pro, strisis (you're welcome, little sister)." Luna replies. "I will get everything ready for tonight."

She nods to everyone and ruffles my hair like she used to do when we were kids before walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so after all of your input I have decided on what to do... There will be another book but I'm not going back and moving like 50 chapters to a new place, so this book will naturally end somewhere and then it'll pick up in another book. And don't worry, I will let you all know for sure when it's the end of this book :) The first chapter of the next book will be posted like normal, so three days after the last chapter of this book is posted! I'll remind you guys when it happens because it probably won't be for a while. Anyway... WHOA, BIG REVEAL!! Lexa wants to ask Clarke to marry her!!! :D Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	129. Chapter 129

Clarke's POV

Lexa and I get changed out of our armor and then spend the next hour and a half cuddling on the couch.

There's a lightness in Lexa that has appeared since we defeated Pakstoka and his pirates. I can't help wondering if it's because of defeating one of her oldest enemies or if it's because of whatever she was thinking about on the boat. I'm really curious about what it is but I know that Lexa will only keep something from me if she has good reason to and if it's not dangerous.

"We should probably get up soon," I murmur.

It has to be close to when we need to start heading down to the docks. Lexa hums in response, snuggling closer to me. I smile and kiss her forehead.

"Must we?" Lexa asks in a quiet voice. "I am comfortable."

"Yes babe, we can't just skip out on your sister on our last day here. Come on, we have to get up." I nudge her.

Lexa grumbles and stands, stretching her arms out. I admire her muscles from where I'm seated, loving how he shirt rides up a little bit to reveal her incredible abs. She yawns and I make a mental note not to jump her bones tonight because we will both need our sleep and are still tired from everything.

I stand as well and we put on our belts with sheathed daggers just in case.

"Should we get Raven and Octavia so they do not miss out?"

"Yeah, but lets not open the door. I don't want to see their naked bodies." I respond.

Lexa grimaces and nods. We head upstairs hand in hand and stop in front of their door. For whatever reason, I can't hear anything through their door. Either their room is soundproof or they're not doing anything at the moment. And their room isn't soundproof. They have definitely proved that during our stay.

I knock and I can hear some shuffling before the door opens to reveal Raven in her regular clothes.

"Hey, Griffin." She greets. "Is it time for us to go?"

"Yeah," I answer. "What have you been doing in here? I haven't heard a thing other than a few banging noises."

"I have been upgrading Boomy! It's going to be so awesome when I'm done." Raven says enthusiastically then looks back in her room to a place where I can't see. "O, come on!"

"Chill Rae I'm almost done." Octavia calls back.

"What is she doing?" I ask without thinking. Crap, if she's doing something I do not want to know about she is still going to tell me.

"Braiding my hair." Octavia answers, stepping into view.

She finishes doing something with her hair and spins around, showing off.

"That looks really good," I say.

"Thanks," Octavia grins happily. "I got bored while Raven worked on Boomy and spouted her mechanics language that I didn't understand a word of."

"Hey!" Raven protests. "It wasn't that boring."

"It was for me." Octavia kisses her girlfriend's cheek to soften her words. "You're just too smart for me, babe. Now come on, I want to see the sunset!"

With that, Octavia starts excitedly pulling Raven while Lexa and I follow a few feet behind them. Raven eventually catches up to Octavia so she isn't being dragged anymore. They do end up asking Lexa or I every once in a while if they're going the right way.

I take in the city around us, hoping we will come back some day. I know Lexa would love to as well, especially with Luna here. We get to the docks using a less efficient route than I would have taken but we made it. On time, too. Bonus.

Luna is sitting at the end of the same dock we used before with the guards. Lincoln and Ryder are talking to each other and laughing while Nix and Luna are discussing something. It's a nice view of our friends and family being happy made better by the sun starting to set behind them. Luna is the first to notice us approaching them and smiles.

"Come, sit down." She pats a space next to her that isn't taken by Nix.

Lexa sits down next to her sister and I sit next to her. Lexa lets go of my hand and wraps an arm around my waist. I sigh contently and snuggle up to her. She starts a conversation with Luna elaborating about what has been going on these past years since they have seen each other.

The sky turns beautiful colors, reflecting over the ocean. I'm so entranced that I don't notice Lincoln and Ryder getting up to go get us our food. The colors are magnificent as ever, blues and reds and pinks and orange and others all blending together in intricate ways that take my breath away. It's the perfect night for this, with no clouds blocking the sight.

Everything is made so much better by the amazing food that Lincoln cooked. I barely take my eyes away from the horizon but make sure to complement his incredible cooking skills thoroughly. The sun slowly vanishes, looking as though it is disappearing into the ocean.

We stay here, talking and laughing until the moon is making it's slow ascent in the sky. All of us are reluctant to say goodnight and end up walking up to the houses we're staying in together. Luna even gives Lexa a hug before she walks off, threatening to track her down if she doesn't say goodbye to her in the morning.

Raven, Octavia, Lexa and I all head into the house we are staying in.

"Goodnight," I stifle a yawn. "Don't stay up too late."

"We won't, we will just go right to bed." Octavia says, ignoring how Raven grumbles and complains in response. "Goodnight."

Lexa and I take off each other's clothes and fall into bed, exhausted but happy. We cuddle together in the center of the bed, falling asleep easily in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww... Next chapter, they go and start heading to the next clan! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	130. Chapter 130

Lexa's POV

The next morning goes quickly.

It is nice at first to wake up in Clarke's arms and to watch as she fights off her sleepiness. We get dressed and go over our room another time or two to make sure we have everything of ours packed. Then we head downstairs and are greeted by Lincoln's delicious cooking.

I savor every bite, knowing we will probably not have anything as fresh as this while we travel to the next clan. We eat quickly and I make everyone go back to their room to check for stuff they may have forgotten just like Clarke and I did. Raven complains at first but stops when she realizes she almost forgot a part she wants to attach to Boomy.

Clarke and I lead the others outside after that to see that Luna is waiting for us with Nakai by her side.

"I just wanted to thank you again for all you have done for us. It means more than you know." Nakai says with a smile, holding out her arm.

I grasp her forearm and release after a moment. She then does the same to Clarke. "You are welcome. It was our pleasure to help."

Nakai bows her head to us and goes over to everyone else to personally thank them.

Luna comes closer and hugs Clarke and me, one of us under each arm. Clarke seems surprised at first but eventually wraps her arms around my sister.

I close my eyes and take a moment to revel in Luna's closeness. I most likely will not see her again for a while, probably not until after we return to Polis. Which is going to be a while from now.

Luna pulls away and I pretend I do not notice the tears glistening in her eyes. Luna takes a minuscule step back and keeps ahold of my right hand.

"I am going to miss you." Luna admits quietly.

"Me too." I give her a smile that feels more sad than comforting. "Do not wait as long to see me again, okay?"

Luna's face breaks into a genuine grin and she chuckles, pushing my shoulder gently. "I will not, I promise. I will visit as soon as I hear you have gotten back to Polis."

"Good. We may not be back for a couple of months. Will you be able to survive that long without seeing your beloved strisis (little sister) again?" I tease.

"I will manage," Luna deadpans.

The sound of hooves against the cobblestone streets stops us from talking more. The noise feels out of place in this city. Like the clopping sound clashes with the nearby roar of the ocean.

A few guards are leading our horses over to us, which surprises me. I thought we would have to walk to the stables instead of this. I know Luna does not allow many horses to be in the city, only when there are large loads to be pulled.

"I thought you would like to ride them out of the city. You always did love dramatics." Luna answers my unasked question.

I scowl playfully at my sister, then give Clarke a mock scandalized look when she bursts into laughter.

"It's true, babe." She says when she gathers herself enough to speak. "Lexa, you sit on a throne of twigs and not to mention your kohl. Or your bedroom in Polis. Or..."

"I get it," I hastily cut her off.

Luna's grinning widely, delighted. "No, please go on."

"One last one, hodnes (love) I promise." Clarke says to me and them turns to Luna. "The sword twirl."

Luna cackles and I notice with amusement that her warriors look shocked at the sound. "She still does that?"

"Clarke," I grumble as my girlfriend giggles.

"It's cute." Clarke kisses my cheek.

I would retort that I am the Heda, I am not cute but I feel like that would make her and Luna laugh even more.

"You did not even try to argue that you are not cute." Luna notes. "Clarke must have you 'whipped.' That is the word, yes?"

"That's the right word." Clarke responds.

I shake my head fondly, knowing it must have been Octavia or Raven that taught her that.

I notice that the guards have already gotten on their horses. Octavia and Raven say goodbye to Luna before getting on their horses.

Luna clasps Clarke's forearm and holds for a moment. "Thank you for everything. I have not seen Lexa this happy since before the Conclave. I wish you both the best of luck on your adventures together."

"Thanks, Luna." Clarke says earnestly.

She nods one last time to Luna and kisses my cheek before heading over to the others. I am grateful for her giving me time to say goodbye to my sister alone. Though I am aware it is most likely not goodbye forever, it does not make it easier.

Luna gives me one last quick hug. "I cannot wait to be at your ceremony with Clarke."

"Ceremony?" I prompt.

"Your wedding," Luna elaborates. She seems amused at my wide eyes and flushed cheeks. "You are not subtle, strisis (little sister). You are going to ask her, yes?"

"I am. I have a plan."

Luna chuckles, "Of course you do. I cannot wait to hear how 'cheesy' your proposal is."

"You have spent too much time around Octavia and Raven." I remark.

"Perhaps. Good luck. Though you will not need it, I have no doubt she will say yes." Luna says confidently, keeping her voice low enough that I do not worry about the others overhearing.

"Mochof (thank you). May we meet again." I say, letting go of Luna's hand.

"May we meet again." She gives me a soft smile.

I turn away and walk over to Clarke. I get on my horse and remind myself I will see my sister again in just a few months. Clarke gives me an understanding look and it makes me relax in my saddle.

I wave to Luna and then we start making our way out of the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, traveling! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	131. Chapter 131

Clarke's POV

It's barely an hour in and Raven has already started complaining. On one hand, it's kind of annoying. On the other hand, I would worry more if she weren't talking or complaining.

"I forgot how sore my butt gets," Raven groans. She shifts in her saddle, uncomfortable. "How much longer?"

"A well," Lexa deadpans.

Raven whines out an impressively long "Nooooo..." until she notices Lexa's amused expression. "That was an exaggeration, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was." Lexa admits readily, giving me a small smug smile that makes me laugh.

"That was rude." Raven huffs out but we all know she's not seriously annoyed. If she were, we either would never hear the end of it or get the silent treatment. "Seriously, though. How long are we traveling until we get to the next clan? And what even is the next clan we're going to?"

"Lexa told us this the other day. Were you not listening?" Octavia asks her girlfriend.

"I was probably distracted by your hotness." Raven winks.

"Speaking of hotness," I interrupt before they start talking about their sex life. "We're going to the Sankru."

"Also known as the Sangedakru," Lexa elaborates. "They are the Desert Clan. The town we are headed to first is three days away if we go our usual speed. We will stay there for two nights to regroup before continuing for another day's worth of riding."

"The desert?" Raven repeats. "Float me, I hate heat. It makes my brace stick to my leg. Being sweaty sucks."

"If it makes you feel any better, I love it when you're sweaty." Octavia replies.

"Oh yeah?" Raven grins.

"Yeah. I like how-"

"Let's keep it PG-13 please." I say.

"Fine, Princess." Raven snarks but I know she means it. "I think you need to get laid."

I sigh but don't argue. I really want to spend some time alone with Lexa, I could use it after everything we've gone through at Floukru.

"Lexa?" I prompt, hoping she can think of a better subject to discuss than that.

"I think everyone will like the town we are headed to. It is a small town and the only one for nearly twenty miles. The sky there is so clear you can see the stars easier than you could ever imagine. There is no light to full the stars, no clouds to blot them out."

"Sounds romantic," Raven exchanges an unsubtle look with Octavia.

"It is. I have only been once since I became Heda and only briefly. Though I would suggest that if you plan on sleeping outside, bring a blanket. Otherwise you will get sand in places that are very unpleasant." Lexa advises.

Raven looks my girlfriend over with a raised eyebrow and her expression goes dazed. I can't tell if she is fantasizing about Octavia or Lexa in the sand. Her girlfriend must be thinking the same thing, because she says something to snap her out of it.

"Rae."

Raven jolts and looks over at her. "Butt? I mean what?"

"Smooth," I remark.

"Shush, Griffin." Raven maturely sticks out her tongue at me before addressing Lexa. "So what's sand like? We saw some on the beach at Floukru but we didn't really get the chance to check it out."

"It is like little rocks that are somehow both smooth and rough. They fit between toes and are dangerously hot during the day. Do not step on them barefoot unless it is the early morning or at night. Even then, be careful of the creatures that come out when the sand is cool."

"That sounds lovely, Lexa. You're really selling it well." Raven says sarcastically.

To my delight, Lexa laughs. I melt at the sound, glad she's able to do so when not long ago she said goodbye to her sister.

"Mochof (thank you), Raven." Lexa shakes her head, a smile playing on her lips. "Sand is wonderful. It is not easy to explain."

"Alright, I'll just have to see for my own eyes how a desert really is. Is it really going to be super hot?" She asks with hope in her voice.

"Yes, it is. I told you all to bring shorts and such for a reason."

Raven groans. "Ugh."

"Babe, why don't you tell us a story or something?" Octavia says.

Our horses clomp through the sparse undergrowth and there are few trees and they are slowly becoming fewer and fewer. During this time, Raven takes it upon herself to try to explain to us the difference of gravity on here versus the moon. It's actually interesting, though she does use some big words I don't know the meaning of sometimes.

My favorite parts are when she uses analogies that I'm pretty sure she has actually thought a lot about. Like what would happen if we jumped up and down normally on the moon. Or what would happen if someone were to try to play golf on the moon. Or theoretically what could make use move forward easier using the moon's gravity. Raven thinks a webbed suit would be cool, like becoming a "human flying squirrel".

She stops talking when she sees a lodge in the distance. "Are we headed there?"

"Yes we are." Lexa answers. "I know the owners, their daughter used to live in Polis. That is where we will be spending the night. They have a few spare rooms, or you could set up a tent outside if you would prefer that. This is where we will stock up on food and water before heading into the desert."

We stop our horses at the small stables they have near the house with a single horse currently in it. We leave the guards to brush them down and take bare of them while Lexa, Octavia, Raven and me head inside.

Lexa greets the two men inside with a wide smile, shaking their hands. "It is good to see you again. How is your daughter?"

"She is well and enjoying life in TonDC. She has been helping them rebuild stronger than ever," the burlier man declares proudly.

"Her assistance is undoubtedly greatly appreciated." Lexa says and the men smile happily. "Do you have everything I wrote you about?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, more traveling! And whoa, the Desert Clan is next! Who's going to get sunburn first, I wonder? Mwahahaha. Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	132. Chapter 132

Lexa's POV

"Do you have everything I wrote you about?" I ask.

"Sha, Heda (Yes, Commander)." Aron says, heading into the back room and leaving his partner with me.

"How have you and Aron been doing?" I ask Hal, genuinely curious. It cannot be easy for them to be so far from their daughter.

"It has been difficult," he admits. "Aron has it worse than I do, she has always been his little girl to him. Aly being so far away makes him worried and anxious, but we all know that Aly has to make her own way in the world."

"Hal!" Aron calls from the back room. "Come back here and help me carry everything! Some of this stuff is too heavy for me!"

Hal smiles and shakes his head affectionately before heading to where his partner is.

I am not surprised that Aron cannot manage to carry everything on his own. Some of the things I asked for is very heavy and Aron is not exactly the strongest person. He is muscular, like most men, but he is more lean. Hal on the other hand, has built up his strength over the years. It helps them with their traders' post, he can easily carry items his customers want to their wagons, no matter how heavy.

"That man looks like he could bench press a tree." Raven murmurs.

"He can," I respond. The Skaikru girls look at me with shock. "I have seen him do so. One of the trees outside was growing too close to the stable and where Aly, their daughter, played. So he cut it a little more than halfway and then picked it up."

"You're kidding." Octavia squints at my face. "You're not kidding."

"No I am not. I stayed around when they mentioned he was going to attempt it so I could see if he could do it. And he did."

"Dang," Raven whispers.

Hal and Aron come back out, carrying some supplies wrapped by cloth. I watch through the window when they take it outside. The ground shakes a little when Hal sets his thing down.

"Careful!" Aron chastises him. Hal gives him a sheepish grin.

"Moba (sorry)." He apologizes.

Hal and Aron walk back in, followed by the guards. They look around at the various things displayed on every surface of the room.

"Heda, would you like us to load your things onto the wagon?" Hal asks.

"Sha beja (yes please). Mochof (thank you)." I answer. "The new one."

The others give me an odd look, not understanding what I have said. Hal and Aron get it and go to grab the rest of our things from the back room.

"What new one?" Clarke asks.

"A new wagon, a small one." I explain. "The things we need for our journey in the desert is heavy and I do not want to overwhelm Lincoln's horse. Another horse can pull this one."

"Mine can pull it." Nix offers.

"You will have to ride in the back," I remind her in case that will change her mind.

Nix shrugs. "Ryder can be in front. He is well trained."

"Mochof (thank you), Nix." Ryder says, sounding pleasantly surprised at her praise.

"Pro (you're welcome)." Nix responds. She then changes the subject. "We will stay here tonight?"

"Sha (yes)," I answer. "We leave tomorrow morning. Early, so we can get more riding in. I will remind you all in the morning as well, but do not forget to wear shorts and thin clothes."

The others nod as Aron and Hal walk back in.

"Done, Heda." Aron says.

"Thank you again." I reach into my pocket and pull out a leather sack of money I had prepared earlier for them. "This is for you both. Plus a little extra to send to to your daughter if you would like to."

Hal automatically takes the sack when I hold it out for them to take, staring down at it in surprise. I may have added more than a little extra.

"Heda... Surely this is too much." Aron says slowly.

I shake my head. "It is the amount I meant to give you. There is enough there for you to buy another horse to visit Aly sometime and to keep this place afloat while you are gone."

Hal wraps me up in a tight hug that has my ribs creaking. I tough it out and hug him back, ignoring the fact that my feet are no longer on the ground. He sets me back down and wipes some tears from his eyes. He reaches over to hold Aron's hand.

"Mochof Heda (thank you Commander). It means a lot to us. Thank you," Hal says.

"You are welcome."

Aron lets go of his partner's hand to give me a quick hug too, but luckily nothing that threatens to crack my ribs.

"I will, uh." Aron clears his throat, evidently emotional. "I will go and make sure the rooms are ready. Who is sharing rooms here?"

"Clarke and I will share one. Raven and Octavia will share as well."

Aron nods and rushes off.

"Clarke, could you and Lincoln assist me in making dinner?" Hal asks.

I relax minutely. He remembered.

Clarke looks confused. "Why me? I'm not a good cook like Lincoln."

"I have heard you are good with a knife."

Clarke smiles, a hint of pride in her eyes. "I am. So what do you need help with?"

She follows Hal back to the kitchen with Lincoln trailing a few steps behind her. Their voices fade and I take a quiet, deep breath to steel my nerves.

"Octavia, Raven? Can I talk to you outside?" I ask.

"Sure," Raven responds, exchanging a worried look with her girlfriend.

I lead them outside, not answering their concerned questions until we get over by the stables. This is the spot where Aly told me no one can hear someone talking from the house.

"What's wrong?" Octavia asks.

"Oh my god, is Clarke pregnant?" Raven gasps.

I give her an odd look. "How would she be pregnant? I do not have the 'equipment' to do that."

"That's fair," Raven murmurs, glancing down at my crotch. Her gaze lingers for longer than is necessary.

"Rae," Octavia says in a warning tone.

"Oops. Sorry babe. So what's up Lexa?"

"I want to ask Clarke to become my wife."

Octavia and Raven's squeals can probably be heard from Polis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer chapter! And next chapter will also be from Lexa's POV and we get to see Octavia and Raven's response to learning about her plan... Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	133. Chapter 133

Lexa's POV

I glance over at the house while Raven and Octavia continue to freak out. I see Clarke looking out of a window with a concerned expression.

She catches my gaze and signs to me, knowing I will not be able to read her lips from this distance. "Is everything okay?"

I nod and give her a reassuring smile. Clarke watches for a moment longer, frowning at Octavia and Raven, who are currently hopping up and down together excitedly and making incoherent noises. It takes them a few minutes to calm down enough to speak.

"Wait really? You're going to pop the question?" Raven asks, her eyes bright with happiness.

I furrow my brows, trying to remember the Skaikru slang that I have been taught. "What?"

"She means you're going to ask her?" Octavia provides.

"Yes I am." I smile shyly.

"Then what are you doing here standing and talking to us? Go!" Raven makes a shooing motion.

"I want to do this right," I admit.

"That sound like you have a plan. Do you have a plan?" Octavia gasps out and squeezes her girlfriend's hand.

"I do," I conform.

They squeal again and I wince, silently mourning my injured eardrums. Luckily they are not as loud this time and when I glance over, Clarke is not looking through the window.

"Tell us!" Raven demands.

I shake my head, a fond smile spreading across my lips when Raven and Octavia immediately start groaning out complaints.

"If you're not telling us then it had better be romantic." Raven says in a warning tone. "If I find out you said something stupid like 'hey I like your last name can I have it' I will punch you in the nose."

"Noted," I laugh.

I do not really understand what her statement means, which just reinforces how I need their assistance.

"There goes your idea on how to propose to me," Octavia teases.

"What? Pfft. Babe, I would totally come up with something amazing." Raven relents quickly under her girlfriend's raised eyebrow. "Fine, it would still have puns and incredible jokes like that but it would be super sweet too. Anyway, Lexa." She points a finger at me. "It's going to be romantic, right?"

"Of course." I nod.

"It had better be so disgustingly cute that it makes me cry when Clarke tells me about it. That and only that will make up for you keeping us in the dark about your apparently romantic plans." Raven says seriously.

"Clarke could tell you I proposed to her while we shoveled horse manure and you would cry." I point out, making Octavia snort.

"Cry from laughter," Raven corrects. "But fine. It's you and Clarke, so of course it will be so sickeningly cute that I get cavities. So why tell us? Are you planning in asking her soon?"

"No," I shake my head. "Towards the end of the trip."

"But that's so far," Octavia whines. "How am I supposed to keep this from Clarke for so long?"

"I can keep your mouth occupied, O." Raven winks. She turns back to me with a more serious expression. "That still doesn't explain why you're telling us. What's up?"

"The sky." I feign innocence and confusion until Raven huffs with annoyance. She rolls her eyes while I 'high five' her girlfriend. "I need you to teach me about Skaikru culture."

"What about it?" Raven prompts.

"Marriage wise, I mean." I explain. "My understanding is that our cultures are vastly different in how we propose."

Octavia's mouth drops open and she nods knowingly. "Oh, yeah. That's a good point. Grounder tradition and Skaikru tradition is vastly different. Okay, first of all to propose you get on one knee."

"Why?" I question. Is there a significance to the gesture or something?

Raven shrugs. "I dunno. It's just the way we do it. There's probably a reason, I just don't know it. But babe, you forgot a very important thing that happens even before the proposal."

"What would that be?"

"Well first of all, she needs a ring. And a parent's approval. Well not really, that's more of a your choice kind of thing but usually Skaikru people ask a parent if they're okay with their kid marrying them."

"Ah, we have a similar tradition. The person who will ask goes to the person their partner is closest to in life and asks for their blessing. And what is this about a ring?" I question.

Their long winded explanation on the significance of rings takes over half an hour before they are satisfied that I understand it. I make a mental note to go to a blacksmith's forge in Sankru. Because of the heat there, their forges are some of the best in the clans. I can make our rings there.

"Mochof (thank you) for that." I give Raven and Octavia a wide smile. "So for the proposal itself, I get on one knee?"

"Yeah," Raven confirms. "Then you say a bunch of sappy words about how much you love her and want to spend the rest of your life with her. Then you ask the question, she says yes, and then you have amazing sex."

Raven laughs as Octavia gently smacks the back of her head. Octavia gives me an apologetic look.

"The sex isn't mandatory or anything." Octavia explains.

"True. But if her proposal is as fluffy and romantic as the Commander thinks it will be, she's definitely getting laid."

I roll my eyes but am amused by her antics. I hear my beautiful girlfriend's voice calling us to dinner but stay for a moment.

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Nope," Raven pauses. "Yeah, yeah there is. She's going to say yes, Lexa."

I shift my stance, feeling nervous even though I'm not going to be asking her soon. "You think so?"

"I know so," Octavia answers confidently. "Now come on, let's go eat dinner."

I mull over what they have told me as we walk back to the house. A gentle smile spreads across my face and I can't help hoping that they are right. I hope Clarke says yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fluffy, happy ending kind of story so no worries, of course she'll say yes ;) And yeah, I actually do have a plan for the proposal that nearly made me cry when I thought of it so hopefully it'll turn out half as good written out as it is in my head! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	134. Chapter 134

Clarke's POV

I wait just inside the trading post. Octavia, Raven, and Lexa talk for a moment longer before they come inside. Octavia and Raven look almost as happy as Raven does when she throws grenades. I wonder what Lexa could have said to make them that happy. Raven winks at me as she passes and Lexa takes my hand when she reaches me with a shy smile.

I squeeze her hand and we head towards the dining area. The others are already seated, aside from Aron and Hal, who are putting food and drinks in front of everyone. I'm glad when I notice that the only drink they're passing out is water. Dealing with hungover people on a trip like this doesn't sound fun. Especially when we're headed to the desert.

Lexa sits next to me, still holding onto my hand. I mentally thank whatever gods are listening that we can hold hands without one of us having to sacrifice the use of our dominant hands.

The dinner that Lincoln and Hal made is amazing, as we all expected. Though I technically helped, the only thing I did was cut up the vegetables and slice the meat. I'm not good at cooking in the least, so I'm a little surprised they let me do anything. If I did more, the food might be more crispy.

We talk about the desert with Hal and Aron, learning little bits of information about it. In return, they ask about our trip. They really seem to enjoy the story about how we defeated the pirates and Pakstoka.

Dinner is over before we know it and Lexa practically orders everyone to get a good nights' sleep. The others head to the rooms with Aron leading to show them which is theirs. Lexa and I help Hal clean up after dinner and wash the dishes. We definitely don't start a soap fight that ends with us cleaning up the sudsy floor. Thankfully, Hal finds it hilarious to see the stoic Heda like that so he doesn't mind.

We head to our room that they show us, thanking Aron and Hal again for their hospitality.

"So what was that earlier?" I ask when we're in the comfort of the bedroom. I wanted to ask earlier but I know Lexa would probably prefer to answer now rather than then. "You know, with Octavia and Raven killing my eardrums with their squealing. What happened?"

Lexa purses her lips in that way that lets me know she either isn't ready to or can't tell me the truth. We've been able to tell when the other is lying for a while.

"It... It is not anything bad." Lexa says slowly like she's hesitant to give anything away. "I just told them about something I plan on doing and they got excited."

I frown, wondering what could have made them that excited. Lexa kisses my cheek gently and I relax as she wraps her arms around me. Every worry, every underlying concern fades away to the background when I'm in her arms.

"I promise, Clarke. It will be a good thing." Lexa murmurs in my ear. "I will tell you, just not until later." She kisses the side of my head. "Ai hod yu in (I love you)."

I hum contently and rest my head on her shoulder. "Ai hod yu in sentaim (I love you too)."

I can picture in my mind the smile that's undoubtably spreading on my girlfriend's face. I find it so cute that she smiles every time I tell her that I love her. It's like she can't quite believe that I do and every time, I surprise her by reminding her that I do.

"Let us go to bed, ai hodnes (my love)." She says after a moment of silence.

I pull back from her so I can see her face and my insides turn to mush at the soft look in her eyes and her gentle expression. Float me, I love this woman.

"Go to bed or 'go to bed'?" I ask, making air quotes and raising a suggestive eyebrow so she knows what I mean.

I grin at the blush that colors her cheeks. "Just going to bed, Clarke. We will need our rest tomorrow. Being sleep deprived and in the hot sun all day is not fun."

I pout but nod, understanding. "But we will soon, right babe?"

We haven't since before we went to fight Pakstoka and I'm dying inside of frustration. How I ever kept my hands off of her for the long period of time before we had our first time is a mystery to me. Now that I have had a taste of her and what we can do together... I cut off my thoughts there so I don't go to sleep any more frustrated than I have to be.

"Of course." Lexa kisses me quickly. "You are irresistible, Clarke. Soon. The town we are headed to is only a day and a half's ride away. We can have a late night tomorrow and not worry about getting up and leaving early."

I grin and lean in, giving her a slow but deep kiss that leaves us both wishing it were already tomorrow night. I kiss her nose to make her smile and chuckle instead of her hot panting.

Lexa and I take off each other's clothes and exchange lustful and wistful looks as we do so. We climb underneath the furs and snuggle in the middle. I rest my head on Lexa's chest and sling my arm over her stomach. She wraps an arm around my shoulder and sighs happily.

We fall asleep a little less easily than usual but we're tired from the long say we have had, so our mutual frustration doesn't keep us up for too long. We fall into a restful sleep only to wake up to giggling.

I crack open one eye to see that Octavia and Raven are in our room. The furs have slipped enough that they can see our bare shoulders but they're unfazed by that. I squint, wondering what they find funny until I realize that during the night, Lexa and I switched positions. And she's the 'front spoon.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuteness! And frustration... Next chapter, they head out and the Skaikru girls see the desert for the first time! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	135. Chapter 135

Lexa's POV

We shoo Octavia and Raven out of the room, listening as their giggles fade as they get farther away. Clarke groans unhappily behind me when I sit up, stretching. I get out of bed, yawning while Clarke lets out a pitiful whine from behind me.

"Noooo..."

I grin at my girlfriend's theatrics and go over to my armor. I start getting dressed and listen as Clarke grumbles and slowly gets up behind me. I hum when she wraps her arms around my waist, tiredly resting her head on my shoulder.

"Come on, babe." I say gently. "We have to get dressed. We should leave soon." Clarke continues mumbling until I speak again. "The quicker we go, the quicker tonight comes."

"You mean the faster we come." Clarke rasps in my ear, making me shiver.

Clarke's hands start wandering. "Clarke..." I say in a warning tone, trying not to give away how she is affecting me.

"Fine," Clarke sighs.

She presses her lips to my neck for a moment and I can feel her smirk. She pulls away and I clear my throat, trying to get my mind 'out of the gutter.' Clarke starts getting dressed and after a moment of staring at her, I snap out of my daze and resume doing that.

We check over each other's buckles and buttons automatically, making sure everything is secure. Clarke makes sure to give me the most suggestive looks while we do so, making me wish it could be tonight right now.

We head downstairs and see that the others are already eating breakfast. We sit down by them at the two places at the table that have been set, thanking Han as he hands us warm food.

I ignore the looks Octavia and Raven are giving me, undoubtably dying to tease me about being the front spoon. We all eat and finish quickly, both because we want to get on the road and because the food is incredible. I thank Han and Aron again and tell them to visit Polis sometime.

We saddle up the horses and leave, Ryder leading. He takes this even more seriously than before and constantly keeps an eye on the dwindling amount of trees around us. It is after an hour of riding that our horses' hooves first hit sand where the dirt becomes no more.

I watch Clarke's expression, loving how she looks around in awe.

"Can we get down on the sand?" Raven asks excitedly.

"Not until tonight." I answer. "We will have a late start tomorrow morning, so take all of the time you want tonight to play in the sand."

"A late start?" Raven repeats.

I do not have to look back at them to know that she just exchanged a look with Octavia.

"Sha (yes)." I confirm. "After today, it will only be half a day's journey until we get to the town."

"Awesome, we can have a fun night babe." Raven murmurs.

"You will enjoy the part of the desert just up ahead. While this part is more desolate, with very few signs of life, ahead it is different." I say, purposely trying to sound mysterious. Clarke gives me a confused look and I just smile back.

Our horses start climbing up an especially large sand dune, making slow progress. The hot wind blows gently around us, making some of the sand skitter around the surface. When we finally reach the top, I hear Clarke gasp.

Before us, it is no longer just dry and sandy. There is cacti and other desert plants everywhere, green among the pale yellow of sand. Our horses move easier and faster, for the ground is harder here because of all of the roots of the plants.

There is a path in front of us without any plants in the way, well worn and easily wide enough for our wagons. There are sand dunes, gentle rolling slopes, everywhere. In the far distance is mountains, standing tall against the pale blue sky. Their brown color is speckled with green from plants. They seem almost like cloths draped over furniture, rippled in ways that almost seem like they are patterned but are actually random.

"This is incredible," Clarke breathes out.

"It is," I agree. "The sunsets and sunrises in the desert are especially beautiful. We will have to watch it at least once."

"Does it go behind the mountains?" Octavia asks.

"It does," I answer. "It is indescribable. And Clarke, at night the sky here is amazing. You can see the stars more clearly than usual."

"Then we'll definitely have to stargaze."

"Is that code for something?" Raven questions.

"It wouldn't be, they're boring and would actually stargaze instead of making love under the stars." Octavia responds.

I hear the sharp sound of their high five behind me and roll my eyes.

"We're not boring. Babe, you know what we need to do next?" Clarke asks, making me turn to look at her. "Desert puns."

Octavia and Raven's loud groaning makes me grin. "Great idea, hodnes (love). You start."

"There are all of these cacti around us but Raven's still the biggest prick."

Raven gasps dramatically. "That was amazing, Clarke, and really mean." She sniffles, "I'm so proud."

Clarke sticks her tongue out at Raven.

"We are in the desert but Clarke, you are still the hottest thing here." I say.

Clarke grins at me, "That was really cute. Okay, um. What's long, brown, and can make you scream?" Octavia chokes on nothing behind me and I grimace, knowing where her mind went. "A rattlesnake."

"Dang Clarke, I didn't think you would make a joke like that." Octavia says. "Impressive."

"Try to top that, ai hodnes (my love)." Clarke smiles victoriously at me.

"I do not think I can," I admit. "I cannot think of any more, let alone one good enough to beat that."

Clarke throws her fist in the air, beaming. Her radiance rivals the sun and I just fall harder for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the desert I described is based on my own experiences with the desert in Arizona, where my grandparents live. So if you're wondering what the heck I'm basing this off of, look it up, it's really beautiful! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	136. Chapter 136

Clarke's POV

My favorite part of the rest of the ride is when Lexa points out certain plants or animals on our way and spouts off random facts about them. It's adorable and nerdy, but informative. The plants and animals here haven't changed too much from our textbooks.

The ride goes quickly, but I still get really sore. I grimace when I slide off of my horse. Lexa reaches out to steady me and I trace my fingers down her arm until I'm holding her hand. She smiles at me and pulls up our entwined hands to kiss the back of mine.

I blush and take the time to look around. We're in a small clearing where there is not any cacti or other plants. It's large enough for us to set up camp. There are even a few poles to tether our horses to.

Lincoln takes off the horses' saddles and ties them to a pole, leaving them with enough rope to wander over to the water bucket he sets up.

Lexa and I work on putting up tents, making ours at the farthest part of the clearing. The less the others hear of the activities we have planned for tonight, the better sleep they'll get. And the less we will be teased. Maybe not, since Octavia and Raven give us knowing looks as we set it up.

Nix makes a small fire and Lincoln, done with the horses, comes over. Ryder hands him a sack from a wagon and he brings it over to the fire. He pulls out meat, already skinned and ready to be cooked. Lincoln and Nix work on that while Ryder cuts up some vegetables nearby.

Octavia, Raven, Lexa, and I sit together and watch as the sun sets. It slowly goes behind the mountains and lights up the sky with brilliant colors. I rush over to my saddlebag and pull out my camera, snapping a quick picture of it before rejoining them.

I rest my head on Lexa's shoulder and she drapes an arm over my shoulder.

"We should wear less clothes tomorrow." Raven says. I blanch at give her a look. "Not like that, Princess! Though that is a good idea. I mean, it's super hot in the desert and none of us wore shorts or anything."

"Yeah, I've been sweating a ton in this." I agree. Lexa looks somewhat hesitant and I get why almost immediately. "You can still wear your cool shoulder pad on top of your shirt. The people will understand why."

Lexa purses her lips and nods after a moment of thinking. "They will. Thank you, Clarke. Will you still be wearing yours?"

"Would you like me to? Because I don't mind either way." I question and Lexa shrugs. "I will. We can sweat under the weight of our shoulder pads together."

"How romantic," Raven coos teasingly.

"Babe, they have matching shoulder pads that identify them as basically queens. That's super romantic."

"Well, when you put it that way." Raven grins and then perks up. "Oh, they also have different colors so people can differentiate them because they looks so similar."

"Rae, they look nothing alike." Octavia points out.

"I know. That's what I meant. It's super dramatic, just like them." Raven's words make her and Octavia snicker together.

"Dinner is ready," Lincoln says.

By the amused look on the guards' faces, they heard everything that Raven and Octavia just said. We get up and walk over, sitting in front of the fire, which is even smaller than before. The night air is cold, colder than I expected. With just the little amount of heat coming from the fire and everyone's body heat, I feel pretty warm.

I snuggle up next to Lexa as Ryder and Lincoln pass out dinner. It's delicious, like usual. We're all hungry because of the small lunch we had while we rode, so the food is gone quickly. So we sit around the fire, relaxing.

That is, until Raven sits straight up with an excited gleam in her eyes. "Guys! You know what we forgot?"

"What?" Octavia asks, looking a little worried.

"Sand!"

Raven runs her fingers through the coarse gritty grains beneath her with a wide grin.

I blink, surprised. Man, we did forget. We must have been really sore or something in order to forget about that. I look down at the ground below me and move my hand back and forth, feeling the sand go between my fingers. It's an odd feeling but pleasant.

Raven makes a loud whooping sound and I look up to see that she is in an unoccupied part of the clearing. And she's making a sand angel. It's not working as well as it does with snow, but she's having a blast. Octavia's laughing and sitting next to her, looking at her the same way I have seen Lexa look at me.

Raven sits up a moment later, beaming. I resist the urge to mention that she has a ton of sand in her hair.

"Babe, I just had the most amazing idea. Do you think we can build a sand man? Like a snowman, but made out of sand?"

"I don't know how well sand packs together. Lexa?" Octavia looks over at us for an answer.

"It does not act like snow. It will not be able to stay together and upright. You can make a sand lump," Lexa suggests.

"Awesome," Raven doesn't sound discouraged. "Come on babe, lets do this!"

Raven goes over to another part of the clearing that unoccupied and Octavia trails after her. They start scraping sand together and I laugh when they start a sand fight. By which I mean they just throw sand at each other.

After half an hour of work, they look proudly at their sand man/lump. It's a pile of sand with two dark colored rocks for eyes and a smile made out of more rocks. They're pretty proud of him.

We all say goodnight to Raven and Octavia and to make them laugh, I say goodnight to the sand lump, which they find hilarious. We retire to our tents and I the only words running through my mind are "finally" and "Lexa."

Lexa seems to be thinking the same thing because after she closes our tent, she immediately turns around and starts kissing me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bow chicka bow bow. By the way, that's literally in my notes so I would remember that this would happen ;) And I have to say, I'm also proud of thinking of making a sand man and the sand angel. Which is something I am now tempted to do the next time I go to Arizona. Anyway, thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	137. Chapter 137

Lexa's POV

I am grateful for the fact that we do not have to wake up early in the morning. I do not think Clarke and I would have gotten any sleep at all. As it is, the next day we are running on only a few hours of sleep. Between rounds, we did not nap like usual. Instead, we stayed up and talked. It was absolutely amazing and I regret nothing, not even with the tiredness I feel.

When I wake up, I see that Clarke's stunning blue eyes are already focused on me. I yawn sleepily and Clarke kisses my nose, making me smile.

"Good morning," she husks at me.

I shiver. I cannot tell if it is from her waking up, our eventful night where both our voices were strained, or if she wants to have one last round before we rejoin the others.

"Good morning, hodnes (love). Do you know what time it is?" I ask.

"Time for kisses?" Clarke suggests cutely.

I laugh at her response and she grins. I tug her hand that is somehow still in mine from when we fell asleep (or rather, she collapsed on top of me and we passed out). Clarke chuckles, the sound rumbling low in her throat as she scoots closer. She brushes my hair from my face with her hand that is not in mine.

Clarke leans in and kisses me sweetly. It is a more kiss innocent than the ones we shared last night and in the wee hours of the morning. I get lost in it, in the feeling of her against me. Not in a sexual way, but in a "gods, I cannot believe that out of anyone, this amazing beautiful woman chose me and she feels incredible" way.

We are broken apart by Raven's shout. "You two better not start banging again! Get up!"

Clarke huffs in annoyance while I stifle my laughter. "We aren't, Rae! And like you and O were any better last night. You went almost as late as we did!"

"Almost? Hear that, babe?"

Raven's voice seems cheerier than I would expect, knowing how she and her girlfriend hate to lose. Even if the competition is in their heads or something along the lines of "we can have sex longer than you."

Octavia's swearing makes my eyebrows raise and I exchange a look with Clarke, who seems just as amused as I am now.

"Float you guys. Now I owe Rae a-"

"Not in front of them, babe." Raven interrupts. "I win, you lose. Now you have to do that. You promised."

"Ugh. I hate when you win." Octavia grumbles but the lightness in her tone lets us know she does not really mind. "Alright, fine. I hope you get sand up your butt crack while we do it."

"Thanks, babe." Raven sing-songs.

She does not seem concerned by Octavia's wish or the fact that Clarke and I seem equally as disturbed.

"Just do not do it close to a town," I tell them. "If you are going to make love in the sand, you might as well do it without the chance of someone seeing you."

"Alright," Raven sighs. "Now get up, you two! It's like noon!"

My eyes widen. Noon? I cannot remember the last time I slept past nine thirty in the morning.

"You must have really worn me out, ai alf-keryon (my half soul, so basically soulmate)." I murmur.

Clarke just beams at me, probably because her favorite term for me to use as a nickname for her is ai alf-keryon. She kisses me quickly and drags us both out of bed. I sigh unhappily as the warmth of her body leaves me. Not that I need, we are in the desert.

I pick out clothes while Clarke pours us both a glass of water. She had the foresight to bring a jug in last night before we got started. It came in handy, we did not have to get dressed or leave the tent when we got thirsty.

Clarke frowns at the clothes I have laid out on the furs. "Babe? These are long sleeved shirts and long pants. Shouldn't we be wearing short sleeves and shorts?"

"I am sure there is a more scientific explanation for this, but essentially it is to keep the warmer air out. And also to protect you from sunburns. I nearly forgot about it until last night." I admit.

"Wait," Clarke squints at me. "That's why you leapt out of bed right when I was about to-" She cuts herself off. " _That's_ what was so important you just had to write it down?"

I blush and avoid eye contact until Clarke starts laughing.

"Clarke." I say, confused by her response.

"Sorry, it's just..." She lets out a breath and grins at me. "I'm just remembering you practically leaping off of me, ignoring my whining and my complaints, all because you didn't want us to get a sunburn."

The blush creeps down my neck. "That is not its only-"

"I know, babe. It's just you're... Absolutely adorable."

I huff and Clarke struts over. She kisses me until my mind is blank (which admittedly does not take long). She then walks over and bends over to pick up the clothes. I avert my eyes so I do not get tempted to push her back in bed.

We put on our clothes and our "shoulder pads" as Clarke calls them. Clarke kisses me one last time as we start packing up everything in our tent. We walk out, our stomachs grumbling unhappily at the same time.

"Finally!" Raven calls. "Come on, then. Lunch is ready. Unless you two are full from all of the eating you did last night."

Clarke chokes on nothing and I blush yet again, says squeezing her hand. "No," she clears her throat. "We're starving."

"Burned a lot of calories, then?" Raven says casually.

"Rae! Let them eat." Octavia bats her firlfriend's arm playfully. "We have an entire horse ride where we can tease them."

Octavia and Raven's laughter drowns out Clarke and my groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter was good! I just got done studying for an AP Stats test I need to retake! And thank you to the person who commented last chapter about how they should be wearing long sleeves and stuff in the desert! :) Next chapter, traveling! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	138. Chapter 138

Clarke's POV

Since it's already midday, we eat and pack up and then get right back on our horses. Lexa doesn't seem too stressed about time, so we must not be too delayed. Knowing her, she already suspected that we would start traveling again later than usual.

Octavia and Raven are relentless the entire ride. Either they're teasing us or they are giving Lexa knowing looks that I don't quite understand. Evidently, I'm missing something here but I know Lexa will tell me eventually. It seems important but if I need to know it now, Lexa would have told me last night.

I did get the impression that she's holding something back that is on the tip of her tongue. Like she really wants to tell me something or ask me something but wants to wait. And I won't push her, she will tell me when she's ready.

When Octavia and Raven take breaks from teasing us, they come up with wild explanations about our surroundings. They're actually pretty funny, but I won't tell them that because their egos are big enough.

"Rae, no. The cacti don't move when we look away." Octavia tells Raven, who's looking at the prickly plants suspiciously as we pass them.

"How do you know?" Raven asks and Octavia doesn't have an answer for her. "I thought so. Hey, Lexa. Is it really possible to drink cactus juice?"

"Yes it is. It is considered a delicacy in Sankru. I would not recommend drinking from wild cacti, for some cactus juice are poisonous, while others can cause hallucinations."

"Really?" Raven's eyes light up and I grin, shaking my head because I know exactly where her mind is. And for once, it's not in the gutter. "I bet cactus juice is really good when you're thirsty."

"It is," Lexa confirms. She speaks slightly slower than normal, noticing that Raven is referencing something that she doesn't understand.

"It's the quenchiest." Octavia chimes in.

Raven laughs and high fives as best she can while they're on horseback. Lexa looks confused and cocks her head to the side.

I meet her eyes. "I'll explain it later, it's a reference to a cartoon show."

"Only the best show. Don't worry, Lexa. Octavia and I can tell you everything." Raven says excitedly.

She launches into a description of Avatar: The Last Airbender with more detail than I would have added, but Lexa's a good sport and listens, nodding along. Raven and Octavia are finishing telling her the ending of the show when a town comes into view.

"That sounds like an incredible story." Lexa says, sounding fascinated. "I may have to ask you more questions about this later."

"Awesome! And hey, I think we're almost there!" Raven points at the outline of the houses on the horizons.

"We are," Lexa confirms. We are spending two full days there. You will like it, especially the water."

"The water? Aren't we in the desert?" Raven questions.

"Yes, we are. That town is right alongside a relatively small river that runs through the desert. There is also a pool of water in the center of the town. As far as they can figure it out, it is warmed by the sun but has not evaporated completely in anyone's memory."

"So it's like a giant hot tub?" Raven gasps out, leaning forward on her horse and squinting to try to get a better view of the town.

"If by that you mean a warm body of water, then yes. If it is another odd Skaikru thing, then I do not know."

"It's pretty much what you would think it is." I say.

"Okay. Then yes. And please, remember to be respectful.They are the one of the main clans that silently backed Nia when she went up against me with Costia. They seem to be better now but I would like to avoid another war."

"Don't worry Lexa, we will be good." Octavia promises and Raven nods seriously. "We wouldn't mess this up for you."

Lexa smiles at our friends. "I know that. Mochof (thank you)."

"Pro Heda (you're welcome Commander)." Octavia responds, dipping her head. "Should Rae and I address you by your title instead of your name?"

Lexa's shoulder sag slightly with relief. "Yes, that is a good idea. They can know we are friends, but Sankru people highly value respect."

"We understand." Raven says. "Does that mean Clarke should call you Heda too? 'Cause kinky." She winks at me.

I blush and Lexa answers, seeming a little less as flustered than I feel. "No, by now most people in the clans know of our relationship. Clarke, you can call me Heda or whatever you would like to. It is up to you."

"Thanks, babe." I pause for a second. "Maybe I won't use 'babe' so they don't think I'm calling you an infant." I grin at Lexa, laughing when she blushes.

"Clarke, it is an odd way to refer to someone." Lexa complains even though the corners of her lips turned upwards. "I did not know it was a term of endearment."

"You really thought I would call you a baby?" I laugh.

Lexa huffs, not answering. She shakes her head and sits up straighter. I look away from her to see that we're a lot closer to the town now.

The sun is starting to set again, the faintest pink starting to bleed into the sky where the sun is slowly going behind the mountains. We continue on, greeted by an enthusiastic person when we get to the border of the town.

"Heda!" The woman says happily. She's standing in the middle of the road, forcing our horses to stop moving. "Welcome to Sankru. Come, get down from the horses. We have some people who will lead them to our stables."

"Mochof (thank you)." Lexa says politely as we get off of our horses.

We grab what we need and the woman nods to some teenagers who were standing off to the side. They bow their heads to us and then gently guide the horses down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, they have arrived at the oasis town! I'll describe it more next chapter :) Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	139. Chapter 139

Lexa's POV

The woman leads us through the village, taking the long way so we can take in some of the sights. The town is busy, which is not surprising. Sankru is a popular traveling destination since it rarely gets very cold. The markets are full of people, almost as busy as the Floukru city or Polis, and I make a mental note to look through their wares later. Perhaps I can find something to help build our rings that Octavia and Raven say I need.

We make our way towards the center of the town. I can tell because the crowd gets thicker, though they always make way when they see Clarke or I, and I can hear delighted children screaming and splashing. We must be getting close to the pool of water.

The woman leads us to a large house that is only a row of other houses that are smaller away from the water. She opens up the door using a key and I am surprised she even knows which one to use, seeing as the key ring it is on has so many others. She steps inside and holds the door for us.

"This is where you will be staying. There are five bedrooms, two larger ones on the second floor and three smaller ones on the first floor. You can decide who gets which room. Upstairs there is also a balcony for both bedrooms to share that overlooks the water. This place should be fully stocked, but let me or anyone at the town center know if you need anything else."

"Mochof (thank you)." I say.

"There is a book on the table in the kitchen about this city and what there is to do, as well as some rules. If something is not clear or if you have questions, ask someone at the center. Do you have any questions now or should I let you get settled?"

I look around but everyone seems more tired than anything else. "No, we do not have any questions."

The woman nods and hands me four keys to the house. She bows lowly to me before leaving the house.

"Who would like a key to the house?" I question.

"Lincoln can take one. Ryder, Lincoln, and I are usually together so the three if us only need one." Nix says.

"I want one!" Raven puts out her hand.

I raise an eyebrow to her and hand one to Octavia instead, making Raven pout at me. "You two are usually together. And out of the two of you, Octavia is more mature. I would not be surprised if you melted down a key to make a new part for a bomb."

Raven nods. "That's fair."

There are two left so I hand one to Clarke and keep the other.

"Does anyone want to check out the water?" Octavia asks.

I shake my head. "It is late and I am still tired. I am planning on having dinner and then going to bed. We can always 'check it out' tomorrow after breakfast."

"That's a better idea." Octavia admits. "And I'm not surprised that you're still tired, it sounded like Clarke had a lot of fun with you last night."

Clarke and I blush while Lincoln sighs. "I am going to start on dinner. Ryder?"

Ryder follows him to where the kitchen must be eagerly, probably more than happy to not hear any more about his Heda's sex life. Between Octavia and Raven and being near Clarke and I while we make love, he probably knows a lot more than he ever wanted to know.

"Let's put our stuff in our room." Clarke says.

I nod and we start to head for the stairs only to be passed by Octavia and Raven. I roll my eyes with a fond smile playing at my lips, knowing that they probably want to choose their bedroom. Clarke sighs beside me as we head up the stairs hand in hand.

There's just a hallway with three doors. Two across from each other and one at the end of the hallway. I would bet it leads to the balcony.

We exchange a look when we realize that both doors are closed and we cannot hear anyone through the doors. So either Octavia and Raven are being quiet (unlikely) or the rooms are soundproof (way more likely). We have a fifty-fifty chance of walking in on them doing something. Even though they got up here less than five minutes before us, it would not surprise me if they are already shirtless.

I take a breath and let it out, opening one door and hesitantly looking in. Octavia and Raven are making out on a big bed, thankfully fully clothed.

"Taken!" Raven calls out and with her lips no longer on her girlfriend's, Octavia starts planting kisses on her neck.

I avert my eyes to a spot just above them and clear my throat awkwardly. "Just remember that dinner will be done soon."

Raven nods and flaps a hand at us dismissively as she resumes making out with Octavia. I close the door, my face red. Clarke giggles next to me, having seen everything.

She kisses my cheek. "Come on, babe. Let's go to our bedroom and get settled."

Clarke leads me to the other door and opens it. The bedroom is magnificent, just as I expected from Sankru. There are paintings on the walls, some of the desert and some of the mountains.

"They're beautiful." Clarke breathes out, looking at one painting in particular.

It depicts the mountains and the sun setting behind them. It is beautiful and lifelike, it feels as though I could step into that painting and have it be real. It almost seems like a photograph, but...

"You could paint it better." I remark, making Clarke give me an incredulous look. I smile and kiss her hand. "You could, ai hodnes (my love). Your talent surpasses anyone's."

Now Clarke is the one who is blushing, still seeming like she does not believe what I am saying. So I elaborate, reminding her of the beautiful sketches and paintings she has done. Clarke gets teary-eyed and ends up kissing me to stop me from continuing to ramble about her unmatched brilliance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww... Next chapter, swimming! Oh, and the proposal is coming sooner than I thought ;) I can't remember if I mentioned it, but I originally planned on Lexa proposing in Trikru. Then today, I thought about the place that I planned on her proposing at and realized that it's not in Trikru.. So it's coming up! There's this clan, the next clan, the next clan. And the one after that is the clan where Lexa proposes. Which seems far, but it's a lot closer than waiting until the end of their travels! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	140. Chapter 140

Clarke's POV

Lexa and I unpack our stuff and then decide to head back downstairs, giving each other a knowing look when we hear muffled groaning coming from Raven and Octavia's room. 

I knock on their door before we go down the stairs. I grin when I hear a yelp and cursing. "Remember that dinner's going to be ready soon!"

Lexa's grinning and shaking her head fondly beside me. We head down the stairs before Octavia and Raven can get redressed and come out to complain to us. We come down right on time, Ryder is setting the first plate of food down at the table while Lincoln finishes up in the kitchen. 

I pull out Lexa's chair for her and wink at her when she thanks me. We have just started eating when Octavia and Raven stumble down the last few steps. 

"I can't believe you're choosing food over sex," Octavia groans. 

"To be fair, it's food made by Lincoln." Raven says, eyeing the food hungrily as she sits down. "Plus we have all night, babe. Food's only perfectly warm once!"

"We're in the desert, the food is always going to be warm." Octavia grumbles. 

"Smartass," Raven says affectionately. 

She kisses her girlfriend's hand almost reverently before she digs into her dinner. Octavia rolls her eyes but I can see the smile she's hiding. She starts eating as well, a little less rabidly than her girlfriend. 

"You should be a professional chef." Raven groans when she finishes. 

Lincoln beams at the praise and ducks his head. "Mochof (thank you), Raven."

Raven just groans happily in response, slouching in her chair and resting her hands on her stomach. "Man, I'm stuffed."

"Maybe that's because you ate two helpings of everything." I tease. 

"It was delicious. No regrets!" Raven says adamantly. "... I can't move."

"You're being dramatic, babe." 

"You'll have to carry me to our room, O." Raven says theatrically. 

"No way. You're not light." Octavia shakes her head but melts when Raven pouts at her. "Fine. I'll give you a piggy back ride."

"Yeah!" Raven puts her fists in the air victoriously, beaming at Octavia. 

She stares expectantly at Octavia, who raises an eyebrow. "Now?"

"Now," Raven nods. "We can finish what we started earlier." Raven sings, moving her eyebrows up and down. 

"Nerd," Octavia huffs out. 

She stands up and moves Raven's chair back. She crouches in front of her girlfriend, grunting when Raven leaps onto her back. Octavia lets out a breath and stands up. 

"You're lucky I'm strong, Rae." 

Octavia makes her way slowly over to the stairs and groans when she reaches them like she's only now realizing she has to climb them with Raven on her back.

"Oh you so owe me." Octavia says as she goes up the first step. 

"Yes I do," Raven agrees. "Guys if you hear screaming coming from our room, don't worry about it. It's fun sex screams, not oh-man-I'm-dying screams."

"Raven," I sigh under my breath. The others look just as disturbed as I feel. 

"Clarke and Heda, we can clean up." Nix offers. "You two can go to sleep. I know you probably did not get much rest last night."

I blush. It feels different, having her mention Lexa and my sex life instead of Octavia and Raven. 

"Thank you," Lexa says as she stands. "Lincoln, Ryder. Dinner was incredible as always. We will see you in the morning."

Lexa holds out her hand and helps me up, but doesn't let go. I squeeze and we head upstairs to cuddle in the bed. We ignore the sounds already coming from Octavia and Raven's room. 

I hold the door for Lexa, who thanks me with a cheek kiss. We don't talk, just strip out of our clothes and meet in the middle of the bed. I rest my head against her shoulder and fall asleep. 

When I wake up, Lexa's gone. Once I realize that, my eyes snap open and I take in my surroundings. The bed where she was is cold so she has been gone for longer than just a few minutes. That means she isn't just getting water or a snack. 

My eyes fall on a flower that must be from Lexa lying next to me and I smile. It looks like nothing I have ever seen. Maybe it's some kind of desert flower. I pick it up carefully and smell it. I hum contently and look around the room more. Knowing Lexa, she probably left a note somewhere for me. 

I sit up and immediately notice one sitting on top of the beside table. I take it and read Lexa's flawless handwriting. 

"Good morning, ai hodnes (my love)." The letter begins. "I am sorry that you are not waking up in my arms like both of us want. It was incredibly difficult to get up from bed. I am off running a few errands and it may take most of the day. Do not worry Clarke, it is nothing dangerous. I am just going to the market and to a blacksmith. I will come back to you as soon as I can. Ai hod you in (I love you), Lexa."

I read it over again and then decide I won't stay here and wait for her to come back. She'll come when she's done. I could make so many jokes from that. Float me, Octavia and Raven are rubbing off on me. 

I get out of bed and pull on some clothes that are sitting out. Lexa most have taken the time to get me out an outfit when she was getting dressed. I grin widely as I put on the clothes. 

I yawn and blink the sleep out of my eyes before I head downstairs. Octavia's eating breakfast but I don't see Raven. 

"Hey O. Where's Rae? Is she still asleep?" I ask. 

"No, she's helping Lexa with something." Octavia replies. 

"Do you know what she's helping Lexa with?" I press curiously. 

"No." 

Octavia's mouth twitches, one of her more obvious tells that she's not telling the truth. Her eyes are gleaming with happiness and excitement though, so whatever they're doing shouldn't be bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad I'm able post this on time! While I wrote this (the day before I post it), the power was out where I live because of strong winds! And hey, Lexa's going ring shopping! Kind of... :) Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	141. Chapter 141

Lexa's POV

As Raven and I head outside, I think about Clarke. I hope she does not mind that she is not waking up next to me too much. Hopefully what I am doing makes up for that in her mind.

My body tingles with nervous energy but thankfully Raven does not comment on it. I know what I want to do today and the pressure I am putting on myself to make this perfect is making me even more nervous than I expected to be.

"You know, after this you have two more steps to do." Raven says. "Ask Abby and then ask Clarke."

I let out a breath. "Do you think she will say yes?"

"Who? Abby or Clarke?"

"Either."

"Well," Raven begins slowly, thinking. "If you asked me this before this trip, I would have said that Abby would have told you to float yourself. But in that last talk you guys had with her, she seemed pretty cool. I'm pretty sure she'll say yes, she knows you love her daughter."

'Pretty sure' is barely enough to ease my nerves about asking Abby. "And Clarke?"

Raven scoffs and gives me an incredulous look. "Dude, really?"

"Please refer to me informally here," I remind her in a whisper.

"Right, sorry. _Heda_ , really?" Raven asks. "It's you and Clarke! You're like relationship goals. If she actually says no I'll eat my left shoe."

"Your shoes are disgusting." I remind her, as if she could forget.

"I know. What I mean is Clarke won't say no. She'll probably cry a lot before she says yes but she'll say yes." Raven says adamantly. "I know I'll definitely be crying."

"You will not be watching." I tell her.

"Yeah, I know." Raven sounds 'bummed.' "I'll just have to listen to how you two describe it and cry about that. Because I know it's going to be really sappy and disgusting. Just think, this is the love story you're going to tell your grandkids about. Grandma Heda's super Extra proposal to Clarke that always makes Aunt Raven cry."

"Grandchildren?" I ask, eyes wide.

"Oh yeah. I call be the godparent to your first kid."

"A God-parent?" I murmur. "First kid?"

"Ask Clarke, she'll explain it to you. And yeah, I can totally see you guys having a ton of munchkins running around."

I am suddenly very glad that we got up really early because there are very few people out to see how their stoic Heda's blushing. Children? I have never entertained the thought of children, Hedas rarely live long enough to marry, let alone have kids. And having kids would put them in danger, so I never even thought...

I shake the ideas from my head. I have to focus on the now. Later today, I can think about this.

"First, let us look for scrap metal for the ring before we discuss Clarke and I having kids." I say.

"Sure thing." Raven gives me a two fingered salute. "Alright, so for the ring... What kind of metal do you want to use?" I just blink in response. "You didn't think of what kind. Okay, that's fine. Lets just look through someone's scrap metal and take what you think you and Clarke would like."

"And we are to have matching ones, yes?"

"Um. I don't exactly know, I didn't exactly study up on Skaikru marriage culture before we left Arkadia. Anyway, I think they should be similar but don't have to be the same."

I nod. We make the turn that leads us into the street the market is on. I look around for a moment and spot someone selling scrap metal and tek (technology). I start walking over there with Raven trailing a step behind me.

I look through the woman's wares. Her scrap metal is all in one large box that I dig around carefully in so I do not get cut by the sharp edges. Raven gleefully looks at the woman's tek, gasping excitedly a few times. I know I am going to be going back with a few things for her.

"Raven," I say, distracting her from drooling over her most recent discovery. She comes to my side in an instant. "What do you think?"

"That looks perfect!" Raven exclaims. "What color of gems are you thinking of putting with it?"

I clear my throat. "Blue on one and green on the other."

Raven just looks at me for a bit, amused. "The color of each other's eyes?" I nod in response. "That is incredibly cheesy. She's going to love it!"

I grin down at the dark gray piece of metal in my hand. "You can pick out a few things here that you want."

Raven's eyes light up. "Are you sure?"

I nod and Raven bounces up and down, beaming. I can tell she is resisting the urge to hug me in thanks. She steps back over to the woman at the stand, looking over the technology with renewed excitement. Raven ends up picking out two smaller things and one thing that looks like a large gun but apparently is not one that shoots bullets, instead shooting a "tranquilizer." Which, once she explains what it could do, I conclude could be useful.

I pay for our things and Raven thanks me a few times, talking about what she could do with what she just got.

We head for a jeweler next. The rocks and gems they sell have little use unless they are put in something like a ring or a sword, but they are beautiful. Though we 'Grounders' may not exchange rings, it is customary to give the intended person a meaningful gift. That person can either accept or reject it, as well as the others hand in marriage.

I have been thinking of what to get Clarke. Since the ring is already something I am going to give her, I think I will give her another gift and present it to her at our bonding ceremony. I will just have to figure out what that could be.

I get some small sapphires and emeralds, already planning the ring in my head as we head towards the blacksmith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Lexa makes their rings! Since I couldn't really find what I imagine on Google images, I'll just have to explain what it'll look like... And I keep forgetting to tell you guys, but I've decided when book four will start! This current book will end after they are in Sankru. I'll be sure to tell you when it's starting to get close to the end and I'll definitely tell you when it actually ends! One last thing, someone guessed right on where Lexa's going to propose... I won't tell you guys how or anything more than it happens in Trishana, or the Glowing Forest ;) Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	142. Chapter 142

Lexa's POV

Raven and I make our way through the market, towards where the blacksmiths are.

The sun has begun to come out, casting a gentle light on the town. More people are up and walking around than before we got the scrapmetal. No one comes up to us, but not because they do not want to greet me or anything. I would bet that it is Raven's happy expression and swinging tranquilizer gun.

She seems almost giddy, which is due in part by the fact we are on our way to have me make Clarke and my rings. The other part is due to the large gun she is holding. Raven hums as she walks beside me, her arms swinging like normal, except she has the tranquilizer gun in one of her hands.

I try not to let it show how much it concerns me to see her waving it around like it is a toy. It is Raven, and she is relatively careful when it comes to others' safety, at least more careful than she is about her own safety, but still I worry.

We head up the steps to a blacksmith's. The forge master's eyes widens when he sees me and he bows his head in respect.

"Heda. Welcome to Sankru." He says, his head still bowed. It is only when I gesture for him to stand back up that he stands at his full height. "What brings you to my forge?"

"I would like to use it for today, if that is alright with you." I say.

The man hesitates. "May I ask what for, Heda?"

"You may. It is so I can make a ring for Clarke kom Skaikru."

His eyes light up. "You intend to ask her to be yu houmon (your wife/partner)?"

"Sha (yes)," I confirm. "I would appreciate it if you would not tell anyone of this until you hear about our engagement. If she says yes."

Raven elbows me. "She will."

The man raises an eyebrow at Raven's familiarity with me. "You may use my forge. Do you need me to stay here and teach you how to use it?"

"No mochof (thank you)." I say politely. "Costia was a blacksmith and she taught me everything I need to know. But if it would make you more comfortable, you are welcome to stay."

"No, I will go run a few errands while you are here. Everything you need should be here. I wish you luck with Clarke." The man says, grabbing a few things off of a nearby table before leaving.

"Oh my god, that mask thing is awesome." Raven gasps out.

"It is until you have to wear it. It protects the face from the heat of the forge and from fumes but is also heavy." I say.

As Raven remarks on some cool things the blacksmith is making, I put on the mask, gloves, and apron. She snickers when she sees me.

"You look like a monster." Raven laughs.

I roll my eyes fondly and walk over to the forge, gently stoking the flames. Sweat begins to form on my skin and some runs down my back.

"Raven," I say. "Get us some water. We are in the desert using a forge. We need to keep hydrated."

Raven gives me a two fingered salute. "Yes ma'am."

"Leave your gun." I call when she starts to leave.

Raven grumbles and I hear the sound of something being set on the floor before she walks away.

I focus back on my task, grabbing a pan-like dish and resting it over the coals. The bottom of it reddens slightly, evidently used to being over the forge. I set the scrap metal I bought in it.

Instead of watching and waiting for it to melt down, I begin taking out what I know I will need and set it down on a nearby, conveniently placed table. By the time I have everything out, the metal has begun to melt. I grin, glad that it seems to be working out well so far.

Raven returns and sits down on the nearest chair after putting down two large jugs of water.

"I forgot how heavy water is," Raven groans.

She does not seem to mind my lack of a response and instead watches me intently as I attend to the forge. I wait until most of the scrap metal has melted before I use a ladle to scoop out about half of it. I pour it into a small mold for a perfectly straight piece. The molten metal hisses as it begins to cool, steam nearly blocking my vision through the mask. I wipe away the condensation on the glass part.

Once I feel it has cooled enough, I take out the metal, carefully handling it with the thick gloves. I lay it over a cylinder and grab the mallet. I begin to pound the metal, forcing it to slowly become circular. Despite not having practiced smithing in years, it seems I am still good at it and the ring turns out relatively good.

I take a quick break to drink water after that before grabbing the ring. It is a beautiful gray, almost ash colored. I grab tongs and carefully hold it over the forge. I pull it back before it can melt or soften too much. I set it on the table and grab the chisel-like scoring tool. I press it down on the inside of the ring, making diagonal lines both ways at roughly uniform intervals.

With that done, I pull out the jewels I plan on putting in the rings and place them on the table. I study them carefully, glad that they all seem to be approximately the same size. I reach over and grab a hand crank with a small diamond end. I look at it closely, and put it next to the jewels, trying to see if it will work. I nod, satisfied and get back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this was a research intensive chapter! I pretty much made an educated guess on how to make a ring and I'm pretty proud of it, but I don't know how accurate it really is... Next chapter, MORE ring making! Thank you for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	143. Chapter 143

Lexa's POV

Raven must get bored watching me at the forge because she leaves, yelling "be back soon!" over her shoulder.

I briefly wonder what has gotten her so excited that she is practically running away. Deciding it might have something to do with Octavia, and that is something I definitely do not want to know, I stop wondering and get back to work.

I take another long drink of water and leave the mask off so I can see this next part better. I put the ring between the jaws of a small clamp. I turn the handle slowly, keeping a close eye on how close the movable part is getting to the ring. I just need it to hold it in place, not smash it. When I am satisfied and the ring does not move when I gently poke it, I stand back up.

I grab the hand drill that I picked out earlier and make sure the drill bit is screwed in tightly. One wrong move or the wiggle of a bit that is not screwed in properly, and I might have to start all over again. Which I would not particularly mind doing because this is for Clarke, but I do not want to do all of this work more than I have to.

I study the ring's curved surface and take the forge master's charcoal thin-tipped pencil. I make tiny three marks on the ring's surface, trying to make them equidistant from each other.

I take the hand drill again and carefully maneuver the bit so it is over the first dot. I delicately crank the handle, ending up pulling the bit out of the small hole it has created in the ring so I can see how deep it is going. When I am pleased with it, I move onto the next hole and meticulously repeat the process.

Raven comes back while I am in the midst of doing the second hole. She seems to be able to tell that I am focusing hard, for she does not greet me, just sits back in her chair. I appreciate it, but do not speak to her until I am done with the third and final hole.

"Hello Raven."

"Hey. What are you doing?" She asks curiously, taking a step forward and then hesitating. "Is it okay for me to come close?"

"Sha (yes). Thank you for asking." I answer, stepping aside so she can see the ring. Since it is still in the clamp, she can only see the outer part.

"Are the holes for the jewels?" She asks.

"Yes, they are."

"How are you going to get them to stay in there? Do you have glue or something?" Raven questions, still examining the ring.

"Glue? No, the forge master has something much better than that, much stronger. It is an adhesive that not everyone is allowed to use because of how strong it is."

Raven steps back to let me continue working, asking a few other questions about forging.

"Maybe I should learn how to make stuff like this, then I wouldn't have to rely on someone who might not know what I mean when I want them to make a specific part." Raven muses.

"We are spending a bit of time in the next Sankru city. You could ask a forge master to teach you there. Sankru is renowned throughout the clans for having some of the best forges and blacksmiths."

"I might just do that," Raven says.

I turn back to the ring, letting her think. I gently blow the small pieces of metal that has come out in the drilling off of it. I cup my hand below where the ring is and cautiously turn the handle again until the ring falls into my hand.

"What's the scoring in the middle for?" Raven asks.

"Clarke and I, we both move around a lot. So wearing a ring has the inherent danger of falling off of our fingers. The scoring should help keep them on. Of course, the edges are still sharp. I am going to have the blacksmith sand them down." I explain.

"Smart," Raven remarks.

I set the ring down on the side of the table I am not using that also has the jewels.

"Wait, are you not putting in the gems yet?" Raven asks.

"No, I am going to see which of the rings I make is better and that one will be Clarke's."

Raven puts a hand over her heart dramatically. "That's so sweet."

I shake my head at her, smiling affectionately. I put the mask back on and get back to work. I do everything all over again and it goes more quickly this time since I know exactly what I want to do. Raven leaves halfway through and comes back with lunch, having to practically drag me away from the forge and force me to eat.

Just as I had suspected, the second ring turns out slightly better than the first. At the moment, other than a couple slight inconsistencies, they are virtually identical.

I decide to finish mine first and take the three sapphires and the first ring. I take off the mask again and pick up the small bottle of the adhesive. I carefully squirt out a minuscule drop into each hole, inserting each gem as precisely as I can. I grin at the almost finished ring, proud of my work.

I do Clarke's ring next with the emeralds and it looks better than I expected. The jewels stick out slightly in both, but it is barely noticeable unless you are looking for it. I did not mean to do that, but I can work with it. It will be good if we are going to punch someone.

The blacksmith comes back almost right after I am done. I am putting his things away when he returns.

"Heda," he greets. I stand up and turn around to acknowledge him. "Have you finished your rings?"

"Sha (yes), I have finished everything I am going to do. But I would like you to complete them. Will you do it?" I pause for a moment to let him process what I have said.

He seems surprised, but answers gratefully. "Yes, of course. What do you need me to do?"

"The inside is scored and is sharp, I would like you to sand them down. I would also like you to polish them and anything else you see fit."

"Alright," he nods. "I can have this done by tomorrow afternoon."

I smile and reach out my hand. "Mochof (thank you)."

"Pro (you're welcome)." He answers, grasping my forearm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was like 100 words longer than usual... I had to research a lot more than usual with this chapter too! Because I don't really know much about tools and stuff. Next chapter is from Clarke's point of view again! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	144. Chapter 144

Clarke's POV

Since Octavia and I are both girlfriend-less at the moment, we decide to spend the day together. Octavia is adamant about not going to the market, so I assume that Lexa and Raven are doing whatever it is that they're doing there. I'm getting even more curious about this by the day, but I can tell that this is something I'll have to be patient for.

So Octavia and I find the bathing suits we got and decide to lie in the sun near the pond. A few other people are sunbathing as well, some wearing less clothes than we are.

It's actually pretty fun to hang out with Octavia again; we haven't really spent much time alone. Some of the time, we're comfortably silent but other times we quietly debate or talk about stuff. Like how awesome out girlfriends are. Even though we've heard most of each other's stories before or were there, it's fun to be able to gush about Lexa and hear Octavia talk about Raven.

Lincoln comes by a few times and makes us put on this cold gel thing that has to be some kind of sunblock so we won't get sunburns. I appreciate it, especially since I'm thinking Lexa put him up to it.

Lying by the pond is comforting. The sound of small waves lapping at the sand reminds me of the ocean and Floukru. It's quiet here, with even the kids playing here being respectful and not being too noisy.

Raven even makes an appearance. Twice. I would worry if I didn't know she wouldn't leave Lexa alone unless she thought it was safe. The first time, Raven comes over and sits right in Octavia's lap. And then they start making out (heavily) until Raven reluctantly drags herself away.

The second time, there's a lot less close brushes with public indecency. Raven says hello to me this time and smirks at me. Then she kisses Octavia again, this time without too much tongue, and leaves to go to the place we're staying in.

The sky has just begun to darken when Lexa finally comes back. When she does, I'm dozing, lying in the sand on my back. Octavia slaps my arm, the sound of her hand hitting me louder than I would like her to be at a quieter place like this.

"What?" I grumble out.

"Your girlfriend's hot." Octavia whispers to me.

I open one eye and look over at her, confused. "I'm aware."

"No she looks really hot right now. In two ways." Octavia says.

That makes me snap awake from my drowsiness. I open both of my eyes and blink, squinting against the harshness of the setting desert sun. When my eyes focus, I turn my head to look at Octavia again, who's lying on her stomach and facing the opposite direction that I am.

I sit up and turn around. My breath hitches in my throat and I mentally thank whatever gods exist for creating such an amazing woman. Lexa has her hair up in less braids than usual, so it flows more freely as she strides confidently towards us. She's wearing shorts and that sight alone is enough to make me stare. She hardly ever wears shorts, let alone outside the bedroom.

And the tank top Lexa is wearing is something I've never seen her in. I definitely wouldn't kind seeing her wear it more often, and I certainly wouldn't mind helping her get out of it. It's practically clinging to her and now that I notice it, she looks really sweaty. More sweaty than I would expect from just being in the town. But I don't really care about my curiosity right now because abs. And it brings out her impressive arm muscles too.

Lexa pauses a few steps from Octavia and I, cocking her head to the side slightly. "Clarke?"

"Hmm?" I hum, not really paying attention to what she's saying.

Lexa's lips twitch up into a smirk and she crouches in front of me. "Clarke."

"Float me I'm gay." I murmur to Octavia and Raven's great amusement.

"You're bi, Griffin." Octavia reminds me between chuckles while Raven bends over to clutch at her knees while she cackles.

"So are you, O." I shoot back. "Don't try to tell me you wouldn't have the same reaction if Raven did something like this."

"We wouldn't make it to the room," Octavia states matter of factly.

She and Raven high five without looking, which I have to admit is impressive. Especially since Raven is only just calming down from laughing so hard she had to sit down. She's still wheezing and snickering. Yet Octavia looks at her like she hung the stars in the sky just for her. I look at Lexa again and know that I understand the feeling.

"Are you alright, Clarke?" Lexa questions. I can hear a hint of concern underneath her amusement.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I assure her as Lexa takes a seat beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "You're just really gorgeous and sweaty."

"And you're wearing what looks like merely undergarments." Lexa murmurs in my ear, making me vote my lip.

"Its a bathing suit, babe." I say, my voice raspier than it was a few minutes ago. "And you might get to see it again tomorrow if we go swimming in the oasis. You can see me in this getting wet." I whisper suggestively, giving Lexa a wink.

"I don't need water to make you wet, Clarke." Her tongue snaps the 'k' more than usual and a shiver runs down my spine.

"Mm. If you're good, I can model this for you in our room later." I offer.

Lexa's nostrils flare slightly and her eyes darken further. She looks me over again and I can feel the rumble of her chest as she growls. "How about now?"

"Now works." I agree quickly.

Octavia and Raven are too wrapped up in making out to whistle at us as we hurry back to our room. And Octavia was nearly right, we almost don't make it in our room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. That went in a different than I expected. I was going to make a cutesy reunion but here we are! Get it, Clarke! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	145. Chapter 145

Lexa's POV

While I did not expect such an enthusiastic response to my coming back, I certainly am not complaining.

When I wake up the next morning, I look outside and nearly curse aloud. If the light streaming through the window is any indication, it is nearly noon. I know that the blacksmith said he would have everything finished by the afternoon but I would rather get there sooner rather than later.

Rather than making Clarke wake up to a cold, empty bed again, I decide to wake her up. Just enough so she will know where I am and not worry.

I yawn and fight away the drowsiness that seeps into my worn-out limbs. Clarke and I only went to sleep in the wee hours of the morning. Our... vigorous exercising coupled with the physical and mental strain of making two rings made me more exhausted than I realized. I turn around in Clarke's arms and blink the last of the tiredness out of my eyes.

Her expression while sleeping is sometimes so calm and gorgeous, it nearly makes me cry because of her beauty. But mornings like these, when she is very worn out and exhausted, her expression is a little different. I love every aspect of her, including how she sleepily snuggles closer to me unconsciously after I turn around. I even love the little bit of drool coming out of her mouth. The side of her face is practically smooshed onto the furs beneath us. I fight the urge to snicker when she lets out a quiet, soft snore.

"Clarke," I whisper in a gentle tone. She does not stir. "Clarke, hodnes (love). Wake up."

Clarke grumbles, but as she is still mainly unconscious, I cannot understand what she is saying or if she is saying anything at all. She moves her head so it rests on some of my hair, effectively trapping me.

"Even when you are asleep, you figure out ways to keep me next to you." I murmur jokingly, reaching a hand up to lovingly brush a stray strand of hair from her face. "Clarke."

My words do not seem to be working, so I decide to use a different tactic that I like better. I lean in and plant affectionate kisses across her face, first tracing her jawline and cheekbones. She stirs when I reach her nose and a languid grin stretches across her face.

"Hey baby." She breathes out without opening her eyes.

Not for the first time, I wonder if her voice is raspy because she just woke up or because of our late night (and early morning) activities.

"Good morning." I whisper back.

"Hmm. It certainly is a good morning with you in my arms." Clarke beams wider at my smitten smile and blush. "So, what's up? Why did you have to wake me up so early?"

"It is nearly noon," I point out. Clarke just shrugs and continues to look at me with her loving gaze. I sigh softly, wishing I could stay here for longer. "I have an errand to run."

"Another one?"

Oh gods, she is pouting. I can rarely resist her anyways, and that pout weakens every feeble defense I have against her.

"It will not take long, hodnes (love). I promise. I will do it and rush back to you."

"Good. Go rush off, do whatever you have to do." Clarke gives me a tender kiss on the lips. "Octavia, Raven, and I will probably be on our way to the river by then."

"You will be in that swim suit again?"

"Yes, I will." Clarke confirms, her voice thick with amusement. "Put your bathing suit on underneath your clothes. Then you can run your errand and meet us there."

I mentally run through what I might have to do and nod. "Alright. I will do that. I will see you soon, Clarke."

"I better," Clarke says. It is a familiar tone, half-joking and half-serious.

I kiss her deeply until we are both breathless. "Ai hod yu in (I love you)."

"Ai hod yu in sentaim (I low you too)."

Clarke grins again, looking even more alluring than usual as she props herself up on one arm. Her golden hair shimmers in the sunlight filtering through the window and the furs do not cover much. I drag my eyes back to her face before I get too tempted again.

I kiss her again quickly before reluctantly getting out of bed. Luckily, it is not as difficult as it is in other places because the bed is about as warm as the morning air so I do not get cold when I stand up. The main loss is the loss of Clarke's touch.

In order to get everything done and get back to her as soon as I can, I get dressed faster than usual. Clarke watches me with interest and amusement as I hurry. I give Clarke one last lingering kiss before I walk out of our room.

"Hey, Commander." Raven greets from one of the couches, sitting next to Octavia. "I didn't think you'd be awake this early. It seems like you up pretty late last night."

"The rooms are relatively sound proof." I remind her, confused as to how she knew what we were up to last night.

"Not when you're screaming at the top of your lungs, they're not." Octavia says bluntly and I flush. Clarke and I did do a lot of screaming. "Don't worry, it was only just loud enough that we could hear because we're right next to you. Anyway..." She trails off and sits up straighter, her eyes bright with excitement. "Are you going to go pick them up?"

"Yes."

"Can I come? I really want to see how they turned out!" Octavia pleads, trying to use her 'puppy dog eyes' with me.

"Ooh!" Raven exclaims excitedly. "I want to come too!"

"No." They deflate. "You can both see them after I talk to Clarke." I decide not to use the word propose just in case Clarke is no longer in bed and listening. "And you are going with Clarke to the river. I will meet you all there once I have picked it up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly longer chapter... And why did I have songs from Moana stuck in my head for the entirety of writing this? I did buy the soundtrack but it's really weird to have them playing over and over in my head while writing... Having Dwayne Johnson singing about being a demigod is kinda distracting (but also amazing because I love that song). Anyway... Next chapter, they head to the river that the town's built along! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	146. Chapter 146

Lexa's POV

I walk quickly through the market, not wanting to delay seeing Clarke for longer than I have to. I smile politely at the people I pass but they seem to notice that I am in a hurry and do not stop me.

I reach the blacksmith faster than I expected and he lights up when he sees me.

"Heda!" He greets. "Please wait for one moment while I retrieve it."

He heads inside of the home attached to the area where the forge is. When he comes back out, he hands me the two rings. He places them carefully in my outstretched hands and beams at me.

"Go on," he urges me. "I know you want to study them and see what I have done."

I look down at the rings in my palm and my heart beats harder in my chest. I may be a little anxious about asking Clarke, about how I want everything to be as perfect as she is to me, but at the very least these rings look incredible.

The polished metal looks different than it did when I was forging it, which is not a bad thing. It is a darker gray and lustrous. It is not shiny enough to possibly give away where we are if we are hiding from an enemy or waiting to ambush someone. It is perfect. The stones stand out beautifully from the rich gray color, glistening in the harsh desert sun.

I gently run my finger across the scoring along the inside of the ring, moving in all different directions. There is resistance like I had hoped, but there is no longer any sharp edges. I do the same to the other ring and grin happily. I look up to the blacksmith.

"Mochof bitam (thank you very much)." I say gratefully.

"Pro (you're welcome). Your Clarke will love it." He says confidently. "I wish you the best of luck, Heda. Though I am sure you will not need it." He winks.

"Thank you again. Do you by any chance have something I can hold these in? A box or a sack?" I ask.

The blacksmith thinks for a moment and nods. He goes back into his home and comes back out carrying a small box. He hands it to me and opens it. Inside, there is a circular small dip in the fabric, the perfect diameter for the rings.

"This is a jewelry box like the one I used to give my partner their ceremonious gift. I also used a ring, but I would assume that two rings is a Skaikru tradition, yes?"

"Sha (yes)," I confirm. "From what I understand, it is a symbol. To show that you are forever bound to the other person, not unlike our own ceremonies. Also, it is a visible declaration that the person is in a committed relationship."

"To warn off other suitors. Are all Skaikru possessive or jealous or is it an ancient tradition?" He asks curiously.

I shrug. "The few Skaikru I know are easily jealous, but so are we. And I would say they are more protective of their partners than possessive. Though apparently it was not always that way."

"Fascinating," he murmurs. He snaps out of his thoughts and gives me a smile. "Sorry for keeping you here when you could be with your intended, Heda. Go on and be with her."

He even makes a shooing motion at me, which I find amusing. Someone passing by on the street gives the blacksmith a scandalized look. Sankru takes respect and honor seriously, and to shoo the Heda of the Twelve Clans is a pretty obvious sign of disrespect. However, I do not mind and clearly neither does this blacksmith. I am surprised that he feels comfortable enough around me to go against a large part of his clan's culture with me.

"I will go in a moment."

I place the rings carefully in the box and place it in the empty pocket in my pants. I reach into my other pocket and pull out a deerskin pouch. His eyes widen at the sight of it.

"Oh no, Heda. I did not do this for money." He denies.

"Please, I insist. You did an amazing job with the rings and let me use your forge. I used to date a blacksmith, I know how difficult it is for you to trust anyone to be alone with your forge. Especially since I was with a Skaikru girl who you did not know."

"I was more than happy to help. And that girl seems like she is of a similar trade, with that intricate contraption on her leg. Tell me before, what does it do?"

"It helps her stand. Her leg was injured and she could not stand on it. With that brace, she can."

"Wonderful. If I send my son to the skaikru, can they do the same for him? He has not been able to stand properly on his left leg since he was taken ill as a child."

"Yes of course." I reply happily. "Raven, the Skaikru girl that was with me, designed it herself. The Skaikru have good healers. They will be able to help him. Here, use this money to buy a horse to go with him to Skaikru."

The blacksmith's eyes glisten. "Mochof bitam Heda (thank you so much Commander)."

I hold out the deerskin pouch again and he takes it gratefully. I reach out my arm and he grasps my forearm. We both choose to ignore the tears in his eyes as we say goodbye and wish each other luck.

I look down at my pocket with the jewelry box in it and feel my heart skip a beat. It is official. I have the ring, I am going to propose to Clarke. Now I just have to manage to wait until we get to Trishanakru (Glowing Forest Clan). I have it all planned out. If it goes right, I have no doubt that Clarke will love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. We're not even done with Sankru and we're already at chapter 146!! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	147. Chapter 147

Clarke's POV

It takes Lexa longer than I had hoped to come to the river. By the time she comes, Octavia, Raven, and I have all gotten in the river and are swimming. Or at least I am while Octavia and Raven take turns dunking each other underwater and splashing each other. Luckily, they keep their antics to a minimum. We're getting a lot of odd looks as it is.

Lexa jogs into view, her face lighting up when she sees me. She slows down slightly and I make my way out of the water. Her eyes rove over my body as she approaches me. When she reaches me, we're a few feet from the edge of the water.

"I love you in this bathing suit." Lexa murmurs, dragging her eyes away from my body and resting her hands on my waist.

"I know, babe."

Lexa flushes and meets my gaze. "Sorry I took so long to get here. I got caught up talking to someone and had to drop something off at the house."

"It's alright, you're here now." I reply, reaching out to squeeze her arm gently.

"Come on, Heda! The water's great!" Raven calls from where she and Octavia are in the river.

Lexa smiles and shakes her head fondly. Octavia and Raven take that as her response and rush out of the water and jog towards us. I notice that Raven's wearing a shiny new brace I haven't seen before. Maybe this one is waterproof or something. Knowing her, it's light so it doesn't drag her down in the water.

Raven latches onto one of Lexa's arms and starts tugging her in the direction of the water. It's hilarious. Especially because Lexa's so strong that Raven can't really pull her. At all. She's just dragging her a couple of centimeters at a time towards the river while Octavia and I watch with amusement.

"Raven," Lexa says once they make it a couple of inches. That making Raven stop in her tracks and stop pulling. "That was not a no. I am still in my clothes."

"Then strip! Come on, I want to play duck!" Raven tugs again.

"Raven, the only one she'll strip for is me." I say before Lexa can really comprehend what Raven said. When she does, Lexa's face turns pink and she moves so she's next to me.

"Oh my god, that's amazing. You got Lexa to actually-" Raven pales and stops talking when her girlfriend gives her a stern look. "Yeah, I'll stop talking about it now." Raven looks over her shoulder. "Oh look, a river!" She says with faked surprise.

With that, she flees. Raven walks as quickly as she can, her steps jerkier than usual.

"New brace?" I ask Octavia, keeping an eye on Raven as she slows down when she reaches the edge of the water.

"New brace," Octavia confirms. "It's made up of super fancy sciencey terms that so far over my head it reaches where the Ark used to be."

"Nice imagery," I remark.

"Nice use of the proper literary element, nerd." Octavia teases, nudging me.

"Hey, you knew enough to know that it's the right thing." I point out.

"My brother's Bellamy, the giant nerd. What's your excuse?" Octavia questions.

"I paid attention in school." I quip. "Anyway, did Raven say she wants to play duck? What the heck is that?"

"I have no idea." Octavia frowns, then speaks louder so Raven can hear. "Rae? What's duck?"

"I get on your shoulders and fight Clarke who's on Lexa's shoulders." Raven answers.

"Babe, that's not duck. That's called chicken. And it probably isn't safe to do in a river with a rocky bottom."

"Party pooper." Raven pouts.

"I'll show you a party pooper!"

Octavia runs into the river, her legs slowing down as she gets deeper because of the water's resistance. She ends up splashing Raven with a ton of water. Raven's eyes are squeezed shut against the onslaught and she spits out some that made it into her mouth. Raven wipes her eyes with the back of her hands and gives her girlfriend a menacing grin.

"Oh it's on."

With a playful shout, Raven starts chasing Octavia around in the water. I grin and turn to a smiling Lexa.

"Hey," I say quietly, getting lost in those beautiful green eyes that I love so much.

"Hey." She murmurs in reply, her expression softening.

Lexa pulls me closer to her by the waist again and kisses me. I sink into the feeling of her against me, into the wonderful sensation of kissing her that I'll never tire of. We pull back after a long moment and rest our foreheads against each other.

"I'm glad you're here," I admit.

"I am glad I am with you."

My responding smile is wide as I gaze at her in wonder and amazement. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I often find myself wondering the same thing."

I swoon and kiss her again gently. "Come on, let's go in the water. We can say embarrassingly sappy things to each other later." Lexa hums in response and steals another quick kiss, making me giggle happily. "You're adorable."

Lexa grins and pulls away. I find myself immediately missing the warmth of her body against mine, despite the fact we're in the desert. Lexa pulls off her shorts and lose shirt, setting them on the pile of my clothes that's nearby.

"How did you know that pile is mine?" I ask curiously as we slowly approach the water hand in hand.

"I recognize that shirt. It is one of my favorites." Lexa answers as we pause a few steps into the water, letting it gently lap at our feet.

"You just like it because of how my boobs look in it." I tease her.

Lexa flushes and is saved by Octavia and Raven interrupting before she can respond.

"Come on, the water doesn't bite." Octavia waves her hand, urging us deeper.

Lexa and I exchange a loving look before steadily making our way closer to the center of the river.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swimming! Cool, right? And hey, at least I used my random literary knowledge from school for something! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	148. Chapter 148

Lexa's POV

By the time we get back to the house, we are all dripping wet and exhausted. Octavia has had to walk next to Raven to help prop her up. I am carrying all of our clothes. We decided not to put then back on since we did not have time to dry ourselves. Plus, we all forgot to bring towels. 

Clarke has her arm around my waist instead of holding my hand since my hands are full. We get a few double takes from people who are evidently surprised to see their Heda complacent with such a public display of affection. 

"So what's this super secret thing you, Octavia, and Raven have been doing?" Clarke asks curiously. 

"I cannot tell you yet." I murmur in response as we turn down the street the house is on. 

"Yet? So you will?" Clarke prompts. 

My jaw tenses. I hate not telling Clarke things, especially something as big as this. But to tell her would mean that it would no longer be a surprise. I want it to be a surprise, I want it to be perfect. Clarke deserves for it to be perfect. 

"I will. A little after we get to Trishanakru." I promise. 

"The Glowing Forest?" Clarke questions. 

"Sha."

"That's a while away," she says. "I know you would tell me if this were something dangerous or bad, so... I trust you, ai hodnes (my love)."

I smile, flushing lightly. "Mochof (thank you). I swear on the Clans, Clarke. It is a good thing."

Clarke kisses my cheek and pulls away from me in order to open the door to the house for me. I thank her and walk inside, quickly followed by her, Octavia, and Raven. Raven stumbles over to the nearest couch and flops face-first down on it with a dramatic groan. 

"You okay, babe?" Octavia asks, crouching down in front of her. 

Raven just lets out another groan, which is muffled by the couch she has pressed her face against. Octavia chuckles softly and carefully maneuvers her arms underneath Raven's body. 

"Are you trying to feel me up, O?" Raven's voice is just discernible enough for us to tell what she's saying. 

Octavia blushes and lifts until Raven's awkwardly propped back against the back of the couch in an uncomfortable looking sitting position. Raven raises an unimpressed eyebrow at her girlfriend. Octavias leans in for a quick peck and then picks up Raven bridle style. She grunts as she stands, and then starts making her way up the stairs. Raven has to lean her head in towards her body so she doesn't hit her head against the wall. 

"Have I ever told you how hot it is that you're strong?" Raven practically purrs as they leave my line of sight. 

"They are an odd couple," I remark. 

"That they are," Clarke agrees. "Now come on, let's cook. If we go up there and don't hear any sounds that will make our ears want to be thoroughly washed out with bleach, then we can give them some food. I know they're probably hungry. I certainly am."

"That is a good idea. I would love to cook with you." I say as I place the clothes down on the couch that Raven was lying on. 

I go through the pile and hand Clarke her clothes. We put them on (wearing revealing bathing suits while cooking, possibly with grease and animal fat, is not exactly safe) and then head to the kitchen. 

Clarke takes my hand in hers as she pulls me along enthusiastically. It has been a while since I have cooked, let alone with Clarke. She pulls some dried meat out of the cool storage container. 

"What do you think about soup? I think this dried meat might be good in it." Clarke asks. 

"That sounds wonderful. I will look for some other fresh foods and spices." 

Clarke nods and gives me a quick kiss before lighting the fire underneath the cooking spit. She cranks the shaft a few times, probably to make sure it works. We will not need it, but it is nice to know that we could have cooked the meat on it if we wanted to. 

I pry my eyes away from my beautiful girlfriend and look through some drawers, pulling out a few spices and food that looks good. I look into the cool storage unit and my eyes light up. 

"Clarke," I call her over. She walks over and looks inside, then gives me a confused look. "Do you see those bottles?"

"Yeah, is that beer or something?"

"No, it is cactus juice. We can serve this with the soup." 

"It's not the hallucinogen kind, right?" Clarke asks nervously. 

"Probably not," I shrug. I laugh when she blanches and close the door to the storage unit. "I am kidding, Clarke. If it were a hallucinogen one, it would be labelled as such."

Clarke swats my arm and shakes her head at me. She pulls me closer to her and kisses me again, her hands resting on my waist. We lose ourselves in the kiss until the fire hisses loudly, causing us both to jump. We exchange an amused look when we realize what the sound was. 

We get back to work. Clarke stokes the fire and makes sure the water in the pot doesn't boil over. I cut up the meat into small cubes and slice up the vegetables, sliding them closer to Clarke so she can drop them into the pot. Once she does that, she starts stirring with the wooden spoon. 

"You can start adding the spices," Clarke says as she moves over to give me room. 

I nod and look carefully through the spices, picking out the few that would taste good in the soup. I sprinkle some in and Clarke lifts the spoon to give me a taste. I hum and nod to myself, adding another pinch. She stirs and then brings it up for me to taste again. 

"Try it, Clarke." 

Clarke complies and lets out a pleased humming sound. "That's perfect, Lexa."

"We work well together." I reply. 

Clarke beams at me and puts out the fire, letting the pot cool a bit while she kisses me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww... What cuties, cooking together. Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	149. Chapter 149

Clarke's POV

That's how Raven and Octavia find us who-knows-how-long later, kissing in front of a cooking spit in the kitchen. 

"Clarke, Lexa." Octavia says. 

The surprise of hearing her voice makes us pull apart. We look over at them, where Raven's leaning against Octavia and both of them seem amused by this situation. 

"So what smells so good?" Raven prompts eagerly. 

"Soup," Lexa answers. 

"Really? The fires off; it must be done. So where's Lincoln?" Octavia questions, frowning and looking around. 

"We made it." I say and Octavia and Raven stare at us in shock. 

"Clarke whatever your middle name is Griffin!" Raven gasps out dramatically, pressing one hand to her heart. She takes a step towards us and looks at me inquiringly. "You can cook?" She sniffs. "It doesn't smell like you burned anything."

I huff, knowing everyone can see the hint of a smile playing at my lips. "Yes, I can cook. Not well enough to make this on my own, it was mainly Lexa who made it as good as it is."

"You've already tasted it?" Octavia asks, her eyes flicking between looking at Lexa and I and the pot behind us. "No fair."

"We're the chefs, of course we got to taste it first." I say. I look over to Lexa, who seems amused by this whole interaction. "I don't know, babe. They've been pretty rude. Do you think we should share our masterfully crafted creation with them?"

Lexa hums, thoughtfully rubbing her chin. "Hmm... I don't know."

"Sharing is caring." Raven reminds me, elbowing her girlfriend with a proud sparkle in her eyes. 

"What do you think Lex?" 

"I think we shouldn't deprive them of our soup." Lexa says after a pause. 

Raven's face lights up and she throws a fist in the air excitedly. "Yes!"

"Nerd," Octavia says tenderly. 

"I'm your nerd." Raven points out, beaming at her girlfriend. 

"Yes you are." Octavia murmurs, leaning in and kissing Raven's nose. 

"And they say we're sickeningly cute." I fake-whisper to Lexa, knowing I'm speaking loud enough for Octavia and Raven to hear. 

Raven maturely sticks out her tongue at us. "So come on! Please, I want the soup. It smells heavenly."

I share a knowing look with Lexa and then we spring into motion. 

"Go sit down, we'll bring everything over to you." I shoo them away, rolling my eyes fondly as they yell their thanks over their shoulders.  

Lexa has started a small fire again, which I quickly thank her for before getting to work. I go over to the cooking spit and run the wooden spoon through the filmy top layer to break it up. I start stirring as Lexa looks through the cupboards for bowls that are big enough. She grabs out for but hesitates and I immediately know why. 

"Octavia!" I call. 

"Yeah?"

"Do you know if the guards have eaten dinner yet?" 

"No, I don't. Do you want me to ask them?" Octavia questions. 

"Yes please. Thank you!"

"No problem." Octavia says as I hear her get up. 

"Dilemma solved," I declare. 

"You are amazing." Lexa murmurs, coming up behind me and wrapping her arms around my waste. "And you know me so well."

"I'm your incredible girlfriend, of course I do." I say, grinning when she presses a kiss to my exposed shoulder. 

"That you are," Lexa agrees, kissing my cheek. She steps over so she's next to me. 

"They haven't eaten yet, lovebirds." Octavia says as she pops her head into the kitchen. 

"Alright. Did you let them know that we made soup?" I question. 

"No, I let them know you guys made some delicious smelling soup. I was more descriptive. Anyway, they'll be out in a moment." 

"Thank you," I say. 

"You're welcome. Now I'm going back to cuddle with my girlfriend while you guys get everything ready." 

I being the wooden spoon up to Lexa's lips once Octavia's gone. "Is it still good or does it need more spice?"

Lexa takes a sip and mulls it over for a quick moment. "It needs to be warmed up a bit more, but other than that it is good."

"Alright. Since you can tell when it's good, you stay here and test it every so often. I'll get out the bowls, spoons, and the cactus juice."

"Okay. And Clarke?" Lexa says before I can turn away. "There is not enough bottles of cactus juice for everyone. I would suggest pouring it into some glasses."

"Smart. Alright, I'll do that. Thanks, babe." I kiss Lexa's cheek before moving away. 

I take out three more bowls for the guards and pull out seven glasses. I go through the cupboards, internally groaning because I forgot where I saw the spoons. It takes me a bit to find them. 

I pull the bottles of cactus juice out of the cooling unit fridge-like thing. I attempt to pour it as even as I can and am actually pretty happy with the result I get. I place them at the dinner table after setting down place mats. 

Octavia and Raven are too busy cuddling to realize what I'm doing, which I consider lucky. If they knew, Raven might be gulping down the cactus juice right now. The guards emerge from their rooms. 

"Would you like any help, Clarke?" Nix asks. "We could finish setting the table."

"That would be great, thank you." I smile at them. "I have some spoons out already and I don't know where the napkins are."

"We will find them." Lincoln says. 

I nod and head back to the kitchen. I grab the ladle I found while looking for the spoons and head over to Lexa. 

"Mochof (thank you). Using a ladle is much easier than using a spoon." Lexa says, giving me a quick kiss in thanks. 

"Pro (you're welcome). Here, I can hold the bowl while you scoop the soup in."

We move easily together and end up scooping every last drop of soup into the bowls. The guards assist us in bringing everything in to where Octavia and Raven are eagerly waiting at the table. Surprisingly, they haven't yet started drinking the cactus juice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm debating on whether or not to just end this book next chapter, have this book be an even 150 chapters... We'll still go to the main Sankru city and everything, it would just be in the next book... I'll let you know what I decide next chapter! :) And now that I think about it, it's pretty funny that they're in Sankru considering I'm in Arizona on Spring Break! Anyways, thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	150. Chapter 150

Lexa's POV

We sit down at the dinner table and swiftly dig in. Clarke and I get mixed reactions of approval. It is pretty funny to see the differences. 

Lincoln takes a bite and immediately murmurs out how he likes it, even going so far as to say he cannot think of a single way to improve it. Nix and Ryder both give polite compliments. 

Octavia and Raven, on the other hand, are more humorous. Octavia lets out a moan that I have only heard through thin bedroom walls. Raven takes a bite and just freezes, staring off into the distance wide-eyed for a moment before practically shoveling soup into her mouth. 

Clarke and I exchange an amused look before resuming eating. It is even more delicious than I hoped while we were cooking. The blend of meat and vegetables in the soup is perfect. It is neither too thick or too watery, something that usually detracts from how good a soup is. 

Everyone ends up liking the cactus juice, which is more flavored than I remember. Some cactus juice just tastes like vegetable water (I cannot think of a better way to describe it) but this had an extra taste. I would guess that they added some prickly pear fruit into it or something. 

After we are all done with eating, we say goodnight and turn in. We have to wake up early (or at least I am making everyone get up early). The Sankru city is just a day's worth of riding from this town and if we leave in the morning, we should be able to make it by nightfall. 

Clarke and I go through our nightly routine with practiced ease and get into bed. Clarke flips onto her side away from me, prompting me to spoon her. This is not a position we always do, but whenever one of us wants it, the other does not mind. 

Clarke lets out a contented sigh and wiggles against me until we're as close as we can be. I drape an arm over her stomach and press a kiss to her bare shoulder. 

"Reshop (good night) Lexa," she murmurs. 

"Good night Clarke." 

***

"Wake up, Heda! Clarke! Come on! We gotta go soon!" Raven's loud voice comes through the door. 

I lift my head from the pillow, knowing my expression is grumpier than I would usually allow myself to look. But I was just in the middle of the most amazing dream where I was just about to propose to Clarke and everything was going perfectly... And then I was rudely awoken. 

"Sorry babe." Clarke says and it is now that I realize she is not in bed next to me. "I hoped she wouldn't wake you up before I did, but I guess I put it off for too long. You just looked so cozy and happy, I couldn't bring myself to wake you up."

"It is okay, Clarke." I say, my voice raspy from sleep. 

I sit up and stretch out my limbs, smirking at how Clarke looks at my low exposed upper body with unbridled hunger. She shakes her head to snap herself out of it and holds out a hand to help me out of bed. I take it and give her a lingering kiss to tease her. 

I get dressed quickly and we thoroughly search the room to make sure we have not forgotten to pack anything. When we are through with that, we make our way out of our room and head downstairs. Octavia and Raven are on the couch, half-asleep while Lincoln cooks and Nix and Ryder are setting up the table for the last time. 

Breakfast is a quick and quiet affair before I make everyone do one last check around the house. I lock the door and collect all of the keys when we leave. I take Clarke's hand in mine as we walk towards the stable to get our horses and meet with the head of the town. 

I greet her as warmly as I can without it taking away from my air of authority. I do not let go of Clarke's hand as I reach out my forearm for the woman to grasp. 

"Thank you for your hospitality." I say. "Here are the keys. We tried to clean up a bit."

The woman seems pleasantly surprised. "Mochof (thank you). That is much appreciated. I wish you the best on your travels and hope you have enjoyed your stay."

"We have," Clarke answers. The woman does not seem to be too happy about her answering instead of me, but goes with it because I do not mind. "This is a lovely town. Thank you again for the great accommodations."

"It is no problem." The woman's line of sight goes behind us. "Ah, there are your horses. Pardon me, but I must get back to my duties. Leidon (goodbye)." 

"Leidon." I say as she bows her head to me and then leaves. 

A few stablehands bring our horses over to us and I make sure to tip them, knowing that their job most likely does not pay very well. We get on out horses and Ryder leads the way towards the Sankru city. 

As always, there is never a dull moment. At first, it is because Clarke keeps asking about all of the plants and animals we pass. We have come at a very good time, and some of the winter annual plants have begun to bloom. The desert is covered in swathes of yellow poppies, purple lupines, and pink owl clovers. 

Sometimes the ride is silent because we all are taking in the incredible view, especially when we get to the tops of some of the hills. 

Other times, the quiet is broken by Octavia and Raven singing along to whatever song is stuck in their heads. What seems to be happening is that one of them gets the song stuck, then they start singing it out loud, and the other joins in. So they sing together, seeming to be purposely off-key. At least until Clarke joins in and sets them straight. When I voice these musings aloud, they all insist that Clarke's setting them all bi. You know, since they are all bi. 

I roll my eyes when they burst into laughter about that, but I know they can see the smile playing at my lips. This madness continues until the city comes into view. The sight takes all of our breaths away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand... That's it for this book. Yup! After thinking about it and someone's comment, I decided that this is the end for this book! The next book will start when the next chapter would normally come out, so on Tuesday! Now one quick question, is it confusing if I name the next book "Our Journey" if this book's called "Our People" or is it different enough to be okay? Thank you amazing humans so much for sticking with this crazy story for as long as you have and for your incredible, inspiring comments! :) Stay awesome!!!


End file.
